I LOVE YOU
by presdirchoi
Summary: SEQUEL : Akankah kebahagiaan selama 18 th pernikahan akan terus terjaga? / "No! Daddy menghabisi Mommy lagi." ucap Suho. Minho menatapnya tajam, "Itu memang pekerjaan orang tua." / WonKyu, MinSu (17th), Jino (11th) / GS, Family, Romance, NC.
1. Chapter 1

Suasana kediaman Choi tengah tidak terlalu baik. Sang kepala keluarga tengah diuji kesabarannya karena tingkah anak keduanya yang menolak untuk dijodohkan. Pria tampan pemilik dimple itu menolak dijodohkan dengan anak teman Ayahnya. "Ayah, tidak ada jalan lain selain memaksa Siwon. Aku sendiri sudah tidak tahu bagaimana membujuknya." usul Kangta. Tuan Choi nampak memikirkan usul putra sulungnya. Ada benarnya juga kalau Siwon sebaiknya dipaksa saja. "Yeobo, biar aku yang membujuk Siwon lagi. Kalau Siwon tetap tidak mau baru kita paksa. "Ny. Choi mengusulkan.

Siwon Bedroom.

"Ibu, berhenti memaksaku. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pilihan Ibu. Apa Ibu mau wanita itu menderita karena aku tidak mencintainya." kekeh Siwon. Ny. Choi menghela napasnya, Ia bangun dan berlutut di depan Siwon dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Siwon.

"Sayang, jebal~ Hyungmu Kangta menikah karena perjodohan. Dan sekarang dia bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Jadi Ibu yakin kau akan begitu."

Siwon diam mendengarnya. Sungguh Siwon tidak ingin jika nanti istri yang dijodohkan dengannya akan menderita. Siwon tidak mudah mencintai orang, sampai SMA dia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Heechul adalah satu - satunya wanita yang dekat dengannya, mereka berteman sejak SMA. Kuliah bersama, melewati masa - masa sulit bersama. Sebelum keluarga Siwon sesukses sekarang, Heechul menjadi sandaran Siwon saat Ayahnya mengamuk karna gagal dalam usahanya. Dia selalu menjadi frustasi saat Ayahnya itu mengamuk, ia sibuk menenangkan Ibunya yang kerap kali menjadi sasaran kemarahan Ayahnya. Sementara Kangta tidak pernah mengeluh atau berontak sepertinya, dia begitu tenang sekalipun Ayahnya itu memukulnya.

''Ibu, kenapa begini? Dulu Ayah sering menyusahkan kita. Sekarang dia seenaknya mengatur hidupku.'' kata Siwon emosi. langsung menutup mulut Siwon dengan telapak tangannya.

''Jangan berkata seperti itu! Dia adalah Orang Tuamu, dia Ayahmu! Kalau kau tidak mau menurut maka itu sama dengan kau menyiksa Ibu untuk kedua kalinya.''

''Apa dengan menikah bisa membahagiakan Ibu?''

''Tentu, jadi jebal~ menikahkah. Lagipula dia wanita yang baik. Ibu serasa melihat diri Ibu saat muda kalau melihatnya. Dia mempunyai sifat yang benar-benar mirip Ibu.''

''Benarkah? Kalau dia seperti Ibu, aku bisa membantu Ibu.''

''Jangan seperti itu, kau harus mencoba mencintainya.''

''Tidak! Sulit untuk itu, aku mungkin akan menerimanya tapi untuk mencintainya akan sangat sulit...''

''Siwonnie~''

''Jebal Ibu! Terima keputusanku.''

Sampai di hari pertunangannya Siwon tetap tidak pernah tersenyum pada calon istrinya itu. Secantik apapun wanita itu, Siwon tidak pernah memandangnya. Saat mereka berdua, Siwon hanya sibuk dengan Ponselnya mengabaikan wanita pemalu itu. wanita itu pun tidak pernah agresif / memulai sesuatu. Siwon lebih menyukai wanita agresif yang bisa membawanya agar aktif.

''Siwon! Tunanganmu sangat cantik, lembut, sopan dan...''

''Kalau kau suka, sana tunangan saja dengannya!'' potong Siwon memotong ucapan Hankyung.

''Aish! Begitu mudah merebutnya darimu. Tidak asik,''

''Mwo?!''

''Eh, bercanda-bercanda. Memangnya aku mau dicincang Choi Ahjusshi. Kenapa kau dingin padanya? Dia bukankah sangat lemah lembut?''

''Aku lebih suka bergaul dengan wanita agresif, ceria, spontan dan enerzik seperti dia...'' kata Siwon menunjukan foto Heechul dari Tablet yang di pegangnya.

''Aish, dia sih sahabatmu. Pantas kalian bisa berteman lama... Tapi benar deh, Kyuhyun itu sungguh manis'' ucap Hankyung sambil pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

''Dia bilang manis?''

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku menyukai Siwon, tunanganku. Tapi sepertinya Dia tidak tertarik padaku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol denganku, sejak tadi Kami bertukar cincin Dia tidak pernah mau menatapku. Walaupun dia tidak menyukaiku, aku akan tetap mencintai dan berbakti padanya. Aku hanya menjalankan surat wasiat yang Ibu tinggalkan. Kami sudah di jodohkan bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Walaupun Ibu sudah meninggal, perjanjian antara kedua keluarga tetap terlaksana.

''Kyunie~ Kau sangat cantik Jagi-ya...'' puji Ibu Siwon. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk Ibu -dia yg memintaku memanggilnya begitu-.

''Gomawo Ibu~''

''Aigo, aku sekarang memiliki seorang Putri ^^ aku sangat bahagia...''

At Balkon.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon di balkon belakang. Para orang tua tengah membahas soal pernikahan. Aku merasa sangat deg-degan berada di dekatnya. Aku memandangnya, tapi dia tidak kunjung memandangku.

''Apa Kau pernah menolak semua ini?'' tanya Siwon tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut dan bingung. Aku memandangnya tanpa menjawab. Dia mendengus dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

''Apa kau pernah menolak perjodohan ini sebelumnya?'' ulangnya. Ah aku baru mengerti pertanyaannya.

''Tidak pernah Siwon-sshi.'' jawabku jujur. Dia terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

''Jadi kau menurutinya begitu saja? Padahal kau tidak tahu siapa calon suamimu?''

''Ini adalah wasiat -ku. Aku tidak mungkin menolak, kalaupun aku dinikahkan dengan siapa saja..''

''Maksudmu kalau kau dinikahkan dengan seorang Ahjusshi, kau pun menerimanya?''

''Nde, karena aku percaya pilihan Ibu-ku tidak mungkin salah.''

Author pov.

Siwon terdiam, ia memikirkan semuanya. Kalau yang diucapkan Kyuhyun benar, jadi menurut orang tua Kyuhyun dirinya adalah orang yang tepat untuk anak mereka. Siwon bahkan tidak pernah berpikir, dimana letak ketepatan dirinya untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak salah lagi, wanita didepannya ini sangat mirip dengan Ibu-nya. Begitu berbakti, baik, tapi sayang Kyuhyun berbeda dengan type wanita yang ia suka.

\- I Love You -

Beberapa minggu berlalu, sekarang Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Siwon mengesampingkan dulu ketidaksukaannya pada pernikahan itu, dia mencoba tersenyum di hadapan para tamu undangan. Ada rasa takut yang Kyuhyun rasakan sesaat sebelum iklar pernikahan diucapkan.

Ia takut Siwon akan melarikan diri dari pernikahan mereka. Tapi sampai semua acara selesai, kehawatiran Kyuhyun hanya kehawatiran yang tidak benar. Sampai mereka sekarang sampai di tempat bulan madu, semuanya lancar. Walau tidak ada komunikasi yang baik diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun meletakan koper dan tas bawaannya. Begitu pula dengan Siwon yang meletakan bawaannya. Kyuhyun sedikit tidak nyaman, karena mereka satu kamar. Bernapas di ruangan yang sama, tidur di tempat yang sama dan memakai kamar mandi bersama. Banyak angan-angan indah yang Kyuhyun harapkan dari bulan madunya bersama Siwon. Kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri ingin ia laksanakan di hari pertama pernikahan mereka.

''Siwon, apa kau ingin aku siapkan air hangat'' tawar Kyu malu-malu.

''Tidak usah Kyuhyun-sshi kau iastirahat saja, aku harus keluar sebentar...'' jawab Siwon memakai jaket kulit dan sepatunya. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, mau kemana Siwon dihari yang mulai akan gelap.

''Kau mau kemana?'' tanya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri. Siwon menoleh, ''Ada yang harus aku urus. Jha, aku pergi dulu..'' pamit Siwon yang keluar dari kamar hotel. Kyuhyun menghelas napas dan memilih membuka koper, mengambil pakaian dan perlengkapan mandinya.

Siwon pov.

Aku tidak tahan kalau satu ruangan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin memilikinya sedangkan aku masih ragu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak pantas menyebut diriku laki-laki karena tidak bisa tegas dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Author pov.

Sudah jam 1 pagi, tapi Siwon belum kembali juga ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun belum menutup matanya, menunggu Siwon kembali. Ia sudah memesan beberapa Wine untuk Siwon, bukan untuk membuatnya mabuk hanya saja pemandangan indah di pesisir pantai akan sangat disayangkan kalau tidak ditemani sebotol Wine. Menyedihkan, Kyuhyun serasa menjadi pengantin yg ditinggal pergi pasangannya. Malam pertama seharusnya ia habiskan bersama dengan suaminya. Buat apa berbulan madu di tempat indah, jika ia hanya sendiri.

-Klik

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Siwon masuk kedalam kamar dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk. Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan membuat Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan memapahnya duduk di tempat tidur.

''Siwon, Apa Kau mabuk? Gweanchana...?'' Siwon tidak menjawab, ia malah menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lapar. Kyuhyun refleks menutupi area dadanya yang hanya memakai gaun tidur bertali dan yah sangat sexy dimana Siwon yang tengah mabuk.

''Kalau aku meminta, apa kau akan memberikan dirimu padaku?'' pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Dari nada bicaranya tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Siwon mabuk. Dan memang tidak begitu tercium aroma alkohol dari mulut Siwon.

''Nhe, Aku istrimu dan sudah seharusnya aku melaksanakan kewajibanku,'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Siwon mulai memberikan ciumannya pada Kyuhyun, mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian berhenti di bibirnya, Siwon melahap bibir Kyuhyun menghisap bagian atas dan bawahnya bergantian kemudian memasukan lidahnya. Bertarung lidah, saling menghisap. Tangannya menekan belakang kepala Kyuhyun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya menerima ciuman panas dari Siwon, bagian yang Kyuhyun duduki mengeras dan menusuk dirinya. Membuat keduanya mendesir merasakan panas yang terasa di sekujur tubuh mereka. Ciuman Siwon turun keleher jenjang Kyuhyun, menggigit leher mulus Kyuhyun kemudian mengecupnya dan memainkan lidarnya di sekitar kuping Kyuhyun.

''Aaarrhh'' leguh Kyuhyun membuat nafsu Siwon semakin menjadi. Tangan kiri Siwon mulai meraba-raba bagian paha Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin terangsang. Gaun malam Kyuhyun yang minim dan semakin minim saat ia duduk membuat Siwon dengan mudah menjangkau paha bagian dalam Kyuhyun.

''Aaahhh tiiidddaakkk...'' Siwon mulai mendekati payudara Kyuhyun, menciumi bagian atasnya. Membuat nipple Kyuhyun mengeras karena Kyuhyun tidak memakai bra. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata dengan menekan kepala Siwon dari belakang. Melihat dua tonjolan kecil yang mengeras dari balik gaun membuat Siwon menurunkan tali gaun Kyuhyun sampai pinggang. Terlihat kedua dada ranum Kyuhyun dengan kedua nipple yang sudah mengeras.

''Kau indah sekali Kyu...'' Jari Siwon menyentuh nipple Kyuhyun lalu memplintirnya lembut disusul bibirnya yang menciumi kedua nipple Kyuhyun bergantian. Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan keintiman yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Siwon mulai menciumi bagian luar payudara Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya yang lembab. Ia terus menciumi setiap inci payudara Kyuhyun sampai mendekati nipplenya. Siwon menghembuskan napasnya disana membuat Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan kehangatan napas Siwon. Siwon mulai menggelitik Nipple Kyuhyun dengan ujung lidahnya.

''sssrrrrttt...'' Setelah merasakan nipple Kyuhyun yang semakin menegang, Siwon menusuk nipple itu dengan lidahnya kemudian mengarahkan ujung lidahnya untuk naik turun di nipple Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggigit bibir dan mencengkram seprei merasakan perlakuan Siwon yang sungguh hampir membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Perlahan-lahan, Siwon memasukan dada putih Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya dengan lidah Siwon yang menghisap nipple dia dalam mulutnya itu. Setelah melepaskan kulumannya Siwon meremas Payudara Kyuhyun dan memilin nipplenya membuat dirinya sendiri mendesir merasakan tangannya sendiri begitu asyik memainkan kedua dada Kyuhyun. Siwon meraba kembali payudara Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeras, kembali ia menghisap nipple Kyuhyun sambill memberikan cubitan kecil di nipple Kyuhyun yang tidak ia kulum. Ditengah erangan Kyuhyun yang menikmati perlakuan Siwon padanya, Siwon meraba celana dalam Kyuhyun. Meloloskan tangannya masuk dan menghusap lembut Miss V Kyuhyun yang sudah basah.

Siwon mulai menurunkan celana Kyuhyun dan membuangnya. Siwon memasukan jari telunjuknya dengan lihai dengan jempol yang telaten menekan-nekan klitoris Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terasa tersengat listrik dan semakin keras mendesah. Ia memeluk Siwon dengan erat, mencengkram leher Siwon dengan erat membiarkan Siwon terus melakukan tugasnya di bawah sana. Siwon memasukan satu jarinya lagi, mengocoknya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun merasakan kesadarannya menghilang sebentar berganti dengan rasa basah yang mengaliri bagian bawahnya.

\- I Love You -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasakan ada yang mengecupi bahunya secara bertubi. Kyuhyun merasakan geli di sekitar lehernya, ciuman itu semakin turun sampai ke dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

''Hhhmmm...''

Pelaku itu mencium nipple Kyuhyun, memasukannya kedalam mulutnya membuat Kyuhyun langsung menyikap selimutnya dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah asyik menikmati Nipplenya layaknya bayi. Suasana hari itu sudah cukup terang karena matahari sudah terbit sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat kalau Siwon begitu menikmati tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Siwon membuat Siwon mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun.

''Ah~ Mian. Aku sangat haus. Aku kira ini bisa keluar susu.'' ucap Siwon menunjuk dada putih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkaget dengan pernyataan Siwon, sebenarnya Siwon itu berusia 27 tahun apa 2,7 tahun sih?

''Kalau kau ingin ini ada isinya, tunggu sampai aku punya bayi.'' jawab Kyuhyun masih mengelus punggung polos Siwon.

''Bayi? Aku tidak suka anak-anak.'' jawab Siwon yang mulai menindih Kyuhyun, menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah paha Kyuhyun menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah keras di paha Kyuhyun.

''Kenapa tidak suka? Mereka manis, lucu, dan menggemas ken- eerrr...'' ucap Kyuhyun terpotong saat Siwon menekankan kejantanannya pada dinding Miss V Kyu.

''Pokonya aku punya trauma dengan anak-anak,'' jawab Siwonyang tanpa ijin menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan sekali hentakan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi sekarang ia mulai cepat bisa menyesuaikan keberadaan Siwon di dalam dirinya.

Siwon menggerakan miliknya dengan cepat dan kasar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumi wajah Kyuhyun. Menciumnya sampai dalam,memasukan lidahnya dengan brutal. Semakin cepat gerakan pinggulnya di dalam tubuh Kyu. Kyuhyun merasakan kalau ia akan segera sampai, tapi Kyuhyun ragu mengeluarkannya. Ia tentu takut jika sperma Siwon berhasil membuahi telurnya,itu tentu membuatnya akan hamil dan Kyuhyun takut jika Siwon tidak akan menerimanya bahkan membenci anak mereka.

''Wae? Keluarkan Kyu.. Jangan ditahan... Kau membuatkususah... Errrggg...'' Siwon merasakan kalau Kyuhyun sengaja menahan. Dan tanpa ampun, Siwon terus menggerakan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya tidur membelakanginya. Siwon menempatkan kejantanannya yg tadi terlepas diantara bagian belakang Kyuhyun.

''Sekarang berjanji jangan menahannya...'' ucap Siwon sejurus kemudian menyatukan kembali diri mereka lewat belakang. Siwon menekuk kakinya agar lebih mudah menggerakan miliknya. Ia mengangkat juga kaki Kyu agar mau menungging, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menahannya lagi. Pertahannya jeboldan memenuhi seluruh rahimnya sampai cairan mereka keluar mengotori seprei. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, air mata Kyuhyun lolos membasahi pipinya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Siwon dan Kyuhyun pergi ke pantai. Disana banyak sekali turis asing maupun dalam negeri yang tengah berjemur di bawah matahari. Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu cafe sambil memandang ke arah anak - anak yang tengah bermain pasir. Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat Siwon berjalan bersama seorang wanita. Kyuhyun tidak mengenali wanita itu, mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja Siwon berani berselingkuh di saat mereka berbulan madu? Kalau Siwon memang tidak mencintanya, tapi jangan sakiti perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Kyuhyun bangun dan kembali ke penginapan.

Siwon pov.

Loh, kenapa Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke hotel? Apa ada barang yang ia lupa bawa? Bukankah tadi dia bilang ingin surfing?

''Terima kasih Oppa atas bantuannya, aku permisi..''

''Ne,''

Tadi itu ada seorang wanita yang menanyakan dia baru datang pertama kali ke sini, apa aku salah kalau memberitahu dia? Dia bertanya, yah aku jawab. Dia sedikit memiliki kekurangan, jadiaku harus detail dan pelan saat menjelaskannya. Hmm.. Sekarang mau apa aku sendiri disini? Kyuhyun saja tidak ada.

Kyuhyun pov.

Hiks... Siwon jahat! Dia berselingkuh di depanku. Dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Aku seharusnya sadar, dia itu memang tidak mencintaiku. Mungkin semalam saat kami melakukan 'itu' dia hanya sedang mabuk. Ya! Bukankarna keinginannya tapi pengaruh alkohol.

''Kau Kenapa? Bukankah katanya ingin Surfing,''

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah membuka sepatunya. Aku menatapnya kecewa, dia sepertinya tidak merasa bersalah. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya! Mendiamkan Siwon ternyata menyenangkan.

''Hey, Aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau sakit?'' tanya Siwon menyentuh keningku. Ya! Aku sakit! Sakit sekali hatiku...!

''Ayo pulang! Aku mau sore ini juga kita pulang...!''ucapku. Siwon mengernyit dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelahku.

''Kenapa buru-buru? Aku masih punya cuti panjang...''

''Aku bosan! Aku ingin pulang!'' kekehku. Ia menatapku, tatapannya sangat dalam menusuk seluruh penglihatanku. Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya menyentuh pipiku, aku kaget dan hanya bisa diam tanpa bergerak.

Ia membelai pipi yang telah ia cium. Kemudian Siwon mengangkat daguku dan mencium kembali bibirku, melumatnya dari atas sampaibawah. Aku mencengkram kaos yang di pakainya, aku mencoba menyeimbangkan lumatannya yang sedikit kasar. Siwon menurunkan tubuhku sampai terlentang diatas tempat tidur. Siwon menindihku sampai terus melumat bibirku.

\- I Love You -

Author's pov.

Setelah menikah Kyuhyun pun pindah ke rumah Siwon di daerah Gangnam. Rumah itu milik Siwon sendiri, bukan pemberian dari orang Ibu Siwon sangat ingin Kyuhyun tinggal dirumahnya karena di sana hanya ada dirinya dan suami sementara Kangta dan Istrinya juga memiliki rumah sendri. Tapi Siwon tidak mau karena ia tahu bagaimana sifat keras Ayahnya, dan salah satu tujuan ia menikah agar jauh dari Ayahnya. Mereka tinggal di perumahan elit, yang dekat dengan taman kota. Lokasinya pun tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan ataupun taman hIburan. Memang untuk sampai di Kantor, membutuhkan waktu sekitar 45 menit. Kyuhyun dan Ibu Siwon sangat akrab, Ibu Siwon selalu bilang kalau Siwon itu sebenarnya anak yang baik tapi karena kejadian di masa lalu Siwon menjadi anak yang keras dan susah membuka hati. Dan Kyuhyun selalu percaya kalau Siwon nantinya akan mencintainya, seperti Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon.

''Ya! Kenapa tua bangka itu selalu seenaknya, memangnya dia siapa beraninya mengatur perusahaan...'' gerutu Siwon pada sahabatnya melalui ponselnya. Kyuhyun yang tengah memasak pun menolehkan kepalanya melihat Siwon yang duduk di ruang tv.

''...''

''Iya, Ahjusshi Kim! Memangnya siapa lagi? Dia menyarankan agar mengganti orang yang menempati posisi kepala bagian sepatu karena mereka rasa orang yg sekarang tidak bisa mengelolanya dengan baik,''

''...''

''Kandidat? Maksudmu orang yg dia tunjuk?''

''...''

''Aku sih maunya Heechul karena dia mengerti Fashion, tapi dia meminta istriku yang menggantikan.''

''...''

''Aku masih pertimbangkan,''

''...''

''Jangan menggodaku! Aku yakin kalau Ayah tahu dia akan memaksa.''

''...''

''Jangan harap! Sudah ya, aku harus pergi!''

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Setelah Siwon mematikan ponselnya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan masaknya. Ia mendengar kalau namanya di sebut-sebut tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Siwon dengan temannya tersebut.

''Apa yang mereka bicarakan, apa ada hubungannya denganku?'' Kyuhyun bicara sendiri. Kemudian ponselnya berdering, Kyuhyun mematikan kompor yang tengah memasak Sup dan beralih mengambil ponsel di kantong celananya.

''Ayah Choi.'' tertera kalau orang yang menelponnya adalah Ayah Siwon. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

''Annyeonghaseo, Hallo Ayah'' sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

''...''

''Nhe, Aku sehat Ayah. Bagaimana dengan Ayah. Aku dengar Ayah sudah jarang pergi ke kantor.''

''...''

''Nhe.. Semuanya baik Ayah.''

''...''

''Project apa?''

''...''

''Mian, maksud Ayah aku bekerja di Perusahaan Siwon, maksudku Siwon Oppa.''

''...''

''Tapi Ayah bagaimana dengan Siwon Op-pa apa dia setuju?''

''...''

''Nhe.. Annyeong.''

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya. Ia langsung merapihkan makanan yang telah di masaknya di atas meja makan. Setelah rapi, Kyuhyun langsung pergi untuk mencari Siwon. Ia ingin menanyakan soal permintaan Ayah Siwon. Saat di balkon belakang ternyata Siwon juga baru saja mematikan ponselnya. Ayah Siwon pun memberitahukan prihal keikutsertaan Kyuhyun dalam mengelola Departement Store. Kyuhyun ditawari sebuah jabatan yangsebenarnya Siwon tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk mengisi bagian itu.

''Siwon, Apa aku boleh bertanya?'' tanya Kyuhyun sambi lmenggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa canggung.

''Kyuhyun-sshi ada juga yang ingin aku katakan, Jha duduklah.''titah Siwon. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan ikut duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan Siwon.

''Ayah sudah menghubungimu kan? Jadi bagaimana kau mau?''tanya Siwon to the point. Kyuhyun sudah paham maksud pertanyaan Siwon. Ia mengangguk dan menjawab dengan jelas. ''Aku tidak bisa melawan perintah Ayah,aku akan menerimanya'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon menahan emosinya, ia sudah kesal pada Ayahnya yang kali ini semakin mengatur hidupnya.

''Selalu seperti ini, aku sudah bosan harus menuruti perintah Ayah. Kenapa semua orang begitu saja menerima semua keputusannya? Apa kalian tidak punya pendapat sendiri,'' ucap Siwon tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

''Maaf Siwon, aku menerimanya tanpa meminta ijin padamu.''ucap Kyu, Siwon menoleh. ''Lakukan semua yang kau suka, aku tidak berhak melarang'' jawab Siwon sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget melihat sifat Siwon. Kenapa Siwon selalu marah dan emosi jika berkaitan dengan Ayahnya.

\- I Love You -

Siwon's office.

Siwon merasa tidak nyaman satu kantor dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjabat sebagai manajer bagian sepatu di Departemet Store milik keluarga Choi. Kyuhyun bertanggung jawab dalam penjualan sepatu, ia menentukan sepatu mana yang akan di pasarkan hasil dari Designer-designer perusahaan. Iajuga bertanggung jawab masalah penjualan dan pendistrIbusian sepatu. Kyuhyun memiliki satu orang asisten, dia adalah keponakan Siwon namanya Choi Jinri tapi biasa dipanggil Sulli.

''Sulli-ya Aku rasa sepatu ini tidak akan menarik pengunjung remaja. Karena para remaja tidak akan menyukai sepatu high heels seperti lebih suka sepatu karet yang nyaman'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencatat beberapa pasang sepatu yang akan diganti, Sulli juga ikut mencatat mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

''Sepatu wedges 5 cm sepertinya akan lebih dicari remaja. Sulli-ya, adakan rapat untuk besok dan undang semua designer perusahaan.''perintah Kyuhyun.

''Nhe Eonnie.'' jawab Sulli mantap. Dia memanggil Kyu eonnie,karena Kyuhyun yang memintanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ruangannya, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya melihat seorang wanita yang berjalanmelewatinya.

''Eonnie, Apa ada yang perlu saya lakukan lagi?'' tanya Sulli ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

''Sulli-ya, kau mengenal gadis itu? Kenapa dia masuk keruangan Siwon?'' tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah ruangan Siwon yang baru dimasuki seorang wanita.

''Dia Heechul Eonni, sahabat Siwon Oppa.'' jawab Sulli. Kyuhyun tahu siapa Heechul, Heechul sahabat Siwon setelah Hankyung. Ia jugasering mendengar cerita tentang Heechul dari Hankyung. Belakangan ini dia dan Hankyung memang akrab karena Hankyung sering bertemu di kantor dan ketidaksengajaan selalu mempertemukan mereka.

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut, ia menarik napasnya untuk menstabilkan napasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. ''Eonnie, gweanchana?'' tanya Sulli hawatir. Kyuhyun masih mengatur napasnya, rasa sesak itu menjalar sampai dadanya. Belakangan iniKyuhyun sering merasakan payudaranya itu sakit. Bahkan hanya tersentuh saja terasa sakit.

''Sulli, kau simpan ini diruanganku. Aku harus pergi...'' Kyuhyun memberikan buku catatannya.

''Eonnie mau kemana?'' tanya Sulli.

''Jha aku harus berangkat sekarang.'' Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sulli yang masih menatapnya bingung. Ia juga hawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi merasa kesakitan.

Kyuhyun pov

Hari ini aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengan dokter Kim. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasakan ngilu di bagian dadaku, badanku pun sering lemas saat terlalu lama berdiri mengecek persediaan sepatu. Sudah 3Minggu aku bekerja di kantor Siwon dan sudah 1 bulan juga aku menikah denganSiwon.

Hospital

Saat namaku dipanggil, aku langsung masuk ke ruang praktek. Disana Dokter Kim sudah tersenyum padaku.

''Duduklah Kyuhyun-sshi,''

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dokter Kim tersenyum danmenyerahkan Map biru padaku.

''Uisa, aku merasa dadaku kembali sakit. Apa aku mengidap penyakit serius?'' tanyaku takut-takut, aku sungguh takut kalau mengidap penyakit kanker payudara.

''Jangan hawatir ini hanya gejala biasa,'' ucap Dokter Kim membuatku heran.

''Gejala? Gejala apa?''

''Silahkan buka mapnya Kyuhyun-sshi''

Dengan perasaan takut aku membuka Map biru di depanku. Aku sangat takut jika mengetahui hal buruk menimpaku, aku merasa cobaan semakin sering mendatangiku. Aku membuka dan mengelurkan sebuah kertas di dalam map.

\- I Love You -

Author pov.

Heechul datang mengunjungi Siwon, wanita itu sengaja datang untuk berlIbur di Korea. Selama 2 tahun terakhir Heechul tinggal di Jepang untuk mengurus butiknya. Disaat Siwon menikah pun Heechul tidak datang, ia hanya mengirimi buklet bunga sebagai tanda selamat.

''Siwonie~ Aku datang...'' suara khas Heechul membuat Siwon terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

''Chullie~ kau datang...'' kaget Siwon di hadiahi pelukan erat Heechul.

''Aku merindukanmu!''

''Nado... Aku juga...''

Setelah berpelukan mereka larut dalam perbincangan yang panjang. Saling berbagi pengalaman selama mereka berjauhan. Siwon begitu tertawa lepas jika bersama Heechul. Ia ikut ceria dengan kehadiran Heechul.

''Selamat, atas pernikahanmu. Oya bagaimana istrimu?'' tanya Heechul.

''Baik, tapi dia sangat pendiam.''

''Waaah... Bagaimana jadinya Siwon yang diam bertemu dengan wanita yang pendiam juga? Aku rasa kau jarang tertawa akhir-akhir ini, terlihat jelas di wajahmu yang mulai terdapat kerutan...'' canda Heechul menusuk-nusukdimple Siwon dengan kedua jarinya. Siwon menepis jari Heechul dan berpura-pura marah.

''Jangan menggodaku! Menginaplah dirumahku, kita bercerita sampai mulut kita lelah?'' ajak Siwon. Heechul tersenyum dan meloncat dengan semangat, Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah Heechul yang seperti anak-anak.

''Yeay! Itu tujuanku menemuimu...''

Tawa mereka berhenti saat pintu di ketuk dan masuklah sekertaris Siwon yang membawa beberapa dokumen untuk Siwon.

''Sajangnim, acara amal di Panti Asuhan akan berlangsung 2 jam lagi. Sajangnim harus sampai ke sana 30 menit lagi,'' ucap Luna sekretaris Siwon sambil memberikan dokumen yang berisi acara yang harus Siwon datangi hari itu.

''Luna, kau atur semuanya. Aku akan pergi 10 menit lagi...''titah Siwon. Luna mengangguk dan langsung menjalankan perintah Siwon.

''Heechul, kau langsung saja ke rumahku. Ini alamatnya, tunggu aku disana. Aku pulang mungkin nanti sore..'' Siwon memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Heechul, Heechul mengangguk dan mengantarkan Siwon sampai parkiran. Setelahnya Heechul langsung naik taksi menuju rumah Siwon.

Sementara itu saat Kyuhyun sampai dikantor ia bertemu dengan Hankyung. Hankyung mengajaknya makan siang dan juga memberitahu kalau Siwon pergi ke panti asuhan. Perusahaan memang sering melakukan amal di akhir bulan,seperti memperkenalkan beberapa produk baru pada anak-anak panti dan mengajak mereka bermain. Acara yang disiarkan di salah satu stasiun tv itu selalu menarik minat penonton. Apalagi Siwon salah satu Ceo paling terkenal di masyarakat karena ketampanan dan wibawanya.

''Oppa sudah lama berteman dengan Siwon?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada Hankyung.

''Cukup lama, sekitar 12 tahun'' jawab Hankyung. Kyuhyun mengangguk, itu artinya Siwon dan Heechul pun sudah lama sekali bersahabat.

''Apa dia selalu dingin pada orang yang baru dikenalnya?''tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

''Begitulah dia. Dia sangat pAyah dalam bergaul! Apalagi urusan wanita, dia type orang yang lambat menyesuaikan diri. Pribadinya tertutup dan penuh rahasia'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, jadi itu alasan Siwon begitu dingin padanya, bukan karena Siwon membencinya tapi itu sudah merupakan sifatnya.

''Kyu, aku rasa kau harus lebih aktif untuk menarik perhatiannya. Saat kau melihat dia tersenyum, kau akan merasakan diri Siwon yang sesungguhnya. Dia itu banyak sekali mengalami trauma dalam banyak berubah-ubah''

Kyuhyun Pov

Apa benar yang Hankyung Oppa bilang, Siwon itu mempunyai trauma yang membuat kepribadiannya berubah. Apa yang di katakan Ibu itu benar, kalau sebenarnya dia baik dan hangat? Sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan pribadinya yang sesungguhnya. Sebagai seorang istri, aku sangat ingin menjadi sandaran Siwon. Aku selalu ingin ia membagi masalah &amp; kebahagiaan denganku. Bukan menjadikanku hanya pelengkap di rumahnya tanpa ia merasa kalau aku bagian dari hidupnya.

Home

Saat sampai di rumah, aku dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seorang wanita yang aku lihat di kantor tadi siang. Dia adalah Heechul, sahabat Siwon. Pantas saja Siwon akrab dengannya ia begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Aku melihat Siwon tertawa lepas, seakan ia tidak punya sedikitpun beban dalam hidupnya. Aku memang tidak bisa seperti Heechul yang ceria, tapi aku bisa menjadi teman curhat yang baik untuknya. Apa dia tidak bisa memberiku satu saja ruangdi hatinya?

''Annyeonghaseo,'' sapaku pada Heechul dan Siwon yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Heechul bangun dan membalas salamku, '' Nado Annyeong.'' kemudian ia melirik Siwon, ''Apa dia istrimu?'' tanyanya pada Siwon. Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya dua kali tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Heechul.

''Neomu Yeopo-da.. Namamu Kyuhyun? Aku Heechul teman Siwon,'' Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Aku membalas perkenalan Heechul dengan ramah.

Author Pov

Setelah berkenalan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian kantornya, Kyuhyun membuka kembali Map yang diberikan dokter Kim tadi. Ia sangat takut membaca semua kata-kata yang tertera di sana. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin pergi jauh dari rumah Siwon, ia ingin menjalani kehidupannya sendiri dan kembali saat semuanya sudah baik. Ia terlalu menghawatirkan kalau Siwon akan memberikan reaksi yang bertolak belakang dengan yang ia harapkan. Sementara itu Siwon tengah menggerutu, ia menceritakan semuayang terjadi dia panti asuhan tadi pada Heechul. Heechul hanya tertawa mendengar Siwon terus saja menggerutu kesal itu.

''Aku sangat tidak suka anak-anak. Mereka sangat rIbut dan membuatku pusing, aku tidak ingin lagi pergi kesana,'' adu Siwon membuat Heechul tertawa.

''Baru anak-anak saja kau sudah pusing! Bukankah itu untuk perusahaanmu sendiri.''

''Iya, kalau bukan perusahaan aku tidak akn mau datang kesana. Pokoknya aku BENCI ANAK-ANAK'' kekeh Siwon yang tetap dengan pendiriannya, membenci anak-anak.

''Benarkah, jadi Siwon tidak suka anak-anak? Tuhan kenapa kau berikan cobaan ini, Siwon membenci anak-anak itu artinya ia akan membenci juga anak ini''

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menahan tangisnya mendengar percakapan Siwon dan Heechul. Secara tidak langsung Siwon tidak ingin memiliki anak,begitulah yang dapat Kyuhyun tangkap. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, kenapa Tuhan memberikannya ujian yang bertubi-tubi.

\- I Love You -

Office

Kyuhyun semakin tidak terlihat ceria, bukan karna dia type orang pendiam hanya saja terlalu banyak kejadian buruk yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Ia tahu belakangan ini keanehan di dalam tubuhnya itu beralasan, Kyuhyun sering merasakan sakit didadanya, badannya cepat lemas, ia sering muntah mendadak. Semua itu tanda-tanda kehamilan. Usianya sudah menginjak 1bulan, itu artinya saat mereka melakukan hubungan saat bulan madu itu berhasil dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun hamil.

Kenapa kenyataan selalu membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas? Belum beres masalah perasaan Siwon, kini hal yang dibenci Siwon harus ada pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai bersikap dingin pada Sulli yang tadi mengajaknya pulang bersama karna tidak mau keponakannya itu lebih memilih berlama-lama di ruangannya. Ia terlalu takut bertemu Siwon, ia tidak berani keluar ruangan terlalu lama.

''Maafkan aku! Bukannya aku tidak mensyukuri kedatanganmu, maafkan Ayahmu bukan salahnya, ia hanya mempunyai trauma dimasalalu. Cobalah untuk memahaminya, tapi kau masih mempunyai Ibu yang akan mencintaimu..'' Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri sambil mengelus perut ratanya. Ia menereskan air matanya, merasa bersalah. Kekahatiran Kyuhyun beralaskan, ia takut Siwon membenci keberadaan anak mereka.

''Apa? Kyuhyun hamil?'' tidak disengaja Hankyung yang akan mengunjunginya mendengar semua yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Hankyung sekarang tahukalau Kyuhyun hamil. Hankyung juga tahu masalah Siwon yang tidak menyukaianak-anak. Tapi bukan berarti Siwon akan membenci anak kandungnya kan? Siwon hanya tidak menyukai anak-anak nakal yang membuatnya pusing dan teringat pada traumanya. Hankyung juga tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang merasakan ketakutan masalah itu. Setelah Kyuhyun sudah tenang, Hankyung mengetuk pintunya dan masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun-ah mau pulang bersama.'' tawar Hankyung.

Kyuhyun dan Hankyung beriringan jalan menuju Kyuhyun masih melayang kemana-mana, wajahnya benar-benar tidak terlihat bahagia. Hankyung yang hawatir berniat mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan supaya Kyuhyun sedikit bahagia.

''Kyu, bagaimana kita jalan-jalan di taman sekitar sini. Di sekitar sini ada kedai Ice Cream, kau mau kan menemaniku memakan ice cream?''tawar Hankyung berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memikirkan tawaran Hankyung, Kyuhyun merasa tertarik mendengar Ice Cream.

''Boleh, tapi bagaimana dengan mobilmu?'' tanya langsung menjawab, ''Nanti kita kembali lagi kesini, dari kantor kan tinggal jalan ke taman nanti aku kembali kekantor untuk mengantarmu ?''

''Hmm... Baiklah.''

Suasana sore yang cerah membuat banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman. Taman disore hari di penuhi para penjual makanan ringan maupun aksesories karna di dekat taman terdapat taman hIburan dan air mancur membuat banyak orang yang menghabiskan malam disana. Sampai tengah malam sekalipun tempat itu tidak pernah sepi. Kyuhyun dan Hankyung berjalan berdampingan.

''Han-Oppa, apa tidak memalukan kalau orang yang sudah dewasa sepertiku memakan Arum manis itu?'' tanya Kyu hati-hati sambil menunjuk penjual Arum manis. Hankyung tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Haha, memangnya ada batasan umur untuk memakannya? Kajja kau mau kan...'' tanpa disadari Hankyung menggenggam tangan Kyu dan membawanya ke tempat penjual arum manis.

Sekarang Kyu begitu menikmati arum manis di tangannya,mereka duduk di bangku taman dengan Kyu yang asyik menikmati makanan manis hanya membeli minuman kaleng sambil sesekali tertawa melihat Kyu yang menikmati makanan kesukaan anak kecil tersebut.

''Siwon bodoh, masa dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada wanitasebaik Kyuhyun. Hah bahkan dia mengandung anakmu bodoh! Dia terlalu pAyah soal wanita...'' batin Hankyung sedikit sedih melihat Kyu yang justru tersenyum saat bersamanya bukan suaminya.

''Gomawo, membawaku ketempat ini. Aku sangat menyukainya,terima kasih,'' ucap Kyu membuat Hankyung tersadar.

''Sama-sama, apa Siwon tidak pernah mengajakmu jalan-jalan?'' tanya Hankyung hati-hati. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil menggeleng.

''Ah, Kyu kau ingin ke taman hIburan?'' Hankyung mengalihkan pembicaraan melihat ekspresi sedih Kyu.

''Jinjja? Aku sangat ingin kesana?'' jawab Kyu semangat.

''Kajja!''

Setelah menaiki beberapa permainan yang tentunya tidak berbahaya. Hankyung senang bisa membuat Kyu tertawa. Semua pendapat Siwon tentang Kyu itu salah. Kyuhyun type orang yang flexsible ia akan mengikuti orang yang membawanya. Mungkin Kyu diam karena Siwon juga mendiamkannya, Kyu akan sangat ceria kalau ada yang membuatnya senang.

''Gweanchana? Apa kau merasa pusing?'' tanya Hankyung melihat Kyu memejamkan matanya. Kyu mengangguk pelan dan membuka matanya, ''Aku hanya merasa lelah. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?''

Hankyung mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang, saat di depan pintuKyuhyun meminta Hankyung untuk mampir. Pria keturunan China itu sempat menolak, tapi saat Kyuhyun memintanya dengan cara imut dan halus membuat Hankyung luluh.

''Oppa, please...'' pinta Kyu dengan wajah manisnya. Hankyung menyerah dan akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya membuat Kyu terlonjak senang. Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk, Kyu mempersilahkan Hankyung untuk masuk sambil tertawa saat masuk kedalam rumah yang ternyata di dalam Siwon dan Heechul tengah duduk memandangi kedatangan mereka.

''Ah Heechullie ternyata kau ada disini...'' tanya Hankyung membuat Kyu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kursi dan benar saja Heechul ada disana.

''Annyeong'' sapanya saat berpandangan dengan Kyu. Kyu membalasnya dengan senyuman, ''Nado Annyeong'' Siwon menatap Kyu membuat Kyu jadi grogi.

''Eummp, Hankyung Oppa silahkan duduk,'' Kyu pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan SiChul.

''Hankyung-ah tumben kau datang. Bukankah biasanya kaudatang kalau aku paksa, ada angin apa kau mengunjungi rumahku, eoh?'' selidik Siwon.

Kyuhyun tambah grogi dan pamit untuk berganti pakaian setelah sebelumnya menawarkan minuman pada Hankyung dan ditolak karena Hankyung tahu Kyuhyun grogi dan ingin cepat melarikan diri. Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia berpikir dan takut kalau Siwon marah karena dirinya dekat dengan Hankyung. Walau sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja karena Hankyung adalah sahabat Siwon dan sekarang menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun juga. Kyuhyun selalu tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya kalau di dekat Siwon, perasaannya semakin takut jika melihat wajah Siwon dari dekat.

''Aku bodoh! Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? Dia mana mungkin cemburu atau marah. Ingat Kyu Siwon tidak mencintaimu dan tidak peduli akan kehadiranmu,'' ucap Kyu pada dirinya sendiri.

Siwon pov.

Aku semakin heran kenapa Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Hankyung. Ya! Hankyung memang sahabatku dia juga bekerja di kantorku sebagai manajer pemasaran dan Kyu kepala bagian jadi mereka pasti bekerja sama mengenai penjuan dan selera pasar tapi jelas ruangan mereka jauh dan kenapa mereka selalu bisa berdekatan? Aku jadi berpikiran yang macam-macam, kata-kata Hankyung yang dulu candaan sekarang aku takuti.

''Siwon aku ikut ke belakang,'' ucap Hankyung membuatku menoleh.

''Sejak kapan kau meminta ijin untuk hal sekecil itu, kau aneh Hankyung-ah... Sepertinya perubahan mengikuti pergaulan,''

''Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan. Yasudahlah aku sudah tidak tahan...'' Aku hanya menggeleng melihat Hankyung terburu kekamar mandi. Aku sadar Heechul melihat ke arahku terus dan itu membuatku tidaknyaman.

''Kenapa memandangiku terus eoh?'' tegurku membuat Heechul hanya menggeleng.

''Kalian aneh, seperti orang asing.''

''Aku dan Hankyung memang begini, beginilah cara kami seperti baru kenal 1 bulan saja dengan kami...''

''Bukan kau dan Hankyung,''

''Eoh? Terus siapa yang kau sebut asing?''

''Kau dan Kyuhyun.''

''Benarkah?''

Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan. Apa iya aku dan Kyuhyun seperti itu? Orang asing yang tinggal satu atap? Kecanggungan kami apa terlihat jelas?

Author Pov

Hankyung keluar dari kamar mandi, ia bernapas lega setelah mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' yang mengganjal di kantung kemihnya. Saat akan kembali ke ruang tamu, Hankyung tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di mejamakan. Wajahnya tidak bersemangat, ia hanya duduk dengan kepala yang ia letakan diatas meja. Satu tangannya berada di atas perut ratanya. Sesekali mendesah pelan dan bergumam tidak jelas. Hankyung sangat ingin menyuruh Siwon menjaga dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun, saat ini Kyuhyun begitu memerlukan perhatian yang lebih. Saat akan mendekati Kyuhyun, Heechul datang membuat Hankyung memundurkan tubuhnya masuk kembali supaya Heechul tidak melihatnya.

''Kyuhyun-ah, kau punya ramen?'' tanya Heechul pada Kyu. Kyu hanya diam tidak menjawab, Heechul mendesah pelan dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia membuka pintu kulkas, berniat mencari ramen tapi Kyu bangun dan menutup kulkas membuat Heechul kaget dengan sikap Kyu.

''Jangan sembarangan menyentuh barangku,'' ucap Kyu dingin, Heechul menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan dingin Kyu.

''Mian, aku hanya mencari ramen untuk Siwon,''

''Kau siapa? Kenapa harus melayani Siwon? Apa kau istrinya? Hah?'' ucap Kyu ketus.

''Bukan begitu... Dia hanya memintaku membuatkan makanan tapi aku hanya bisa memasak ramen,'' jawab Heechul yang mulai horror melihat Kyu.

''Kau tidak lihat! Di meja makan banyak makanan, buat apa kau memasakan makanan tidak sehat untuknya?'' tambah Kyu membuka tudung di meja makan.

''Aku tidak tahu.. Kalau...''

''Sebaiknya kau bilang padaku, biar aku yang membuatkan Siwon ramen,'' ucap Kyu sambil berjalan menuju tempat panci. Saat Kyu mengambil pancinya Siwon datang menghampiri mereka.

''Chulie-ah, apa sudah jadi? Aku ingin mencobanya...'' ucap Siwon menghampiri Heechul. Heechul menggeleng dan menunjuk Kyu yang sekarang menatap ke arahnya dan Siwon.

''Aku ingin ramen masakan Heechul,'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyu sangat kesal! Ia melempar panci yang terbuat dari Allumunium itu ke lantai,semuanya terpekik kaget dengan yang Kyu lakukan. Kyu menatap Siwon dengan kesal, sangat kesal. Membuat Siwon merinding di tatap seperti itu, Heechul kembali menelan ludahnya Hankyung tidak percaya melihat wanita selembut Kyu sekarang nampakmengerikan seakan akan memakan Siwon hidup-hidup.

''Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa marah? Aku tidak menyuruhmu tapi aku menyuruh Heechul, jadi biarkan dia yang membuatnya. Lagi pula aku ingin memakan makanan yang bisa di terima lidahku,'' Kyu tidak berkata dia hanya menatap Siwon sama seperti tadi. Heechul sudah takut melihatnya, ia memilih menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya.

''Biar Kyu saja Wonnie, dia istrimu dan seharusnya dia yang membuatkanmu makanan..'' ucap Heechul gemetaran.

''Diam kau! Aku tidak perlu kau bela..!'' bentak Kyu, mata Siwon membulat mendengar perkataan kasar Kyu.

''Maaf,'' ucap Heechul. Kyu masih menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya sudah merah menahan kekesalan dan kesedihannya selama ini. Kyu sudah lelah Siwon mendiamkannya selama ini, dia sudah bosan melihat Siwon yang akrab dengan wanita lain. Kyu mau Siwon melihatnya dan menganggapnya.

''Aku ingin Heechul yang memasak. Kau tahu semua masakan DIA sangat pedas! Aku tidak suka pedas,'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyu semakin kesal,sekarang dia merasa di bandingkan dengan Heechul. Masakannya pedas? Salahkan saja nafsu makan Kyu yang hanya pada makanan pedas saja. ''Wonnie~'' Heechul memohon.

Kyu menubruk Heechul membuat wanita itu hampir terjatuh. Kyu berjalan mendekati meja makan. Ia membuka tudung makanan yang berisi masakannya tadi pagi. Yah semua makanan super pedas buatannya. Kyuhyun duduk dan memakan semua masakan super pedasnya, tanpa nasi. Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Dia sangat berbeda 180derajat! Siwon benar-benar tidak mengenalinya. Hankyung pun tercengang melihatnya? Apa penilaiannya selama ini salah? Atau.. Ini salah satu keanehan seorang yang berbadan 2? Atau... Ah Hankyung hanya bisa menduga-duga. Heechul menyenggol Siwon meminta penjelasan. Siwon menggeleng cepat tanda tidak tahu, akhirnya Hankyung keluar dan menarik Siwon ke ruang tv.

''Hankyung! Kenapa menarikku?'' tanya Siwon.

''Siwon hentikan Kyuhyun sekarang juga! Paksa dia berhenti melakukan hal gila itu atau kalian sendiri yang menyesal...!?''

''Menyesal kenapa? Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi aneh seperti itu. Aku rasa dia...''

''Cepat Siwon! Hentikan dia!'' potong Hankyung sambil berteriak. Heechul mendorong Siwon agar masuk kembali ke dapur.

Di dapur Kyuhyun masih makan, ia sudah berwajah merahmenahan pedas! Tubuhnya berkeringat, sesekali mengaduh merasakan nyeri diperutnya. ''Appo, mian aegya~'' batinnya.

Siwon menahan tangan Kyu sampai sendoknya terjatuh ke lantai, ''Hentikan Kyu! Aku mau kau bicara, kau tidak suka karna Heechul datang? Tenang dia bukan ingin merebut dapurmu dan ia bukannya ingin menyentuh barangmu seenaknya! aku tahu dapur adalah temanmu tapi jebal tidak usah menyiksa diri seperti ini. Maaf aku memang tidak menyukai makanan pedas, bukan berarti kau harus menghabiskan semuanya. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Dan aku sangat tidak suka melihat sikap kasarmu! Apa ini dirimu yang sebenarnya? Aku salah menilaimu...!'' tutur Siwon panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat basah oleh keringat. Siwon bisa melihat betapa pucatnya Kyuhyun, matanya begitu sayu walau menatap tajam Siwon.

''Apa pedulimu padaku! Aku mati saja kau tidak akan sedih!'' bentak Kyu bangun dari duduknya. Siwon merasa emosi dan menampar pipi Kyu.

Plak!

''Jaga ucapanmu!'' teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang panas lalu meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja, Siwon mengerang dan mengejar Kyu.

''Hey, aku ingin bicara...''

Kyu mengabaikannya, ia terus berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Hankyung yang melihatnya meneriaki Siwon, ''Siwon jangan bersikap kasar,sabarlah menghadapinya,'' Siwon melirik Hankyung kilat dan melanjutkan jalannya. Kyu Masuk kedalam kamarnya, saat akan di tutup tangan Siwon menahannya membuat pintu itu terbuka dan Siwon bisa masuk. Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyu sampai membentur tembok. Siwon berdiri di depan Kyu.

''Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini. Apa yang kau inginkan Kyunhyun?'' tanya Siwon.

''Suruh Heechul pulang! Aku tidak suka melihatnya disini!'' ucap Kyu tegas.

''Kenapa aku harus mengusirnya? Dia sahabatku. Dia baru datang dari Jepang mana mungkin aku mengusirnya. Alasanmu bahkan tidak jelas untuk mengusirnya,''

''Kau memang selalu seenaknya! Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, sekarang keluar!'' tegas Kyu.

''Oke, aku keluar. Kau sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu, pikirkan kalau yang kau lakukan tadi itu sungguh keterlaluan dan kekanakan!'' ucap Siwon lalu keluar. Kyu langsung mengunci kamarnya. Ia terduduk di lantai dan kembali menangis.

''Aku membencimu Choi Siwon! Kau jahat! Kau memang tidak pantas di cintai... Apa aku egois? Apa aku kekanakan? Siwon..! Aku sakit, hiks..hiks.''

\- I Love You -

Office.

Kyu datang pagi sekali ke kantor. Ia tidak menyiapkan Siwon sarapan, ia memilih untuk diam di ruangannya. Ia tidak mau sarapan, membiarkan perutnya itu kosong. Kyuhyun sudah tidak memiliki nafsu makan mengingat semalam Heechul menginap dan tidur dengan Siwon di lantai ruangan TV bersama Hankyung juga. Kyu semakin kesal saja, bahkan Hankyung juga tidak membantunya menjauhkan Siwon dari Heechul.

''Bodoh kau! Kenapa mau jadi anaknya Choi Siwon!'' desisnya memukul pelan perutnya dengan tangannya. Siwon membenci anak itu, sudah jelas terlihat dari betapa bencinya Siwon pada anak-anak. Betapa acuhnya Siwon pada Kyu, betapa seringnya Siwon tertawa dengan Heechul, betapa seringnya Siwon melupakannya. Dia bahkan tega menampar dan membentaknya kemarin.

''Mati saja.. Mati...'' Kyu menggeleng dan meminta maaf pada bayi-nya. Ia memang sedang sedikit stress membuatnya terkadang tanpa sadar melakukan hal-hal aneh yang kadang sedikit berbahaya. Sebenarnya simple, Kyu hanya butuh org yang memperhatikannya dan Stand Bye menemaninya / sekedar mengobrol dengannya.

Kyuhyun bangun dan berjalan menuju jendela. Kabar buruk, dia melihat Siwon keluar dari mobil bersama Heechul. Ia kembali di buat kesal, Kyu keluar dari ruangannya berniat melihat mereka. Tapi sayang Siwon baru saja masuk ke ruangannya bersama Heechul. Kyuhyun selalu merasa naik darah melihat SiChul bersama, dia selalu ingin melakukan hal ekstrim agar Siwon lebih memilih bersamanya. Kyu berjalan menuju ruangan Siwon, ia mengabaikan sekretaris Siwon yang menyapa dan bertanya padanya. Kyu mengintip di kaca, di dalam Siwon tengah tertawa sambil memakan bekal sarapan yang Heechul bawa. Sesekali Heechul membetulkan dasi Siwon. Apa Siwon tidak hawatir? Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah? Dia malah tertawa menahan air matanya, ia membalikan badannya cepat tidak tahan melihatnya. Sungguh sial pagi itu, ia tidak sengaja menubruk meja Luna -sekretaris siwon- membuatnya langsung mengaduh merasakan nyeri diperutnya.

Luna langsung bangun menghampiri Kyu, ''Anda tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Luna. Kyu tahu kerIbutan di depan ruangan Siwon akan membuat Pria itu keluar,Kyu menggeleng menahan sakitnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan. Namun sayangnya Luna melihat darah yang menetes dari kaki Kyu, membuat luna berteriak kaget. Kyuhanya menahan sakitnya dan terus berjalan menuju ruangannya. Sepanjang jalan terdapat banyak tetesan darah.

''Ommo! DARAH! Nyonya... Kau kenapa?'' pekik Luna yg diabaikan Kyu. Siwon yang mendengarnya langsung keluar.

''Ada apa luna? Kenapa kau berteriak?''

''Sajangnim, lihat..'' luna menunjuk lantai, Siwon mengikuti arah tunjuknya.

''Darah apa Luna?''

''Tadi Nyonya membentur meja dan keluar darah dari selangkangannya, Tuan apa nyonya hamil? Dan aku hawatir nyonya...''

''Apa? Ha...''

''Kyuhyun!'' Siwon langsung berlari ke ruangan Kyuhyun, ia membuka pintunya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat pucat dan duduk di sofa sambil meringis kesakitan. Darah semakin banyak keluar membuat Kyuhyun hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Tangannya menggenggam ponselnya berusaha menelpon seseorang.

''Kyuhyun, gweanchana? Kau kenapa? Hey kenapa kaupendarahan? Apa yang sakit? Apa kau hamil Kyu.. Hiks.. Kyuhyun-ah, jawab aku..kau hamil? Sejak kapan kau tahu...'' Siwon terus bertanya tapi Kyu hanya diam menahan sakitnya, ia masih bisa menjauhkan tangan Siwon yang menyentuhtangannya sampai ia akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

''Per...''

''KYUHYUN!''

\- I Love You -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hospital**_

''Siwon-sshi kau beruntung. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Pendarahan ini bukan karena benturan, tapi karena kepanikan dan kondisi psikologis Kyuhyun-hhi yang menyebabkannya. Maaf, sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat tertekan, dan merasa panik saat benturan ini. Tapi untung benturan itu terjadi di bawah rahim dan tidak langsung melukai rahim. Dan saja juga tidak menemukan jaringan/lendir yang keluar. Hanya pendarahan akibat stress. Jadi sebaiknya Kyuhyun-sshi di rawat dan di tangani Dokter Khusus untuk menstabalikan psikologisnya. Dan saja juga tidak menemukan benturan keras, mungkin karena kepanikan yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun-sshi pendarahan.'' jelas Dokter Daniel. Siwon bisa bernapas lega, walaupun ia sangat merasa bersalah. Akibat kondisi Kyuhyun yang banyak pikiran dia sampai mengalami hal itu.

''Terima kasih, saya akan lebih berhati - hati.''

Setiap hari ada dokter yang menemani Kyuhyun, dia memberikan pengenalan masalah kehamilan dan perkembangan janin. Dokter terus memberikan sinyal positif soal kehamilan. Dokter memberikan terapi fisik dan mental untuk Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun-sshi apa yang Anda rasakan?'' tanya Dokter Anne pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang duduk di tempat tidur merasakan perasaan lebih bahagia selama 3 kali melakukan terapi dengan Dokter Anne.

''Aku merasa lebih tenang dan tidak terlalu menghawatirkan banyak hal.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Bagus, sekarang coba pikirkan apa makna kehamilan untuk anda?'' tanya Dokter Anne berusaha membangkitkan emosi positif dari Kyuhyun.

''Aku rasa ini seperti menjalani kehidupan yang baru, dimana kita hidup untuk dua nyawa dan aku merasa diriku special.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

Dokter Anne tersenyum, tandanya Kyuhyun sudah menerima kehamilannya dan tidak menghawatirkan sesuatu. Dia begitu enjoy dan ini baik untuk perkembangan janinnya. Saat Kyuhyun melakukan terapi, Siwon yang melihatnya dari luar pun tersenyum. Lalu Siwon berjalan memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu Dokter Daniel.

''Siwon-sshi, bagaimana apa istri anda sudah lebih baik?'' tanya Dokter Daniel.

''Ne, dia lebih enjoy menikmati kehamilannya. Terima kasih atas sarannya.''

''Pada dasarnya, pendarahan tempo hari bukan karena benturan pada rahim. Tapi kondisi Psikologis Kyuhyun-hhi yang buruk dan rasa panik yang berlebihan yang menyebabkannya. Memang Kyuhyun-sshi merasa terbentur sesuatu tapi untung saja bukan tepat di bagian perut depan tapi hanya di bawah rahim.'' jelas Dokter Daniel sambil memperlihatkan hasil USG.

''Apa Kyuhyun sudah boleh pulang dalam waktu dekat?'' tanya Siwon.

''Tentu, malam ini Kyuhyun-sshi boleh pulang. Tapi satu minggu sekali boleh Check up dan juga anda harus mengerti, kalau emosi Kyuhyun-sshi diatas rata-rata wanita lainnya. Ada saatnya dia egois, pemarah, penyendiri, cengeng, atau mood yang tidak biasa lainnya. Anda jangan sampai melawan kondisi ini, kesabaran calon Ayah memang di pertaruhkan.''

''Ne, Terima kasih Dokter Daniel,''

Siwon merapihkan pakaian Kyuhyun selama di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura tidur, padahal dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Siwon. Siwon menyimpan tas kerjanya di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun kemudian dia melepas dasinya. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur.

''Aish, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin kencing sih.'' gerutu Siwon kemudian keluar menuju toilet.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendengar getaran dari ponsel Siwon. Kyuhyun berinisiatif membuka tas kerja Siwon. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Siwon.

''Mwo? Heechul? Dia lagi?''

Kyuhyun kesal melihat Heechul selalu mengganggu suaminya. Kyuhyun mereject telphon dari Heechul sebanyak 4 kali, kemudian gadis itu mengirimi Siwon pesan.

From : Heechul

Siwon, angkat! Jebal... Aku akan ke rumahmu, malam ini Kyuhyun pulang kan? Aku ingin datang...

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, kemudian menghapus pesan dari Heechul. Tiba-tiba Siwon datang, Kyuhyun pun memasukan ponsel Siwon ke bawah bantalnya dan berpura-pura tidur lagi.

''Hmm.. Kyuhyun-ah, bangun. Kita pulang malam ini.'' ucap Siwon lembut di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pura-pura menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Mata coklatnya menatap mata hitam Siwon. Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman, Kyuhyun senang sekarang ia bebas memandang Siwon sepuasnya.

''Siwon, aku haus.'' ucap Kyuhyun yang memang merasa tenggorokannya kering. Siwon pun mengambil botol mineral di dalam tasnya, Kyuhyun panik jangan-jangan Siwon tahu kalau ponselnya...

''Eh, kemana handphoneku?'' benar saja Siwon mulai mencari ponselnya tersebut.

''Siwon, mana?'' tegur Kyuhyun dengan hati yang was-was.

''Ah, Ini Kyu.. Kau harus banyak minum air putih.'' ujar Siwon membukakan minuman itu untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan meneguknya sampai setengahnya. Siwon masih mencari ponselnya, sampai ia berinisiatif menghubungi memakai ponselnya yang lain. Kyuhyun sudah menggigit bibirnya pertanda panik dan takut. Ponselnya bergetar dengan kuat, Siwon memandang bantal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan dengan malu mengambil ponsel itu dari bawah bantal.

''Maaf, aku lancang membuka ponselmu.'' Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Siwon tidak marah dia malah geli melihat sikap 'Cute' Kyuhyun.

''Kau boleh memeriksa ponselku yang ini juga.'' Siwon memberikan ponselnya yang satu lagi. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan wajah malunya. Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

''Tenang saja, aku tidak marah.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun jadi malu sendiri dan bangun dari tempat tidur. wanita itu berjalan menjauhi Siwon dan pura-pura mengganti pakaian rumah sakitnya. Dan Siwon hanya mematung melihat Kyuhyun membuka bajunya, errr.. Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk? Siwon menggeleng dan menjaga pintu. Saat Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang ia baru tahu Siwon tidak ada.

''Siwon..'' panggilnya.

''Aku disini, menjaga pintu...''

Kyuhyun sadar dengan yang akan ia lakukan dan langsung mengancingi kembali bajunya. Ia merasa semakin bodoh hari itu. Kyuhyun mengumpat dan semakin malu di buatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apa pura-pura tidak tahu, minta maaf pada Siwon atau menyuruh Siwon menutup mata. Siwon kemudian berinisiatif mengunci pintu dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimana aku saja yang membantumu.'' ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ''Sini.'' Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun duduk diatas tempat tidur kemudian membukan kancing atas Kyuhyun sampai bajunya terlepas. Setelah itu Siwon memakaikan Dress biru pada Kyuhyun. Err Siwon sebenarnya sangat tergoda melihat dada Kyuhyun yang makin menggoda saat hamil. Ia pernah membaca kalau wanita hamil biasanya akan merasakan nyeri di bagian dada, dan dadanya akan berukuran lebih besar dikarnakan mempersiapkan diri untuk memproduksi asi. Jadi Siwon pikir tidak mungkin ada permainan selama Kyuhyun hamil. Siwon juga menurunkan celana panjang Kyuhyun, dan err.. Paha putihnya semakin indah. Kyuhyun memang masih lemah, makanya Siwon membantunya bukan semata-mata dia ingin melihat hanya saja Kyuhyun terlihat sulit dan malu kalau membukanya sendiri.

''Mau pakai jaket tidak?'' tawa Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Siwon memasukan jekatnya ke dalam tas dan mengambil sisir untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon menyisir rambut coklat Kyuhyun sampai rapi. Kyuhyun sangat tegang saat jaraknya dan Siwon teramat dekat.

''Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kita membeli makan dulu. Aku lapar.''

\- I Love You -

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan restoran. Siwon berniat membeli makanan dan memakannya di rumah. ''Mau pesan apa?'' tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng tanda tidak mau apa-apa. Siwon pun keluar untuk membeli makanan. Saat menunggu Kyuhyun terpikir untuk memakan makanan yang ia masak bersama Siwon. Kemudian dia tersenyum senang dan turun menunggu Siwon di luar mobil dengan tidak sabar. Saat Siwon keluar dengan membawa satu jinjingan besar Kyuhyun langsung mendekatinya.

''Siwon, antar aku ke supermarket.'' ucapnya.

''Untuk apa?'' tanya Siwon sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggandeng lengan kirinya.

''Aku mau masak.''

Siwon segera turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan supermarket. Sedikit berlari kecil kearah samping mobil membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

''Kau tidak usah melakukan ini.''

''Aku senang melakukannya.'' Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Siwon. Siwon mendorong keranjang belanjaan dengan kaku di samping Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan santai. Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri, dia tahu Siwon tidak pernah masuk ke supermarket kecil seperti ini.

''Kau pernah ke Supermarket?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Ini yang pertama.'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan menunjuk jalan untuk Siwon yang mendorong keranjang.

''Kau mau makan apa?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Masak sayur saja, kau harus banyak memakan sayuran hijau. Demi Aegya~'' jawab Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersipu.

''Baiklah.''

Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat sayuran. Mengambil sayuran hijau segar dan beberapa bumbu. Untuk ikan Kyuhyun tidak suka makan ikan, tapi Siwon maksa dan akhirnya mereka membeli ikan tuna. Mereka seperti pengantin baru saja, lalu menghampiri Ahjumma yang menawarkan sample daging dan saling menyuapi. Ahjumma itu bilang mereka sangat serasi dan semoga selalu bersama. WonKyu tersenyum mendengarnya dan berjanji akan sering belanja agar selalu mendapat doa darinya. Saat akan membayar, Siwon berlari kearah botol minuman dan kembali dengan sebotol Wine di tangannya. Kyuhyun mengagguk saat Siwon memperlihatkan botol hijau itu.

''Kau tidak boleh minum!'' ancan Siwon, Kyuhyun bercanda, ''Aku mau dan akan ikut minum.'' Siwon melotot dan mencubit hidungnya. ''Jangan main-main!'' Kyuhyun merengut, ''Appo, dasar Daddy jahat!'' Siwon berniat mencubit pipinya tapi kasir terlebih dulu berdehem membuat mereka malu dan akhirnya membayar.''

\- I Love You -

_**House**_

''Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati.'' Siwon mendekat setelah melepas jas dan sepatunya. Tubuhnya hanya di balut kemeja putih yang tiga kancing atasnya terbuka memperlihatkan perut Sixpack. Kyuhyun terkagum melihat penampilan Siwon yang menurutnya jantan!

''Aku memang ingin masak denganmu. Siwonie kau potongkan sayuran.. Aku sudah mencucinya. '' Kyuhyun memberikan seikat bayam dan talenan pada Siwon.

''Buka dulu ikatannya.'' tambah Kyuhyun. Siwon memandang sayur di depannya, ''Bagaimana caranya?'' tanyanya bingung. Kyuhyun terkikik dan menatapnya seakan mengejek.

''Begitu saja tidak bisa?'' ejeknya. Siwon tersenyum kecil dan melipat tangannya di dada, ''Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku tidak pernah masuk dapur, aku terlalu sibuk.'' ujarnya. Kyuhyun menganguk paham.

''Perhatikan!'' Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, menyenggolnya sampai Siwon mundur sedikit kebelakang. Kyuhyun memberikan contoh bagaimana cara memotong bayam. Siwon memperhatikannya dengan serius.

''Mengerti?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tentu. IQku tinggi.'' dengan hati-hati Siwon memotong bayam seperti yang di contohkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak kesana kemari menyiapkan bumbu dan bahan lainnya. Kerap kali ia menyenggol Siwon dengan pantatnya. Seperti saat mengambil bawang putih, atau saat mencuci jamur. Siwon mengerang merasakan benda kenyal itu menyentuh pinggangnya.

''Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan.'' desis Siwon. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Siwon.

''Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sedang memasak.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Yah, kau sedang memasak tubuhku.'' ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun berkilah dan menyenggol Siwon agar menjauh dari telenan saat mengambil jamur yang sudah di cucinya ia tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Siwon dengan dadanya. Siwon mengerang tidak tahan.

''Choi Kyuhyun, kau...''

''Aku apa? Aku sedang memotong jamur.'' kilahya polos. Siwon tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

''Aku akan membantumu.'' Siwon menggenggam tangan atas Kyuhyun seolah menuntunnya untuk memotong. Kyuhyun menurut dan berpura-pura tidak bisa, membiarkan Siwon menuntunnya.

Setelah selesai, Siwon meletakan pisaunya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lalu membalikannya berhadapan dengan Siwon.

''Kau menggodaku, eoh?'' bisik Siwon tajam. Kyuhyun meremang mendengarnya.

''Aku sedang memasak. Jangan mengganggu. Aku dan Aegya sudah lapar.'' Siwon menggeleng, tatapan Siwon padanya seperti melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Siwon berjalan maju membuat Kyuhyun menundurkan tubuhnya sampai membentur meja. Siwon menghimpitnya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun hingga tubuh mereka hampir menempel.

''Jangan, aku...''

Siwon menciumnya, bibir yang sangat ia sukai. Bibir yang memeberikan sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Bibir yang memabukan Siwon dan selalu ia rindukan. Munafik jika Siwon tidak punya perasaan saat menyentuhnya. Dia jatuh cinta saat pertama kali menjamah tubuh Kyuhyun. Kata-katanya yang berkata sulit jatuh cinta bertolak belakang dengan yang ia rasakan saat jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Sungguh Siwon sadar dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon suka dan menyukainya sampai ia terlena dan takut kalau cintanya hanya sementara. Tapi Siwon sekarang sadar yang ia butuhkan hanya Kyuhyun, dan anak mereka. Tidak peduli kalau ia akan merasa sulit dan memori otaknya membuka kembali traumanya di masa lalu.

''Euuunnghh,,,'' Kyuhyun meremas kemeja Siwon meminta Siwon memberikannya sedikit napas. Siwon menurutinya dengan melepaskan lumatannya di bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

''Siwon, Kyuhyun, Ibu datang.'' suara perempuan paruh baya itu membuat WonKyu melepaskan tautan mereka.

''Ibu datang?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menghapus lipstik Kyuhyun di dagunya dan mengelap bibir Kyuhyun yang bercecer salivanya.

''Ayo kita ke ruang tamu.'' Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun mendekati sumber suara. Saat di ruang tamu, ia sangat kaget melihat sosok di masa lalunya ada disana. Ada bersama dengan Ibu dan Kakaknya, seseorang yang sudah membuatnya trauma dan merasa sakit untuk bertahun-tahun. Sosok yang paling di bencinya, sosok penyebab dari sifat jeleknya selama ini. Sosok yang selalu ingin ia benci dan buang dari hidupnya!

''Hyung, apa kabar?''

\- I Love You-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

''Hyung, apa kabar?''

Pria bertubuh tinggi putih itu menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Siwon sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia mengacuhkan pria itu. Siwon juga menatap ibunya seakan bertanya kenapa membawa orang itu datang. Bukankah ibunya adalah orang yang sangat memahami Siwon.

''Annyeong'' sapa Kyuhyun ramah. Kyuhyun tidak mengenal pria yang datang bersama mertuanya itu.

''Apa kabar Noona,'' sapa pria itu kemudian. Kyuhyun menyambut perkenalan dirinya.

''Baik. Kau siapa?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menengahi, ''Kyuhyun lanjutkan masakmu!'' Kyuhyun menoleh bingung, ''Apa tidak boleh berkenalan dulu...'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya tajam. Dia tidak suka dibantah.

Ibu Choi melihat wajah kecewa dari pria tadi. Ibu Choi sudah tahu kalau jadinya akan begini. Siwon tidak akan pernah suka pada pria itu. Kangta pun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu jika sudah berurusan dengan hal itu.

''Adik ipar kau punya air? Aku rasa tenggorokanku kering,'' tanya Kangta mencoba mencairkan suasana.

''Ah Iya, Ibu bawa Kimchi. Ayo Kyu kita siapkan makan ini hampir tiba makan malam..'' ajak Ibu Choi mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur meninggalkan ketiga pria tampan yang dalam situasi sedikit panas.

Namya yang paling tua mencoba mendinginkan kondisi adik keduanya dengan menawarkan rokok. ''Siwon kau mau rokok?'' tawar Kangta. Siwon menolaknya, ''Aku tidak merokok. Lagipula asap rokok tidak baik untuk wanita hamil.'' kata Siwon. Kangta mengangguk dan mengantongi kembali rokoknya. Dia gagal.

''Hyung aku senang kakak ipar tidak apa-apa.'' ucap pria itu.

''Terima kasih.'' ujar Siwon dingin.

''Kemarin aku dan Zhoumi ke Departement, aku dengar dari sekretarismu kalau bagian produksi sedikit menurun. Penghasilan bulan kemarin pun berkurang, apa ada masalah?'' tanya Kangta.

''Pabrik lambat mengirimkan barang, jadi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan konsumen sedikit sulit. Makanya produk bulan ini menumpuk di gudang jadi perlu di adakan semacam sale atau acara amal lagi untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan pembeli.'' jawab Siwon.

''Sale atau acara amal? Ah, Bagaimana kalau Zhoumi yang mengurusi itu. Aku tahu Siwon sibuk, apalagi Kyuhyun baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Jadi sebaiknya serahkan pada Zhoumi. Kau sanggup Zhoumi?'' tanya Kangta pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi memandang ke arah Siwon yang masih menatapnya dingin, ''Kalau hyung setuju aku siap!'' jawab Zhoumi. Kangta bertanya pada Siwon, ''Bagaimana Siwon? Kau setuju?!'' Siwon mau tidak mau setuju, Zhoumi memang pandai di bidang penjualan. Walaupun dia baru berusia 21 tahun dan baru saja lulus S1 dengan menyelesaikan kuliah hanya 2 setengah tahun. Kalau Zhoumi bekerja sama dengan Hankyung akan menguntungkan perusahaan. ''Baiklah nanti aku bicarakan dengan Hankyung''

**-I Love You-**

Kyuhyun masih memasak di temani Ibu Choi. Mereka menyiapkan Kimchi, Sayur bayam, Ikan tuna bakar dan Tteok. Kyuhyun senang memasak dengan Ibu Siwon yang sudah menjadi Ibunya sekarang ini. Kyuhyun selalu di sayang oleh mertuanya, makanya Kyuhyun selalu sedih kalau Ibu Choi perhatian pada orang lain. Seperti saat makan keluarga, dia juga sedih saat Ibu Choi perhatian pada Boa istri Kangta.

''Ibu pria tadi siapa? Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Dia adik Siwon'' jawab Ibu Choi. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau Siwon punya adik. Yang Kyuhyun tahu Siwon anak bungsu.

''Mwo? Adik Siwon? Tapi kenapa pria itu lebih seperti Orang China?''

''Karena ibunya berdarah China. Dia adik tiri Siwon, dia berbeda 6 tahun dari Siwon. Ibu harap kau bisa mengerti. Kehidupan rumah tangga itu terkadang sulit.'' Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau Siwon ternyata punya adik tiri.

''Jadi, Ah aku mengerti.'' kata Kyuhyun. Mana mungkin dia bertanya Ayah selingkuh? Ayah menikah lagi? Ayah punya istri lain? Kyuhyun tidak mau Ibu Choi sedih.

''Kau mau membantu Ibu?'' tanya Ibu Choi lembut. Kyuhyun menatap matanya dan mengangguk, ''Tentu. Apa itu Ibu?'' tanya Kyu.

Ibu Choi menggenggam tangan Kyu, ''Ibu mohon bujuk Siwon untuk memaafkan Zhoumi. Pada dasarnya Mimi tidak salah apa-apa.'' Kyuhyun bingung, ''Eoh memangnya Siwon dan Zhoumi kenapa?'' Ibu menjawab, ''Hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik. Tapi untuk sekarang jangan dulu membahas Zhoumi pada Siwon. Ibu takut Siwon akan marah. Coba perlahan membujuknya, jangan secara to the point memintanya. Kau bisa menceritakan tentang keluarga yg sempurna atau mengajak Siwon menonton movie bertema keluarga atau apapun. Ibu tahu Siwon sedikit keras,'' Kyuhyun mengagguk, ''Aku mengerti.''

**-I Love You-**

Saatnya mereka makan malam. Semuanya menikmati makanan mereka malam itu. Tak jarang mereka memuji masakan Kyuhyun atau menggodanya dengan berkata 'Kau bisa jadi chef' atau semacamnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Tapi ada hal yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman. Siwon sama sekali tidak makan, bahkan menyentuh masakannya saja tidak.

''Kenapa tidak makan Wonie? Masakanku tidak enak ya?''

''Aku tidak lapar Kyu, Maaf.'' Siwon menyimpan sendoknya. Kyuhyun merasa kecewa kemudian bangun dan mengambil mangkuk dan piring Siwon.

''Kalau tidak suka, kau boleh memakan makanan yang tadi sudah kau beli saja..'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali menjawab, ''Nafsu makanku sedang buruk. Jadi kau jangan merasa kecewa karena aku tidak memakan masakanmu...''Kyuhyun menatapnya, tadi bukankah Siwon bilang lapar. Dia bahagia saat mereka memasak. Siwon begitu bersemangat untuk makan bersama Kyuhyun. Kenapa sekarang Siwon begitu? Mengabaikan masakan yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan khusus Kyuhyun mau Siwon sedkit saja mencicipinya.

''Paling tidak cicipi sedikit, apa kau tidak tahu untuk siapa aku memasak,'' kata Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Siwon mengerang dia merasa tidak enak karena sikap Kyuhyun di depan ibu dan kakaknya −tidak pada Zhoumi..

''Kejar dia Wonnie, coba kau tenangkan Kyuhyun dengan lembut..'' kata Ibu Choi. Siwon bangun dan mengejar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Kangta hanya memakan masakan itu tanpa protes. Dia sudah hapal sensitifitas wanita hamil seperti apa, dia sudah mengalaminya. Sementara Zhoumijadi berpikiran kalau menikah itu hal yang rumit.

''Menikah itu hal yang rumit..'' ujar Zhoumi.

''Memang bukan hal yang mudah. Menyatukan banyak perbedaan dalam satu komitmen itu sulit,'' jawab Ibunya. Zhoumi jadi terpikir betapa baiknya wanita di depannya ini. Dia mengesampingkan rasa sakit hatinya dan ikhlas merawat Zhoumi dari kecil. Dulu saat dilahirnya, Ibu Zhoumi yang berdarah China meninggal dan sejak masih bayi Zhoumi di rawat Ibu Siwon yang saat itu juga masih mempunyai dua anak kecil yaitu Kangta 9 tahun dan Siwon 6 tahun.

''Maaf Ibu, mungkin hyung masih belum bisa memaafkan _Mama_-ku. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan hyung, itu hak dia untuk membenciku.''

''Tidak Zhoumi. Ibu yakin Siwon akan berubah. Dengan bertambahnya usia dan pengalaman dia akan dewasa dan bisa mengerti. Siwon akan punya anak dia akan tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang ayah terhadap buah hatinya,''

''Tenang saja, aku rasa Kyuhyun itu wanita yang bisa membawa perubahan pada Siwon. Kita bisa lihat, belum 2 bulan banyak perubahan yang bisa dilihat dari Siwon. Bahkan Aku yakin kalau yang memotong sayur ini adalah Siwon,'' kata Kangta sambil tertawa kecil melihat mangkuknya. Ibu Choi mengangguk dan menepuk bahu anak tirinya, ''Percayalah. Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya.'' Zhoumi tersenyum, dia masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Siwon.

**-I Love You-**

Kyuhyun marah pada Siwon. Dia bukan marah semata-mata karena masakantapi sikap Siwon pada adiknya yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat membuat kesal. ApaSiwon tidak tahu, Kyuhyun selalu ingin punya banyak saudara. Tapi takdir yang sudah menentukan kalau dia menjadi anak tunggal. Ibu Kyuhyun pun sudah meninggal menyisakan dirinya dan sang ayah yg sekarang tinggal jauh darinya.

''Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu Wonnie'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Sikapku yang mana? Sikapmu itu yang tidak sopan. Kau tahu disana ada Ibu dan Hyungku kau malah pergi dari sana,'' Benar, Kyuhyun merasa tidak sopan. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu di depan ibu dan kakak Siwon.

''Maaf, tapi kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa kau tahu aku memasak itu untuk siapa?''

''Aku tahu.. Tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak lapar.''

''Kau tidak lapar atau karena disana ada Zhoumi?'' pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu benar. Siwon begitu karena Zhoumi.

''Kau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya.''

''Siwon. Kau harus berubah, dia itu adikmu. Coba kau bersikap baik padanya.''

''Kau jangan ikut campur! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa.'' kata Siwon yang mulai emosi.

''Aku tahu, kau...''

''Stop! Kalau kau masih berbicara aku akan pergi'' ancam akhirnya diam. Dia tidak mau Siwon bertambah marah padanya.

**-I Love You-**

**Keesokan harinya**

Saat sarapan Siwon mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dia juga diam saja dan tidak berbicara apa-apa pada Siwon. Dia menyiapkan Waffle dan Espresso untuk Siwon. Dirinya sendiri sama memakan Waffle tapi bedanya dia tidak minum coffee tapi susu. Prinsip Kyuhyun kalau Siwon mendiamkannya, dia juga akan diam. Kalau Siwon marah dan kesal padanya begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sekarang sedang mencoba menjadi egois! Seharusnya Siwon mengerti dan tahu cara mengatasi keegoisan Kyuhyun. Siwon meminum Coffee tapi matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga meminum susunya sambil menatap Siwon. Keduanya saling menatap tapi tidak kunjung bicara. Sampai ponsel Siwon berbunyi membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

''Heechul-ah,'' Kuping Kyuhyun menajam mendengar nama Heechul di sebutkan. Rupanyasahabat Siwon itu yang menelphon Siwon.

''...''

''Tidak apa-apa. Semalam hanya makan malam biasa malah tidak terlalumenyenangkan.''

''...''

''Tidak ada apa-apa. Iya semuanya baik.''

''...''

''Mwo?! Kapan? Tidak ada riwayat panggilan atau pesan yang salah No kali...''

Kyuhyun panik, Heechul membahas soal kejadian kemarin dimana dia mereject dan mengapus panggilan maupun pesan dari Heechul. Sekarang Siwon menatapnya, Siwon mencurigainya dengan tatapannya.

''...''

''Ah, sepertinya hpku yang sudah rusak. Bisa menghapus panggilan dan pesan sendiri,'' ucap Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun minum agar menenangkan jantungnya.

''...''

''Tidak aneh. Mungkin terkena Virus.''

Kyuhyun sudah bangun, berpura-pura membawa piring dan gelas kosong ke dapur. Ia menyalakan keran wastafel tapi tidak untuk mencuci. Ia hanya megusap wajahnya dengan air dingin. Saat menutup keran dan membalikan badan, badannya menubruk Siwon yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Baju Siwon basah karena bertabrakan dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihatnya dan refleks mengusap baju Siwon yang basah.

''Mianh...''

Siwon memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di dadanya. Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Siwon.

''Heechul kecelakaan. Dan kemarin dia menelphon untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi kau malah mematikan ponselku,'' Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdebar, Heechul kecelakaan. Apa sekarang salahnya yang saat pulang dari rumah sakit mematikan handphone Siwon agar Heechul tidak menghubunginya lagi.

''Heechul kecelakaan? Kapan?'' tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tenang.

''Kemarin saat akan datang ke rumah sakit. Sekarang dia dirawat diRumah Sakit Seoul. Aku akan menjenguknya sekarang.''

''Aku ikut.''

**-I Love You-**

Heechul mengalami luka di kakinya. Untuk sementara kaki kirinya harus di gip. Sementara wajah dan tangannya hanya lecet dan luka ringan. Sebenarnya kemarin saat meminta Siwon mengangkat telpon, Heechul tengah diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Tapi saat di belokan dia menabrak pohon. Dalam kondisinya yang terjepit, dia masih berusaha menghubungi Siwon tapi ponsel Siwon tidak aktif. Kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia cemburu hanya karena Heechul menghubungi Siwon. Mungkin Heechul menghubungi karena butuh, dan nyatanya memang begitu. Tapi Kyuhyun terlanjur tidak suka.

''Dokter Lee bagaimana kondisi teman saya?'' tanya Siwon saat Dokter yang menangani Heechul keluar.

''Tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan kakinya. Heechul-sshi bahkan sudah boleh pulang..'' jelas Dokter Lee. Siwon dan Kyu menghela napas lega, setidaknya Heechul tidak sampai di amputasi.

''Apa boleh melihatnya?'' tanya Siwon.

''Tentu saja. Silahkan. Dan saya permisi...''

Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Kyuhyun di luar. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan berniat masuk tapi Hankyung terlebih dulu datang.

''Kyu bagaimana dengan Heechul?'' tanya Hankyung yang masih mengatur napasnya karena berlari.

''Hankyung. Dia tidak apa-apa, Siwon sudah ada di dalam..''

''Iya Aku tahu semalam aku yang menemaninya di rumah sakit.''

''Jadi sudah tahu Heechul kecelakaan?''

''Iya. Tapi aku sengaja tidak menghubungi Siwon karena aku tahu kau juga kemarin baru keluar..''

Kyuhyun paham. Hankyung masih memikirkan perasaannya. Hankyung tahu kalau Siwon tahu Heechul kecelakaan bukan tidak mungkin Siwon lebih memilih kerumah sakt dari pada menemani Kyuhyun / merayakan kepulangannya semalam.

''Kalau Siwon tahu dia pasti akan lebih memilih menemani Heechul.'' ujar Kyu tersenyum miris. Hankyung menggeleng, ''Tidak. Sekarang dia punya kauyang harus lebih dia urus dibanding sahabatnya seorang istri lebih penting.'' Hankyung menghibur.

''Kau masuk saja, Aku mau ke toilet dulu..'' Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang rawat Heechul. Hankyung menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh. ''Aku tahu kau tidak suka Siwon memperhatikan gadis lain. Tapi kau terlalu baik dan tidak mau menghalangi apa yang Siwon suka,''

Didalam sana, Siwon membantu Heechul untuk duduk. Kemudian menyuapinya bubur hangat. Sesekali mengelap sudut bibir Heechul yang sedikit belepotan. Saat Hankyung datang, dia sedikit kesal. Kenapa Siwon tidak mencari Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tidak masuk kedalam.

''Bagaimana kabarmu?'' tanya Hankyung mendekati ranjang Heechul.

''Aku sudah baik, hanya bengkaknya belum hilang.'' jawab Heechul. Siwon mencari sosok lain di balik tubuh Hankyung. Hankyung tahumaksud Siwon,

''Kyuhyun sedang ke toilet,'' kata Hankyung. Heechul baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun juga ikut.

''Dia ikut? Kenapa tidak di ajak masuk?'' tanya Heechul.

''Tadi dia bertemu denganku di depan. Kami mengobrol sedikit dan dia ijin ke kamar kecil..'' jawab Hankyung.

''Chullie kau mau makan buah?'' tawar Siwon.

''Boleh'' jawab Heechul. Siwon pun mengupaskan apel untuknya. Siwon menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Heechul sementara Hankyung berdiridi ujung ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun masuk, dan Kyuhyun tentu melihat perhatian apa yang sedangdi berikan oleh suaminya pada wanita lain. Hatinya sedikit panas melihat dia mencoba tidak egois, bagaimana pun sekarang Heechul sakit dan bukan semata-mata Siwon sengaja memberi perhatian yang berlebihan seperti itu.

''Bagaimana keadaanmu?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul tersenyum melihatKyuhyun datang.

''Kyuhyunie~ gomawo sudah menjengukku. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa,hanya saja kakiku masih bengkak dan tangan kananku masih sakit di gerakan akibat terhimpit..'' jawab Heechul menyunggingkan senyumannya.

''Syukurlah kalau begitu. Semoga lekas sembuh''

''Terima Kasih''

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon menyuapkan apel itu pada Heechul. Sesekali tersenyum pada gadis itu. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing melihat itu. Hatinya semakin panas melihat rentetan perhatian Siwon pada Heechul. Hankyung menyadariitu, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyu sekarang.

''Kyuhyun-ah duduklah. Tidak baik terlalu lama berdiri..'' kata Hankyung menarikan satu kursi yang terletak di ujung sebelah kiri ranjang. Hankyung meletakan kursi itu sedikit di belakang Siwon.

''Terima kasih'' Kyuhyun pun memilih duduk. Dia tidak mau karena itubisa membahayakan janinnya lagi.

Seorang suster masuk membawakan obat yang harus di minum Heechul. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang dan waktunya untuk minum obat. Siwon menerima obat itu dan membantu Heechul untuk meminumnya.

''Siwon pahaku sakit sekali terlalu lama menggantung...'' kata Heechul. Siwon bangun dan memeriksanya.

''Apa disini sakitnya?'' Siwon menunjuk paha di atas tumit mengagguk tanda mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun hanya menahan napas melihatnya. Ia sendiri merasa tidak enak badan, kepalanya pening. Dia sudah telat makan siang selama 20 menit. Jika lewat dari 1 jam, perutnya bisa terasa sangat sakit. Asam lambungnya naik dan akhirnya dia harus meminum obat Maag.

Apa selalu seperti itu? Saat Heechul sakit apa sebegitu perhatiannya Siwon? Apa Siwon begitu menjaga sahabatnya? Kenapa bukan Hankyung yang Heechul suruh? Apa Hankyung tidak ia anggap sahabat? Kenapa selalu Siwon dan Siwon! Kenapa harus meminta melakukan semuaitu di depan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas istrinya. Kyuhyun tidak mau dibidang terlalu menguasai Siwon jika dia melarang. Kyuhyun takut Siwon akan membalikankata-kata yang menyakiti hatinya. Ia cukup sabar, ia ingin mengetes sampai dimana tingkat keberanian Heechul pada Siwon. Hankyung pun sama seperti Kyuhyun, dia hanya menjadi penonton ataupenengah di antara Siwon dan Heechul. Hankyung tidak mengeri Heechul kenapasekarang semanja itu pada Siwon. Yang Hankyung tahu dulu Heechul bukan tipe wanita manja.

''Akh, Siwon... Coba pelan sedikit... Sakit sekali...'' rintihHeechul. Siwon menenangkannya dan masih mencoba memijat pelan kakinya. Siwon juga memberikan minyak kayu putih untuk mengurangi sakitnya.

''Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?'' bisik Hankyung pada Kyu. Kyu mengiyakan dengan menganggukan kepalanya dua kali.

''Apa dia jadi pemarah?'' tanya Hankyung lagi. Kyu kembali mengiyakan.

''Apa karena bertemu adiknya?'' Kyuhyun mengagguk cepat dan berubah penasaran,

''Memangnya dia selalu begini pada adiknya?'' Hankyung mengagguk sebelum berbincang banyak ada yang menghubungi Hankyung memintanya kembali ke kantor. Sebenarnya tadi Kangta menghubunginya dan membicarakan _Project Big Sale_ yang akan dibantu Zhoumi.

Hankyung harus pergi, dia sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkanKyuhyun. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa terus berada di sana. Hankyung tidak tahu kenapa Siwon dingin lagi pada Kyuhyun. Setelah Hankyung pulang, Heechul juga sudah boleh pulang. Untuk sementara Heechul di bawa ke rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak, kalau dia menolak Siwon bisa semakin marah padanya. Dia berkorban dengan memperbolehkan Heechul menempati kamar tamu, dia berbagi kamar mandi, dapur dan semua yang adadi rumah termasuk Siwon-nya. Siwon selalu saja melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Pertama sikapnya yang ragu pada Kyuhyun dan sekarang sikapnya yang pemarah dan sensitif. Harus Kyuhyun yang meminta maaf terlebih dulu, dia kurang pandai mengakui kesalahan.

''Siwon maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku terlalu egois padamu..'' ucap Kyuhyun saat Siwon melewatinya. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. ''Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan'' jawab Siwon tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlutut didepan Siwon, ''Jebal~ Jangan begini..Aku mau kita seperti kemarin lagi.'' mohon Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak tega melihat,Kyuhyun menangis sampai berlutut di depannya, Siwon berjongkok membangunkan, Kyuhyun. Siwon menghapus air mata Kyuhyun, ''Maaf aku selalu menyalahkanmu..''ucapnya. Kyuhyun semakin menangis dan memeluk Siwon. ''Terima kasih... Terimakasih... Terima kasih..'' ucap Kyuhyun.

Setelah berpelukan, mereka duduk di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari samping dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Siwon mengeluskepala Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

''Kalau aku kenapa-napa kau akan hawatir tidak? Misalnya akukecelakaan seperti Heechul..'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Jangan berbicara sembarangan. Kau tidak mau makan saja aku sudah hawatir, jangan menyuruhku membayangkan hal yang aku benci..'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendongkakan kepalanya, ''Benarkah? Lalu tadi siang aku tidak makan tapi kau malah tidak peduli. Kau justru lebih memilih memijat Heechul..'' kata Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya mencium sebentar bibir Kyuhyun, ''Maaf~ tadi aku sedang marah'' Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendapat ciuman singkat dari Siwon.

Mereka berdiri dan saling berpandangan intens. Detik berikutnyaKyuhyun bisa merasakan bibir Siwon menyapu bibirnya. Siwon melumat bibir mungilnya, lidahnya asyik mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Kyu agar ia bisa melesak membalas ciuman Siwon dan membiarkan lidah pria itu masuk kedalam rongga hangat miliknya. Ciuman Siwon begitu bergairah dan panas membuat Kyu seakan tersihir dan ikut memanaskan suasana dengan menekan-nekan kepala belakangSiwon. Tangan Kyu naik keleher Siwon, melingkarkan tanganya di leher sendiri meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyu yang lama – kelamaan naik sampai tengkuk Kyu, Siwon menekan tengkuk Kyu untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan Kyu dan dirinya untuk bisa menghirup oksigen. Wajah Kyu memerah akibat sensasi panas yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Siwon membelai pipi Kyu lalu menangkupnya dan mulai melumat kembali bibir Kyu, sama seperti tadi. Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyu sampai bibir Siwon menyentuh leher belakang Kyu, Siwon menyingkirkan rambut hitam Kyu agar leluasa memberi tanda di leher dan bahuKyu. Kyu yang sudah terbawa suasana hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat Siwon tanpa henti memberikan tanda di tubuhnya.

Perlahan tangan Siwon bergerak di sepanjang punggung Kyu, menurunkan resletingnya sampai bawah dan gaun itu terlepas dari tubuh Kyu. Siwon hanya menyisakan bra dan underware Kyu yang berwarna putih, sama seperti kulit Kyu. Siwon kembali menyerang telinga Kyu, mengulumnya di dalam mulutnya. Melihat gaun Kyu berada di bawah kakinya, Siwon menurunkan ciumannya ke seluruh permukaan punggung, paha sampai ia tiba di betis Kyu. Siwon mengangkat sebelah Kaki Kyu dan mengambil gaunnya untuk ia lempar. Setelah melempar gaunnya, Siwo melepaskan sandal Kyu satu – persatu sampai terlepas dari kaki Kyu.

Siwon bangun dan kembali mencium Kyu, dengan tangan nakalnya sibuk melepaskan bra Kyu. Siwon mengecup puting Kyu, menjilati dan memainkannyadengan lidahnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk memilin nipple kiri Kyu agar merasakan hal yang sama dengan nipple kanan Kyu yang menjadi sasarannya.

''Akhh... Sakit... Siwon.. Errr jangan di remas.. Akh.. Hiks...''Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan membuat Siwon menghentikan remasannya.

''Gweanchana? Apa aku menyakitimu?''

Kyuhyun merasakan ngilu di sekitar payudaranya. Tapi nafsu Kyu lebih besar membuatnya membiarkan Siwon menuntaskan tugasnya.

''Tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan terlalu kencang..'' pinta Kyu. Siwon sebenarnya ragu untuk melakukannya, ia tahu Kyu kesakitan. Tapi Siwon jugatidak tega melihat Kyu yang sudah terangsang seperti itu dan akhirnya melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan pelan.

''Euunngghh~'' leguh Kyu saatSiwon memainkan lidahnya di sekitar Nipple keras Kyu. Siwon tidak menyentuh area payudara Kyu yang lain dengan tangannya, ia cukup mengecupi nipplenyasaja.

Kyuhyun berpegangan pada ranjang di belakangnya, ia membusungkan dadanya membiarkan Siwon menghabisi kedua dadanya. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang merah padam menahan gairah. Siwon tahu kalau hormon sexual Kyuhyun meninggat saat hamil maka dari itu Kyu tahan saat merasakan sakit itu. Siwon melepaskan kemejanya, dan menarik tangan Kyu agar meremas Absnya. Kyu menurut dan mengusap Abs Siwon sambil sesekali memilin Nipple Siwon yang tidak kalah keras dengannya. Siwon mendesir dan membuatnya semakin bergairah. Tidak kuasa hanya disitu ciuman Siwon turun keperut sampai atas kewanitaan Kyu yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Perlahan Siwon menurunkan celana Kyu, terlihat kewanitaannya Kyu yang sudah basah dan mengkilap.

Siwon membaringkan Kyu di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Siwonmenciumi area perut Kyu sambil melebarkan paha Kyu sampai kewanitananya yang berwarna pink kecoklatan itu terlihat jelas. Siwon menjilati setiap inci kewanitaan Kyu tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewat. Ia menghisap dan menggigir pelan klitoris Kyu membuat tubuh Kyu bergetar dan terus mengeluarkan cairan di sertai desahan sexy Kyu. Siwon memasukan lidahnya kedalam kewanitaan Kyu, jari-jari Siwon naik turun menyentuh klitoris Kyu. Siwon terus menyodok kewanitan Kyu dengan lidahnya sampai Kyu mengeluarkan orgasmenya.

Setelah seluruh permukaan kewanitaan Kyu benar-benar basah Siwonmemasukan dua jarinya sekaligus dan memaju mendurkannya dengan tempo yangcepat. Kyu terus mengerang tanpa henti, ia mencengkram seprei dan menggelengkankepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Siwon langsung menciumnya kembali tanpamengeluarkan jarinya yang terus keluar-masuk dengan mudahnya.

Siwon terus melakukan tugasnya sambil melepaskan celana panjang dan underwarenya. Juniornya yang begitu tegang dan kokoh mengepul keluar. Jari Siwon terasa di jepit kuat oleh vagina Kyu membuat Siwon tahu kalau Kyu akan segera sampai, Siwon menarik jarinya dan langsung menempatkan juniornya didepan kewanitaan Kyu.

''Ouuhhkk….'' Rintih Kyu saat Siwon berhasil memasukan seluruh juniornya. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Kyu, Siwon mencium bibirnya.

''Maaa,aahh af… eungh…'' Siwon menggerakan pinggangnya pelan hingga juniornya keluar masuk di lubang Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak bergerak berlebihan, dia bermain dengan santai dan tidak kasar. Siwon berusaha selembut mungkin melakukannya.

''Ukkkh… Siwonn….ah…'' desah Kyu membuat seluruh ruangan hanya terdengar suara rintih kenikmatan merasakan juniornya sudah benar-benar keras dan akan mengeluarkan spermanya namun sebelum itu terjadi vagina Kyu menariknya dengan dalam dan menumpahkan cairan menyiram juniornya. Siwon semakin mudah menggerakan miliknya dengan bantuan cairan Kyu, sampai akhirnya ia mengerang merasakan hal yang samanamun sebelum di keluarkan Siwon terlebih dulu melepaskan Juniornya dan mengeluarkan spermanya di luar.

Siwon masih mengatur napasnya sama seperti Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyumdan mengecup kening Kyuhyun. ''Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah'' kata Siwon kemudian menarikan selimut untuk Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

''Kenapa tidak di keluarkan di dalam?'' tanya Kyu. Siwon mengusaprambutnya, ''Tidak boleh. Aku pernah membaca bukunya, dan sekarang kau harus tidur'' Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, ''Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu,'' Siwon kembali mengelus pipinya, ''Kita masih punya waktu panjang. Sekarang yang terpenting kesehatan Aegya, Oke'' Kyuhyun mengangguk tapi tidak kunjung tidur,''Wonnie, aku lapar..'' ucapnya. Siwon berbaring di sebelahnya lalu memeluk Kyudari samping. ''Mau makan apa? Aku carikan..'' Kyuhyun berpikir, belum sempatia berkata suara teriakan Heechul terdengar.

_''Siwon... Siwon... Tolongaku...!''_

Siwon langsung duduk, ''Itu suara Heechul?'' paniknya. Kyuhyun juga ingin ikut bangun tapi badannya sudah lemas, ''Dia kenapa?''

''Kyu, kau diam saja disini aku akan melihatnya,'' Siwon memakai kembali bajunya dan keluar untuk melihat Heechul. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ''Akulapar Wonnie, dia kenapa lagi sih mengganggu saja,'' Kyuhyun memaksakan dirimemakai jubah tidurnya dan bangun.

**-I Love You-**

Siwon berlari ke kamar Heechul. Ia membuka paksa pintu kamar wanita itu. Di dalam ia melihat Heechul tidak ada di tempat tidur.

''Heechul kau dimana?'' Siwon masuk mencari keberadaan suara gemercik air di kamar mandi, Siwon langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Heechul yang duduk di lantai.

''Kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini?'' Siwon menghampirinya, Heechul masih merintih memegangi kakinya. ''Siwon aku terkilir lagi, yang kemarin bengkak sekarang terkirir..'' katanya. Siwon mematikan keran di Bathup. Pantassaja Heechul terpeleset, air di dalam bathup penuh dan membanjiri kamar mandi.

''Tadi.. saat aku ingin mandi, aku menyalakan keran di bathup laluaku kedalam untuk mengambil handuk. Aku lupa dan saat masuk aku terpeleset,''jelas Heechul. Siwon kemudian menggendongnya masuk.

Saat di gendong Siwon, Kyuhyun masuk dan melihatnya. Kyu melihat baju Heechul yang basah semua. Kakinya memang terlihat membiru tapi bukan itu yang Kyu lihat. Ia melihat gadis itu meletakan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya. Siwon membaringkan Heechul di ranjangnya, Heechul meringis saatkakinya menyentuh tempat tidur.

''Arrrhhggg.. Sakit...'' Siwon ngeri melihatnya.

''Kau kenapa Heechul?'' tanya Kyu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang samping Heechul berbaring.

''Dia terpelesat Kyu, lihat kakinya biru karena terkilir. Dan bajunya juga basah, sebaiknya segera di ganti sebelum masuk angin,'' kata Siwon. Kyu menatapnya tajam. Maksudnya Siwon yang akan menggantikan Heechul baju? Apa sudah gila? Dia tidak akan rela suaminya melihat tubuh wanita lain.

''Wonnie keluar, biar aku yang membantunya ganti baju,'' kata mengagguk dan berjalan keluar. Sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Kyu menatap Heechul, Heechul jadi salah tingkah di tatap seperti itu.

''Maaf merepotkanmu.'' kata Heechul.

''Dia mengabaikanku karena kamu. Selalu saja karena kamu. Mementingkan Kamu! Kenapa harus kamu Heechul-sshi !'' kata Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyu kemudian melanjutkan, _''Dia memilih masakanmu,memilih menyuapimu, memijatmu di depanku, memarahiku karenamu, mengabaikan keinginanku karena menolongmu, menggendongmu, memperdulikanmu, kenapa harus selamu kamu? Apa aku dan anakku tidak lebih berharga dari pada kamu?_''tambah Kyu semakin menatapnya tajam.

Heechul melihat baju dan penampilan Kyu. Ia juga melihat bercak merah di leher dan area kuping Kyu. Heechul tahu kalau Kyu dan Siwon baru selesai atau bahkan belum menuntaskan kegiatannya saat Heechul berteriak meminta bantuan. Heechul paham maksud, memperdulikanmu. Selama ini Siwon berani memberikan perhatian padanya di depan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyu tidak suka. Tapi Heechul tidak mengerti maksud kalau Kyuhyun dan anaknya tidak lebih berharga dari pada dirinya. Yang Heechul tahu Siwon mencintai Kyu dan sangat menyayangianak mereka yang bahkan belum lahir ke dunia.

''Maaf kalau selama ini kehadiranku mengganggumu. Sungguh Siwon menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun merebutnya.'' bela Heechul. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ''Kalau kau merasa seperti itu. Jangan terus menempel pada suamiku'' Heechul mengagguk, ''Aku akan segera pergi.'' Kyu mendekatinya, ''Terima kasih. Aku pegang omonganmu.'' Setelahnya Kyuhyun membantu Heechul mengganti bajunya yang basah.

Setelah itu Kyu keluar dari kamar Heechul. Siwon masih menunggu diruang tamu. Kyu semakin cemburu melihat Siwon begitu perhatian sampai menunggu.

''Sudah Wonie. Dia sudah ganti baju..'' ujar Kyu. Siwon mendekatinya, ''Kenapa lama sekali? Apa susah ya membantunya?'' tanya Siwon.''Aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengannya.'' jawab Kyu. Siwon mengagguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Heechul tapi Kyu memanggilnya, ''Siwon.'' Siwon menoleh pada Kyu. Kyu menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum membuat Siwon bingung, ''Ada apa?'' tanyanya. Kyu tidak menjawab, matanya malah menutup dan kemudian jatuh pingsan. Kyu jatuh tepat di samping sofa tempat Siwon menunggu tadi

**-I Love You-**

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

''Kyuhyun...!''

Siwon menghampiri Kyu yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Siwon panik dan menepuk pipi kiri Kyu, ''Kyuhyun-ah Ireona..!'' Kyuhyun tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Siwon langsung menggendong Kyu dan membawanya ke kamar. Siwon membaringkan Kyu di tempat tidur. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah pucat, dia sepertinya kelelahan dan telat makan. Seharian itu pula Kyuhyun melakukan aktifitas yang cukup menguras tenaga, seperti bolak-baik naik mobil, turun naik lift, sampai aktifitasnya bersama Siwon. Dia juga telat makan dan tidak ngemil seperti biasanya. Di tambah emosinya yang naik turun saat menghadapi Heechul tadi.

''Kyuhyun-ah jangan membuatku hawatir..'' Siwon memberikan minyak angin di sekitar leher dan kening Kyu tapi Kyuhyun masih belum sadar.

''Apa karena kami melakukan 'itu' ?'' Siwon berbicara sendiri dan muncul perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya. Saat Siwon masih dengan pikiran 'bersalahnya' Kyuhyun mulai sadar. Kyu melihat wajah Siwon yang kini tatapannya kosong kerena otaknya banyak memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyu menyentuh tangan Siwon membuat Siwon sadar dan memandangnya. ''Kau sudah sadar Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa yang sakit Kyu?'' tanya Siwon berturut - turut. Kyu menggeleng, ''Aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang kau boleh menemani Heechul,'' jawab Kyu kemudian membalikan badannya membelakangi Siwon. Dahi Siwon mengernyit, ''Kau marah padaku?'' tanya Siwon. Kyu tidak menjawab di tetap membelakangi Siwon.

Siwon membalikan badan Kyu sampai dia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat pipi Kyu yang sudah basah karena air mata. Siwon menghapusnya, ''Aku salah lagi padamu Kyu? Jangan menangis... Kita bisa bicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik,'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun duduk dan memeluk Siwon dari depan. ''Aku tidak sanggup Wonnie. Aku selalu merasa takut dan hawatir'' ucap Kyu semakin memeluknya. Siwon mengusap punggung Kyu, ''Merasa takut kenapa? Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku.''

Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Siwon, ''Apa kamu pernah memikirkan perasaanku?'' tanya Kyu. Siwon mengernyit, ''Apa maksudmu? Aku sangat menyayangimu,'' kata Siwon. Kyu menggeleng bukan itu maksudnya. ''Mungkin kau tidak suka karena aku terlalu egois dan sensitif. Tapi jebal Wonie.. Hatiku sakit.. Sangat sakit...'' Kata Kyu mulai terisak lagi. Siwon semakin tidak mengerti. ''Jebal Kyu, jelaskan maksudmu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.'' kekeh Siwon. Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dia terlalu tidak sanggup mengecewakan Siwon, Pria yang sangat dicintainya. Siwon masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kyu. Siwon sungguh tidak pernah bisa paham perasaan Kyu selama ini, bagaimana Kyu sakitnya melihat Siwon memperhatikan gadis lain.

''Kyuhyun kalau kau masih tidak mau berbicara, aku akan keluar melihat Heechul..'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, ''Kenapa selalu dia yang kau utamakan? Apa artinya aku bagimu Choi Siwon?'' kata Kyu menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak pada Siwon. Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

''Jika itu yang kau tanyakan, aku akan jawab.'' Kyuhyun menahan napasnya mendengar ucapan Siwon, kemudian Siwon melanjutkan ''Aku sudah mengenal Heechul selama bertahun-tahun. Kami bersahabat sejak masih sangat muda. Tidak mudah bagiku mengabaikan orang yang sudah mengisi hampir setengah dari perjalananku di dunia. Apa pantas aku bersikap cuek pada orang yang selama ini menemaniku dalam senang atau sedih? Tapi sekarang kau...''

Kyuhyun memotong, dia tidak sanggup mendengar ucapan Siwon selanjutnya. ''Berhenti...! Jebal Siwon, jangan kau lanjutkan...!'' Kyu menutup kupingnya seakan menulikan kupingnya. Siwon tetap melanjutkan, ''Tapi sekarang kau dengan mudahnya memintaku memilih...'' Kyu kembali memotong, ''Aku tahu.. Aku tahu Siwon. Aku memang bodoh.. Bodoh..! Kau terpaksa menerimaku karena aku hamil, aku tahu aku hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di hidupmu!'' Kyu berjalan mundur menghindari Siwon yang kini mendekatinya.

''Kyuhyun-ah...'' Siwon semakin mendekat, punggung Kyu membentur lemari, dia tidak bisa berjalan kemana lagi

''Jangan pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan Heechul. Kalian berbeda. Mungkin dia menemaniku lebih lama, tapi kau membawa banyak perubahan dalam hidupku. Apalah artinya waktu dibanding chemistry yang terjalin kuat diantara kita. Aku bisa melakukan semua hal yang selama ini tidak mungkin aku lakukan, dan itu karenamu. Apa pantas kedua hal itu dibandingkan?'' ucap Siwon sepenuh hatinya. Kyu tahu Siwon tidak berbohong dalam mengucapkan itu. Kyu bisa melihat dari mata Siwon yang tulus. Kyu jadi memikirkan suatu hal dari ungkapan Siwon barusan, satu hal yang bisa membuka mata Siwon dan jujur akan isi hatinya selama ini.

''Terima Kasih Wonnie, aku lega mendengarnya,'' Kyu memeluk Siwon. Mencari kenyamanan dari dada Siwon, memastikan apa yang ia dengar itu bukanlah hanya sekedar ucapan. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh Kyu. Chemistry kuat mereka memberitahu Siwon kalau Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

''Gweanchana? Apa yang kau rasakan? Wajahmu pucat...'' Siwon memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun mencari kejanggalan dari istrinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyu hampir terjatuh ke lantai, untung tangannya berpegangan pada celana Siwon. Siwon kaget dan langsung berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyu.

''Ada apa? Apa yang kau rasakan Kyu?''

''Aku lapar.. Lapar sekali Wonie~ hiks..hiks.. Lapar...'' rengek Kyu sambil menangis. Siwon gemas melihatnya dan mengecup pipi Kyu. ''Kau mengagetkanku. Hmm... Mau makan apa? Ayo.. Kita ke ruang makan sekarang..'' ucap Siwon membangunkan Kyu. Kyu menggandeng tangannya sambil tersenyum, ''Makan pasta krim dan jamur, bisa?'' Siwon berpikir? Mana bisa dia memasak itu, ingat Siwon tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya ke dapur. Kemarin itu kali pertama Siwon memegang peralatan masak.

''Boleh mencontek buku resep?'' tawar Siwon. Kyu tersenyum dan menggelitik pinggang Siwon, ''Dasar suka menyontek.. Rasakan...'' canda Kyu membuat Siwon kegelian dan terus tertawa dan mencoba menghindar.

Setelah berusaha setengah mati membuat masakan yang diminta Kyuhyun, akhirnya Siwon selesai menyiapkannya di meja makan. Siwon bahkan lupa dengan kondisi Heechul di kamarnya yang tadi terjatuh di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya Kyu tersenyum bukan karena Siwon menuruti keinginannya, tapi ia patut berbahagia karena sekarang Siwon-nya sudah mempioritaskan dirinya.

''Love coba kau cicipi sepertinya itu enak,'' kata Siwon. Kyu berkomentar, ''Apa Siwon? Kau memanggilku love?'' Siwon memasang wajah polosnya, ''Loh memangnya tidak boleh. Itu panggilan sayangku..'' jelas Siwon. Kyu tersenyum, ''Gomawo,'' kata Kyu mulai berkaca-kaca. Siwon langsung berdiri di belakang kursi tempat Kyu duduk dan memeluknya dari belakang. ''Aku merasa hangat bersamamu. Kau seperti Baby yang harus selalu aku lindungi dan aku mencintaimu''

\- I Love You -

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja di kantor Siwon. Dia merasa tidak bertanggung jawab kalau harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Pagi itu Kyu sibuk menyeleksi sepatu baru yang akan di luncurkan perusahaan. Banyak varian model dan warna yang disukainya.

''Sulli, coba ambilkan sepatu warna merah marun itu!'' titah Kyu. Sulli langsung melaksanakan perintahnya dan mengambilkan sepatu permintaan Kyu.

''Ini eonnie..''

Kyu memperhatikan sepatu itu, dia terpikir kalau dia punya baju berwarna sama dan bisa Kyuhyun pakai di acara pesta perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Siwon.

''Sulli aku cocok tidak memakai sepatu ini?'' tanya Kyu pada Sulli. Sulli membandingkan sepatu itu dengan kaki Kyu, ''Pasti akan sangat cantik untukmu eonnie,'' jawab Sulli. Kyu terlonjak senang. ''Benarkah? Yay aku akan memakainya! Pokoknya ini tidak boleh dijual..!'' kata Kyu.

Tiba-tiba Siwon datang dan mengambil sepatu itu dari tangan Kyu, ''Siwon!'' kaget Kyu. Siwon menggeleng. ''Tidak boleh memakai sepatu hak tinggi !'' larang Siwon. Kyu cemberut mendengarnya, ''Kenapa?'' Siwon menarik tangan Kyu untuk mendekat, ''Tidak baik untuk Aegya.'' kata Siwon mengelus pelan perut Kyu. Sulli terkikik geli dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan suami-istri itu.

''Jinjja? Wah, maaf aegya'' Kyu ikut meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Siwon.

''Baby. Kangta hyung bilang, Ayah akan mengumumkan sesuatu nanti malam. Kau tahu kira-kira apa?'' tanya Siwon. Kyu berpikir dan menggeleng, ''Tidak tahu Wonnie,'' jawabnya. Siwon mengagguk dan memeluk Kyu dari depan. ''Semoga tidak ada hal yang tidak diinginkan'' ujarnya.

\- I Love You -

Sore harinya, Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon di depan kantor. Tadi Siwon bilang dia harus memberitahukan sesuatu pada karyawannya prihal acara Big sale yang akan diadakan lusa. Kyu mengerti dan menunggu Siwon di depan. Saat Kyu menyenderkan punggungnya di mobil Siwon ada seorang Pria yang mendekatinya.

''Apa kau Kyuhyun?'' tanya Pria itu. Kyu mengamati Pria itu dari atas sampai bawah dan Kyu tidak mengenalinya.

''Kalau iya, kau siapa?'' tanya Kyu. Pria itu tersenyum. ''Jadi benar? Aku Changmin. Senang bertemu denganmu...'' kata Pria itu. Kyu hanya menggangguk, dia sedikit takut melihat Pria berperawak super tinggi itu.

Kyu berjalan mundur berniat pergi saat akan lari Pria itu menahan tangan Kyu. Kyu refleks menjerit, ''Kyyaaa...Kyaa... Lepaskan aku...'' jeritnya meronta. Siwon yang baru keluar langsung berlari dan menarik baju belakang Pria itu lalu memukulnya. ''Brengsek! Kau apakan istriku!'' marah Siwon. Pria itu memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah, ''Kau suaminya?'' tanya Changmin. ''Iya aku suaminya! Kau jangan macam-macam dengan istriku atau kau akan menyesal!'' ancam Siwon kemudian menuntun Kyu masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Changmin.

''Bagaimana bisa menikah dengan Pria kasar seperti dia? Aish, Kyunie kau memilih orang yang salah.'' gumam masih kesal pada Pria yang tadi membuat Kyu takut. Baik Kyu maupun Siwon tidak tahu siapa Pria itu. Kyu bahkan shock karena Pria itu. ''Kau kenal dengan Pria gila tadi?'' tanya Siwon sambil menyetir. Kyu menoleh, ''Tentu tidak. Tapi sepertinya dia mengenalku...'' kata Kyu. ''Jangan dipikirkan, aku yakin dia hanya orang iseng. Siapa yang tidak tahu istri Ceo Hyundai?'' kata Siwom membangga sedikit. Kyu terkekeh, ''Yah! I Know, you're very famous captain Choi!'' Siwon ikut tersenyum, ''Baiklah, kita ke salon. Nyonya Choi perlu di dandani untuk malam ini...'' kemudian Siwon membelokan mobilnya ke sebuah salon kecantikan. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Changmin mengikuti mobil mereka di belakang.

\- I Love You -

Acara ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Siwon yang ke 30 tahun berlangsung dengan meriah. Banyak relasi bisnis dari Tuan Choi yang hadir termasuk klien Siwon maupun Kangta. Dengan mengusung tema 'Everlasting Love' hotel bintang 5 di tengah kota Seoul di penuhi warna coklat keemasan yang terkesan elegan tanpa terlihat berlebihan. Selain dimanjakan dengan menu utama makanan no 1 di Hotel tersebut, para tamu yang datang juga dimanjakan pula dengan kehadiran 3 putra tampan pewaris Hyundai Grup. Yang berdiri di sebelah Tuan Choi, Kangta dan Zhoumi. Sementara Siwon disisi Nyonya Choi bersama Kyuhyun

''Siwon, aku gugup jadi pusat perhatian.'' bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

''Relaks, sekarang banyak mata yang akan memperhatikan setiap tindakan kita'' balas Siwon.

Acara dimulai dengan sambutan dari Tuan Choi, perkenalan semua anggota Choi Family, tiup lilin dan potong cake. Setelah acara memotong cake selesai, istirahat dan para tamu dipersilahkan menikmati hidangan sebelum ke acara selanjutnya.

''Wonie, tunggu disini ne. Aku mau ke toilet,'' ijin Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju toilet. Saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan acara dan berbelok ke ruangan selanjutnya dia bertemu dengan seorang Pria yang tadi sore bertemu dengannya.

''Kyunie~'' kata Pria itu. Kyuhyun takut pada Pria itu dan berjalan mundur untuk menghindar. Pria itu terus mendekatinya sampai punggung Kyuhyun membentur tembok dan tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

''Kau mau apa! Kalau macam-macam aku akan teriak!'' ancam Kyuhyun. Pria itu malah tersenyum, ''Jangan takut aku tidak akan menyakitimu...'' kata Pria itu. Kyuhyun masih belum percaya dan kembali mengancam, ''Pergi! Kalau tidak aku akan berteriak sekarang juga..''

''Jangan takut Kyunie, aku Changmin kembaranmu..'' ucap Pria itu. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. ''Mwo? Kembaranku? Andwe! Aku tidak percaya.. Kau jangan membohongiku! Aku tidak punya saudara!''

''Benar Kyunie. Dulu saat kita lahir, rumah sakit kebakaran. Ayah dan Ibu kira aku meninggal tapi sebenarnya aku di selamatkan salah satu pegawai rumah sakit..''

''Jangan bohong! Aku anak tunggal...''

''Benar Kyuhyun. Aku Kakakmu, kita berbeda 2 menit. Kalau tidak percaya kau tanya pada Ibu...''

Mendengar kata 'Ibu' membuat Kyuhyun sangat sedih. Ibu Kyuhyun memang meninggal saat kebakaran di rumah sakit. Setelah beberapa jam kelahiran Kyuhyun, rumah sakit kebakaran dan menyebabkan Ibunya meninggal. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu punya saudara kembar. Selama ini Ayahnya tidak pernah bercerita apapun soal itu.

''Aku tidak percaya!'' Kyuhyun pun berlari meninggalkan Changmin. Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke ruang pesta. Ia masih mengatur napasnya akibat berlari. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengerti harus percaya atau tidak pada Pria itu. Tapi kalau Pria itu berbohong, kenapa dia bisa tahu hari dimana Kyuhyun lahir bersamaan dengan hari terbakarnya rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan Pria itu. Kyu berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya yang tadi. Saat dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat Siwon tengah berbincang dengan Heechul. Kenapa harus wanita itu lagi? Apa dengan perginya Heechul dari rumah bukan berarti dia akan menjauh dari kehidupan Siwon. Kyuhyun bukannya ingin egois dan pura-pura tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah dekat sejak lama, hanya saja rasa cemburunya membuatnya lebih suka jika wanita itu pergi.

''Ehem..'' Kyuhyun berdehem membuat Siwon dan Heechul menoleh ke arahnya.

''Kyuhyun,'' kaget Heechul. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

''Hallo Heechul-sshi,'' sapa Kyuhyun, Heechul yg sebenarnya tegang pun membalas dengan senyuman juga. ''Hallo juga,'' kemudian Kyuhyun ikut duduk bergabung dengan mereka. Kyuhyun memesan jus jeruk karena dia tidak boleh meminum wine, sementara Siwon minum wine bersama Heechul.

Mereka kembali membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun. Ditambah bergabungnya klien Siwon yang merupakan teman Siwon dan Heechul juga. Jadilah Kyuhyun dicuekan dan hanya diam mendengarkan mereka. Merasa kesal Kyuhyun pun pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun pergi mengambil beberapa makanan, kalau sedang kesal dia biasanya lebih memilih makan. Memang berbeda dari wanita hamil lainnya, Kyuhyun bukannya susah makan tapi sangat suka makan.

''Lihat... Aku pergi saja dia tidak mencariku,'' gerutunya.

''Siapa yang tidak mencarimu?'' tanya seorang Pria. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan kaget, ''Zhoumi!''

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi akhirnya berbincang berdua. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa begitu asyik bercerita pada Zhoumi. Ia juga mengomel soal sikap cuek Siwon padanya. Dia kesal Siwon itu seperti bunglon yang terus berubah-ubah.

''Kaka Ipar bagaimana balas Hyung saja,'' saran Zhoumi.

''Balas bagaimana Mi?'' tanya Kyu.

''Misalnya pura-pura dekat dengan Pria lain. Tapi kalau bisa Pria itu saudara Noona, jadi nantinya tidak akan ada masalah dengan Pria itu,''

Kyuhyun memikirkan ucapan Zhoumi. Ada benarnya juga, kalau Kyuhyun dekat dengan Pria lain apa Siwon akan cemburu? Dia akan menunjukan perasaannya atau malah tidak peduli. Kyuhyun juga ingin menilai seberapa besar cinta Siwon untuknya. Tapi masalahnya siapa Pria yang akan Kyuhyun mintai tolong? Saudara? Dia kan anak tunggal. Tapi.. Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun terpikir kalau Pria yang mengaku kembarannya mungkin bisa ia manfaatkan.

''Benar juga Mi, itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan mencobanya..'' kata Kyuhyun. Zhoumi tersenyum, ''Noona aku akan membantu dan mendukungmu...!'' katanya semangat.

Kyuhyun keluar untuk mencari Changmin, tapi sayang Pria itu sudah tidak ada. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan masuk kembali ke dalam. Ia jadi terpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya kalau Kyuhyun percaya pada Changmin. Toh dia bisa melakukan tes Dna atau tes kesamaan dengan Changmin. Mereka kembar? Pasti ada banyak hal sama dalam diri mereka. Kalau Kyuhyun perhatikan, Changmin tidak terlihat jahat. Dia sepertinya tidak berbohong juga mengatakan kalau mereka kembar.

''Noona, sedang apa disini? Ayo kesana sebentar lagi Ayah akan mengumumkan sesuatu,'' kata Zhoumi.

''Ah, ayo kesana.'' Kyu menarik tangan Zhoumi dan berjalan bersama. Saat dekat dengan panggung, Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari Zhoumi.

''Buat apa dekat-dekat dengan anak itu...'' omel Siwon. Zhoumi hanya diam, dia sudah biasa menghadapi Siwon yang bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Tuan Choi memulai membuka kembali acara. Dia juga berterima kasih pada semua tamu yang sudah hadir. Tuan Choi juga mengumumkan kalau sebentar lagi putra keduanya akan memberikannya keturunan. Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dan mendoakan yang terbaik. Kyuhyun begitu bahagia karena banyak yang mendoakan anaknya. Kemudian tuan Choi melanjutkan inti dari pengumumannya. Semua pasang mata sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar.

''Seperti yang anda sekalian ketahui, kalau Choi Departement Store mempunyai cabang di Singapur. Untuk cabang disana aku menunjuk anak sulungku untuk mengurusnya, beri tepuk tangan untuk Kangta!'' Semua bertepuk tangan untuk Kangta. Kangta membungkuk dan berterima kasih.

''Untuk cabang di Jepang, sebenarnya aku ingin menunjuk putra keduaku. Tapi berhubung dia punya istri yang tengah hamil muda maka untuk sementara aku yang akan mengurusnya'' Semuanya paham dan Siwon juga terima keputusan Ayahnya demi Kyuhyun dan Anaknya. Kyu tersenyum dan bersyukur mertuanya masih memikirkan kondisinya.

''Khusus cabang di Korea, karena disini merupakan cabang pusat dan yang terbesar aku akan menunjuk putra keduaku untuk mengurusnya di bantu oleh...''

''Mwo? Siapa yang akan membantuku?'' Siwon bertanya sendiri tidak tahu dengan orang yg di maksud Ayahnya.

''Aku memilih Zhoumi untuk mendampingi Siwon mengurus cabang pusat.'' ucapan terakhir tuan Choi membuat otot-otot Siwon mengeras menahan dirinya untuk tidak berontak. Zhoumi naik ke atas panggung, Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon untuk naik. Dengan sangat terpaksa Siwon naik dan berdiri bersebelahan dengan Zhoumi. Para tamu kembali bertepuk tangan termasuk Kyuhyun yang sangat antusias bertepuk tangan.

\- I Love You -

Malam itu semua karyawan tengah lembur untuk mengurus segala barang yang akan di diskon besok. Untuk Kyuhyun sendiri, dia sibuk memilih sepatu yang menurutnya pantas untuk di jual dengan harga yang lebih murah. Kyuhyun tidak sendiri, di sana juga ada Zhoumi yang membantunya.

''Noona istirahat saja, ini sudah tengah malam. Sebaiknya Noona istirahat..'' kata Zhoumi.

''Tidak Mi, aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sampai selesai,'' tolak Kyuhyun yang sih terus bekerja. Zhoumi menghela napas, dia tidak tega melihat Kakak iparnya berkerja keras dengan kondisi seperti itu.

''Aku panggilkan Hyung ya, Noona istirahat saja di ruangannya. Aku yakin Hyung sudah selesai rapatnya,'' ucap Zhoumi berniat menemui Siwon tapi Kyuhyun menahannya, ''Jangan. Please, disini aku juga pegawai. Jadi aku tidak pantas bersikap kurang hajar pada Pimpinan. Jebal, Mi aku masih sanggup.'' tahan Kyuhyun. Zhoumi akhirnya menuruti kata-katanya. ''Baiklah jika itu yang Noona mau, tapi jangan memaksakan diri.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Pasti.'' Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi, semua pegawai memang sudah lelah. Termasuk Kyuhyun juga. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap semangat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

''Noona makan dulu ya, aku bawa makanan.'' kata Zhoumi memperlihatkan bekal bawannya.

''Kau membuatnya sendiri?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tidak. Ini Ibu yang membuatnya.'' jawab Zhoumi. Kyuhyun yang tahu kalau makanan itu buatan mertuanya pun menerima dan mencoba Gimbap buatan mertuanya.

''Enak. Masakan Ibu memang selalu enak,'' puji Kyuhyun yang dibenarkan Zhoumi.

''Tentu saja Ibu pandai memasak.''

''Oya, Noona bagaimana dengan rencana membuat Hyung cemburu?'' lanjut Zhoumi. Kyuhyun menyimpan sumplitnya dan meminum air mineral sebelum menjawab.

''Aku kehilangan jejak orang yang akan aku pintai bantuan,'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Kehilangan jejak? Maksud Noona?'' tanya heran Zhoumi.

''Aku punya saudara kembar. Tapi aku belum yakin, aku ingin memastikannya tapi.. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana,'' jelas Kyuhyun.

''Mwo? Saudara kembar?''

''Iya, kau pasti tidak percaya. Kemarin saat di parkiran dan gedung pesta aku bertemu dengannya,''

''Kalau memang iya, dia bisa dimintai tolong Noona.''

''Maka dari itu, aku ingin mencarinya,''

Zhoumi menjulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Zhoumi mengelap sisa makanan yang tidak sengaja menempel di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari adik iparnya. Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan pikirannya, ia meyakinkan dirinya itu salah satu sikap sopan santun pada seorang Kakak.

''Ah, Maaf Noona... Aku hanya ingin membersihkan noda..'' maaf Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tidak marah atas tindakan Zhoumi barusan.

''Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih''

Kyuhyun mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tapi Siwon yang melihatnya dari jauh langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sungguh benci melihat Zhoumi melakukan itu pada istrinya. Bukan hanya itu, Siwon juga benci karena sekarang setiap hari dia akan melihat wajah Zhoumi di kantor sekaligus melihat Zhoumi yang terus dekat dengan Kyuhyun-nya. Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memintanya ke ruangannya.

''Kyuhyun, ikut aku ke ruanganku...'' ajak Siwon. Kyuhyun menyimpan bekal pemberian Zhoumi di bangku dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Siwon.

''Loh, mau apa Siwon? Aku sedang makan, dan pekerjaanku belum selesai.''

''Aku sudah membawa makanan untukmu, sekarang juga sudah larut kau butuh istirahat..'' Siwon akhirnya dengan paksan menuntun Kyuhyun ke ruangannya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuruti Siwon dan menoleh kebelakang sebentar ''Mianhae'' ia memberi isyarat pada Zhoumi kalau dia meminta maaf. Siwon mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun heran, kenapa Siwon memaksanya pergi tapi ia di cuekan oleh Siwon?

''Kalau aku disini untuk diabaikan, sebaiknya aku pergi'' kata Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya.

''Berani pergi, aku tidak akan mau melihatmu lagi,'' ancam Siwon. Kyuhyun mendesah keras dan duduk kembali di sofa, ''Aish..'' Siwon membuka bekal yang berisi kue beras manis kesukaan Kyuhyun. Siwon juga memberikan susu dalam kemasan kotak untuk Kyuhyun.

''Untukku?'' tanya Kyu. Siwon mengagguk kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun.

''Loh, ini susu...'' Kyu memperhatikan kemasan susunya, ''Susu formula untuk Ibu hamil'' jelas Siwon mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

''Terima kasih Wonnie''

Kyuhyun kemudian memakan kue kesukaannya. Dari kecil Kyuhyun sangat menyukai kue beras manis, dan Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan kue beras yang pedas. Kyuhyun juga lebih suka makan putih telur di banding kuning telur. Bahkan Kyu tidak akan makan kalau di makanannya ada bawang merah. Dia juga aleri makanan laut. Dan Siwon sekarang sudah hapal dan tahu apa yang Kyu suka dan Kyu tidak suka. Siwon tiba-tiba saja menidurkan kepalanya di paha Kyuhyun. Siwon meluruskan kakinya di atas sofa dan menjadikan paha Kyuhyun sebagai bantalnya. Siwon menutup matanya seakan mencoba untuk relaks. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya melihat wajah Siwon dari jarak yang begitu sangat dekat. Satu kata yang muncul di betak Kyuhyun 'Perfect'. Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Siwon dengan sayang, Siwon semakin nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. Siwon membalikan badannya sampai berhadapan dengan perut Kyuhyun.

''Aegya~ sedang apa? Apa kau lelah? Maaf-kan Daddy Ne,'' ucap Siwon seakan berbicara dengan perut Kyuhyun.

''Daddy, aku mengantuk cekali..'' kata Kyuhyun menirukan suara anak kecil.

''Benarkah? Daddy nyanyikan lagu bagaimana?''

''Ne, nyanyikan lagu tiga beluang''

Siwon menatap keatas melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berpura-pura menguap. Sebenarnya di memang sudah sangat mengantuk.

''Kau lelah? Jangan memaksakan diri.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun mengagguk, ''Aku ngantuk Wonnie,'' Siwon kemudian bangun dari paha Kyuhyun lalu meminta Kyuhyun yang tidur di pahanya.

''Tidurlah di pahaku,'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di paha Siwon, mencoba menyamankan dirinya. Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagi 3 beruang permintaan Kyuhyun tadi.

\- I Love You -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun terbangun saat cahaya matahari yang sudah cukup tinggi mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya yang sedikit sulit di buka karena kilauan berhasil membuka mata Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan melirik jam weker, ''Oh No! Aku terlambat... Aigo, ini sudah hampir jam 11.'' Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk angka 10.45 Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan memeriksa mobil Siwon dari atas balkon kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak melihat mobil Siwon, itu artinya Siwon sudah berangkat kerja. Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya, ''Sudah jelas dia tidak ada. Ini sudah siang.'' Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari itu. Selain kesiangan badannya pun sakit semua akibat semalaman lembur. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, menyalakan keran air panas. Setelah cukup Kyuhyun menyalakan air dingin sambil menuang sabun aroma therapi. Setelah di rasa cukup, Kyu membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam bathup.

''Bodoh! Akujadi tidak bisa melihat acara diskon.'' Kyuhyun menggeleng kesal dan mulai menyabuni tubuhnya. Sesekali mengatur napasnya, mencoba rileks dan menikmati aroma harum dari air di bathup.

\- I Love You -

Siwon terus memantau jalannya acara. Dia juga memberikan hIburan dengan mendatangkan artis terkenal yang menjadi bintang tamu. Siwon berhasil mendatangkan boyband no 1 di Korea Selatan, Super Junior. The king of Korean wave itu menyanyi untuk semua pengunjung dan karyawan. Jadi tidak heran kebanyakan pembeli adalah para remaja. Selain mereka datang untuk bertemu SuJu, remaja identik dengan shopping dan diskon jadi sangat pas. Pemasaran Siwon sekarang kena dihati banyak orang. Sebenarnya itu semua adalah ide dari Zhoumi, sudah jelas Zhoumi pandai dalam berbisnis walaupun dia baru lulus kuliah beberapa bulan lalu.

''Aish, pria itu kenapa mirip istriku? Aneh,pria itu cantik sekali.'' gumam Siwon saat melihat member termuda dan tercantik punya Super Junior.

Siwon menghubungi Kyuhyun, Siwon tahu kalau Kyu juga fans dari boyband tersebut. Tapi Siwon mengurungkan niatnya memberitahu Kyu. Kalau dilihat dari banyaknya penonton, Siwon tidak mau Kyu terdempet-dempet atau berteriak histeris padaPria lain. Akhirnya Siwon menelphon untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

''Hallo, BabyKyu sedang apa?''

''Baru selesai mandi. Wonnie, kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku jadi telat kerja.''

''Aku adalah waktunya kau istirahat. Jangan keluar rumah ne, tetap istirahat dan jangan lupa makan. Aku pasti pulang malam hari ini.''

''Aku mau kerumah sakit, check up bulanan. Jadi kau tidak bisa menemaniku?''

''Maaf baby, aku tidak bisa. Maaf, atau kau pinta Ibu menemanimu. Bagaimana?''

''Aniya, aku tidak mau merepotkan Ibu. Yasudah aku pergi sendiri saja.''

''Apa tidak apa-apa?''

''Tenang aku bisa menjaga diri, sudah ya Wonnie.. Byebye.. Saranghae...''

''Nado Saranghae...''

\- I Love You -

Di cuaca yang cukup cerah, sangat pas untuk menikmati hari lIbur di luar. Tapi karena Siwon sudah melarang Kyu untuk keluar rumah akhirnya Kyu pergi hanya untuk Check up. Dia sebenarnya sedih, Siwon tidak menemaninya tapi Kyu pikir dia tidak boleh ini Siwon sedang sibuk bekerja demi dirinya dan masa depan pernikahan mereka juga.

''Kyuhyun Cho.''

Setelah namanya di panggil, Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan dokter. Dokter memeriksanya dan menyatakan kalau semuanya baik dan sehat. Tidak ada yang perlu Kyu khawatirkan kecuali Kyu harus mengurangi kesibukannya dan jangan menunda istirahat.

Setelah selesai,Kyu keluar dari poli kandungan. Saat akan pulang, Kyu bertemu kembali dengan Changmin. Rupanya Changmin selalu mengawasi rumah Kyu selama ini.

''Kau lagi,sampai kapan kau akan menggangguku?''

''Kyuhyun-ah, jebal kita lakukan tes DNA. Kalau hasilnya negatif aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.''

''Arra, kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas.''

Mereka pun melakukan tes Dna untuk mengetahui mereka saudara kembar atau bukan. Kalau iya itu artinya Kyu masih punya saudara di Korea dan Kyu bisa meminta bantuan Changmin untuk melancarkan rencananya membuat Siwon cemburu. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Changmin memaksa mengantarkan Kyu pulang. Tapi Kyu bilang dia ingin ke Departement melihat acara diskon dan Changmin mengantarkannya.

''Thanks, besok kita bertemu di kafe dekat sini. Kau yang mengambil hasilnya tapi ingat jangandi buka dulu,'' kata Kyu.

''Baiklah, -hati ya,'' Kyu hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam departement. Suasana disana sangat ramai oleh pengunjung dan dentuman musik maupun speaker. Kyu terus berjalan berniat menemui Siwon.

''Loh, ada lagu SuJu? Ada-ada saja Siwon memutar lagu ini.'' gumam Kyu saat mendengar laguSuper Junior. Dia tidak tahu kalau boyband itu memang ada di lantai paling atas.

Saat Kyu turun keluar dari lift, dia melihat Siwon yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Heechul. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Rupanya mereka masuk keruangan Siwon. Kyu pun mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kyu melihat Heechul berdiri menghadap pintu dengan Siwon yang berdiri di depannya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kyu menutup mulutnya melihat Siwon mencium Heechul. napas Kyuhyun terasa berhenti melihat itu. Bagaimana bisa Siwon berciuman dengan sahabatnya?!

Ciuman itu memang hanya berjalan beberapa detik tapi sukses membuat Kyuhyun sangat sakit hati. wanita itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan Siwon sambil menahan air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya. Siwon kenapa tega sekali berselingkuh sampai berciuman seperti itu? Kurang baik apa Kyuhyun selama ini? Dan Heechulkenapa dia tega melakukan itu? Apa dia tidak mengerti perasaan wanita? Apa Heechul bukan wanita?

''Jadi kecurigaanku selama ini benar.. Mereka saling menyukai. Kenapa Siwon-ah kau membuatku selalu menangis? Kau.. Hiks..'' Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya didepan Departement. Ia menatap bangunan megah tersebut sambil menghapus airmatanya. Setelah mencium Heechul, Siwon bertanya ''Bagaimana? Apayang kau rasakan?'' Heechul menjawab, ''Tidak ada. Rasanya biasa saja tanpagetaran.''

Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur sakit hati pada Siwon dan Heechul. Kyuhyun naik ke dalam taksiberniat mendatangi Ibu Siwon. Kyuhyun ingin bilang kalau dia tidak kuatmenjadi menantu keluarga Choi lagi. Saat Kyuhyun datang, Ibu Siwon menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ibu Siwon sungguh menyayangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunjadi ragu untuk mengatakan tujuannya.

\- I Love You -

''Kyunnie~ Ibu senang kau datang. Oiya Ibu membuatkan kue beras kesukaanmu. Kau harus makanyang banyak.'' ucap mertuanya dengan penuh perhatian. Kyu tidak enak menolak dan menerima pemberian Ibu Siwon.

''Terima Kasih Ibu.''

''Kalau bisa kau menginap saja di rumah Ibu. Ibu akan mengajarimu membuat Kimchi.''

''Ibu sebenarnya aku...''

"Ibu aku datang."

Suara Heechul terdengar, tak lama kemudian wanita itu muncul. Heechul sempat kaget melihat Kyuhyun ada di ruang tamu tapi ditutupinya. "Eoh.. ada Kyuhyun. Aku baru saja dari kantor Siwon." Ucapnya. Ibu Siwon bangun dan memeluk Heechul di depan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa baru berkunjung ke sini? Siwon bilang kau sudah tidak tinggal dirumahnya." Tanya Ibu Choi kemudian duduk bersama Heechul di depan melirik Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Kebetulan ada Ayahrtement murah, sayang sekali kalau tidak diambil. Ibu tahu sendiri kan betapa mahalnya biaya hidup di Seoul." Ibu Choi mengangguk. "Kau benar juga. Butuh banyak biaya untuk hidup di sini. Ibu kadang tidak mengerti kenapa masih banyak orang yang berpindah ke kota dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Heechul tersenyum kecil, "Ibu aku bawakan Cake kesukaan Ibu."

''Terima kasih..Kau tidak usah repot-repot Heechul-ah..''

''Tidak repotIbu, hanya kebetulan melihat toko cake. Sangat sayang kalau tidak turun.'' ucap Heechul tersenyum kecil ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, iakesal kenapa Heechul datang? Belum cukup tadi dia sudah mencium suaminya?

''Sebentar,Ibu ambilkan minum''

Setelah IbuSiwon ke dapur, Heechul basa-basi pada Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimanakabarmu Kyuhyun?'' tanyanya.

''Baik.'' Jawab Kyu singkat.

''Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku dengar dari Siwon hari ini kamu cuti.'' katanya.

''Bukan cuti,hanya dilIburkan Siwon. Aku sih lebih memilih bekerja supaya tidak kecolongans esuatu.'' ucap Kyu memandang dalam Heechul. Heechul biasa saja, ia tidak mengira kalau Kyuhyun melihat hal tadi.

''Iya sayang sekali padahal acara diskonnya di ramaikan Super Junior,'' ucap Heechul. Kyu kaget mendengarnya. ''Siwon mengundang SuJu?'' Heechul membenarkan. '' tampan sekali.'' Kyuhyun sedikit merasa kesal tidak bisa melihat boyband favoritenya tapi ia lebih kesal karena kejadian tadi.

''Minum dulu Heechul-ah, Ibu buatkan jus jambu kesukaanmu,'' ucap Ibu Siwon.

''Terima kasihIbu. Merepotkan,''

''Tentu tidak. Kau juga tidak repot membawa cake. Ibu coba ya?''

''Ne, silahkan Ibu. Ah Kyuhyun-sshi silahkan di coba.'' tawar Heechul.

Setelahnya Heechul dan Ibu Siwon sibuk membicarakan banyak hal. Mereka sangat akrab dan dekat. Kyuhyun bahkan seperti tidak dianggap disana. Kyu hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar saja. Ibu Siwon berubah setelah kedatangan Heechul. Kyuhyun mau Ibu Siwon seperti tadi. Perhatian padanya, tapi sekarang Ibu Siwon lebihasyik mengobrol dengan Heechul. Bagaimana tidak sedih, baru saja Kyuhyun melihat kejadian yang menyakitkan sekarang dia juga harus merasakan sedih karena diabaikan.

Apa salah Kyuhyun? Kenapa Siwon dan Ibunya sama saja. Kyuhyun bangun dan ijin ketoilet. Di toilet, Kyuhyun duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Diam enangis, dan merasa bodoh jadi bagian keluarga itu. Kyuhyun memang tidak boleh egois, mungkin Ibu Siwon benar-benar rindu dengan Heechul. Apalagi sudah mengenal Heechul belasan tahun. Mereka berpisah 2 tahun dan sekarang mungkin sedang melepaskan rindu. Tapi setidaknya ajak Kyuhyun berbincang atau bahashal-hal yang Kyuhyun juga tahu.

_Tok..Tok_

''Kyuhyun-ah..''

Suara Siwon terdengar di luar. Sepertinya Siwon yang mengetuk pintu. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan mencuci mukanya. Setelahmerasa tenang dia membuka pintu. Siwon sudah berdiri di depannya.

''Gweanchana? Kenapa lama sekali?'' tanya Siwon menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. Kyu menyingkirkan tangan Siwon tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Siwon menatapnya heran, ''Kau kenapa? Mual? Pusing?'' tanya Siwon hawatir. Kyu menggeleng dan berjalan mendahului Siwon. Siwon semakin dIbuat bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Siwon mengejar dan menghentikan langkah Kyu. ''Kau kenapa lagi sih? Jebal Kyu ini dirumah Ibu, aku harap kau bisa menjaga sikap.'' Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin sakit hati. Memangnya siapa yang membuatnya begitu? Sekarang jadi salah Kyuhyun semua?

''Aku memang tidak tahu diri Siwon-ah. Selamanya aku sebatang kara, tidak ada yang mencintaiku di dunia ini.'' ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyu. Kyuhyun sudah menangis, Siwon memeluknya.''Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau punya aku, punya Ibu dan Ayah, Kangta Hyung,Kami semua keluargamu.'' Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. ''Tidak usah berpura-pura mencintaiku. Aku tahu Siwon siapa yang diharapkan menjadi bagiandari keluargamu. Selamanya orang asing hanya orang asing. Aku tahu itu.'' Siwon semakin tidak mengerti. ''Please, jangan membuatku semakin tidak mengerti.''

''Siwon, Kyu, ayo kita makan diluar. Ibu dan Heechul akan piknik di halaman belakang.'' ucap Ibu Siwon menghampiri. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya.

''Ayo Kyu.. Bantu Ibu menyiapkan makanan'' Ibu Siwonmenuntun Kyu ke dapur. Siwon menghela napasnya berat, ''Dia kenapa lagi? Kenapaseperti itu? Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih Kyu, aku sakit melihatmu selalu menyembunyikannya padaku''

Ibu Siwon menyiapkan tikar dan berbagai wadah makanan diatasnya. Kyuhyun dan Heechul membantu merapihkan, dan Siwon mengambil dispenser dan galon untuk minum. Cuaca yang teduh dan tidak panas ditambah angin yangsejuk menampah suasana tenang.

''Bukankah kata Heechul Siwon akan lembur? Kenapa bisa datang kesini? Apa Kyuhyun yang memberitahu?'' tanya Ibu Choi.

''Tadinya sih iya Ibu. Tapi disana sudah banyak yang mengurus. Kangta hyung dan Zhoumi yang mengawasi. Dari pada aku diam diruangan lebih baik aku kesini.'' jawab Siwon.

''Tadi juga kami sempat ke panti asuhan Ibu. Panti tempatku dulu..'' kata Heechul. Kyu kaget, jadi Heechul pernah tinggal di pantiasuhan?

''Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita mulai makannya. Siwon-ah kau ambilkan untuk Kyuhyun yang banyak. Kalau dia yang ngambil sendiri pasti sedikit, dari tadi dia diam saja.''

''Kyu mau makan apa?'' tanya Siwon.

''Aku saja yang mengambil sendiri.'' ucap Kyu. Benar saja dia hanya sedikit mengambilnya. Heechul jail dan menyimpan banyak makanan dipiring Kyuhyun.

''Makanlah itu semua enak'' ucapnya.

''Benar Kyu, Heechul saja sangat suka. Bahkan kau ingat tidak Heechul-ah dulu kau hampir tersendak karena terlalu cepat makan sankingtidak ingin kehabisan?''

''Ah, iya aku ingat Ibu. Bukankah aku berlomba dengan Siwon?Aigo ini gara-gara dia.'' ucapnya menunjuk Siwon.

''Kenapa jadi aku? kau sendiri sudah banyak mengambil kan?''

Dan akhirnya mereka sibuk kembali mengenang masa masa lalu yang mereka bahas. Kyuhyun tahu dia orang baru jadi jangan memamerkan kedekatan dimasa lalu padanya. Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Kyu membuka sms yang dikirimkan Changmin.

-_**Kyuhyun, sore ini aku sudah bisa mengambil hasil tes. Besok siang di tempat yang kau katakan, aku menunggu disana-**_

Kyuhyun membalas.

_**-Jangan dulu dIbuka! Oke-**_

Siwon memperhatikannya yang sibuk dengan ponsel kemudian kembali memakan makanannya. Kyuhyun mendadak tersenyum, ia sebenarnya berharap Changmin benar-benar saudaranya. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun tidak sebatang melihatnya dan curiga melihat ekpresi Kyu yang berubah setelah membaca pesan masuk.

\- I Love You -

Setelah sampai dirumah Kyuhyun langsung pergi mandi. Hari sudah malam dan tadi mereka sudah makan malam di rumah orang tua Siwon. Saat Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar, dia langsung curiga melihat ponsel Kyu yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Siwon mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka pesan membaca pesan dari Changmin. Ia kesal membacanya, ''Jadi Kyuhyun janjian dengan Pria'' gumamnya.

Saat pintu terbuka Siwon menyimpan kembali ponsel Kyu. Siwon pura-pura olahraga diatas tempat tidur. Ia melakukan push up membuat Kyu menatapnya heran. Kyu melihat ponselnya dan mengambilnya. Bukan takut Siwon membaca pesannya tapi melihat tempat tidurnya bergetar Kyu takut ponselnya akan jatuh ke bawah.

''Tidak mandi?'' tanya Kyu. Siwon menghentikan olahraganya. ''Tentu saja akan. Tubuhku panas'' jawab Siwon memberi penekanan pada kata 'panas'. Kyu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelahnya Kyu duduk di atas tempat tidur, tangannya beralih menyentuh perutnya sendiri. _**''Sedang apa? Kapan kau keluar? Aku ingin punya keluarga. Janji jangan pernah meninggalkanku**_!'' Kyu tersenyum miris pada anaknya. Kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, Siwon melihat Kyu yang menghapus air matanya. Kyu menyimpan handuknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Kyu membelakangi Siwon. Siwon mengganti handuknya dengan baju tidur kemudian keluar dari kamar. Saat masuk lagi, Siwon membawa segelas susu untuk Kyuhyun. Dia menyimpan susu itu di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

''Minum dulu susumu.'' ucapnya. Kyu membuka kembali matanya kemudian bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur.

Saat akan meminum susunya, Kyu teringat kejadian di kantor tadi. Tiba-tiba nafsunya hilang untuk meminum susu itu. Kyu menyimpan kembali susunya di tempat semula.

''Kenapa tidak diminum?'' tanya Siwon.

''Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Heechul?'' tanya Kyu tiba-tiba.

''Hubungan apa? Kami sahabat. Sahabat baik'' jawabnya. Kyu tersenyum kecil, ''Yah! Sahabat yang sangat dekat. Bahkan sampai _kontak tubuh_ kedekatan kalian'' kata Kyu. Siwon kaget dan tidak suka ucapan Kyu.

''Jaga ucapanmu! Kau jangan menduduhku sembarangan.'' marahSiwon.

''Sembarangan kau bilang? Aku tahu Siwon jangan mengelak lagi.''Kyu ikut emosi.

''Kau punya bukti apa? Yang ada kau janjian dengan Priakan? Sudah berani selingkuh?''

''Kau membuka ponselku? Tidak punya sopan santun!''

''Kau sendiri berkirim pesan dengan seorang laki-laki , apa itu sikap sopan? Kau menghargaiku sebagai suami tidak?''

''Kau sendiri, apa berciuman dengan wanita lain itu punya sopan santun? Pikir Siwon! Siapa yang selingkuh disini!''

''Berciuman? Siapa yang...'' Siwon ingat kalau tadi siang ia mencium Heechul.

''Kau baru ingat? Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan sahabat? Enak? Kau ingin lagi?''

''Kau jangan asal menyimpulkan itu karena...''

_**''Aku lelah Siwon. Aku tidak sanggup, kau tidak mengerti kondisiku. Aku bisa mati kalau kau selalu melakukan ini. Belum cukup saat dirumah sakit tempo hari? Saat Heechul jatuh? Saat di kantor? Dirumahmu? Semuanya... Aku tidak suka!**_'' Kyuhyun meluapkan semuanya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan semuanya. Siwon berniat memeluknya tapi Kyu menghindar, ''Kita bercerai saja Siwon!''

''Apa maksudmu? Tidak aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan pernah mau Choi Kyuhyun!'' teriak Siwon.

''Buat apa dipertahankan? Untuk menyakitiku? Kau ingin aku mati perlahan? Kau suka itu?''

''Jebal... Aku tahu aku banyak salah. Bukan maksudku menyakitimu, aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Heechul. Dari kecil dia tidak punyasiapa-siapa, dia sudah seperti adikku. Jangan salah paham..''

''Kalau benar begitu, kenapa kau berciuman dengannya? Itu perlakuan seorang kakak pada adiknya?''

''Sebenarnya Heechul yang memintaku. Dia ingin mengetes perasaannya padaku. Setelah aku menciumnya dia bilang kalau dia tidak merasakan getaran apa-apa. Sama denganku, itu artinya kami tidak saling mencintai.''

''Tapi aku sudah bulat untuk berpisah denganmu!''

\- I Love You -

Siang harinya Kyuhyun benar bertemu dengan Changmin. Mereka bertemu di Cafe dekat Departement. Changmin sudah menunggu Kyuhyun sejak 2 jam sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka. Sejak malam Kyuhyun sudah mendiamkan Siwon,Siwon selalu meminta agar Kyuhyun merubah pikirannya untuk berpisah tapi Kyu tetap tidak mau merubah pikirannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar ingin bercerai, dia hanya sedang mengetes Siwon. Supaya Siwon tahu bagaimana rasanya menderita.

''Lama menunggu?'' tanya Kyuhyun duduk di tempat yang sudah Changmin pesan.

''Tidak. Kyuhyun-ah kenapa dengan matamu?'' Changmin melihatmata Kyu sedikit bengkak.

''Kurang tidur. Semalam aku terus memikirkan hasil tes.''

''Benarkah? Apa kau akan menerima apapun hasilnya?''

''Tentu saja. Buat apa aku mau melakukannya kalau akhirnya tidak menerima hasil itu.''

Changmin mengangguk kemudian mengambil hasil tes dari dalam tasnya. Map coklat itu masih tersegel, karena Changmin sudah janji akan membukanya saat ada Kyuhyun.

''Aku buka ya?'' tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Changmin merobek ujung mapnya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

''Kau siap?''

''Ne, cepat buka lipatannya.''

Changmin mendekatkan kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya sampai kertas itu terbuka seluruhnya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin bisa melihat isi yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Mereka saling berpandangan.

''Positif sama''

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling tatap. Setelah berpisah selama23 tahun sekarang mereka dipertemukan kembali. Kyuhyun bahagia, dia masih punya saudara kandung.

''Kyunie.''

''Changmin Oppa''

Mereka menangis dan tertawa bersama. Changmin bersin, Kyuhyun juga samaZ, memang anak kembar. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau Changmin memiliki senyuman yang sama dengannya.

''Kau suka kue beras manis tidak?'' tanya Kyu.

''Itu makanan kesukaanku'' jawab Changmin.

''Kau suka patbingsu?'' tanya Changmin.

''Itu es favoriteku..'' jawab Kyu.

Setelahnya mereka habiskan untuk tanya jawab. Saling memahami dan merasakan ikatan saudara di dalam diri mereka. Kyuhyun bahagia bertemu Changmin, begitupun dengan Changmin yang bersyukur masih bisa bertemu dengan kembarannya.

''Kyuhyun kau dari mana? Kenapa setelah istirahat tidak kembali ke kantor?'' tegur Siwon saat Kyuhyun baru pulang.

''Ada urusan.'' jawab Kyu singkat kemudian melewati Siwon begitu saja.

''Sudah makan?'' tanya Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

''Sudah.''

''Mau mandi air hangat tidak, aku akan menyiapkannya'' Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

''Tidak usah repot-repot. Lanjutkan saja perkerjaanmu. Aku mau istirahat'' kata Kyu melirik meja yang penuh berkas dan berjalan kekamarnya. Siwon menunduk, ''Aku tidak akan menyerah Kyu.''

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di belakang pintu. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut, ''Maaf Siwon.'' Siwon kembali duduk di mejanya. Ia menatap kosong laptop didepannya. Siwon tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di depannya. Ia memikirkan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminta cerai padanya? Bagaimana Siwon bisa fokus bekerja? Berpisah dengan Kyuhyun adalah mimpi buruk sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan, begitu sakit dan menyiksa.

Saat waktunya tidur, Kyuhyun sengaja menyimpan guling ditempat Siwon. Dia juga tidur dengan memakan tempat. Boneka yang biasanya dilemari pun Kyuhyun keluarkan. Siwon yang melihatnya memilih mengambil bantalnya dan tidur di atas sofa. Kyu melirik sedikit Siwon, ia bisa melihat Siwon yang sedang mencari kenyamanan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali dan tertidur.

\- I Love You -

Pagi harinya, Changmin sudah datang menjemput Kyuhyun. Ini memang salah satu dari rencana Kyuhyun yang ia lakukan bersama Changmin,kembarannya. Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Changmin masuk dan duduk di sofa.

''Min, gomawo sudah mau membantuku.'' bisik Kyuhyun.

''Tentu aku akan membantumu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan saudaraku menderita.''

Siwon turun dari kamarnya, Siwon kaget melihat seorang pria sudah bertamu sepagi itu.

''Kyu, dia siapa?''

''Siwon kenalkan, dia Changmin. Teman kuliahku.'' jawab Kyu memperkenalkan Changmin. Changmin bangun dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Namaku Changmin, teman kuliah Kyunie'' Siwon bergumamsendiri, Kyunie? Siwon bahkan tidak pernah memanggil Kyuhyun seperti itu.

''Ne, aku Siwon suami Kyuhyun!'' balasnya dengan full penekanan.

''Siwon aku dan Changmin Oppa akan mengunjungi rumah teman yang sakit, jadi aku pergi dulu.''

''Sepagi ini?''

''Iya. Kenapa? Katanya dia sudah kritis. Yasudah aku pergi dulu. Ayo Changmin Oppa''

Kyuhyun pun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Siwon yang mulai frustasi melihat Kyuhyun-nya memilih pergi bersama Pria lain dari pada menemaninya sarapan. Sekarang Siwon benar-benar tidak tahan. Bukan hanya meminta cerai tapi Kyuhyun juga sudah berani pergi dengan Pria lain! Siwon membuka kembali dasinya dan meleparnya. Kemudian Pria itu pergi dengan mobilnya mengejar Kyuhyun, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya.

\- I Love You -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE!**

**This is windakyu, my Asian Fanfic account is presdirchoi.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuhyun naik ke dalam mobil Changmin. Changmin memasangkan sabuk dan tersenyum. ''Kau yakin?'' tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun melihat ke belakang, ''Kita lihat saja. Aku yakin dia akan mengejarku.''jawab Kyu. Kemudian Changmin melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Siwon.

''Kyu kau benar, sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita.'' ucap Changmin melihat kaca spion. Kyu tersenyum, ''Aku paham pikiran Siwon. Min bagaimana kalau kita ke makam Ibu dulu.'' Changmin menoleh.

''Makam Ibu? Kau tahu dimana?'' tanyanya. ''Tentu. setiap bulan aku kesana.'' Changmin menjawab ''Bagaimana dengan Ayah?'' Kyu tersenyum miris. ''Sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Semenjak Ibu meninggal, Ayah jadi gila kerja. Dari kecilaku diurus oleh Imo, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia menjodohkanku dengan Siwon agar bisa pergi ke Kanada.'' Changmin menghentikan mobilnya.

''Jangan mengasihaniku Min, aku tahu kau juga banyak menderita.'' tambah Kyu.

''Maaf, aku baru mencarimu sekarang.''

''Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku saudaramu?''

''Orang tua angkatku yang memberitahuku. Aku juga mencari data tentang keluargaku di rumah sakit. Tapi orang tua angkatku tidak memperbolehkan aku mencari keluargaku setelah aku dewasa.''

''Kenapa begitu?''

''Mereka bilang, kehidupan kalian cukup sulit setelah kematian Ibu. Mereka juga selalu cerita tentang dirimu, Kyu. Mereka bilang kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lembut, baik dan ramah. Dan ternyata kau memang seperti itu.''

''Tidak. Itu aku yang dulu. Aku merasa diriku yang sekarang itu egois, tidak pengertian,merepotkan dan emosian. Aku selalu marah pada Siwon, aku... aku sudah menyakiti hatinya. Aku mengatakan ingin berpisah darinya, aku juga melibatkan mudalam urusan keluargaku. Maafkan aku Min.''

''Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau terlalu baik, maka dari itu Siwon bersikap seenaknyapadamu. Sekarang waktunya kau membuktikan. Tidak ada yang boleh mempermainkan perasaanmu. Kau butuh kebahagiaan bukan selalu mengusahakan kebahagiaan orang lain.''

''Jadi keputusanku tidak salah?''

''Tidak. Kita lanjutkan sampai akhir. Sepertinya kita harus pergi, dia sudah berada tepat di belakang kita''

Kyuhyun melihat kebelakang dan benar mobil Siwon ada di belakang mobilnya.

''Dia itu bukannya kerja, malah mengikutiku!''

''Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang.''

`Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di pemakaman. Untuk pertama kalinya Changmin melihat pusara Ibu kandungnya. Ia menangis dan berkata kalau dia merindukan Ibunya,menyayangi dan berharap Ibunya bahagia di alam sana. Kyuhyun ikut menangis dan memperkenalkan Changmin sebagai kakak kandungnya, dan anak pertama keluarga Cho. Siwon masih mengikuti mereka, Siwon berdiri di belakang pohon yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari makam mertuanya.

''Mereka ke makam siapa? Apa teman mereka sudah meninggal?'' ucapnya berbicara sendiri.

Setelah memberikan penghormatan dan menaburkan bunga Changmin dan Kyuhyun berniat pergi. Saat berdiri, Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya merabun. Kyuhyun pingsan dan untung Changmin cekatan dengan menangkapnya.

''Ya Tuhan, Kyunnie!'' Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke arah Changmin.

''Hey, biar aku yang membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.'' kata Siwon berniat mengambil Kyuhyun dari Changmin. Changmin menahannya, ''Biar aku yang membawanya.'' ucap Changmin. Siwon kesal dan merebut paksa Kyuhyun, ''Aku suaminya dan aku yang berhak membawa Kyuhyun!'' marah Siwon.

''Suami macam apa kau? Kau sudah membuat Kyuhyun menderita selama ini ! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menderita terus,'' ucap Changmin kemudian membawa Kyuhyun kemobilnya.

Siwon diam mencerna semua perkataan Changmin padanya. Tiba-tiba ingatannya mengingat kejadian sejak awal pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

_**''Aku tidak akan pernah mencintainya! || Kyuhyun-ah kenapa bisa pendarahan apa.. Kau hamil? || Jangan ikut campur! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. || Dia kecelakaan dan kau malah mematikan ponselku! || Siwon.. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu egois... || Jebal jangan manja! Ini dirumah Ibu dan kau seharusnya bisa menjaga sikap!|| Kau sendiri berkirim pesan dengan Pria lain apa itu sikap sopan? || Aku mau kita becerai !'' **_

Siwon hanya mampu terduduk di tanah, ia merenungkan semua perbuatannya selama menyesal, dia merasa bersalah, dia sungguh laki-laki jahat. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun seperti itu, menyakiti hatinya luar dan dalam. Sekarang apa pantas Siwon mengeluh saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama? Apa pantas Siwon marah dan menganggap sikap Kyuhyun berlebihan. Siapa yang pantas disalahkan dalam hal ini? Apa Siwon hilaf? Apa karena orang sekitarnya? Kembali lagi pada diri mereka sendiri yang bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan mereka.

\- I Love You -

Dokter memeriksa Kyuhyun, dari tekanan darah, denyut nadi, pernapasan sampai kondisifisik lainnya. Semuanya normal, hanya saja Kyuhyun terlalu emosi dan kurang memperhatikan porsi istirahatnya setiap hari. Dokter hanya memberikan vitamin untuk memulihkan fisiknya yang melemah.

''Emm, dengan tuan siapa?'' tanya dokter Jung setelah menyampaikan kondisi Kyuhyun.

''Saya Changmin. Saudara Kyuhyun-sshi,''

''Ah Changmin-sshi. Kyuhyun-sshi harus lebih banyak istirahat. Hanya itu yang bisamembuat fisiknya tetap stabil. Dimohon juga jangan terlalu banyak pikiran..''

''Iya, terima kasih Uisa.''

''Setelah sadar Kyuhyun-sshi sudah boleh pulang.''

Setelah dokter keluar. Kyuhyun mulai sadar, orang pertama yang ia tanyakan adalah Siwon.

''Siwonnie..Siwon...'' Kyuhyun membuka matanya setelah mengucapkan nama itu. Changmin yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

''Changmin,mana Siwon?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin tahu setiap saat yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun hanya Siwon.

''Aku yang membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu dimana Siwon. ''

''Hiks...Siwonnie, aku membutuhkannya Changmin... Dia harus berada disini, memelukku dan mengatakan kalau aku dan aegya tidak apa-apa...'' Kyuhyun menangis membuat Changmin semakin bingung. Ingin balas dendam, tapi belum satu hari mendiamkan Siwon Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini.

''Jangan menangis. Kau baik-baik saja.. '' Changmin memeluknya, Kyu terus menangis seperti lupa dengan rencana balas dendamnya.

''Kita sudahi saja rencananya Kyu. Aku tidak tega melihatmu begini..'' tambahChangmin, Kyu melepaskan pelukan saudaranya itu.

''Maaf Min, aku lupa. Aku hanya panik, aku pernah punya pengalaman buruk. Dan.. Aku sangat takut masuk rumah sakit lagi..'' Kyu menundukan kepalanya mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

''Kejadian apa? Seburuk apapun itu, aku harap kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Semuanya sudah berlalu...''

''Sangat buruk. Dulu aegya hampir tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sejak kejadian itu sikap Siwon mulai berubah, dia perhatian dan menyayangiku.. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti dia suka sekali berubah-ubah...''

''Berubah-ubah bagaimana?''

''Dia seperti memiliki dua kepribadian. Dia itu baik dan perhatian tapi bisa juga menjadi egois, kasar dan cuek. Aku bingung Changmin-ah menghadapinya.''

''Setiap perubahan pasti ada penyebab. Apa kau tahu Kyu, penyebab perubahan Siwon?'' Kyuhyun berpikir kalau sosok sahabat terbaik Siwon yang bernama Kim Heechul, satu-satunya penyebab perubahan sikap Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun juga berpikir mungkin trauma dimasa lalu yang berhubungan dengan Zhoumi sebagai penyebabnya. Atau hubungan buruknya dengan Ayahnya sendiri salah satu faktor kuat yang membuat Siwon mempunyai dua kepribadian.

''Dia punya sahabat, sahabat yang sering ia lebih pentingkan dibanding aku. Dia jug punya adik tiri yang dibencinya. Dan dia pun punya hubungan buruk dengan Ayahnya yang tak lain adalah sahabat Ayah.''

''Bisa jadi ketiga faktor itu yang membuat Siwon sering berubah-ubah. Kondisi lingkungan berperan penting untuk membentuk kepribadian.''

''Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya.''

''Aku akan selalu membantumu Kyu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan Pria yang salah.''

'' bersyukur punya saudara sepertimu..''

\- I Love You -

Sementara itu, Siwon masih merenung. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di Cafe dekat hanya termengun, ia masih memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangganya. Jika bercerai dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak akan punya pegangan lagi untuk tetap berdiri. Dia tidak akan punya sosok yang penyayang dan perhatian seperti Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lagi sosok manis yang setiap saat menemaninya menikmati dan menghadapi hidup.

Bukan mau Siwon jika perilakunya selama ini berubah-ubah dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak kuat bertahan di sampingnya. Dibesarkan dilingkungan yang tidak membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia salah satu faktornya. Ayah yang termpramental, Ibu yang lebih perhatian pada adik tiri, kakak yang hanya angkat tangan dan setuju dengankondisi yang diterimanya.

Semuanya berbeda dengan Siwon. Ibunya menerima penghianatan suaminya dan mau membesarkan Zhoumi, Kangta yang hanya hidup didunianya sendiri selama kebutuhannya terpenuhi dan Ayahnya yang diktator dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tertekan, dia tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Peran sahabat seperti Heechul setidaknya memberi Siwon pegangan.

Siwon berubah menjadi pendiam dan tidak mau berinteraksi dengan teman - teman di sekolahnya masih punya Heechul , satu-satunya teman yang bisa Siwon ajak bicara. Kemudian datang Hankyung yangmembuat Siwon banyak belajar tentang perannya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Saat SMA, Siwon mulai mau aktif di dunia organisasi. Menjadi ketua osis dan menghabiskan waktu di sekolah untuk menghindari adik dan Ayahnya di rumah.

''Aku tidak pernah berguna. Didunia ini tidak ada yang bisa mengerti orang yang aku sayang akan menjauh dan perlahan meninggalkanku.'' Siwon menangis. Ia terlalu terpukul dan benci pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya sendiriyang membuat semua yang ia ia sayangi meninggalkannya.

''Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah, aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Membuatmu menangis, membuatmu tersiksa selama berada di dekatku.''

\- I Love You -

Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya setelah menghabiskan waktu membahas keluarganya bersama Changmin. Rumah sepi, hari yang menjelang malam membuat seluruh ruangan gelap. Kyuhyun menyalakan semua lampu, saat sampai di ruang makan ia terduduk di mejamakan. Sebenarnya dirinya merasa bersalah. Tidak melayani suaminya dengan baik, sekedar menemaninya sarapan pun tidak. Kyu tidak tahu Siwon ada dimana. Setelah dari rumah sakit, tidak ada mobil yang mengikuti mobil Changmin lagi.

''Apa dia pergi ke kantor? Kenapa aku jadi hawatir.'' Kyu berniat menghubungi Siwon tapi diurungkannya.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka diiringi langkah kaki yang memasuki bangun dan berjalan mendekati ruang tamu, matanya memanas melihat Siwonyang berpenampilan menyedihkan tengah duduk di atas sofa. Matanya terpejam,baju dan rambutnya berantakan, di tambah tercium bau Cocktail dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun ingin mendekatinya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi sampai Siwon semenyedihkan itu. Apa semuanya karena dirinya? Apa Siwon menjadi itu karena perbuatan Kyuhyun tadi pagi? Atau Siwon mendapat masalah besar yang tidak Kyu ketahui?

''Siwon-ah,kau kenapa?'' Kyu menahan napasnya, ia sungguh tidak tahan jika tidak menanyakan keadaan Siwon. Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sungguh hawatir melihat mata sayu Siwon, wajah yang menyedihkan itu membayangi setiap penglihatannya.

''Aku memang bukan Pria baik. Aku hanya pembawa masalah di setiap tempat yang aku datangi.'' ucap Siwon dengan suara paruhnya. Kyuhyun merasa sedih sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin memperburuk rumah tangganya, apa Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal salah dengan membuat Siwon cemburu?

''Apa yang kau katakan? Di dunia ini tidak ada orang pembawa masalah. Karena masalah itu selalu ada dimana pun kita berada.'' ucap Kyu. Siwon bangun kemudian berjalan mundur meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

''Kau salah! Aku pembawa masalah! Aku pembawa sial...!'' Siwon berteriak kemudian lari masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun menangis melihat kondisi Siwon, ''Siwon...'' Kyuhyun ikut berlari, ia membuka pintu kamar. Kyu melihat Siwon sedang muntah di dalam kamar mandi. Kyu menutup kembali pintu dan menghubungi Changmin.

''Changmin. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkannya, hiks... Siwon sampai menderita seperti itu..Hikss...'' Kyuhyun menangis, Changmin jadi hawatir mendengarnya.

''Kau kenapa Kyu? Jangan menangis, ceritakan semuanya dengan tenang.''

''Siw..Hiks.. Siwon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri,dia tidak mau bicara denganku. Ia terus saja menyiksa dirinya. Aku tidak tega Min...''

''Tenanglah. Aku tahu ini baru awal, kita jangan menyerah secepat ini. Coba kau lihat besok,kalau dia tetap down aku akan mengaku kalau aku kakakmu..''

''Tapi Min...''

''Kyui ngat jaga emosimu. Jaga kestabilan emosimu, ingat kondisimu.''

''Ne, baiklah.. Aku akan mencoba sampai besok.''

Setelah panggilannya dengan Changmin terputus. Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Siwon sudah berbaring di sofa dengan tanpa membuka sepatu atau mengganti pakaiannya. Kyu kembali merasa bersalah. Kenapa Siwon sampai seperti itu? Apa dia punya beban lain yang berat.

''Kau tidak makan?'' tanya Kyu mendekati sofa. Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Kyu. Tiba-tiba Siwon bangun dan mendorong Kyu sampai Kyu terlentang diatas tempat tidur. Kyu mendadak sangat ketakutan melihat Siwon yang menindihnya. Jantung Kyu berdebar, ia takut Siwon akan berbuat kasar padanya.

''Kenapa Kau selalu membuatku bingung? Aku bingung Cho Kyuhyun. Kau selalu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir dan menebak. Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?''

''Siwon...Aku...''

''Aku bukan orang yang sensitif. Aku sulit beradaptasi, sulit menerima perubahan,sulit menerima kenyataan. Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku adalah Choi Siwon anak bungsu dari Choi Kiho. Siwon yang disayangi banyak orang, bukan Siwon yang selalu kalah dari Choi Jo Hyuk.''

''Siwon,kau harus menerima kenyataan! Selamanya kau adalah putra dari Choi Kiho. Tapi kau harus bisa menerima kalau kau mempunyai keluarga lain, Choi Ji Hyuk yangkau benci itu adalah adikmu. Dia tidak bersalah dan dia tidak pantas menjadi saingan apalagi musuhmu... Lupakan rasa bencimu, mulailah menerima kenyataan. Kau tidak sendiri, kau punya kedua orang tua dan dua saudara dan sekarang kau punya aku sebagai istrimu kau juga akan menjadi Ayah...''

''Tapi kau sendiri ingin berpisah denganku..! Kau sudah menemukan laki-laki lain kan?!Kau ingin meninggalkanku... Hiks.. Kau tidak bahagia bersamaku.. Hiks...''

Kyu tidak tahan lagi, dia terlalu mencintai Siwon. Ucapan Siwon seakan memojokannya sebagai orang jahat yang tega meninggalkan suaminya begitu saja demi laki-laki lain. Bukan tidak bahagia, hanya Kyu belum bisa beradaptasi dengan Siwon yang mempunyai sifat seperti yang dia sebutkan tadi. Tidak sensitif atas perasaan sakit yg Kyu rasakan, sulit menerima kenyataan soal Zhoumi, terlalu bergantung pada sahabat dan mudah terbawa emosi.

''Mana mungkin Siwon aku meninggalkanmu. Pengadilan saja tidak mungkin mengabulkan perceraian kita, apalagi hatiku.. Aku... Sangat mencintaimu.''

''Jangan bohong, aku tahu berpisah bisa membuatmu bahagia. Bersama dengan laki-laki baikitu lebih pantas untukmu daripada bersamaku..''

''Yasudah terserah kau saja! Aku membencimu Choi Siwon!'' Kyu keluar meninggalkan Siwon. Dia kesal sangat kesal pada suaminya itu.

\- I Love You -

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun sengaja pergi dengan Changmin, dia tahu Siwon akan mengikuti mereka lagi. Dan benar saja Siwon sudah mengikuti mobil Changmin dari memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kafe.

''Kita sarapan dulu.'' ucap Changmin.

''Siwon mengikuti kita.'' ucap Kyu melihat mobil Siwon dari kaca spion.

''Itu bagus, ayo kita lanjutkan semuanya.''

Changmin keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon tentu semakin di buat kesal, Changmin terlihat perhatian pada Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai membukakan pintu untuknya. ChangKyu duduk di meja ujung. Memesan Samgyetang (Sup ayam ginseng) yang di makan satu mangkok bersama. Dengan porsiyang besar, emang paling enak dimakan bersama. Siwon semakin kesal, dia sendiri sebagai suami belum pernah makan satu mangkok dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin menyuapi Kyuhyun sesekali mengelap ujung bibir Kyuhyun yang belepotan. Kyuhyun juga kadang memberikan minum pada Changmin dan terlihat asyik mengobrolkan sesuatu.

''Aku bahagia melihat Siwon cemburu, lihat Min wajahnya merah.. Itu artinya dia mencintaiku...'' ucap Kyu sesekali melirik Siwon. Changmin tersenyum melihat kembarannya itu bahagia.

''Kau lihat kan, tidak ada seorang pun yangakan mengabaikan kembaranku yang paling cantik.''

''Aish, kau membuatku geer. Gomawo Min mau membantuku...''

Setelah sarapan bersama. Changmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kantor, Siwon? Dia masih mengikuti mereka. Saat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Changmin, Changmin juga ikut keluar. Mereka hanya saling berpamitan biasa, kalau mereka berpelukan atau melakukan hal lainnya akan menjadi bahan perbincangan para karyawan yang tahu Kyuhyun itu istri Siwon.

''Aku masuk ya Min...'' Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam kantor. Changmin melirik Siwon yang baru keluar dari mobilnya dan tersenyum membuat Siwon menatapnya tajam. Setelahnya Changmin masuk kembali kemobilnya dan meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

''Dasar tidak tahu diri, dia pikir dia siapa...'' gerutu Siwon yang langsung masuk ke dalam kantor. Kyuhyun berjalan beberapa meter dari menyusulnya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meronta meminta Siwon melepaskan genggamannya, tapi Siwon mengabaikannya dan membawa Kyuhyun ke ruangannya.

''Ya, kenapa kau menarik tanganku. Kau sungguh kasar Siwon Choi..!''

Siwon menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun mendadak dadanya sesak melihat tatapan Siwon yang cukup menyeramkan.

''Wae? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kalau tidak ada aku akan kembali bekerja..'' Kyu bangun meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon langsung mengunci pintu, tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

''Katakan, siapa Pria itu. Bukankah dialaki-laki yang waktu itu menarik tanganmu di parkiran. Kau bilang kau tidak mengenalnya!''

''Dia temanku. Apa masalah seorang teman menjemput dan mengantarkanku ke kantor. Kami teman baik.''

''Jangan sampai aku melihat Pria itu datang lagi, aku tidak suka melihat kau dekat dengan Pria itu.''

''Apa salahnya? Dia teman baikku. Kausendiri, selama ini aku tidak masalah sahabatmu itu datang ke rumah, ke kantor,menginap, atau apapun. Kenapa sekarang kau melarangku? Kau egois Siwon!''

''Jangan membantahku! Pokonya aku tidak mau melihat Pria itu lagi mendekatimu!''

''Terserah kau saja, lagi pula kita akan segera bercerai. Untuk apa kau mengurusi urusanku, kita urus saja urusan masing-masing.'' setelah mengatakan itu Kyu keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Siwon bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah dia kembali mengejar Kyuhyun.

''Tunggu,'' Siwon memanggilnya. Kyu tidak memperdulikan panggilan Siwon, ia tetap berjalan ke lantai 3. Kyu naik kedalamlift, Siwon meninju pintu lift yang sudah tertutup.

Di dalam lift, Kyu menangis. Sebenarnya diamerasa tidak sanggup melakukan itu pada Siwon. Tapi dia sudah janji pada Changmin untuk memberi pelajaran pada Siwon sampai Siwon mau merubah sikapnya dan lebih menganggap Kyuhyun. Sulli memberikan beberapa sample sepatuyang baru dikirimkan oleh Patterner kemarin. Sulli bilang konsep untuk bulanini adalah Sporty tapi Sweet. Tipe Sport yang cocok untuk wanita-wanita anggun dan manis yang ingin tampil lebih cool.

''Sulli-ah, kau urus saja semuanya. Akuyakin kau pasti bisa menghendel semuanya. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu.''ucap Kyu.

''Memangnya kenapa Eonnie? Eonnie akan berhenti? Apa Sajangnim tidak mengijinkan Eonnie bekerja lagi..?'' Sulli sudah panik kalau Kyuhyun berhenti.

''Tidak Sulli. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih mengembangkan potensimu. Aku yakin kau bisa lebih baik dariku. Kalau penjualan bulan ini naik, nanti aku akan mempromosikankan jabatan manajer padamu.''

''Aniya Eonnie. Kalau begitu sama saja Eonnie ingin berhenti...''

''Kau tahu kan Sulli, setiap bulankondisiku akan berubah. Aku tidak mungkin terus bekerja, sebagai bentuktanggung jawabku aku ingin memilih sendiri penggantiku.'' Sulli akhirnya mengerti dan akan berusaha keras dan tidak akan mengecewakan Kyuhyun.

''Baiklah Eonnie, aku akan berusaha.''

''Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin pergi meninggalkanku, kau tega sekali Kyunie.''

Siwon tidak pernah bisa fokus bekerja. Ia hanya memandangi foto pernikahannya, kemudian foto kencan pertama mereka saat belanja bersama. Mereka baru 3 bulan menikah, apa secepat itu Kyuhyun meminta berpisah? Apa arti kesabaran dan penantian Kyuhyun selama ini jika dia sendiri yang ingin menyerah. Siwon bukannya tidak berusaha memperbaiki, hanya saja iajuga tidak mau orang yang dicintainya itu merasa menderita bersamanya.

''Jika kau bahagia kalau kita berpisah,baiklah aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu.'' Siwon mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi pengacara pribadi keluarga Choi. Siwon meminta pengacaranya mengurus berkas perceraian secepatnya. Siwon tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada orangtaunya. Mereka pasti akan segera tahu kalau putra mereka akan bercerai dengan wanita yang tengah mengandung cucu mereka. Mungkin pengadilan tidak akan mengijinkan perceraian itu tapi Siwon tidak bisa mempertahankannya, kebahagiaan Kyuhyun lebih penting untuknya.

Tok Tok Tok...

''Masuk,'' Luna masuk dengan membawa beberapa berkas yang harus Siwon tanda tangani. Luna juga memberitahu kalau tadi ada sedikit masalah, pelanggan ada yang marah-marah di tempat Kyuhyun.

''Sajangnim, nyonya Choi bertengkar dengan pembeli. Mereka bahkan hampir saling jambak.'' adu Luna. Siwon kaget, ''Apa? Maksudmu istriku bertengkar dengan pembeli?''

''Iya, nyonya Choi sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan pembeli itu..'' Siwon langsung keluar, turun kelantai 3 untuk melihat kondisi disana. Disana cukup ramai, sehingga Siwon kesulitan menerobos banyaknya manusia.

''Ya! Hey, Yoona-sshi sepatu yang kami jualini kualitas dunia. Kau bisa lihat dari bahan yang kami pakai, jadi mana mungkin sepatu yang 2 hari lalu kau beli bisa sobek dengan mudah dan kau bisa kembalikan seenaknya!''

''Kau ini bukannya tanggung jawab malah memitnahku berbohong. Sebagai seorang Manajer mana tanggung jawabmu! Cukup tanggung jawab apa susahnya?''

''Tidak bisa seenaknya, kami hanya akan mengganti sepatu yang rusak dengan alasan yang jelas. Misal kesalahan patterner yang kurang teliti atau kerusakan yang terjadi sebelum 24 jam.''

''Ah, Presdir... Presdir Choi sebaiknya kaupecat Manajer ini! Dia tidak bertanggung jawab! Sungguh dia melayani pelanggan dengan buruk!'' adu Yoona saat Siwon datang. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, Yoona memang suka mencari masalah dengannya sejak masih sekolah.

''Memangnya apa yang anda keluhkan? Apabarang kami memiliki kecacatan?'' tanya Siwon.

''Dia berbohong! Dia sengaja menggunting sepatunya agar mempermalukanku dan mendapatkan uang ganti rugi! Kau jangan percaya sajangnim''

''Hey, Manajer Cho kau diam saja. Biar Presdir yang memutuskan. Memangnya kau siapa?''

''Hey, aku ini...''

''Dia hanya Manajer biasa dan kau benar,aku yang berhak memutuskan''

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar Siwon mengatakan itu. Jadi Siwon benar menyetujui perpisahan mereka dan sekarang tidak mengganggap Kyuhyun sebagai istrinya lagi.

''Kalau begitu bagaimana presdir? Bukankah kesalahan seperti ini tidak boleh sampai terulang lagi? Apa Manajer sepertinya sudah mampu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik..''

''Kalau begitu ikut dengan saya. Biar saya yang mengganti semua kerugiaannya,''

Siwon dan Yoona pun pergi meninggalkanKyuhyun. Yoona sempat tersenyum puas pada Kyuhyun. Kyu tahu semuanya hanya akal-akalan gadis itu, dia selalu syirik dengan semuanya yang Kyu pekerjaan Kyu sebagai manajer pun ia syirik. Bagaiamana kalau tahu Kyu menikah dengan pemilik Departement Store yang tak lain orang yang akan memberikan ganti rugi untuknya.

''Eonnie, sabar. Mungkin sajangnim hanya ingin Profesional..'' hIbur Sulli. Kyu hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia sudah sangat malu dilihat semua karyawan dan pembeli. Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi harus dimana menyimpan wajahnya.

\- I Love You -

Saat makan siang banyak yang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Berita Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan pembeli sudah tersebar luas. Dia malu, dan merasa jabatannya hanya karena dia istri presdir. Banyak yang tidak suka karena Kyu marah-marah pada pelanggan. Ada yang berkata kalau Kyuhyun itu tidak pantas masih bekerja dan mempertahankan jabatannya. Mau tidak mau semuanya itu mempengaruhi pikirannya. Kyu tidak nyaman sekedar berpandangan dengan orang lain.

''Tidak makan di Cafe?''

''Changmin.'' Changmin duduk di sebelah Kyu yang masih berwajah sendu. Sudah jam makan siang dan Kyu belum juga mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Tokonya juga sepi, belum ada pelanggan yang datang setelah kejadian tadi. Dengan begitu dia juga berpikir sudah merugikan perusahaan.

''Ada masalah?'' tanya Changmin.

''Aku bertengkar dengan pembeli, semuaorang membenciku dan tidak ada yang mau berbelanja disini.''

''Bagaimana bisa kau bertengkar dengan pembeli?''

''Itu gila bukan! Dia musuhku sejak SMA dan dia sudah berhasil mempermalukanku.''

''Apa? Apa dia wanita? Tega sekali orang itu. Sekarang bagaimana pun kau harus makan Kyu, ayo kita makan bersama.''

''Aku tidak mau Changmin. Kalau kau mau makan, kau sendiri saja. Eh, sebenarnya kau bekerja apa sih? Kenapa bisa kemari?''

''Aku tidak bekerja di sini. Aku bekerja di Arab. Aku kuliah di Bournemouth Unniversity di UK. Aku juga sempat bekerja di Hotel Al Burj di Dubai tapi aku berhenti demi menemukan keluargaku. Mungkinsekarang aku masih belum mau kembali.''

''Kau hebat sekali. Kuliah di Inggris danbekerja di Arab. Bagaimana bisa kau lepaskan semuanya dan kembali ke Korea? Apa tidak sayang dengan karirmu?''

''Tidak ada yang lebih penting dibanding keluarga.''

''Changmin... Bagaimana dengan keluarga angkatmu yg pernah kau ceritakan itu. Apa mereka tahu kalau kau sudah bertemu denganku?.''

''Mereka sedang ada di Dubai. Mereka ikut denganku saat aku bekerja di sana, dan aku ijin kembali kemari dengan alasan menyelesaikan beberapa file untuk naik jabatan. Dan mereka belum tahu kalau aku

sudah menemukanmu.''

''Kau membohongi mereka?''

''Kau kan tahu mereka tidak mengijinkan kumencari keluarga kandungku. Mereka memang memberitahu siapa keluarga kandungku tapi mereka melarangku menemuimu dan Ayah. Mereka ingkar, mereka hanya ingin aku jadi anak mereka dan tidak boleh kembali bersama keluarga asliku. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu, aku sangat ingin bersama keluarga kandungku.''

''Changmin...'' Kyu memeluk Changmin.

''Kenapa Kyunie? Apa kau sangat sensitif eoh? Aigo kau seperti anak kecil. Uljimma, kau selalu menangis..'' Changmin hanya terkekeh menerima pelukan Kyuhyun.

Siwon melihatnya, tentu Siwon tidak akan rela Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan pria lain. Jarak yang tidak begitu dekat membuat Siwon tidak tahu apa yang di perbincangkan Changmin dan Kyu. Tapi melihat Kyu menangis di pelukan Pria lain membuatnya semakin merasa kalau Kyuhyun memang tidak bahagia bersamanya. Apa hubungan Kyu dan Changmin sudah sangat dekat. Kyu berani makan bersama dan sekarang berpelukan.

''Siwon! Siapa pria yang bersama Kyuhyun?'' Siwon kaget, Ayahnya sudah berada disebelahnya bersama dengan Zhoumi. Ayah Siwon pun melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersama. Untung Kyu sudah tidak berpelukan dengan Changmin.

''Ayah. Ehmm.. Dia teman Kyuhyun. Teman kuliahnya.'' jawab Siwon. Zhoumi tahu kalau pria yang bersama Kyu itu adalah kakak Kyu yang pernah Kyu ceritakan.

''Ayah. Hyung. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Noona, aku permisi.'' Zhoumi pergi menemui Kyuhyun. Sementara Siwon dan Ayahnya pergi ke ruangan Siwon.

''Noona...'' panggil Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat adik iparnya, ''Mimi...''

''Noona. Jadi ini pria yang Noona bilang waktu itu. Aigo tampan sekali, pasti Hyung cemburu sekali. Iya kan Noona?'' kata Zhoumi dengan polos memperhatikan Changmin. Changmin sampai gugup diperhatikan seperti itu.

''Zhoumi. Biasa saja, dia ini Changmin kembaran Noona.'' kata Kyuhyun. Zhoumi jadi merasa malu karenanya.

''Hehehe, Maaf Noona.''

''Kau adik Siwon? Kenalkan aku Changmin,kakak Kyuhyun.'' Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Senang bekenalan denganmu Hyung. Hyung buat Siwon hyung cemburu berat ya, pokoknya Kyuhyun Noona tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Dia terlalu baik untuk Hyungku itu.. Hehehe...''

''Pasti, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Kyunie bersedih. Oiya aku belum tahu yang mana Heechul itu?'' ucap Changmin

''Heechul Noona itu, dia cantik tapi lebih cantik dan manis Kyu Noona. Kyu Noona juga lebih tinggi dan putih, hehehe...''

''Kalau Hankyung dengar, bisa habis kau Mi..''

''Apa? Han Gege suka pada Heechul Noona?''

''Iya. Dari dulu Hankyung Oppa menyukai Heechul.''

''Waaa... Ini bagus. Kalau begitu kita harus buat mereka jadian supaya Siwon hyung dan Kyu Noona bisa hidup tenang.''

''Kita susun saja rencana. Kita buat Hankyung dan Heechul jadian.'' usul Changmin.

''Min.. Aku memintamu membantuku, bukan menjodohkan orang.''

''Tapi Noona itu ide bagus! Hyung ayo kita bekerja sama..!''

''Baik! Ayo.!''

Kyu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Changmin dan Zhoumi bersatu demi membantunya. Membantu mengembalikan kebahagiaannya. Kalau HanChul bersatu, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Heechul mengganggu Siwon.

''Eoh, Noona dan Hyung aku pergi dulu pacarku sudah menunggu. Bye bye..'' pamit Zhoumi.

''Aish, anak itu sudah punya pacar rupanya.''

''Dia benar adik Siwon? Pantas mirip sekali dengan Kangta Hyung.''

''Kau kenal kakak Siwon? Dari mana kau tahu?''

''Aku sudah tahu semua keluarga mudah mencari tahu keluarga konglomerat. Aku yakin semua orang juga sudah tahu keluarga kita, menantu keluarga Choi Grup pasti juga terkenal.''

''Iya kau benar. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu kalau putra keluarga Cho masih hidup.''

''Tidak lama lagi semuanya akan tahu. Kita hanya perlu mencari waktu yang tepat setelah semua rencana kita berjalan lancar.''

Sementara itu di ruangan Siwon, Ayah Siwon membicarakan soal permintaan Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu. Kyuhyun mempromosikan Sulli untuk menggantikannya. Siwon salah paham, ia kira ayahnya membicarakan soal perceraian yang Kyuhyun ajukan. Ia takut pengacara Park sudah memberitahu rencana perceraian Siwon.

''Ayah sudah menerima permintaan kira ini jalan yang terbaik, Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tidak bisa tetap bertahan. Ayah tahu kondisinya sekarang.''

''Ayah! apa Ayah setuju?''

''Tentu saja. Ayah sangat setuju. Hanya perlu menunggu janjinya, setelah mengurus semuanya maka semuanya selesai.''

''Tapi, Ayah tahu kondisi Kyuhyun kan? Kalau ini di lanjutkan bagaimana ke depannya?''

''Tentu Ayah menerima ini karena mempertimbangkan kondisi Kyuhyun. Sudah sepantasnya dia meminta ini dari dulu.''

''Tapi aku tidak mau jauh darinya, aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya.''

''Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Apakah ini bagus, kau dan Kyuhyun sama-sama bahagia.''

''Tidak! Aku akan membatalkan semuanya. Aku terlalu mencintainya dan berpisah dengannya itu tidak baik. Kami akan punya anak yang harus kami urus bersama.''

''Apa maksudmu Siwon! Dia hanya akan berhenti kerja, bukankah kalian masih bisa bertemu di rumah. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Anak kalian tentu saja kalian urus bersama. Kau membuat Ayah pusing!''

''Jadi Ayah bukan membicarakan perceraianaku dan Kyuhyun.''

''Apa kau bilang! Bercerai apa? Kalianingin bercerai, sadar Siwon... tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik selain itu memiliki semuanya. Wajah, otak, sifat, talent, apalagi yang membuatmu tidak puas.''

''Tentu tidak. Aku sangat puas Ayah, akusangat bersyukur mempunyainya dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi!'' setelah mengatakan itu Siwon langsung keluar yang ada di pikirannya hanya Kyuhyun. Dia berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dari sisinya. Siwon sadar dia sudah sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya.

''Kyuhyun... Aku mencintaimu! Jebal maafkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu!'' teriak Siwon membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya melihat Siwon berdiri sejajar dengannya. Dia membuat lambang cinta dan menebarkan senyumannya. Kyuhyun kaget dan terharu melihatnya, banyak yang bertepuk tangan dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk berlari mendekati Siwon.

''Berpelukan.. Pelukan... Pelukan...'' teriak banyak orang. Kyu tersenyum pada Siwon. Kyu merasa Siwon sangat tulus mengatakannya. Ia berlari, yang Kyu inginkan hanya memeluk Siwon.

''Aku juga mencintaimu!'' teriak Kyu,Siwon juga berlari sampai mereka bertemu dan saling berpelukan. Kyuhyun menangis dan memeluk Siwon sangat erat.

''Aku mencintaimu... Mencintaimu..Mencintaimu...'' ucap Siwon.

''Aku juga. Sangat mencintaimu... Maaf Wonnie aku sudah membuatmu sedih.''

''Tidak. Aku yang bersalah karena tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia selama bersamaku. Aku janji aku akan selalu menuruti semua yang kau minta Kyu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Kita hidup bahagia bersama dengan anak kita.''

''Hiks.. Siwonnie... Aku mau.. Aku juga ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.''

\- I Love You -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE!**

**This is wimdakyu, my Asian Fanfic account is presdirchoi.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun's Pov _  
_  
Aku memasukan jas Wonnie ke dalam mesin cuci. Sebelumnya aku sudah memeriksa pakaiannya, sampai isi dompetnya. Tidak ada yang aneh, aku hanya menemukan struk belanjaan dari supermarket. Tapi, tunggu dulu.. Kenapa alamat dari supermarket ini berada di daerah apartemen Heechul? Apa dia belanja di sana atau memang dia berkunjung ke rumah Heechul? Kenapa Wonnie selalu begini, baru kemarin aku memaafkannya, dia meminta maaf dan menangis menginginkan hubungan kami tidak berpisah. Aarrrgh, menyebalkan perutku kembali mual.

Aku memuntahkan isi perutku ke dalam wastafel samping mesin cuci. Lihat kondisiku semakin parah. Setiap hari aku tidak bisa makan dengan benar, di kantor pun aku lebih banyak tidur dan akhirnya meminta Sulli menjaga toko. Aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki, buru-buru aku memasukan sabun dan pewangi lalu menghidupkan mesinnya. Setelah selesai aku keluar dari tempat cuci dan mendekati Siwon yang sedang membuat kopi. Ueeekkk... Bau kopi membuat perutku kembali mual. Aku mendekatinya dan menjauhkan gelas kopi yang sedang diaduknya.

''Wae? Kenapa di jauhkan Baby?''

Aku menutup hidung dan memelototkan mata padanya. Siwon mengernyit heran melihatku begini.

''Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali, hidungmu apa mimisan?'' ucapnya mencoba meraih gelasnya. Aku menahan tangannya, ''Jangan minum kopi selama 6 bulan ke depan!'' tegasku. Siwon memelototkan matanya dan memasang wajah angry bird khasnya.

''Kenapa tidak boleh? Bukankah setiap pagi aku biasa meminum kopi. Kau kenapa sih?''

Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari dapur. Setelah sampai di ruang televisi aku melepaskan tanganku dari hidung dan juga melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya.

''Wonnie, jangan minum kopi lagi, baunya membuat perutku mual.'' tegasku.

''Pengaruh babykah? Aigooo... Mulai mengidam dan tidak tahan bau-bauan?'' godanya memasang wajah bahagianya. Aku menginjak kakinya, kenapa dia senang sementara aku menderita.

''Awwww! Love sakkit...'' jeritnya.

''Kau senang, aku menderita? Seharusnya kau saja yang mengalami ini.'' kataku kejam. Siwon meminta maaf dan mengelus lembut rambutku.

''Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kalau bisa aku mau menggantikan penderitaanmu.'' lirihnya. Aku teringat soal struk belanjaan tadi. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi kesal di buatnya.

''Kemarin pulang kerja kemana dulu? Kemarin kan aku tidak ke kantor, jadi tidak bisa mengontrol aktifitasmu.''

''Kemarin... Aku langsung pulang.'' jawabnya santai. Mwo? Sudah berani berbohong rupanya.

''Hmm... Terus bir yang kemarin kau minum itu dibeli dimana ya? Itu bir kaleng dan snack.''

''Owh.. Itu aku beli di supermarket dekat apartemen Heechul. Aku membeli itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu saat mengantarkan makanan yg Ibu buat untuknya.''

Uhukh.. Aku ingat jika tanggal di struk itu bertanggal seminggu yang lalu. Kalau di ingat-ingat itu sebelum kami baikan, kalau tidak salah sehari setelah Ibu dan Zhoumi datang ke sini. Aku jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya. Ooowww.. Aku sudah berpikiran buruk tentang Siwon.

''Kenapa diam Love? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?''

''Siwon... Nanti malam aku mengundang seseorang kemari. Kau janji jangan mengusirnya.''

''Memangnya siapa yang kau undang Love?''

''Rahasia. Pokoknya nanti malam aku ingin semua orang yang aku undang tidak ada yang boleh berkomentar. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya.''

''Oke, Love! Aku tidak akan mengacaukan rencanamu. Aku percaya, apapun yang kau lakukan semuanya untuk kebaikan.''

''Gomawo Wonnie.'' 

\- I Love You -

Changmin baru berkirim pesan dengan dokter pribadinya. Ia meminta dokter membuatkan kembali hasil TES DNA beberapa waktu lalu. Dia juga sudah memastikan keberadaan Ayahnya. Saat ini Ayahnya berada di Kanada, mengurus perusahaan tembikar di sana. Changmin sudah tahu jelas kronologis kejadian di rumah sakit yang menyebabkan Ibunya meninggal. Ia juga tahu kalau keluarga Siwon sangat dekat dengan keluarganya bahkan sebelum orang tuanya menikah. Dulu yang Changmin tahu keluarga Siwon itu sangat sempurna. Tapi keluarganya mulai rusak saat Ayah Siwon hilaf dan berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya. Saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun masih di dalam kandungan, kedua orang tuanya sudah menjodohkan salah satu dari mereka dengan Siwon.

Maka dari itu saat mereka dewasa tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka langsung dinikahkan. Selama ini Kyuhyun tinggal bersama dengan Imonya di Busan. Ayahnya hanya mengunjungi Busan satu bulan sekali, Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik walaupun dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang utuh dari orang tua. Changmin berniat memberitahu orang tua angkatnya di Arab. Setelah semua masalah adiknya selesai dan Kyuhyun beserta keluarga Siwon tahu semuanya dia akan kembali ke Arab. Changmin mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun yang memintanya datang ke rumah nanti malam. Changmin sudah tahu maksud undangan Kyuhyun, dia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit mengurus hasil test.

''Noona, kau yakin aku harus datang ke rumahmu?'' tanya Zhoumi saat Kyuhyun menghubunginya.

''Iya. Ini saatnya kau dan Siwon memperbaiki semuanya! Aku tidak mau kalian terus seperti ini.''

''Kalau Hyung tidak suka dan marah padamu bagaimana?'' hawatir Zhoumi yang tidak mau Kakak iparnya rIbut lagi dengan Siwon.

''Tidak akan. Dia sudah janji tidak akan mengacaukan semua rencanaku.''

''Semoga saja semuanya berjalan lancar. Oya Noona aku sudah memikirkan cara menyatukan Heechul Noona dengan Hankyung Hyung.''

''Eoh? Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?''

''Buat Heechul noona mengakui sendiri perasaannya. Aku akan memberitahu ini pada Hankyung Hyung, Noona bertugas mencari wanita yang bisa kita mintai bantuan. Bagaimana setuju tidak? Apa cara ini aman?''

''Kedengarannya sih aman-aman saja. Oke, nanti aku coba menghubungi beberapa temanku yang sekiranya bisa membantu. Mi, nanti malam kau bawakan Noona Kimchi buatan Ibu Ne, Noona ingin sekali memakannya.''

''Eoh? Keinginan Uri Aegya eoh? Mengidamkah?''

''Stop! Kau sama sekali seperti Siwon, ucapan kalian tidak ada bedanya sama sekali.'' Kyu cemberut di goda begitu.

''Maaf Noona aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar. Yasudah aku tutup dulu ya Noona, annyeong!''

''Oke, bye!''

Setelah panggilannya terputus Kyu kembali ke dapur membantu beberapa pelayan yang menyiapkan makanan untuk nanti malam. Dia melirik jam, baru jam 4 sore. Kyu meminta pelayan yang biasanya pulang setelah jam makan malam untuk menginap, membantunya menyiapkan dan merapihkan semuanya. berpikir bagaimana kalau Sulli ia mintai tolong. Bisa kan ia mengarang kalau Hankyung jatuh cinta pada keponakan Siwon karena sering bertemu di kantor. Dia tersenyum senang dan mulai menghubungi Sulli. Beberapa maid saling berbisik melihat Kyu tersenyum sendiri merasa idenya sangat bagus! Kyu sadar dan menoleh, ''Kenapa? Aku aneh?'' tanyanya masih tersenyum. Para maid mengangguk kompak. ''Aku.. Yasudahlah ini privasi! Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian.'' Kyu meninggalkan dapur dan kembali menyusun rencana.

Malam itu jadi malam yang meriah di kediaman Siwon. Berbagai hidangan tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Suasana yang romantis juga tersaji disana. Kyu sudah memakai pakaian bagus, memakai Maternity Clothes berupa dress selutut berwarna pink menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang masih berbentuk 'S' line walaupun ada sedikit perubah di bagian perutnya yang tidak selentur dan serata dulu.

Kyuhyun mengoleskan 'BB' krim dan menepukan bedak padat di atasnya. Lalu mengoleskan lipstik berwarna pink yang sama dengan bajunya. Ia menata rambutnya dengan memberikan sedikit gelombang di bagian bawahnya dan deretan poni pagarnya menambah kecantikannya.

Kyuhyun bahagia karena malam ini di akan menyatukan Zhoumi dengan Siwon dan memperkenalkan Changmin sebagai kembarannya. Dia juga mengundang Heechul, Hankyung serta Sulli. Rencana menyatukan HanChul pun akan dimulai sekarang. Setelah merasa semuanya sempurna Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

''Nyonya anda cantik sekali. Baju yang anda pakai juga sangat pas.'' puji salah satu maid.

''Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan rambutku? Apa terlalu sederhana?''

''Tidak nyonya, cocok dengan baju anda. Anda semakin cantik selama mengandung.''

''Benarkah? Itu artinya Wonnie tidak akan berpaling.''

''Siapa yang akan berpaling, sekalipun kau tidak cantik lagi atau badanmu menjadi monster sekalipun aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Aku akan selalu bersamamu..'' tiba-tiba saja Siwon datang. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat suaminya sudah datang.

''Benarkah? Kalau aku tidak cantik nanti kau pasti mencari wanita lain yang lebih cantik dan sexy.''

''Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukan itu. Percayalah selamanya aku akan berada disisimu.'' Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyu dari belakang. Mencium pipi kirinya dengan mesra. Kyu menutup matanya merasakan terpaan napas Siwon mengenai pipinya.

''Wonnie.. Cepat ganti pakaian.'' ucap Kyu yang masih menutup matanya. Siwon berniat melepaskan pelukannya tapi Kyu masih menahannya padahal dia yang menyuruh Siwon mengganti baju kerjanya.

''Bagaimana aku bisa ganti baju Love?''

''Hmmm.. Wonnie aku suka bau tubuhmu membuatku merasa nyaman.'' ucap Kyu. Siwon terheran, aneh bukan bau kopi atau parfum Kyu tidak suka tapi bau tubuh Siwon dia suka.

''Aku mengerti, bagaimana aku buka saja bajuku dan kau bebas menghirup tubuhku di atasku?'' Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pinggang Siwon.

''Jangan mesum!''

''Aaawww Love... Kau suka sekali menyakitiku.''

''Cepat mandi, ganti pakaian dengan yang bagus tapi ingat jangan pakai parfum! Arra?''

''Okey! Hmm.. Poppo...'' Siwon mencium kilat bibir Kyu dan berlari ke kamar.

''Ya!'' teriak Kyu.

Kemudian pipinya memerah dan tersenyum memegangi bibirnya.

Ting Tung.

Semua tamu sudah datang. Mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu menunggu Siwon. Banyak yang berpandangan saling heran satu sama lain seperti Heechul yang tidak tahu Changmin, Zhoumi yang selalu menempel pada Hankyung mencoba mendekatkan Hankyung dengan Sulli. Changmin sendiri dia cuek dan terus mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

''Siwon mana?'' tanya Heechul yang merasa di cuekan oleh Hankyung. Kyu menoleh dan menjawab, ''Masih mandi.'' kemudian Kyu kembali mengobrol dengan Changmin. Sulli mulai akrab dengan Hankyung, Hankyung memberikan banyak perhatian pada Sulli. Zhoumi tersenyum melihat wajah Heechul yang memerah melihat itu.

Siwon baru turun, ia kaget melihat orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamu. Siwon melotot melihat Zhoumi dan juga.. Changmin! Pria yang waktu itu pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Siapa Pria itu, Siwon tidak suka melihat Changmin datang.

''Ehem.. Ada apa ini kenapa banyak sekali orang.'' tegur Siwon. Heechul langsung bangun mendekatinya.

''Siwon,'' ucapnya berdiri di sebelah Siwon sambil melirik Hankyung dan Sulli yang semakin dekat.

Changmin bangun berniat bersalaman dengan Siwon, ''Annyeong. Kita bertemu lagi.'' ucap Changmin. Siwon menatapnya tidak suka. ''Aku Changmin'' tambah Changmin, Siwon menerima uluran tangan Changmin. ''Siwon.''

''Ah, semuanya sudah kumpul. Kita langsung makan saja, bagaimana?'' tawar Kyu. Hankyung dan Sulli kompak mengagguk, Zhoumi ikut bangun. Heechul menggenggam tangan Siwon, ''Sebaiknya aku pulang ya Siwon. Aku...'' Kyu melihatnya tidak suka tapi berusaha sabar karena kalau dilihat-lihat Heechul juga suka pada Hankyung.

''Mau kemana Heechul, ayoo kita makan bersama.'' Kyu menjauhkan Heechul dari Siwon. Kyu balik memegang lengan kiri Siwon. Siwon berbisik pelan, ''Ini yang disebut kejutan!'' Kyu membalas bisikan Siwon. ''Iya. Suka kan?'' Siwon melirik Zhoumi dan Changmin, ''Tidak juga.'' Kyu merengut dan mengabaikan ucapan Siwon. ''Ayo, kita makan.''

Semuanya berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka makan dengan sedikit kecanggungan. Kyu senang melihat semuanya berkumpul bersamanya. Seandainya mereka semua tahu kalau Kyu ingin mereka bersatu tanpa ada yang saling benci. Atau mereka semua bersatu dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

''Min, makan ini. Kau suka kan?'' Kyu meletakan kimchi diatas nasi Changmin. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung menatap tajam Changmin.

''Mi, gomawo sudah membawakan ini. Aku suka~'' ucap Kyu pada Zhoumi.

''Tidak apa-apa kakak Ipar, demi keponakan'' jawab Zhoumi.

''Siwon, aku dan Sulli akan pergi ke rumahmu besok. Boleh ya?'' ucap Hankyung pada Siwon. Heechul semakin dIbuat panas mendengarnya.

''Siwonnie Oppa, ahjumma tidak sibuk kan?'' kali ini Sulli yang berkata.

''Pendekatan Eoh? Tentu boleh, Ibuku selalu ada dan tidak sibuk. Datang saja Hankyung-ah..'' kata Siwon. Kyu tersenyum melihat rencannya berjalan lancar.

''Siwon Ibumu tidak sibuk kan? Ada yang ingin aku berikan padanya. Besok aku ke sana.'' ucap Heechul tiba-tiba. Siwon mengagguk dan sedikit heran, semua orang berbondong datang ke rumah Ibunya.

''Ya, besok kalian datang saja!''

''Tidak, aku datang sendiri.'' tambah Heechul, ''Aku tidak akan datang bersama mereka,'' kata Heechul lagi menatap Hankyung dan Sulli. 

Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun meminta semuanya berkumpul kembali di ruang tamu. Kyu berniat mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon. Changmin duduk di sebelahnya, Siwon semakin tidak suka melihat Changmin menempel terus pada Kyuhyun.

''Semuanya mohon perhatiannya. Aku mengundang kalian bukan semata-mata untuk sekedar bersilaturahmi makan bersama.'' ucap Kyu semuanya mengagguk dan mendengarkan ucapan Kyu. Siwon juga menatapnya.

''Sebenarnya aku ingin mengumumkan kalau Pria yang berada di sebelahku ini, Changmin adalah Kakak kandungku.''

Semuanya kaget. Tidak terkecuali Siwon, dia tidak percaya Kyuhyun punya saudara kandung.

''Kyu, jangan bercanda. Aku hapal keluargamu dan kau itu anak tunggal!'' kata Siwon.

''Benar Siwon... Dia saudara kandungku. Ini hasil Tes Dna nya...'' Kyu memberikan hasil tesnya. Siwon menerimanya dan membuka amplop coklat itu. Semuanya mendadak tegang menunggu Siwon membuka hasilnya.

''Positif. Kalian bersaudara.'' ucap Siwon menatap tidak percaya Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

''Kyu.. Jadi selama ini Pria ini adalah... Saudaramu.'' tanya Siwon masih tidak percaya. Kyu bangun mendekati Siwon, ''Iya dia kakakku. Maaf waktu itu aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu.'' ucap Kyu. Siwon menatap Changmin, ''Aku pusing memikirkannya. Syukurlah kalau begitu semuanya hanya salah paham.'' Changmin ikut tersenyum, ''Hyung mari kita menjadi saudara juga.'' ucapnya. Siwon membalasnya, ''Kita saudara mulai sekarang,'' Siwon memberikan sebelah tangan kirinya meminta Changmin menumpukan tangannya, Kyu langsung menarik tangan Zhoumi menumpukannya diatas tangan Changmin.

''Kalian bertiga saudara sekarang!'' ucap Kyu menyatukan ketiga tangan Pria yang ia kasihi. Siwon menatapnya dibalas senyuman bahagia sampai Siwon tidak berani menolak.

''Yey!'' riang Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia. Hankyung ikut tersenyum melihatnya, ''Tidak salah dia gadis yg sangat pantas untuk Siwon.'' batin Hankyung.

Sekarang satu masalah yang belum selesai, kisah cinta sahabat mereka. Sekarang Kyuhyun menyerahkan rencana berikutnya pada Hankyung biar dia yang menyelesaikannya.

''Terima kasih Wonnie~'' Kyu mencium pipi Siwon. Siwon memerah dan tersenyum menerimanya. Semuanya bersorak melihatnya. 

\- I Love You -

Siwon pov

Tidak bisa dipercaya aku berbaikan dengan Zhoumi. Semuanya rencana Kyuhyun, dia mau aku berbaikan dengan Zhoumi. Kalau dipikir tidak ada salahnya aku berbaikan dengannya. Toh kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu bahkan penyebab semua ini pun sudah meninggal sejak lama. Sebenarnya tidak adil juga kalau aku membenci Zhoumi padahal dia juga pasti tidak menginginkan semua ini.

''Wonnie... Aku lemas.'' Kyuhyun berbaring di sebelahku, aku mendekatinya dan menyentuh pipi putihnya.

''Kecapean? Aigo love aku sudah bilang jangan memaksakan diri.'' ucapku. Kyuhyun menaikan kepalanya tidur di pahaku.

''Aku benar-benar terlalu bahagia hari ini.''

''Terima kasih Kyu, kau benar-benar hebat.''

''Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar kalau kau dan Zhoumi adalah saudara. Sama seperti aku dan Changmin, kau tahu rasanya mempunyai saudara itu sangat membahagiakan. Sekalipun aku sudah menikah tapi seorang saudara tetap penting bagiku.'' Aku menatapnya, benar juga sekalipun aku punya keluarga yang namanya saudara tidak akan pernah tergantikan posisinya. Kita sama-sama mengarungi hidup sejak masih kanak-kanak, Kyuhyun saja yang di pertemukan setelah dewasa begitu menganggap Changmin penting dan menyayanyi kakaknya bagaimana denganku yang dari kecil tinggal dengan Zhoumi.

''Terima kasih, sekarang aku sadar kalau aku tidak boleh menghakimi Zhoumi seperti itu, bagaimana pun dia adalah adikku.''

''Iya, kau harus menyayanginya. Dia akan menjadi pengganti orang tua nantinya, sama sepertiku yang jauh dari Ayahku merasa kalau Changmin lebih dari sekedar kakak.''

''Iya, kau benar. Aku berjanji akan memperlakukan Zhoumi lebih baik lagi.''

''Hmm.. Siwon, buka bajumu cepat!''

''Eoh? Apa? Love kau kenapa tiba-tiba...''

''Cepat! Cepat Siwon!''

Aku membuka satu kancing kemejaku, Kyuhyun menjauhkan tanganku dan membuka sendiri kemejaku dengan agresi. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, setelah lama tidak melakukan itu apa Kyuhyun begitu merindukan semuanya. Aku.. Aku jadi gugup!

''Love, katanya kau lelah, apa masih kuat.'' Kyuhyun menatapku. Dan mendekatkan bibirnya menyentuh leherku. Menggigit pelan leherku.

''Ssrrrttt...love...''

''Aku tidak tahan! Buka... Buka... Buka...''

''Love sabar biar aku buka dulu kaos dalamnya.'' aku mencoba membuka kaosku, tapi Kyuhyun semakin bergerak gelisah. Apa Kyuhyun salah memakan sesuatu? Aku benar-benar bisa kalah melihat keagresifannya malam ini.

''Siwon cepat buka kaos dalammu juga, perutku sudah tidak tahan ingin muntah!'' titahnya aku menatapnya heran, apa hubungannya mual dengan membuka baju. Aku menurut dan membuka kaosku, ''Love kalau mual, aku aku antar ke kamar mandi. Jangan menahannya love..'' aku hawatir melihat dia menutup mulutnya dan merintih pelan. ''Love... Ayo keluarkan di kamar mandi.'' aku berniat menuntunnya tapi Kyuhyun langsung menindihku. Kyuhyun memelukku dari atas, dia begitu menghirup leher dengan dadaku.

''Hhmm... Mualku hilang.'' ucap Kyu masih asyik menghirup tubuhku. Aku melotot, jadi Kyuhyun bukan mau melakukan itu tapi hanya merasa mual dan ingin menghilangkannya dengan menghirup aroma tubuhku.

''Love jadi kau bukan ingin melakukan itu?'' tanyaku.

''Itu apa? Aku hanya ingin menghirup tubuhmu saja''

''Tapi adikku sudah marah love.'' batinku.

\- I Love You -

TBC.

DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.

This is windakyu, my Asian Fanfic account is presdirchoi.


	9. Chapter 9

Suasana canggung yang menguar diantara keduanya membuat Hankyung maupun Heechul menjadi bergerak gelisah. Beberapa kali Hankyung mencuri pandang memandang Heechul. Heechul pun terlihat berkali-kali melirik pada Hankyung. Sulli yang datang dari dapur dengan membawa minum pun sempat melihat pergerakan 'malu-malu diantara keduanya', Sulli menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat itu.

''Kenapa mereka tidak langsung jujur saya. Gara-gara mereka kencanku dengan Minho Oppa jadi terganggu.'' ucapnya kemudian berjalan mendekati keduanya.

''Ahjumma bilang akan pulang malam. Sepertinya Siwon Oppa juga tidak tahu kalau Ahjumma pergi menemani Ahjusshi,'' ucap Sulli menyimpan minumannya.

''Kalau begitu kita pulang saja Sulli-ah..'' ucap Hankyung, Heechul menatapnya tidak suka. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal.

''Jangan Oppa, lagipula Ahjumma menyuruhku menunggu. Di rumah sebesar ini pun tidak ada orang, Zhoumi Oppa masih di kantor. Sedangkan Siwon Oppa kan punya rumah sendiri.''

''Baiklah. Sudah lama aku tidak datang kemari. Rumah ini semakin mewah saja, Ayah Siwon memang hebat. Ketiga anaknya pun sukses semua tak terkecuali Siwon yang sebentar lagi siap membuja cabang baru di China.''

''Siwon akan membuka cabang di China?'' tanya Heechul tiba-tiba menyahut perkataan Hankyung. Hankyung menganggukan kepalanya, ''Iya. Baru saja seminggu yang lalu dia membicarakan ini padaku.'' Heechul tidak tahu kalau Siwon akan melebarkan sayap bisnisnya.

''Siwonnie oppa itu memang hebat! Dia tampan, pintar, usaha yang ia lakukan pasti berhasil. Banyak sekali wanita yang bertekuk lutut padanya~ waktu tinggal di Jepang saat masih kuliah, setiap hari banyak yang mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. Tapi sayangnya Siwonnie Oppa itu terlalu menutup diri. Sangat kontras dengan dia yang sekarang, aigooo.. Kyunie eonnie memang daebak!'' cerita Sulli yang ingat betul saat dirinya dan Ibunya tinggal di Jepang, Siwon tinggal bersama mereka saat kuliah. Sebenarnya Siwon melakukan itu karena dia tidak mau satu kampus dengan Zhoumi di korea. Dia takut teman-temannya tahu kalau Siwon punya adik tiri. Dan Siwon tidak nyaman bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Zhoumi.

''Dulu kami berpisah saat kuliah semester 5, tidak di sangka dia pergi ke Jepang.'' ucap Heechul, Hankyung menanggapinya. ''Dan kau selalu menangis saat ingat Siwon. Lupa eoh kau bilang menyukai Siwon dan terus cerita tentang cintamu itu padaku.'' wajah Heechul memerah dan malu.

''Itu.. Itu dulu, setelah berjalannya waktu ada orang lain yang aku cintai. Aku juga masih menyayangi Siwon sebagai sahabat. Pada akhirnya Siwon menemukan cintanya dan aku.. Harus bisa mendapatkan orang itu.'' ucap Heechul menatap lekat Hankyung. Jantung Hankyung berdetak kencang saat ia berpandangan dengan Heechul langsung. Mulutnya terasa kaku saat Heechul mengatakan kalau dia sudah mencintai orang lain. Patutkan Hankyung marah, cemburu , patah hati?!

''Iya.. Aku juga seharusnya bisa seperti Siwon. Aku terlalu lemah soal gadis yang aku cintai...''

Mereka kembali berpandangan, mata mereka seakan berbicara satu sama lain. Sulli bisa melihat kalau diantara mereka memang memiliki perasaan 'cinta'. Sekalipun mereka masih belum bisa saling jujur satu sama lain. Sulli jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya, apa susahnya jujur! Dengan begitu dia bisa memperkenalkan pacar tampannya pada keluarga Siwon. kkk~ Jika Sulli mengatakan kalau dulu Siwon digilai banyak wanita. Banyak wanita yang mengantri dan memuja Siwon dengan memberikan apa saja yang mereka punya untuk Siwon. Mengikuti Siwon kemanapun, rela melakukan apa saja untuknya.

\- I Love You -

Lain halnya dengan sekarang dimana Siwon yang justru melakukan apa saja untuk 'istrinya', segala yang diminta Kyuhyun tidak mungkin di tolaknya dia juga begitu menjaga Kyuhyun. Zaman memang sudah berbeda, tahun sudah berganti dan kehidupan Siwon juga sudah berubah. Siwon duduk di lantai dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa di belakangnya. Kyuhyun duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki yang mengurung Siwon di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat senang. Ia mengambil kembali ikat rambut yang terbuat dari karet itu dari plastiknya. Kemudian Kyu menyisir rambut Siwon dan memasangkan ikatan rambut itu di beberapa helai rambut Siwon. Kini rambut Siwon penuh dengan ikatan yang mengelilingi hampir seluruh area kepalanya.

''Kau seperti girlband Wonnie, rambutmu jadi indah sekali.'' ucap Kyu masih asyik 'mendandani' Wondambi. Siwon hanya pasrah menuruti 'hukuman' Kyuhyun padanya.

''Aawww... Love... Jangan ditarik rambutku sakit sekali~'' rintih Siwon saat dengan paksa Kyu menarik ikatan rambut dari rambut Siwon.

''Maaf, habisnya warna ikatan ini jelak. Tunggu, aku akan mencari warna Pink dulu.'' Kyu bangun dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Siwon mendesah pasrah dan bangun menuju kaca. Siwon melihat betapa anehnya dia saat ini. Rambut hitamnya yang mulai sedikit gondrong itu terdapat banyak sekali ikatan. Sangat kontras dengan tubuh toplesnya yang manly dan jantan. Kyuhyun melarang Siwon memakai baju selama di rumah, dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau Siwon bisa masuk angin. Pokoknya setiap Kyu merasa 'mual' dia bisa langsung memeluk Siwon.

''Direktur Hyundai Departement kau sangat menawan. Aku tetap tampan sekalipun rambutku begini, kalau ada yang melihatku begini apa mereka akan menyangka aku gila?'' Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepanya sendiri.

Ia berputar-putar dan menirukan gaya girl band seperti melakukan Aegyo sambil berkata ''Neomu Yeopo-yo'' ala Sunmi Wonder Girls di lagu So Hot atau ia memasang wajah sexy dan menggerakan kaki besarnya ala Hyorin Sistar. Sungguh Siwon sepertinya mulai aneh dan sedikit Out of Charakter dari aslinya.

''Wonnie!'' panggil Kyuhyun berteriak. Siwon langsung berlari mendengar teriakan istrinya.

''Why Love! I'm here..!''

''Ada tamu mencarimu, katanya Investor dari China.'' kata Kyuhyun memberitahu. Siwon kaget dan memegangi rambutnya. ''Gawat~!''

''Jangan di lepas! Aku sudah susah pAyah memasangkannya! Jangan pakai bajumu juga.'' ucap Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca. Siwon frustasi mendengarnya. Bagaimana ceritanya dia menemui klien penting dengan penampilan seperti itu.

''Jebal Love.. masa kau tega melihatku menjadi bahan tertawaan orang.'' mohon Siwon memelas.

''Tapi jangan pakai baju..! Pakai ini saja, oke!'' Kyuhyun memberikan jaket pink bergambar kelinci pada Siwon. Siwon menerimanya dan memandang baju itu dengan tatapan 'ngenas'.

''Love...''

''Jangan menolak! Cepat pakai aku akan menyiapkan minum dulu..'' Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang mulai 'pasrah' memakai bajunya.

Siwon berjalan menemui tamunya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Bagaimana bisa direktur sepertinya suka memakai baju pink dengan bergambar binatang. Mungkin kliennya akan mengira Siwon memiliki 'dua kepribadian' langka. Saat sampai di ruang tamu, tamunya sedikit menahan tawa melihat Siwon. Siwon sudah sangat merah.

''Selamat siang Tuan Choi, apa kabar?!''

''Selamat siang juga Tuan Chen, lama tidak bertemu. Anda semakin terlihat sehat. Oh iya selamat, aku dengar anda segera membuka restauran di Hongkong.''

''Terima kasih Tuan Choi. Anda terlihat bagus memakai baju itu,'' Siwon jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya.

Setelahnya mereka mulai membahas beberapa pekerjaan. Kyuhyun menyiapkan minuman dan chocochips. Tuan Chen tersenyum melihatnya, ''Istri anda cantik sekali.'' puji Tuan Chen. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Terima kasih.'' Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di samping Siwon.

Dia memperhatikan Siwon dan kliennya yang serius membahas pekerjaan. Ia suka sekali saat Siwon berbicara soal pekerjaan, dia akan terlihat sangat wibawa dan menawan. Kyuhyun juga sangat bahagia, karena Siwon sekarang begitu menyayangi dan memperhatikannya. Beda sekali seperti dulu, dimana Siwon bersikap tidak peduli padanya.

''Ah, terima kasih Siwon-sshi saya setuju dengan ide anda. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita menambah lagi tempat restauran khusus makanan Korea. Sepertinya kalau di daerah kota besar seperti Beiljing banyak yang menyukai makanan dari korea.''

''Ide bagus. Tidak ada salahnya juga. Kalau begitu kita bertemu besok siang di Perusahaan saja, sekalian langsung mengurus berkas kerja sama kita.''

''Baiklah, Kalau begitu saja permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas waktunya. Mari Nyonya Choi.''

''Ne, terima kasih.''

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengantarkan sampai pintu. Setelah Tuan Chen pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangi mobil yang perlahan pergi.

''Kenapa Love?'' tanya Siwon mencuri cium di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersadar dan balik menatapnya.

''Tuan Chen itu tampan juga! Badannya juga bagus, aku ingin melihat ABSnya'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon shock mendengarnya.

''Aku juga punya badan yang lebih bagus darinya.'' kata Siwon. Kyu mengabaikannya dan berjalan merapihkan meja. Siwon mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

''Kau bosan dengan Absku?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menyimpan gelas ke dapur dengan Siwon yang menempel mengikutinya.

''Bukan bosan hanya suka saja melihat cetakan tubuh Tuan Chen tadi di balik kemejanya.'' jawab Kyu. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka bajunya. Bagaimana bisa Kyu memperhatikan tubuh pria lain sampai segitunya.

''Bagaimana? Masih bagus kan? Ah, aku sudah 1 minggu tidak ke Gym, pantas saja sedikit tidak terawat.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun memandangi Absnya yang tercetak indah di tubuh Siwon.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh abs Siwon. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya, menghisap nipple Siwon dan meremas absnya. Siwon mengelinjang merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap tidak percaya Kyuhyun yang baru saja lagi-lagi memanaskan gairahnya.

''Wonnie~ wonnie~ wonnie~'' Kyuhyun mendekati kuping Siwon, ''I love Wonnie~ aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun badanmu tidak sebagus dulu.'' Siwon mengerang, ''Love! Apa jeleknya badanku eoh?'' tanya Siwon tidak terima.

''Lihat perutmu sedikit buncit akibat terlalu banyak makan.'' ucap Kyu menyentuh perut Siwon. Siwon memegangi perutnya sendiri, ''Ah ini akibat kau suka meminta menemanimu makan di tengah malam. Ingat tidak? Saat aku menemani makan 'Jambong' super pedas itu. Bibirku sampai jontor gara-gara memakan itu.''

''Kau itungan sekarang. Menemaniku makan saja tidak suka.'' Kyu mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon merasa bersalah dan memeluknya. ''Maaf Love! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku selalu bahagia menemanimu apapun.''

''Hhmmm.. Wonnie bagaimana kita teruskan yang tadi. Sekarang Wonnie akan aku dandani seperti barbie!''

''Mwo?!''

Malam minggu, Hankyung mengajak Heechul makan malam bersama. Hankyung menjemput Heechul di apartemen. Heechul tampil cantik menyambut undangan Hankyung. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah restauran mewah. Restauran yang dikenal menyuguhkan makanan lezat dari berbagai negara. Heechul menarik napasnya yang memburu saat Hankyung keluar menuju pintu, membukakan pintu untuknya. Heechul keluar dan sedikit membungkukan badannya berterima kasih pada Hankyung.

''Gomawo Hankyung-ah.''

''Ayo kita masuk!'' Hankyung mengisyaratkan agar Heechul menggandeng lengannya. Heechul sedikit ragu menggandeng tangan Hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum dan menuntun tangan Heechul. Heechul terkejut namu tertutupi karena Hankyung menariknya masuk.

Mereka benar-benar berjalan berdampingan. Ada rasa debaran di hati keduanya. Mereke tetap berjalan mengikuti lilin di sepanjang jalan. Heechul takjup melihat lilin-lilin yang mengelilingi setiap sudut restauran yang gelap. Heechul tahu Hankyung tipe orang yang romantis. Gandengan di tangan Hankyung terasa semakin erat saat mereka melewati beberapa anak tangga. Suara violin yang merdu menyambut mereka saat sampai di tangga terakhir. Hankyung membawa Heechul menuju meja yang sudah ia siapkan.

Menarikan kursi dan mendudukan Heechul. Keduanya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan. Saat melirik ke arah kiri langsung disuguhkan pemandangan kota seoul yang indah. Kesan romantis dengan penerangan lilin membuat Heechul tersenyum bahagia. Begitupun dengan Hankyung yang sudah menantikan moment itu. Dia sadar jika tidak bertindak maka dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan wanitanya. Para pelayan menyunguhkan makanan yang sebelumnya sudah di pesan oleh Hankyung. Semua makanan itu adalah kesukaan Heechul. Heechul berkata,

''Kejutan untukku?'' Hankyung menjawab. ''Yeah, take your time with me. Terima kasih sudah mau makan denganku''

''Sebelum makan mari kita bernyanyi sebentar,''

Hankyung membimbing Heechul ke tempat grand piano diletakan. Hankyung mempersilahkan Heechul duduk. Sedangkan Hankyung berdiri di sampingnya. Hankyung tahu betul Heechul sangat pandai bermain piano. Dan piano adalah alat musik yang paling di kuasai Heechul.

''Kau siap?'' tanya Heechul. Hankyung mengangguk. Heechul mulai menekan tuts piano dengan jari-jarinya. Perminan Heechul lembut membuat Hankyung jadi gugup untuk bernyanyi. Heechul mengikuti lirik lagu yg terdapat di atas piano, lagu khusus yang sudah disiapkan Hankyung. Hankyung mulai bernyanyi.

''She caught my attention, I found the treasure in love. And you the treasure that I'm searching for you keep stirring my world.''

''My heart has become one side of the pocket. It is right Love you like this? I wonder that and become more and more infatuated with you at the same time.''

Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul, Heechul menerimanya dan menggenggam tangan Hankyung erat. Hankyung berjongkok di depannya.

''I will not let anyone else stay with you instead of me. Please, Marry with me?'' Hankyung mengucapkan itu sambil memberikan kotak cincin pada Heechul. Heechul menangis mendapat lamaran mendadak dari Hankyung.

''I- hiks.. I do HanKyung! Aku mau menjadi istrimu... Aku mencintaimu...'' jawab Heechul terbata, air mata sudah meluncur membasahi pipinya.

\- I Love You -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, my Asian Fanfic account is presdirchoi.**


	10. Chapter 10

Suara alarm yang berbunyi keras membuat Siwon yang tengah terlelap pulas terlonjak bangun. Bagaimana tidak kaget, 3 alarm sekaligus berada tepat di atas bantalnya dan berbunyi dengan bersamaan.

''Aish! Siapa yang memasang alarm sepagi ini..!'' omelnya beralih mematikan ketiga alarm yang menunjukan pukul 03.30 pagi. Pandangannya menoleh curiga pada sosok cantik yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Siwon yakin kalau sosok cantik itu yang suka memasang alarm sembarangan. Alasannya di takut kalau Siwon susah di bangunkan kalau dirinya ingin meminta bantuan.

Memangnya selelap apa Siwon saat tidur sampai takut kalau dirinya susah dibangunkan. Kalau sudah begini rasa kantuknya menjadi hilang. Siwon merasakan kepalanya berat, perutnya terlonjak terasa mual. Siwon bangun dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan berpegangan pada kedua sisi wastafel.

''Oueeekkkss.''

Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Kepalanya yang berat membuat Siwon terduduk lemas di atas kloset yang tertutup.

''Ada apa denganku? Aish, ini pasti karena seharian aku tidak memakai baju. Aku masuk angin.'' ucapnya memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Setelah di rasa merasa baikan, Siwon bangun dan berjalan menuju kotak P3K. Mengambil minyak angin dan obat masuk angin. Mengusapkan minyak itu di atas perut sixpecknya dan memasukan obat masuk angin berbahan cair itu kedalam mulutnya.

Setelah selesai meminum obatnya, Siwon memakai baju panjang menutupi absnya. Dia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 04.33 dan kembali memilih tidur. Baru saja terlelap beberapa menit, sosok disebelahnya bergerak-gerak membuatnya terbangun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluknya dari samping.

Ia menyusupkan kepalanya di sekitar ketiak Siwon membuat Siwon kegelian dan akhirnya tidak bisa tidur. Helaian rambut Kyuhyun menerpa wajah dan sebagian menyusup masuk kedalam pakaiannya. Kyuhyun terus merapatkan tubuhnya, berdesakan dengan Siwon. Dia sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Siwon yang sebenarnya sangat mengantuk perlahan menenangkannya dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya. ''Eugghhh~ Wonnie lebih kencang~~~ ahhh...~'' igau Kyuhyun diacara mendesak-desakan tubuhnya. Siwon tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang memimpikan apa. Keringat terlihat keluar dari pelipisnya.

''Wonnieeeee~ sakit...'' igau Kyuhyun lagi mencengkram baju Siwon.

''Love.. Kau kenapa love.. Mimpi apa eoh?'' Siwon mengusap pelipisnya hawatir. Baru kali ini dia melihat Kyuhyun bermimpi sampai mengigau seperti itu.

\- I Love You -

Pagi harinya, Siwon sudah bangun terlebih dulu. Setelah memakai pakaiannya, dia membangunkan Kyuhyun. ''Love.. Bangun. Ini sudah pagi, kau harus kerja kan..'' Siwon mengguncangkan badan Kyuhyun pelan. Kyu perlahan bangun, ''Ahh.. Wonnie badanku sakit semua rasanya~''

''Sakit kenapa? Yasudah jangan pergi ke kantor saja. Istirahat ne..'' kata Siwon.

''Tidak mau. Aku harus pergi.'' kekeh Kyu.

''Baiklah. Cepat mandi.. Aku siapkan sarapan.''

Siwon menyiapkan cheese sandwich untuk sarapan. Dia juga membuat kopi karena semalam tidurnya terganggu, dan rasanya kepalanya berat. Dia takut mengantuk saat rapat pagi itu. Sebenarnya badannya tidak terlalu fit, Siwon merasa badannya tidak enak.

Tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke kantor. Dia sudah punya rencana bertemu dengan Tuan Chen, mana mungkin Siwon membatalkan. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi.

Saat sampai di dapur Kyu duduk di atas kursi dan memanggil Siwon. ''Wonnie.'' Siwon datang dengan membawa Kopinya. Kyu memicingkan matanya melihat Siwon membawa minuman yang sekarang dibencinya.

''Kenapa masih minum kopi?'' tanya Kyu kesal. Siwon santai duduk dan menyimpan kopinya diatas meja.

''Aku takut mengantuk saat rapat,'' ucap Siwon santai. Kyu bangun merasa Siwon tidak mendengarkan perkataannya kemarin. Sudah di bilang kalau Kyu benci bau kopi. Kyu bangun dan menjauhkan kopi dari Siwon.

''Berani minum aku akan pergi dari rumah!'' ancam Kyu. Siwon yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik balik marah, ''Aku ada rapat dan aku meminum kopi agar tidak mengantuk. Yasudah sarapan saja sana di dapur!'' bentaknya. Kyu tidak suka Siwon memarahinya, ''Kenapa kau jadi marah! Aku hanya memintamu menjauhkan gelas itu! Apa perlu aku yang membuangnya.'' Kyu balik emosi.

''Kenapa begini saja jadi masalah sih! Aku hanya ingin meminum ini, setelah itu selesai. Selama ini setiap hari aku meminum ini.''

''Tapi beda! Aku tidak suka!''

''Kau egois sekali ! Selama ini aku selalu menuruti permintaanmu. Dari pagi sampai malam apapun itu aku lakukan. Sekarang tidak bisakah kau juga begitu.!''

''Kau tidak ikhlas menuruti permintaanku? Kau tidak suka aku begitu!''

''Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku mau sekali ini saja kau mengerti. Yasudah aku tidak mau tambah ribut..!'' Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah menangis, baru pertama kali Siwon marah-marah seperti itu.

''Siwon!'' panggilnya, Siwon tidak menyahut dan terus berjalan sambil memakai jasnya.

''Ya!'' Kyuhyun mengejarnya, tapi Siwon sudah keluar dari rumah.

''Siwonnie menyebalkan!'' teriaknya.

Sepanjang jalan Siwon merasa bersalah sudah memarahi Kyuhyun pagi itu. Setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan mobilnya untuk membeli Kopi dan Roti untuk sarapan, Siwon meminumnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

''Hanya karena kopi saja, aku marah-marah. Aigo~ ada apa denganku. Eeenngghh... Aish perutku sakit lagi..'' Siwon memegangi perutnya yang kembali bergejolak tidak enak.

Kyuhyun langsung berangkat ke kantor. Dia juga malas untuk sarapan setelah pertengkarannya dengan Siwon tadi pagi. Dia tidak berniat minta maaf atau mau berbicara dengan Siwon. Dia masih kesal karena tadi pagi Siwon membentaknya.

Saat sampai di parkiran matanya membulat melihat Hankyung datang bersama Heechul. Heechul terlihat membenarkan dasi dan jas Hankyung. Mereka juga nampak bahagia dan terus menebarkan senyuman satu sama lain. Kyuhyun curiga jika sudah ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Kyuhyun yang jail pun mendekati mereka untuk menggoda keduanya.

''Ehhhem. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita bahagia.''

''Ah, Kyuhyun. Apa sih, tidak ada berita apa-apa kok.'' ucap Heechul terlihat mencurigakan. Bicara tidak ada tapi tangannya menggandeng Hankyung.

''Yakin... Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku mendapat undangan.''

''Undangan apa? Apa sahabat harus diberi undangan.'' celetuk Hankyung. Kyu terlonjak senang. ''Akhirnya kalian memutuskan menikah kan! Aiggooo~ senangnyaaaa~'' Heechul malu saat para karyawan melihat kearah mereka. Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dan menggandeng lengan kirinya, ''Jangan beritahu yang lain dulu ya.. Kami masih butuh persiapan.''

''Persiapan apa lagi? 10 tahun kalian bersahabat apa masih harus mempersiapkan banyak hal. Aku yakin kedua keluarga bahkan sudah paham apa yang kalian butuh dan inginkan..''

''Ini masalah pemantapan hati. Kami mau pernikahan ini menjadi ritual sakral yang penuh kematangan. Tidak terburu-buru seperti kau dan Siwon...'' canda Hankyung. Kyu mencibir, ''Jahat sekali kau Han Oppa... Iya juga sih kami belum sepenuhnya matang dan masih labil soal emosi.'' kata Kyu. Heechul merapatkan tubuhnya penasaran. ''Labil emosi bagaimana? Bukan labil ekonomi kan?''

''Labil ekonomi ya tidak, dia direktur. kk~ tapi emosi kami masih belum bisa terkordinasi dengan baik. Kadang kami merasa belum begitu dewasa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga.''

''Aigo~ ucapanmu itu terdengar dewasa Kyu. Berapa usiamu?.''

''Yang pasti aku lebih muda dari kalian..''

''Mwo? Panggil aku Eonnie mulai sekarang!''

''Shireo! Heechulie~ lebih terdengar enak begitu..''

''Aish. Jinjja! Kau ini...''

''Eh, itu Siwon. Kyu cepat panggil suamimu. Biasanya juga kalian menempel terus.'' kata Hankyung menunjuk Siwon yang keluar dari kantor.

''Malas~ melihatnya saja malas~'' jawab Kyu mengalihkan matanya dari Siwon. HanChul saling berpandangan. ''Mwo? Bertengkar!''

''Ini yang disebut labil emosi?'' tanya Heechul.

''Dia yang labil ! Yasudah byebye pasangan baru aku masuk dulu...~'' pamit Kyu berjalan meninggalkan HanChul. Saat di depan kantor dia berpapasan dengan Siwon, Kyu mencuekannya begitu pun dengan Siwon. Mereka saling melewati begitu saja. HanChul yang melihatnya kembali saling berpandangan tidak percaya.

Siwon berjalan menuju mobilnya, Hankyung memanggilnya. ''Siwon!'' Siwon menoleh dan kaget melihat kedua sahabatnya bersama-sama.

''Ada gerangan apa eoh, kalian datang bersama-sama.'' tegur Siwon.

''Aku hanya mengantarkan Hannie, Siwon.'' jawab Heechul. Dahi Siwon mengernyit melihat Heechul memanggil Hankyung dengan panggilan yang sangat manis.

''Ada yang mencurigakan~ bisa kalian jelaskan maksud dari tingkah kalian.'' seru Siwon menunjuk lengan HanChul yang berpegangan.

''Tanya saja pada istrimu. Dia sudah tahu semuanya~ aku pergi dulu ya, eoh Siwon kau mau kemana?'' tanya Heechul.

''Aku mau ke Apotek. Sepertinya aku masuk angin.'' jawab Siwon.

''Bareng saja bagaimana? Aku sekalian lewat. Hannie aku pergi dengan Siwon, ne?''

''Oke. Hati-hati ya,''

Siwon terus mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Benar-benar mereka itu bertingkah aneh. Sepertinya sudah ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Heechul dan Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan parkiran. Hankyung masuk ke kantor, saat melewati ruang Kyuhyun, dia melihat Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hankyung berinisiatif menghampirinya.

''Melamun?'' tegurnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia terus saja diam sambil menatap layar komputernya. Hankyung bingung kemudian menengokan kepalanya melihat layar.

''Astaga! Kau nonton apa Kyu?'' kaget Hankyung. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

''Diam! Keluar cepat! Aku tidak Mood di ganggu!'' usir Kyu. Hankyung menatapnya horor, kenapa dia marah-marah seperti itu. Hankyung kan menegurnya baik-baik.

''Kau tidak tahu Siwon sakit.'' ucapan Hankyung membuat Kyu menoleh cepat, ''Sakit?'' tanya Kyu.

''Tadi dia pergi ke apotek. Yasudah lanjutkan acara menonton kartunnya..!'' Hankyung memberikan wink dan pergi keluar. Kyu berdecak kesal kemudian memikirkan ucapan Hankyung tadi. ''Siwon sakit?'' gumamnya berbicara sendiri.

''Annyeong Eonnie~ aku bawakan buah untukmu..'' Sulli datang membawa banyak buah di keranjang. Kyu memandang buah itu dengan bingung. ''Dalam rangka apa? Aku tidak sakit.'' tanya Kyu. Sulli mempoutkan bibirnya, ''Aish! Ini oleh-oleh dari Minho Oppa, katanya buah bagus untuk orang hamil.'' ucap Sulli.

''Minho? Pacarmu?''

''hehe.. Iya... '' wajah Sulli memarah. Kyu mendekati keponakan Siwon itu. Sulli jadi takut dan memundurkan sedikit badannya. ''Apa apa Eonnie?'' tanya Sulli. ''Jangan terburu-buru menikah, Oke! Pastikan kalian siap lahir batin.'' nasehat Kyu. Sulli mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ''Menikah? Aish, aku masih terlalu muda. Lagipula Minho Oppa itu masih kuliah dan aku juga kan belum siap.'' jawab Sulli.

''Bagus kalau begitu. Oiya, Zhoumi ada di ruangannya tidak?''

''Sepertinya sudah datang Eonnie.''

''Aku kesana dulu, kau matikan film di komputerku.'' titah Kyu sambil berjalan keluar. Sulli mengaggukan kepalanya. Dia berjalan ke arah meja kerja Kyuhyun. Saat Sulli duduk di kursi dan melihat layar, ''What? Eonnie suka menonton film Barbie ternyata..'' kaget Sulli. Setelahnya ia tertawa sendiri, ternyata Kyuhyun suka film Barbie.

Setelah mematikan film itu dia kembali tertawa melihat wallpaper komputer bergambar Siwon yang bergaya 'ala barbie'. Sungguh Siwon sangat cantik dengan rambut palsu berwarna kuning panjang, bibir yang berwarna pink. Jangan lupa juga gaun pink dan bandonya membuat Sulli terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya. Siwon benar-benar seperti Rapuncel di film barbie yang baru Sulli matikan.

''Bwwwahhaa.. Siwonnie Oppa benar-benar... Eonnie, ini pasti pekerjaanmu..'' akhirnya Sulli hanya terus tertawa sampai air matanya menetes.

Kyuhyun sendiri berjalan menuju ruangan Zhoumi. Saat di lift dia bertemu dengan Siwon yang baru pulang dari Apotek. Siwon membawa kantong plastik putih yang berisi obatnya. Kyu jadi gugup satu lift dengan Siwon. Siwon juga merasa aneh tidak menyapa Kyuhyun. Kyu melihat kantong yang dibawa Siwon kemudian mengambilnya paksa.

''Kau dari Apotek?'' tanya Kyu melihat bungkus dari plastik itu.

Siwon hanya mengangguk saja. Kyu merasa bersalah sudah marah-marah juga tadi pagi. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu kalau Siwon sedang sakit. Kenapa Kyu tidak sadar wajah Siwon cukup pucat.

''Kau sakit apa Wonnie?'' tanya Kyu lembut. Hati Siwon serasa di hinggapi banyak kupu-kupu mendengar suara lembut itu. Siwon meremas bajunya sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan semacam apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

''Hanya masuk angin.'' jawab Siwon sedikit terbata menahan debaran jantungnya. Tangan Kyu terulur menyentuh dahi Siwon, menempelkannya dan memeriksa temperatur tubuh Siwon dan membandingkannya dengan dahinya.

''Tidak panas. Kau mual tidak?'' lagi-lagi hati Siwon menghangat mendapat perhatian dari Kyuhyun.

''Iya, hanya pusing, mual dan merasa kembung.'' jawab Siwon. Saat Kyu akan kembali bertanya lift sudah terbuka, banyak pengunjung yang berbondong masuk membuat WonKyu keluar meninggalkan lift.

Mereka kembali canggung setelah keluar dari lift. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukan kepalanya. Kyu menyerahkan plastik tadi pada Siwon dan berjalan mendahuluinya, meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon kembali di buat heran dengan sikap Wifunya itu.

''Kau masih marah Love?'' gumam Siwon. Dengan menghembuskan napas berat Siwon berjalan ke ruangannya sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan Kyu memikirkan soal Siwon. Siwon masuk angin pasti karena seharian tidak memakai baju. Ditambah kemarin dia terus mengerjai Siwon. Beberapa kali menyuruh Siwon mengganti pakaian, memakai wig, mendandani Siwon sampai menyuruh Siwon berlonggak lenggok menirukan Barbie yang menjadi favoritenya belakangan ini. Sampai malam hari mereka terus bermain, sampai Kyu merasa lelah dan tertidur begitu saja di ruang tv.

Siwon mandi membersihkan dirinya di malam hari. Belum merapihkan 'kekacauan' di ruang tv. Belum lagi baju-baju yang Kyu sewa harus Siwon cuci dengan hati-hati. Siwon seperti 'bapak rumah tangga' saat itu. Dia sampai merasa badannya lemas, lebih lelah dari lembur di kantor. Dan sekarang karena tenaganya terkuras habis, Siwon drop dan terserang masuk angin. Dia juga jadi emosian karena merasa kondisinya tidak fit membuat emosinya ikut naik-turun.

Zhoumi sedang mempersiapkan meeting dengan Investor dari China. Mr. Joe Chen yang kemarin datang kerumah Siwon. Zhoumi sudah menata ruang rapat dan menyimpan beberapa materi untuk rapat. Dia mengatur tempat duduk dengan gaya 'konferensi' agar peserta rapat merasa di hargai dan untuk menimbulkan semangat tim dalam bekerja. Klien kali ini sangat penting demi perusahaan yang segera melebarkan sayapnya sampai di negeri tirai bambu.

''Undangan, Ruangan, Alat-alat tulis, Perlengkapan, Konsumsi dan Kesehatan sudah selesai semua. Ah tinggal tambahan. Hmm bagaimana nanti aku menampilkan foto-foto perkembangan perusahaan dan orang-orang penting juga. Ah iya. Kalau tidak salah folder foto itu ada di Kyui Noona..'' Setelah semuanya sudah siap, Zhoumi keluar berniat meminta file yang berisi foto-foto keluarga Choi pada Kyuhyun.

Saat keluar dia sudah melihat Kyuhyun berjalan di depannya. Zhoumi memanggilnya, ''Noona..'' Kyuhyun menoleh. ''Zhoumi! Ah , kebetulan sekali Mi.. Aku baru akan ke ruanganmu.''

''Noona, sebentar lagi rapat dimulai. Aku mau minta file foto keluarga. Ada di komputermu kan?''

''Oh, iya ada. Ayo Copy saja dari sana. Kajja..''

Zhoumi memasukan folder berisi foto-foto keluarga Choi yang berperan penting membangun perusahaan. Itu bertujuan untuk menyakinkan klien kalau keluarga Choi semuanya berperan penting dan pandai dalam berbisnis. Perusahaan itu pun merupakan bisnis keluarga yang sudah di urus dari jaman dulu.

Dimulai dari kakek nenek Siwon sampai sekarang terakhir jatuh di tangan Siwon.

Setelah mendapatkan folder itu Zhoumi langsung menuju ruang rapat karena rapat sudah akan dimulai. Rapat berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Siwon sebagai pemimpin rapat yang 'demokratis' begitu terbuka, adil dan memberikan setiap peserta rapat untuk mengemukakan pikiran mereka.

Para investor pun begitu puas dengan penjelasan dan sistem kerja sama yang Siwon terapkan. Diantara tipe-tipe pendengar yang kebanyakan bertipe 'Pemersatu dan Inisiatif' membuat rapat berjalan lancar sampai tujuan rapat tercapai dengan baik.

Siwon juga terkadang menerapkan tipe 'Laissez-faire' atau tipe liberal yang mana dia memberi kebebasan kepada yang lain untuk mengambil beberapa langkah penyelesaian yang sekiranya ada masalah yang menghambat kerja sama mereka. Seperti jarak dan keterbatasan waktu yang bisa menghambat pekerjaan. Bagaimana pun Korea dan China memerlukan waktu untuk bisa pulang pergi, sampai dana yang tidak sedikit yang harus mereka keluarkan.

Setelah rapat selesai, Zhoumi yang bertugas sebagai moderator memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai silsilah keluarga Choi yang berperan penting mengembangkan perusahaan. Dimulai dari menampilkan pembangunan Departement, pemimpin pertama sampai sosok-sosok dibalik kesuksesan Hyundai Departement. Dari para Investor yang sudah mempercayakan modal mereka, sampai pemasok barang dan lain-lain. Terakhir pemimpin Hyundai saat ini yaitu, Siwon.

Terlihat foto-foto Siwon yang sedang rapat atau melayani pembeli secara langsung. Tiba-tiba saat foto penutup ada foto Siwon yang berdandan 'Barbie' foto yang Kyuhyun ambil kemarin. Semua peseta rapat terkejut dan menahan tawa mereka. Wajah Siwon sudah memerah dan menatap tajam Zhoumi.

Zhoumi meminta maaf dan mengaku tidak tahu respon dari para klien berbanding terbalik dengan yang Siwon bayangkan. Mereka menyambut positif 'eksperimen' yang Siwon lakukan. Mereka malah berkata kalau konsep itu bisa di terapkan untuk menarik pengunjung.

''Sepertinya ide bagus. Belakangan ini Barbie diminati banyak orang. Bagaimana kita membuat juga museum barbie di salah satu tempat di Departement. Kita bisa menjual pernak-pernik Barbie, dan Siwon-sshi benar-benar memiliki ide brilliant.. Saya salut pada anda.'' puji Tuan Chen di setujui semuanya. Siwon tidak menyangka kalau hal yang menurutnya 'memalukan' mendatangkan keuntungan baginya. Siwon patut berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun atas itu.

Kyuhyun panik, dia baru saja ingat kalau semalam dia memasukan foto Siwon di folder keluarga. Dan tadi pagi Zhoumi mendadak meminta foto itu. Kyuhyun sudah hawatir kalau Siwon akan semakin 'marah besar' padanya.

''Eonnie kenapa? Kenapa menangis eoh?'' hawatir Sulli.

''Sulli.. Hiks.. Hiks... Aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Ini semua karena kecintaanku pada Barbie sampai-sampai foto Siwon yang aku dandani Barbie aku masukan ke folder keluarga yang tadi Mimi minta.''

''Apa? Maksudnya, foto itu akan dilihat semua orang?''

''Iya... Bagaimana ini.. Hiks.. Hiks...''

''Eonnie, tenang jangan panik. Oppa tidak mungkin marah, dia tidak akan memarahimu. Yakin kau kan sedang hamil dia tidak akan memarahimu.. Tenang ne...''

''Aku takut Sulli~ kalau Siwon sudah marah dia menyeramkan..'' Kyu semakin menangis. Sampai-sampai dia tidak mau diam karena terlalu hawatir.

''Noona, dipanggil Hyung.'' Zhoumi tiba-tiba datang.

''Mwo? Andwe! Bilang aku tidak ada..'' Kyuhyun bersembunyi di bawah meja. Zhoumi bingung dan bertanya pada Sulli. Sulli memberitahu penyebab ketakutan Kyu.

''Noona kalau tidak mau Hyung marah, cepat temui di ruangannya...''

Kyu akhirnya keluar, dia masih mengatur napasnya.

''Benar tidak marah?''

''Iya.. Cepat sekarang!''

Kyu langsung keluar menemui Siwon. Jantungnya sudah sangat degdegan takut Siwon akan marah besar atau kontrak kerjasamanya gagal karena kesalahannya. Dengan takut-takut Kyu mengetuk pintu Siwon dan masuk. Kyu melihat Siwon membelakanginya duduk di kursi. Kyu pelan-pelan jalan mendekati meja Siwon.

''Sajangnim..'' panggilnya pelan. Siwon membalikan kursinya. Ia menatap Kyu tajam, Kyu sudah sangat takut dan hampir menangis lagi. Kyu sangat takut jika Siwon sudah mengeluarkan tatapan kejamnya.

Siwon bangun dari kursinya mendekati Kyu. Kyu mundur karena semakin takut melihat aura Siwon. Siwon mendekatinya sampai Kyu duduk di atas sofa. Siwon mengurung Kyu dengan kedua sikunya.

''Kau memasukan fotoku yang kemarin ke folder foto keluarga?'' tanya Siwon. Kyu menelan ludahnya takut dan mengangguk.

''Maafkan aku.''

Kyu memejamkan matanya tidak siapa mendapat amukan Siwon. Siwon memeluknya erat membuat mataku terbelalak kaget. Siwon tidak marah, dia malah memeluknya dan menciumi pundak Kyu.

''Terima kasih~ Kau hebat Kyu... Aku benar-benara berterima kasih~'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyu semakin di buat tidak mengerti.

''Sesak~ awww... Sakit Siwon... Jangan kencangg...'' Kyu meronta merasakan Siwon begitu erat memeluknya sampai menekan perutku kencang. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya menatap hawatir Kyuhyun.

''Love kau tidak apa-apa?''

''Sakit~ kau jahat sekali, sakit tahu...'' Kyu memegangi perutnya sendiri. Siwon semakin panik, ''Kita ke rumah sakit. Aigo~ maafkan aku Love.'' panik Siwon. Kyu tersenyum walaupun perutnya terasa sedikit sakit ia senang Siwon memanggilnya 'love' itu artinya dia sudah tidak marah.

''Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit~ sudah hilang mendengar kau memanggiku Love!'' wajah Kyu memerah mengucapkannya. Siwon lega dan mengecup keningnya.

''Syukurlah. Maaf ya Love aku memarahimu tadi pagi..''

''Maaf juga aku egois Wonnie~ soal foto itu.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf...''

''Jangan minta maaf! Berkat foto itu, banyak keuntungan yang kita dapat. Sudah ne, jangan di pikirkan lagi.'' Siwon duduk dan memeluk Kyu dari samping. Kyu masih heran, keuntungan apa yang Siwon maksud.

''Jadi tidak ada masalah?''

''Hmmm.. Aku sekarang akan ikhlas kau dandani apapun...''

''Mwo? Kau malah marah-marah tidak suka kemarin?''

''Itu.. Ah, itu hanya kaget karena kejantananku kau rubah menjadi Girly. Tapi percaya, aku tetap bahagia melakukannya.''

''Terima kasih Wonnie~ eh kau sakit kan? Sudah minum obat?''

''Sudah tidak apa-apa. Karena bahagia sakitku hilang.''

''Aneh sekali~ hmmm.. Kau tahu Hankyung dan Heechul sudah jadian loh..''

''Mwo? Mereka jadian?''

''Iya. Segera menikah malah. Syukurlah~ sekarang semua orang mendapatkan kebagiaan mereka.''

''Dan kita... Juga mendapatkannya. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya lahir. Semua orang akan semakin bahagia karena kehadirannya~ hmmm.. Love! Gomawo..''

''Eeerrr... Wonnie~ aku...''

''Kenapa love? Kau merasakan apa? Jangan membuatku hawatir~''

''Temani aku nonton konser 'TVXQ' lusa. Temani aku juga belanja perlengkapan konser. Aku juga harus mendapatkan tanda tangan Hero!''

''Mwo? Kau ingin berteriak-teriak memuji pria lain? Tidak love! Lagipula konser tidak baik untuk aegya. Disana suara sound system akan keras, di tambah berdesak-desakan~ No! Bahaya..!''

''No.. Wonnie.. Wonnie.. Wonnie... Aku pokoknya mau nonton! Tidak boleh ada penolakan...!''

''Love... Mengertilah~''

''Tidak! Sekali nonton ya nonton!''

Siwon mendesah pasrah, ''Egois lagi eoh...'' batinnya.

\- I Love You -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, my Asian Fanfic is presdirchoi.**


	11. Chapter 11

Malam itu bahasan bagi para pria - pria tampan pemilik tubuh _'Sixpeck_' itu adalah '_Kesempatan_'. Dimana ada peluang disana ada kesempatan. Sepertinya Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Changmin harus banyak _'belajar'_ dari Siwon. Seperti yang kita tahu, diantara ke-4 pria yang masuk golongan _'Perfect'_ itu hanya Siwon yang sudah berumah tangga. Turun satu tingkat ada Hankyung yang siap melangkah ke pelaminan, turun lagi ada Zhoumi yang sudah mempunyai kekasih, turun diposisi terakhir kita punya jomblo bernama Changmin. Bukan Changmin tidak bisa mendapatkan kekasih karena kurang tampan atau mapan, hanya saja dia belum mau melangkah ke tahap seperti itu. Dia bahkan sudah tertinggal jauh oleh adiknya, Kyuhyun yang sudah menikah dan akan mempunyai keturunan.

\- I Love You-

''Diantara kita sepertinya Siwon yang terlihat tua.'' canda Hankyung. Zhoumi dan Changmin kompak tertawa. Siwon melempar bantal kucingnya sampai mengenai wajah Hankyung.

''Kau yang tua! Aku masih tampan dan muda begini di sebut tua.'' kata Siwon tidak terima.

''Eeiiittss.. Jangan salah paham dulu. Tua dalam hal pengalaman maksudnya. Kau ini tidak mengerti ungkapan apa.'' kata Hankyung membela dirinya.

''Siwon Hyung ajari aku bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan wanita seperti istrimu yang ajaib itu.'' ucap Zhoumi mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Changmin.

''Ajaib kau bilang...'' Changmin menatapnya tajam, Zhoumi gelagapan dan mengulangi maksud perkataannya.

''Maksudku Noona itu sangat hebat. Dia beda dari wanita lain, begitu maksudku. Aigo Changmin Hyung hentikan tatapan itu.'' bela Zhoumi.

''Bocah ini! Panggil aku Hyung!'' Changmin tidak terima.

''Ya Hentikan! Aku mentraktir kalian minum bukan untuk melihat kalian bertengkar.'' kata Hankyung melerai keduanya.

''Kekanakan, aku beri tahu ya... Punya istri itu ada enak dan tidak enaknya. Kau akan merasa bahagia sekaligus menderita di waktu yang bersamaan.'' ucap Siwon memberitahu. Ketiganya menatapnya penasaran, ''Maksudmu?'' tanya Hankyung.

''Mau duka apa suka dulu?'' tanya Siwon.

''Suka!'' jawab Changmin cepat. Hankyung dan Zhoumi memandang ke arahnya, ''Wae?'' tanya Changmin. HanMi kembali menatap Siwon, Changmin sadar dia terlalu bersemangat. Maklum jomblo yang harus mencari pasangan yang benar.

''Baik aku ceritakan sukanya. Sukanya itu~ tidur, makan, mandi, ngobrol ada yang menemani. Sukanya juga.. Ada orang yang mengurus diri kita.''

''Hyung suka mandi bersama?'' ribut Zhoumi.

''Masalah kalau iya! Kita sudah halal.'' jawab Siwon . Hankyung balik melempar bantal kucing tadi, ''Kuda mesum!''

''Lalu dukanya?'' tanya Changmin.

''Dukanya, ya.. jelas kita tidak boleh melirik kaum hawa yang lain. Kita juga tidak boleh saling egois. Sebenarnya, tergantung kita juga memandang sesuatu. Pernikahan itu ibarat kita dan pasangan tengah berkaraoke, dimana kita kalau rebutan Mic atau hanya satu orang saja yang bernyanyi itu tidak ada benar. Kompak jelas no satu.''

''Kalu dilihat-lihat sepertinya kau dan Kyu itu seperti Kyu yang memgang mic dan kau mengikuti. Apa benar kalian begitu.'' ucap Hankyung. ZhouMin kompak kaget, ''Kok bisa?''

''Kau salah pandang Han. Sekarang ini aku sedang belajar mengalah. Dia sedang hamil jadi wajar kalau aku yang mengalah. Kalau aku lawan sama, tidak akan benar dan bisa menimbulkan masalah yang beruntun. Setidaknya pengalaman banyak membuatku belajar, bagaimana pun perjalanan rumah tangga kami tidak semulus orang - orang.''

''Dan aku salah satu orang yang menyaksikan dan terlibat.'' kata Hankyung lagi.

''Kau benar. Masa lalu hanya boleh kita tengok sesekali. Kalau terus terpaku pada masa lalu, aku rasa sampai sekarang hidupku tidak akan berubah.''

''Dan kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku Hyung,'' seru Zhoumi. Siwon memandangnya, ia tersenyum sedih mengingat perlakuannya pada adiknya selama bertahun-tahun kebelakang.

''Iya, aku patut bersyukur bisa move on. Dan banyak belajar atas kesalahan.''

Kemudian mereka berempat larut dalam 'curahan hati' para laki-laki. Hankyung yang merayakan '_hari lajangnya'_ pun begitu menikmati detik-detik statusnya yang siap berubah sama seperti Siwon. Mereka minum bersama, saling mengobrolkan banyak hal sampai saling berbagi pengalaman. Changmin yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di luar negerti pun banyak belajar dari kisah-kisah yang ia dengar.

\- I Love You-

Di mansion mewah milik Siwon sendiri, para wanita tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Tentu ini Heechul yang mengundang, tapi berhubung Kyu tidak boleh pergi jauh akhirnya Heechul memilih melakukan pertemuan itu di rumah Kyu. Beda dengan para pria yang menyewa restauran, minum bir, para wanita hanya duduk melingkar diatas karpet tebal yang sekelilingnya paha mereka ditutupi selimut tebal. Minuman yang mereka minum juga hanya jus. Lagi-lagi untuk menyesuaikan dengan 'nyonya rumah' yang tidak bisa seenaknya memasukan makanan/minuman ke dalam perutnya.

''Para pria, pasti sedang asyik minum-minum. Awas saja jika mereka membicarkan kita.'' seru Heechul.

''Sudah pasti. pria zaman sekarang lebih bawel dan suka bergosip di banding wanita,'' timbal Kyu. Sulli mengagguk mengiyakan, ''Benar sekali~ mereke lebih banyak mengambil alih posisi wanita sekarang ini.''

''Bicara soal perbedaan pria dan wanita, menurut kalian apa bedanya.'' tanya Heechul.

''Jenis kelamin.'' jawab Sulli.

''Pola pikir!'' jawab Kyu.

''Kenapa bisa begitu?'' tanya Heechul.

''Pria itu kebanyakan pola pikirnya pendek! Menyimpulkan sesuatu seenaknya, terlalu mengaggap sesuatu itu mudah. Coba kalian lihat, korban salah paham mereka pasti wanita.'' jelas Kyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepanya.

''Hahaha.. Iya juga! Mereka suka salah paham seenaknya! Dan yang menderita pasti kita.''

''Eonniedeul~ aku jadi hawatir kalau menikah itu sulit~'' lirih Sulli.

''Kenapa harus menganggapnya sulit? Pernikahan tidak lebih sulit dari soal matematika. Tapi tidak bisa dianggap sepele juga. Balik lagi bagaimana tiap pasangan itu membina hubungan, masalah pasti selalu ada begitupun jalan keluar.'' terang Kyu lagi.

''Dan solusinya hanya satu, Komunikasi! Kalau membina komunikasi saja gagal, jangan harap kedepannya akan mulus.'' tambah Heechul. Sulli banyak belajar dari Eonnie-eonnienya itu. Dia tidak begitu blank untuk menghadapi masa depannya. Setidaknya Sulli sedikit banyak belajar tentang apa yg sekiranya bisa ia hadapi di kehidupannya di depan.

\- I Love You-

Malam sudah larut. Acara curhat dan perpisahan 'melepas masa lajang' sudah selesai. Heechul dan Sulli sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan Siwon juga sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Kyu menunggunya di kamar, ia lebih banyak memikirkan obrolannya tadi. Dia merasa begitu banyak membagi pengalaman hidupnya, selama ini dia tidak pernah bisa berbagi dengan orang lain. Pribadinya yang diam dan lebih banyak penurut itu susah berbagi. Lagi-lagi masa lalu sudah membuat Kyu bangkit dan menjalankan sisa kehidupannya dengan lebih baik.

''Love masuk... Nanti sakit.'' Siwon memasangkan jaket dari belakang. Kyu yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya tersadar kalau suaminya sudah pulang.

''Sudah pulang?'' tanya Kyu membalikan badannya.

''Baru sampai. Sulli dan Heechul sudah pulang?'' Siwon balik bertanya sambil menuntun Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

''Dari tadi mereka sudah pulang.'' jawab Kyu. Siwon menggauk paham dan mendudukan diri mereka diatas tempat tidur.

''Hampir 4 bulan kita menikah. Kalau aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu, tolong beri aku kesempatan.'' ucap Siwon mencium tangan Kyu.

''Aku selalu bahagia menjadi istrimu, kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa dinilai, aku hanya bisa merasakannya.''

''Maka dari itu, ijinkan aku memberikan rasa itu setiap saat untukmu.''

Kyu menyentuh wajah Siwon, mengusapkan tangan lembutnya di pipi Siwon. ''Cukup berikan senyumanmu.'' ucap Kyu. Siwon tersenyum, ''Seperti ini?'' Kyu mengangguk. ''Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain kita bisa tersenyum.''

Siwon mengiyakan dan balas menyentuh bawah pelupuk mata Kyu, ''Jangan memberikan kesedihan dan tangismu.'' Kyu mengangguk dan memeluk Siwon, ''Berikan selalu kehangatanmu.'' Siwon membalasnya, ''Peluk erat aku dengan kedua tangamu...''

\- I Love You-

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun mimisan. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya dari depan cermin di kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sebelum Siwon melihatnya.

''Kenapa mimisan lagi. Dokter bilang ini wajar-wajar saja gejala ibu hamil. Tapi kalau berat badanku naik begini sungguh menyebalkan!'' gerutunya saat melihat timbangan saat bangun tidur tadi.

''Kalau Siwon tahu aku mimisan terus dia pasti melarangku nonton konser nanti malam! Tidak boleh! Aku harus nonton!''

''Love, sudah siap belum? Cepat nanti tokonya tutup.''

Kyuhyun buru-buru merapihkan pakaiannya. Dia berniat pergi membeli perlengkapan konser. Nanti malam dia dan Siwon akan menonton konser bersama. Kyu harus mempersiapkan semuanya dari siang hati. Walaupun tiket VVIP dengan jalaur masuk khusus mereka tetap tidak boleh telat beberapa menit pun jadinya sebelum sore Kyu sudah harus siap.

''Eh, kau mimisan lagi love.'' panik Siwon mengambil tissue dan mengusap bawah hidung Kyu.

''Ini emang perubahan di akhir trimester 1 Wonnie. Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa juga.''

''Tapi Love. Aku hawatir sekali, jangan jadi pergi ne?''

''Kau sudah janji Wonnie~''

''Love, kasihan dia. Kau kelelahan sejak kemarin. Aku tahu itu semalam kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, mengigau aneh-aneh. Terus mimisan terus. Mengertilah.. Istirahat ne?''

''Aku ingin melihat Hero Wonnie~ mereka sulit di temui di Korea.. Jebal~'' pinta Kyu dengan wajah memelasnya. Siwon tidak tega dan mengiyakan permintaanya. Mereka pergi juga menonton konser berdurasi 3 jam itu.

\- I Love You-

Siwon POV

Selama hamil Kyuhyun semakin manja padaku. Setelah menonton konser idolanya kemarin sekarang aku memaksanya untuk diam dirumah. Kalau dia memfostir tenaganya terus aku hawatir terjadi hal buruk. Saat malam harinya aku menemaninya menonton drama. Semoga saja dia tidak memintaku berdandan ala artis idolanya. Dia jadi cemburuan, dia bilang berat badannya sudah naik dan aku bisa kapan saja meninggalkannya.

Pemikiran yang salah besar. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, lagipula penyebab kenaikan berat badannya pun jelas. Bagimana bisa aku berpikiran untuk meninggalkannya. Keanehannya kembali terjadi saat aku akan pergi rapat. Kyuhyun datang ke ruanganku dan melarangku pergi karena dia melihat Luna sekretarisku ikut bersamaku. Di tambah klienku adalah seorang wanita.

''Wonnie jangan rapat. Temani aku disini..'' cegahnya menahan tanganku padahal baru 2 menit lalu dia mengiyakan.

''Love, aku harus rapat dan tidak bisa di tunda. Tunggu 30 menit saja disini.''

''Dia wanita dan kau jangan rapat dengannya!''

''Aish, jangan bercanda. kau paham, kami hanya rapat biasa.''

''Wonnie. Aku katakan tidak boleh!'' katanya dengan nada marah.

''Mengertilah kali ini~ jebal aku harus pergi.'' aku menghempaskan tangannya dan keluar. Kyuhyun berteriak memanggilku, ''Jangan! Siwon!'' maafkan aku, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menurutimu.

\- I Love You-

Malam ini aku pulang cepat, pekerjaanku sengaja aku kerjakan dengan cepat. Aku hawatir kalau kejadian tadi siang membuat Kyuhyun drop lagi, saat masuk dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

''Kau pulang?'' tanyanya saat aku membuka sepatuku.

''Iya. Hmmm kau masak apa? Aku lapar.'' kataku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

''Tidak ada. Aku kira kau makan diluar.'' jawabnya dingin kemudian meninggalkanku.

''Gweanchana, aku bisa makan mie.'' aku berusaha tidak terbawa suasana lagi. Aku memaklumi kalau Kyuhyun tidak memasak.

Aku mandi dan mengganti bajuku. Setelahnya, rasa laparku juga tidak ada akibat telat makan. Saat melihatnya diam terus aku merasa bersalah dan mendekatinya.

''Kau sendiri sudah makan?'' tanyaku lembut. Dia hanya mengagguk tanpa menjawab. Aku sudah paham gelagat ngambeknya, aku mengerti dan memakluminya.

Ponselku berbunyi, Sulli menghubungiku. Aku mengangkatnya, ''Iya ada apa Sulli?'' kataku Kyuhyun menoleh padaku.

''Oppa. Besok temani aku memilih hadiah boleh?''

''Untuk siapa?''

Kyuhyun diam padahal aku tahu dia pendengarkan perbincanganku dengan Sulli.

''Pacarku. Aku bingung ingin membelikan apa.''

''Oke, kita bertemu di...''

Tut..tuttt...tutttt...

Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang baru saja mematikan panggilanku.

''Apa-apaan kau ini Kyu!'' kataku sedikit geram.

''Jangan pergi!'' teriaknya.

''Aku hanya ingin menemani Sulli memilih hadiah untuk pacarnya. Masa cemburu? Kau kenal dia kan? Sulli itu kan sahabat mu juga Kyu?'' kataku berusaha tidak emosi.

''Tapi dia wanita dan aku tidak mau suamiku pergi dengan wanita lain!''

''Ya ampun... Kyu? Dia itu saudaraku masa kau cemburu sih? Oke kau ikut denganku bagaimana? Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam.''

Dia malah menangis dan membelakangiku. Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana lagi membuat Kyuhyun mengerti dan tidak selalu egois. Jujur aku lelah juga menghadapi sikapnya yang berubah dan membuatku serba salah.

''Oke sekarang aku tanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya. Aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu. wanita mana pun yang dekat denganku aku pastikan tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku memandang mereka sedikit pun...''

Kyuhyun berhenti menangis lalu dia bangun dan duduk di atas pahaku. Aku menatapnya lembut, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di atas pundakku.

''Aku takut Wonnie meninggalkanku, maka dari itu aku jadi egois demi mempertahankanmu.. Maafkan aku Wonnie...'' ucapnya. Aku menggeleng dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

''Aku mengerti, sekarang janji untuk percaya apapun padaku. Aku tidak mungkin menghianati cinta kita.'' ucapku. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mendekatkan kepalanya. bibinya menyentuh bibirku. Untuk pertama kali dia yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Aku membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Dia bebas memilikiku, dia yang berhak atas segala tentangku.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai terbawa suasana akibat perlakunya padaku. Aku membalas setiap sentuhan padaku. Aku memajukan pinggangnya untuk semakin mendekat padaku. Dia mendesis merasakan sentuhan bagian bawa kami.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami membiarkan dirinya menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. kami saling menatap kemudian menakutkan kembali bibir. Sentuhan dan saling membangkitkan gairah semakin lancar dan kami lakukan. Aku mulai berani menyentuh setiap titik yang aku lalui. Meraba pahanya yang mulus sampai kami benar-benar saling memiliki malam ini.

\- I Love You-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE!**

**PS : This windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bahunya terlihat bergetar, tubuhnya naik turun mencoba menstabilkan pernapasannya. Keringat menetes keluar dari pelipisnya. Lambat laun dadanya terasa sesak dan membuatnya hanya berpegangan pada kedua sisi kursi di sampingnya. Rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya hanya bisa membuatnya terus merintih, meraung meminta pertolongan saja tidak bisa. Mulutnya kaku dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Dia sudah pasrah akan semua yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

''Hiks.. Hiks... Hikss... Kasihan sekali dia~ hhhwwwaaaaa.'' deru tangis Kyuhyun keluar melihat rentetan adegan yang ia lihat di layar televisi.

Tissue sudah berserakan di lantai, pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata. Bahunya ikut naik turun mengikuti tangisnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun menonton drama itu tapi dia selalu saja di buat menangis tersendu-sendu. Baginya Drama Sad seperti itu tidak beda jauh dengan kehidupan yang terjadi di dunia. Dibanding drama romantis yang tanpa masalah, Kyuhyun suka drama penuh emosi yang bisa dia pelajari maknanya.

Siwon baru pulang dari kantor, mendengar Kyuhyun-nya menangis Siwon membuka sepatunya dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

''Love! Kau kenapaaa?'' teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun kaget dan memandangnya sebal.

''Aku kenapa Wonnie. Kenapa teriak-teriak kau membuatnya kaget.'' seru Kyuhyun memandang perutnya sendiri. Siwon mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, ''Jadi kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Siwon lembut.

''Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau mengganggu acara menontonku.'' ucap Kyu. Siwon melirik layar televisi. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata Kyuhyun menonton drama 'menyedihkan' itu lagi. Sudah 10 kali Siwon di buat panik gara-gara drama 'menyedihkan' itu.

''Aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku sudah panik mendengarmu menangis.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Siwon, memiringkan kepalanya menyentuhkan hidungnya di sekitar perpotongan leher Siwon. Diendusnya tubuh Siwon, Siwon sudah tahu dan membiarkan Wifunya melakukan kebiasaannya.

''Wonnie~ sekarang tubuhmu bau! Aku tidak mau lagi mengendusnya!'' Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Siwon. Siwon menarik menarik tengkuk Kyu dan menciumnya.

''Gemas!'' ucapnya setelah selesai mencuri ciuman. Kyu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. ''Nakal~''

''Cium lagi, cium lagi..'' Siwon memegangi kepala Kyuhyun dan menciumnya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah menerimanya. ''Lagi.. Lagi...'' Siwon mengecup kedua pipinya terakhir kening Kyu.

''Wonnie~'' rajuknya dengan wajah memerah. Siwon semakin di buat gemas dan kembali menciumnya tapi Kyu menjauhkan wajahnya.

''Air liurmu membuat wajahku basah!'' ucap Kyu melenggang pergi. Siwon mengejarnya dan menggandengnya dari samping. ''Mandi bersama enak sepertinya.'' ucap Siwon memainkan sebelah matanya.

''Boleh juga! Aku belum pernah melakukan itu denganmu.'' kata Kyu menyetujui. Siwon tidak menyangka dan bersorak gembira mendengarnya.

''Yey! Terima kasih Love.''

Mereka sudah sampai di kamar mandi. Siwon menyalakan keran air dingin. Dia menyiapkan 'body wash' beraroma 'mawar' dan masker untuk tubuh. Kyuhyun membuka pakaiannya sampai ia hanya memakai bra dan underware saja. Siwon terpana melihatnya. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam bathup yang sudah terisi setengah air. Siwon mematikan air keran dan ikut masuk kedalam bathtup.

''Love, saling gosok bagaimana?'' tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Kyu duduk dengan kaki yang lurus kedepan. Siwon duduk di belakangnya, Siwon mengambil body wash dan menuangkannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kaki sampai perutnya sudah terendam air, tapi dari dada sampai atasnya tidak karena volume air yang baru setengah bathtup.

Siwon menggosok pundak Kyu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati 'service' Siwon di pundaknya. Tangan Siwon perlahan membuka pengait 'bra' Kyuhyun dengan alasan ingin menyabuni punggungnya. Kyuhyun hanya dia menikmati. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan besar Siwon merayap menggosok punggungnya. Berawal dengan lembut dan hanya di area punggung, tangan Siwon menjalar sampai tangannya menyentuh kedua dada Kyu. Kyuhyun melengguh pelan saat telapak tangan Siwon menyentuh kedua dadanya.

''Aaahhh... Wonnie.. Jangan nakal!''

Siwon semakin semangat melakukannya. Ia menuangkan banyak sabun cair di telapak tangannya dan dengan sengaja menyabuni dada Kyu sambil di remas pelan. Rasa licin di area dada Kyu membuat tangan Siwon tergelincir kesana kemari mengenai setiap titik sensitifnya. Kyu mengerang mendapatkan perlakuaan itu dari Siwon. Kedua nipplenya Siwon tarik lembut dan ia olesi oleh sabun. Kyuhyun mengerang dan melepaskan paksa tangan Siwon.

''Mau mandi atau melakukan 'itu' ?'' tanya Kyu sedikit emosi. Siwon mencuci tangannya yang penuh dengan sabun kemudian menarik tengkuk Kyu dan menciumnya dalam. Kyu yang sekarang dalam posisi berjongkok karena tadi membalikan badannya untuk memperingatkan Siwon membuat Siwon dengan mudah meraih tengkuknya dan menciumnya terus. Kyu terbawa suasana dengan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Siwon. Siwon dengan senang hati membalas tiap lumatan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Siwon menarik tubuh Kyu agar sedikit bangun dengan kedua lutut yang bertumpu di atas bathtup. Tangan Kyu berpegangan pada kedua sisi pinggang Siwon, sementara Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan posisi yang sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Lama mereka berciuman sampai kedua merasa asupan nafas mereka berkurang. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan mengatur nafasnya sama seperti Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah membuat nafsu Siwon semakin besar. Ia melihat keseksian istrinya dari dekat. Rambut Kyu yang ia ikat sanggul memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang sudah tidak berbalut apa-apa membuat Siwon semakin mengerang untuk menghabisinya.

''Wonnie, sekarang giliran aku.'' Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon sampai punggung Siwon membentur bathtup dan kakinya terlunjur ke depan. Kyuhyun meremas abs Siwon sesekali memilin nipple Siwon. Siwon mengerang tertahan, ia merasa malu jika mendesah keras layaknya wanita. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya dan menghisap nipple Siwon, Siwon akhirnya mengeluarkan suara kenikmatannya.

''Aahahhhaa... Love.. Eenggghh...'' Siwon menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mendapatkan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan kembali mencium Siwon. Kali ini Kyuhyun mengambil kendali atas Siwon.

Kyu melumat habis bibir Siwon sampai memasukan lidahnya mengajak lidah Siwon untuk bertarung. Tangan kanannya menyelusup masuk kedalam underware Siwon, mengusap dan memijat pelan 'Siwon Junior' yang terendam oleh air. Siwon semakin mengerang dan membalas lumatan Kyuhyun tak kalah kasar.

Siwon junior sudah bangun sepenuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan ukuran Mr. P Siwon yang semakin membesar di tangannya. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan memundurkan tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya persis berada di depan selangkangan Siwon.

''Oppa~ Kyunie keluarkan ne?'' ijin Kyuhyun dengan sangat manis. Apa? Oppa? Manis sekali, Kyunie? Itu terdengar indah di telinga Siwon.

''Okelah, Lovely Kyunie boleh melakukannya.'' ucap Siwon menyetujui.

Kyuhyun membuka underware Siwon sampai Mr.P Siwon yang big size itu mengacung di depannya. Kyuhyun membuka lubang di lantai bathtup agar air bathtup keluar dan memudahkannya dalam bermain dengan Siwon. Setelah bathtup kering Kyuhyun meraih sabun cair dan menuangkannya di atas Mr. P Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyabuninya dengan lembut dari pangkal sampai ujung Kyuhyun urut dengan lembut. Erangan Siwon semakin keras saat Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan tangannya di Mr.P Siwon.

''Aaaakkhh... Love.. Sssrrrttt...'' tubuh Siwon menegang sempurna. Otot - otot perutnya semakin terlihat jelas, kedua nipplenya sudah tegak dan berwarna coklat tua.

Kyu menyalakan keran dan mencuci Mr. P Siwon sampai bersih dan tidak tersisa sabun lagi. Setelahnya mematikan keran dan mulai memasukan Mr. P Siwon kedalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya layaknya lollipop yang biasa di kulumnya saat masih kecil. Sesekali menggigitnya pelan, terus begitu dari atas sampai ujung Kyuhyun permainkan dengan telaten.

''Uaagagghhh... Pandai sekali kau love... Aaahh... Terus...'' rancau Siwon semakin jelas. Dia mendorong wajah cantik istrinya agar semakin cepat melakukannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan Mr. P Siwon mengelembung di dalam mulutnya, Kyu semakin menarik turunkan kepalanya mengulumnya sampai saat Siwon akan klimaks dia melepaskan kulumannya membiarkan cairan Siwon keluar di luar. Kalau keluar di dalam mulutnya Kyuhyun yakin dia akan merasa mual lagi dan nafsu untung 'making love' bersama Siwon akan hilang.

Siwon tersenyum bahagia setelah 'orgasmenya'. Sekarang giliran Siwon yang akan membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun. Siwon dengan pelan mendudukan Kyuhyun diatas pangkuannya. Siwon harus hati-hati, perut istrinya sudah terlihat berisi sekarang. Kyu mengakangkan kakinya duduk di paha Siwon dengan berhadapan pada Siwon.

Siwon menyerang leher Kyu sambil tangannya meraba-raba dada Kyu dengan nipple yang sudah menegang dari tadi. Sambil melumat lehernya Siwon menyalakan keran di sampinganya untuk mencuci dada Kyu yang tadi sudah ia sabuni. Setelah bersih ciuman Siwon langsung menuju dadanya. Siwon mengecup nipple Kyu lalu memasukan nipple keras itu kedalam mulutnya.

''Aaahhhh... Ukkkh, hebat... Uhkk...'' Kyu mendesah keras saat Siwon memainkan dadanya bergantian. Mr.P Siwon yang sudah tegang dari tadi menusuk keras dinding Mrs.V Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk gelisah di pangkuan Siwon. Siwon semakin hebat memberikannya rangsangan luar biasa.

Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Siwon berlutut di depannya dan melebarkan paha Kyu. Siwon menundukan kepalanya, menjilat liang Kyu dan menghisapnya kencang. Kyuhyun merapatkan kakinya mengurung Siwon. Siwon memasukan lidahnya menyentuh bagian atas bibir Mrs.V Kyu. Menaik-turunkan lidahnya dan menusukannya keras sampai mengenai klitoris Kyuhyun.

''Akkkaaahhhh...'' Kyu melengguh nikmat saat cairannya semakin banyak keluar. Siwon menghisap kuat Mrs. V Kyu sambil terus menusukan lidahnya. Kyuhyun merasakan otot Mrs.V nya menegang kuat. Otot-otot lehernya terlihat jelas dan akhirnya ia 'orgasme.

Siwon sudah bersiap memasukan . Siwon mencium bibir Kyu dengan tangan yang memilin pucuk dada Kyu, tangan kanannya membimbing 'adiknya' memasuki rumahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Siwon memasukan dengan lembut sampai seluruhnya masuk.

Kyu mencengkram pundak Siwon sampai kukunya menggores pundak Siwon. Dengan posisi duduk lebih mudah Siwon memasukan dan tidak menekan perut Kyuhyun. Setelah merasa tenang Siwon menggerakan miliknya pelan. Semakin lama semakin cepat mengikuti gairah mereka yang samakin lama semakin besar.

Tangan Siwon memilin pucuk dada Kyu sambil terus memasukan Mr.P nya keluar masuk dengan cepat. Kyuhyun mengimbangi dengan menggerakan pahanya berlawanan arah.

''Aaahhhkkh.. Ukk.. Wonnie... Pelan.. Sssrrrttt...'' Siwon memelankan gerakannya menuruti Kyuhyun. Kemudian menaikan kembali kecepatannya saat Kyuhyun merespon dengan desahannya. Semakin lama semakin mereka terus bergerak, Kyuhyun merasakan otot Mrs. V nya kencang dan siap menumpahkan isinya.

Siwon merasakan saat Mrs. V Kyu mencengkram miliknya dan menumpahkan isinya. Kyuhyun nampak lega dan masih mendesah pelan. Siwon yang merasa keenakan karena Mr.P nya seperti di pijat dan di hisap dari dalam semakin menggerakan miliknya dengan cepat. Siwon akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya membuat kedua cairan mereka bersatu.

''Ooouuuhhgg~ ahhhh... Finishhh...''

\- I Love You-

Seminggu lagi HanChul akan melangsungkan pesta pernikahan. Semua persiapan tengah di matangkan oleh kedua belah keluarga. Orang tua Hankyung dan Heechul menyambut baik niat kedua anaknya untuk membangun bahtra rumah tangga. Orang tua Siwon juga ikut membantu melakukan persiapan.

Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun menginap di rumah orang tua Siwon karena belakangan ini Kyuhyun mengeluh kalau bayinya itu suka begerak-gerak terus. Bahkan ia sampai menangis semalaman karena bayinya itu terlalu aktif. Kejanggalan terlihat di usia kehamilan yang ke 5. Perut Kyuhyun sudah terlihat seperti mengandung 6 bulan saja. Besar dan sering merasakan kontraksi mendadak. Siwon semakin hawatir dan terus mencek keadaan Kyuhyun setiap saat.

Ibu Siwon bilang tidak ada apa-apa, apalagi keluarga Kyuhyun memiliki riwayat -anak kembar- dan ibunya berpikir kalau bisa saja anak mereka juga kembar. Maka dari itu hari minggu Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun untuk periksa.

''Aaarrrhhhg, sakit lagi Wonnie. Ssskkkktt.. sakit.. Coba kau pegang...uuhhk'' Kyuhyun merintih saat mereka di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Siwon yang sedang menyetir mengelusnya. Siwon bisa merasakan anaknya bergerak aktif dan membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa.

''Aegya~ diam ne.. Jebal.. Kasihan Mommy...'' ucap Siwon masih mengelusnya dengan sayang. Perlahan anaknya menurut dan berhenti memberikan tendangan.

''Dia menurut pada ayahnya,'' ucap Kyu sambil mengusap keringatnya. Siwon tersenyum dan meminta Kyu sabar sampai mereka sampai di rumah sakit.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Kyu di periksa. Semuanya baik dan tidak ada masalah. Dokter membawa Kyu ke ruang Usg. Kyu berbaring dengan Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya. Layar usg menyala dan dokter memberikan krim di atas perutnya.

Saat alat itu mengelus pelan perut Kyuhyun dokter, Siwon dan Kyu memperhatikan layar Usg. Dokter sudah bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan di dalam perut Kyuhyun. Kyu dan Siwon sudah penasaran karena tidak mengerti dengan hasil yang terdapat di layar.

''Anak kalian ternyata...''

\- I Love You-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE!**

**PS : This windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

''Anak kalian ternyata...''

''Ternyata bayi kalian kembar. Chukkae Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, seperti perkiraan dan hasil tes AFP (Alpha Feto Protein) bayi kalian benar-benar kembar,'' jelas Dokter Daniel. WonKyu berpandangan tidak percaya. Tidak yakin, tidak menyangka semuanya akan terjadi.

Flashback kejadian dimasa lalu membuat mereka tidak pernah putus untuk terus dan terus bersyukur.

''Jinjja?! Anakku kembar?'' Siwon memandang Dokter Daniel, Dokter Daniel kembali menjawab. ''Iya Tuan Choi. Anda bisa lihat jika terdapat dua janin yang sudah terlihat utuh di dalam sini. Struktur tubuhnya sudah terbentuk, mungkin ukurannya lebih kecil dari bayi UK 20 minggu lainnya karena mereka kembar. Tapi jangan hawatir mereka sehat.''

''Wonnie, hiks.. Anakku...'' Kyuhyun sebagai ibu dan orang yang merawat kedua janin itu sangat terharu mengatahui kalau ada dua nyawa sekaligus yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya.

''Yes, Love! Bayi kita kembar..'' Siwon mencium keninganya dengan lembut.

''Tuan Choi bisa ikut ke ruangan saya? Kyuhyun-sshi bisa istirahat di ruang pemeriksaan.''

Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan Dokter Daniel. Dokter yang dulu pernah menangani masalah kandungan Kyuhyun. Dokter Daniel paham betul dengan kondisi kehamilan Kyuhyun sejak insiden beberapa bulan lalu. Dokter Daniel sedikit merasa bersalah merahasiakan satu hal dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

''Siwon-sshi sebelumnya saya sangat meminta maaf.'' tutur Dr. Daniel. Siwon mendadak khawatir kalau Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang buruk atau bayi mereka kenapa - napa.

''Ada apa Dok, istri dan anak saya baik-baik saja kan? Jangan membuat saya takut.''

''Begini, saat Kyuhyun-sshi mengalami pendarahan 4 bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya saya menemukan satu hal yang aneh, dimana saat setelah pembersihan darah itu saya baru tahu kalau ada satu embrio yang meninggal dan keluar bersamaan dengan darah itu. Bisa di bilang kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun-sshi mengandung 3 bayi saat itu.'' jelasnya. Siwon tercengang mendengar penuturan Dokter Daniel. Bagaimana bisa dia baru tahu kalau salah satu bayi mereka meninggal dunia.

''Apa! Anda tidak bercanda?''

''Tidak. Maafkan saya, setelah kejadian itu saya tidak melakukan Usg ulang. Ini murni kesalahan saya. Maafkan saya.'' sesal Dokter Daniel. Siwon tidak bisa marah atau menuntut. Toh bayi mereka meninggal bukan kesalahan Dokter. Tapi Siwon tidak akan membicarakan ini pada Kyuhyun, kalau Kyuhyun tahu dia akan merasa bersalah dan mampu memperngaruhi fisik dan mentalnya.

''Iya saya paham Dokter. Tapi saya harap Dokter tidak menceritakan ini pada istri saya, saya takut dia akan merasa sedih.'' pinta Siwon.

''Tentu, saya juga menyarankan agar Nyonya Choi lebih sering check up. Bagaimana pun kehamilan kembar butuh pengawasan lebih dari kehamilan biasa.''

''Iya, baik. Terima kasih Dokter.''

Semua sanak keluarga bahagia. Berita mengenai kehamilan kembar Kyuhyun sudah sampai di telinga Choi's Family dan sampai ke ayahnya yang berada di Kanada. Changmin yang sedang berada di Arab pun sudah tahu dan berniat ke Korea secepatnya saat Kyuhyun melahirkan.

Ibu Siwon terus memaksa Kyuhyun tinggal di rumahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak dan ingin tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, karena sudah merasa nyaman dengan rumahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun juga sudah keluar dari kantor dan digantikan oleh Sulli. Beban di tubuhnya semakin berat, dengan bertambahnya usia kandungannya Kyuhyun semakin kesulitan beraktifitas.

''Love... makan dulu. Aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu.'' Siwon membawa nampan berisi sup ayam gingseng kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur lalu memberikan Kyuhyun minum.

''Gomawo Wonnie~'' kata Kyu. Siwon tersenyum lembut dan mulai menyuapkan satu sendok pada Kyuhyun.

Sambil menyuapi, Siwon memandang perut besar istrinya. Dia jadi sedih mengetahui kalau seharusnya ada 3 calon anaknya di sana. Tapi Siwon tetap berfikir positif, mungkin jika kembar 3 akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesulitan. Sulit berjalan, sulit bernafas sampai kesulitan yang akan dialaminya saat melahirkan.

''Aegya~ sehat selalu yang di perut Mommy~ jangan menendang terus.'' Siwon mengelusnya lembut. Kyuhyun hanya meringis pelan merasakan respon dari dalam.

''Love, sepertinya kau jangan datang ke pernikahan HanChul. Aku hawatir kau nanti kelelahan.''

''Tapi Wonnie, mereka sahabat kita. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak datang.''

''Aku akan bicara pada mereka. Mereka akan mengerti, lagipula aku tidak tega. Jalan saja kau susah ditambah kontraksi kecil yang sering terjadi. Dokter bilang bayi kembar biasanya akan lahir lebih cepat dari bayi tidak kembar.''

''Benarkah?! Aku tidak sabar Wonnie~''

''Aku juga Love..'' Siwon mencium lembut pipi Kyuhyun, tangannya terus mengelus-elus perut buncit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman saat Siwon melakukan itu.

''Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami ini semua. Semuanya terasa menakjubkan untukku. Dimulai dari pertemuan kita sampai pernikahan dan kejadian-kejadian yang membumbui kisah kita, aku...''

''Kenapa Love?''

''Dia bergerak lagi, kenapa sisi kiri selalu bergerak? Dia sepertinya laki-laki, selalu aktif. Beda dengan yang kanan, pergerakannya halus.'' Kyuhyun mengelus perut sebelah kirinya yang sering kontraksi. Bayi mereka yang tinggal di rahim kiri memang aktif.

''Aegya~ calon pemain bola eoh? Jebal, berhenti kasihan Mommy-mu kesakitan begitu. Tapi kalau dia pria kenapa kau mengidam seperti itu. Ingat kan kau mendandaniku layaknya barbie?'' Siwon memandang wajah Kyuhyun, ''Mungkin yang satu perempuan dan satunya laki-laki.'' jawab Kyu.

''Benarkah? Semoga saja.''

Hari itu ibu Siwon ngotot meminta Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya. Siwon akhirnya membawa Kyuhyun kesana. Bukannya Siwon tidak mau tapi mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun, Siwon jadi tidak tega memaksa Kyuhyun keluar rumah.

''Aigoo, Kyunnieee~ cucu ibu segera lahir, lihat perutmu besar sekali. Maaf ne kau jadi susah-susah datang kemari,'' ucap ibu Siwon saat WonKyu datang.

''Tidak apa-apa ibu, dirumah aku hanya banyak tidur. Itu juga tidak baik.'' jawab Kyu.

''Iya kau benar, kalian pindah kesini jebal~ beberapa bulan lagi anak kalian lahir dan ibu ingin selalu menemani Kyunnie~''

''Ibu, bukan aku tidak mau tapi...'' Siwon mencoba menolak.

''Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Zhoumi kan? Kamarmu sudah ibu rapihkan. Perlengkapan bayi yang sudah ibu beli pun penuh di sana. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?''

''Sepertinya ide bagus, aku sudah tidak kuat pulang ibu~ aku mengantuk.'' Kyuhyun menutup matanya, dia telalu lelah. Ibu Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban 'iya' menantunya.

''Siwon, harus jadi pindah. Lihat anakmu saja ingin tinggal disini. Kyunie kasihan juga kalau dirumah sendiri. Disini kan ada ibu yang jauh mengerti soal wanita hamil. Apalagi kehamilan kembar ini harus mendapat perhatian ekstra.''

''Iya ibu aku mengerti. Aku juga berpikir kalau Kyuhyun akan lebih nyaman tinggal dengan seorang ibu.''

Saat Zhoumi pulang kantor, dia kaget melihat Kyuhyun duduk di atas karpet. Kyuhyun menonton drama sambil memakan ice cream di cup besar.

''Noona...'' panggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, ''Mimi-ah..''

Zhoumi mendekatinya, menyimpan tas kerjanya diatas kursi dan ikut duduk di lantai.

''Sedang berkunjung? Aku senang melihatmu, aku juga merasa heran tidak melihat Noona di kantor.'' tutur Zhoumi.

''Aku akan tinggal disini sampai melahirkan Mi.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Apa? Wwwoooaaa senangnya~ akhirnya aku bisa terus bersama Noona~ senangnya bisa ikut menjaga keponakan.'' ucap Zhoumi bahagia. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Siwon datang dari dapur, Siwon berdandan manis dengan jaket pink dan jepitan. Ini sebenarnya yang Siwon takutkan. Dimana Kyuhyun meminta hal yang aneh, keluarga besarnya akan mentertawakannya.

''Hyung, kau...'' Zhoumi menahan tawanya. Dia sudah tahu itu adalah ulah kakak iparnya. Kyuhyun memainkan matanya sebelah pada Zhoumi.

''Jangan tertawa! Ini demi bayi kembarku.'' jawab Siwon membangga.

''Iya aku tahu Hyung~ selamat berjuang calon ayaha! Fighting!'' Zhoumi menyemangati. Siwon hanya membalas dengan tangannya. Siwon kemudian ikut bergabung duduk dengan keduanya.

Dari kejauhan ibu Siwon teramat bahagia melihat anak-anaknya bisa akur seperti itu. Keinginannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu akhirnya terwujud. Menantu cantiknya banyak berperan atas hal itu. Maka dari itu ibu Siwon sangat mencintai Kyuhyun seperti putri kandungnya. Selain Kyuhyun anak sahabat terbaiknya, Kyuhyun juga adalah wanita idaman Ibu Siwon sejak dulu.

''Sohee-ah anakmu benar-benar penyatu keluargaku. Terima kasih sudah memberikan malaikat sepertinya pada keluargaku.''

Kyuhyun memandang kamar lama Siwon. Dia merasa senang bisa tidur di kamar yang sudah ditempati Siwon sejak masih kecil. Kamar yang kental dengan lukisan , poster, sampai dinding 'bertema' bola itu masih sama bagusnya. Kasur besarnya pun berbentuk mobil dengan bedcover bergambar kesebelasan bola.

''Wonnie jadi ini kamarmu sejak masih kecil?'' tanya Kyu. Siwon yang tertidur di sebelahnya menjawab, ''Sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak. Hanya tempat tidur dan peralatan elektronik saja yang berubah. Dulu saat kecil aku merasa kamar ini begitu luas melebihi lapangan. Tapi sekarang begitu sempit seperti yang kau lihat Kyu~'' Kyuhyun memandang sekitarnya dan benar juga kamar Siwon tidak begitu luas dan penuh oleh barang.

''Iya, tapi masih cukup untuk kita berempat.''

''Hmm... Iya love.'' dalam hatinya Siwon berkata kalau seharusnya untuk mereka berlima. Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin.

_**Skip! Kyuhyun udah lahiran**_

Kyuhyun Pov

Hari ini aku sudah diijinkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku bahagia sudah memiliki keluarga lengkap. Suami tampan dengan dua orang anak yang sehat, anak pertama yang lahir pada pukul 04.10.13 aku berinama Choi Minho. Dan anak kedua yang lahir pada pukul 04.13.10 aku berinama Choi Suho. Minho berjenis kelamin laki-laki sedangkan Suho perempuan. Keduanya sehat dan menggemaskan.

Selama melahirkan aku senang sekali karena bisa melahirkan normal walaupun aku melahirkan bayi kembar. Ini jarang terjadi, karena aku merasa bahagia dan semangat itu memudahkanku dalam proses persalinan. Bayiku akhirnya terlahir sehat tanpa cacat atau ganguan apa-apa.

Walaupun aku kecewa karena Changmin Oppa dan ayah tidak ada, aku tetap bahagia karena ibu Siwon ada disampingku. Di tambah ada Heechul dan Sulli juga yang membantuku.

''Wonnie, jaga MinSu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu.'' ucapku pada Siwon.

''Love, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar. Kau kan baru pulih bagaimana kalau kelelahan?''

''Bagaimana kalau pesan delivery, aku tidak mau meninggalkan kedua bayiku.'' Aku mencium kedua anakku yang tengah terlelap di box masing-masing. Siwon tersenyum dan memeluk dari belakang.

''Terima kasih. Ini anugrah paling indah di hidupku.''

''Ini kewajiban seorang wanita terutama istri. Aku juga berterima kasih sudah menjadikanku wanita sempurna mulai sekarang.''

''Love... Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu... Kau terlalu luar biasa untuk terus dicintai.''

''Nado, aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu.''

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian.**_

''Eonnie, bagaimana kalau kita ke salon? Baby twinsmu kan banyak yang menjaga, lihat ada nenek - kakek, ada juga Zhoumi, Changmi Oppa dan Hankyung Oppa. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak juga Heechul Eonnie pergi.'' bujuk Sulli. Kyuhyun memandang keluarganya yang tengah mengelilingi Minho dan Suho dan nampak ribut sekali menyaksikan perkembangan MinSu.

''Boleh juga, kau ajak Heechul. Aku ganti baju dulu.''

''Okey! Gomawo Eonnie...''

''Aigoo... Cucuku tampan dan cantik. Minho benar-benar mirip Siwon saat bayi.'' ucap ayah Siwon mencium Minho dan Suho bergantian.

''Suho juga sangat imut seperti Kyuhyun.'' tambahnya.

''Halmoeni juga membelikan kalian baju pasangan dari Jepang. Siwon nanti bilang pada Kyuhyun untuk memakaikan baju ini.'' ibu Siwon memberikan oleh-oleh dari Jepang untuk cucunya.

''Kenapa repot-repot sih ibu. MinSu masih bayi. Kenapa tidak ayahanya saja, hehehe'' canda Siwon.

''Kau ini, Ibu lupa pada kalian karena terlalu memikirkan cucu ibu.''

''Ibu tega sekali.''

''Kyuhyun sedang ke salon dengan Sulli dan Heechul. Jadi sebaiknya MinSu ikut dengan ibu nanti malam setelah makan malam aku akan menjemputnya.''

_Salon._

KyuChuLi sudah selesai di make mereka sekarang baru dan nampak lebih fresh. Kyuhyun mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna sedikit merah di bagian bawahnya sementara Sulli dan Heechul hanya memangkas rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek. Kyuhyun merapihkan poni dan memotong sedikit bagian bawah rambut yang ia warnai.

''Neomu Yeopo! Aigo.. Cantiknya ibu MinSu ini.'' puji Heechul.

''Eonnie lebih fresh dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti ibu yang punya dua anak.'' kata Sulli.

''Benarkah? Kalian juga bagus. Apalagi pengantin baru. Semoga Han Oppa semakin cinta dan cepat membuat 'adik' untuk MinSu.'' canda Kyuhyun.

''Aish, kau membuatku jadi malu.'' Heechul hanya tersenyum malu.

''Haha...''

Siwon POV

Hari ini aku sengaja mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam di restoran. Aku sebenarnya sengaja menitipkan MinSu di rumah ibu karena ingin mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam di luar. Kyuhyun sangat cantik dengan penampilan barunya. Dia terlihat sangat fresh dan sama sekali tidak terlihat sudah punya dua anak.

''Love kau sangat cantik dengan rambut barumu.''

''Benarkah? Kau suka Wonnie?''

''Tentu saja. Kau sangat menawan, tapi aku takut kalau nanti banyak pria yang jatuh cinta padamu.''

''Jangan berlebihan mana ada yang suka pada wanita dengan dua anak.''

''Tapi... Kau sangat menawan Love! Aku akan selalu disampingmu agar tidak ada pria yang berani mendekatimu.''

''Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak semuda itu.''

''Kau pokoknya hanya milikku seorang.''

''Sekarang tidak lagi Wonnie.''

''Mwo? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?''

''Tentu saja. Sebenarnya sudah ada dua orang yang merebut 50% cintaku Wonnie. Kau hanya mendapat setengah hatiku sekarang.''

''Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda Choi Kyuhyun!'' kataku mulai emosi. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata memiliki orang lain yang dicintainya.

''Aku tidak bercanda Wonnie~''

''Tidak! Kau hanya milikku! Apa dia tahu kau adalah milikku seorang.''

''Sudah, tahu sayangnya mereka tetap membiusku sampai aku benar-benar jatuh dan sangat mencintai mereka.''

''Choi Kyuhyun!''

''Sudah aku pergi saja kalau begitu. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku.'' aku bangun dan meninggalkannya tapi Kyuhyun menahan tanganku.

''Dengar dulu.'' Kyuhyun menahan, aku kembali duduk dan menatapnya kesal.

''Kalau kau tahu siapa yang merebut cintaku, aku mau kau tidak boleh marah.'' Ucap Kyuhyum.

''Mwo? Menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak boleh marah? Dia sudah merebutmu dan aku wajib menghajarnya.''

''Kalau berani kau akan berhadapan denganku.''

''Wwooooaaa sudah berani membelanya kau benar-benar Kyu!'' Aku benar bangun berniat meninggalkannya.

''Kalau berani menyakiti MinSu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.'' teriak Kyuhyun membuat aku diam. Aku membalikan badanku malu, jadi maksudnya adalah MinSu. Oukh bodohnya aku cemburu tidak jelas seperti ini.

''Jadi yang kau maksud...''

''Iya siapa lagi yang merebut hatiku kalau bukan kedua bayiku. Aish kau sudah cemburu pada orang yang salah.''

''Choi Kyuhyun kau membuatku jantungan, aku hampir mati tahu tidak?''

''Hehe... Mianhae Wonnie.''

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

Siwon berlari kesana kemari mengejar putra sulungnya yang tidak mau diam. Minho yang berusia 4 tahun tidak mau diam dan memiliki sifat 4D yang sepertinya turunan dari Changmin. Beda dengan Suho yang begitu tenang dan bergaya anggun seperti Kyuhyun.

Minho lebih mirip perpaduan Siwon dan Changmin ketimbang Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Bayangkan saja Minho hobi memakai pakaian mewah, seperti jas dan sepatu kulit. Tapi juga tidak bisa diam dan suka menjahili adiknya, Suho seperti Changmin. Kalau Changmin berkunjung maka mereka akan seperti kawan dekat, semua mainan akan dikeluarkan membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa dibuat naik darah oleh anak dan kakaknya itu.

''MINHO-BABY jangan mengotori lantai. Lepas sepatumu! Aish sudah berapa kali Mommy bilang, kalau keluar rumah jangan memakai sepatu. Kau tahu kan di luar baru saja hujan.''

''Tapi Mino cedang berlmain petak umpet cama Daddy. Mata Daddy Mino tutup dan Mino halus belcembunyi.'' jawab Minho. Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala, Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintai kebersihan itu langsung melepas sepatu Minho dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah bermotif kodok.

''Sekarang Minho sembunyi di kamar, kalau Daddy datang Mommy bilang Minho sembunyi di kamar mandi, oke?''

''Oke!'' seru Minho langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi mengambil alat pel dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

Gara-gara Minho lantai jadi kotor, padahal 1 jam yang lalu baru dibersihkan setelah merayakan acara anak kembarnya yang mulai bisa membaca. Kyuhyun sambil mengepel jadi mengomel sendiri, ''Kenapa Heechul dan Hankyung tidak datang.''

''Minho Baby! Eodiga?'' Siwon masuk ke dalam dengan mata tertutup. Kyuhyun meletakan alat pelnya dan berjalan membuka penutup mata Siwon.

''Wonnie, kenapa HanChul tidak datang?'' Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

''Mungkin mereka ada urusan Love. Minho mana?''

''Aku menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar.''

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun berkeringat, Siwon mengelap tetesan keringat di kening istrinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat perhatian yang Siwon berikan. Mereka sudah banyak melewati waktu bersama, banyak suka duka yang sudah mereka lewati.

''Wonnie, setiap hari aku selalu tambah mencintaimu.''

''Apalagi aku, kau sudah memberiku sepasang malaikat. Kalian bertiga adalah segala-galanya untukku.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, beruntungnya dia memiliki keluarga seperti itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ibunya, dia punya ibu Siwon yang sudah dia anggap ibunya sendiri. Walaupun dia jauh dari Ayahnya, Kyu punya ayah Siwon yang begitu baik. Kyu juga mempunyai kakak yang bijaksana seperti Kangta dan adik yang perhatian seperti Zhoumi. Itu semua dia dapatkan sebagai bonus karena sudah berhasil menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang Siwon cintai. Dirinya berhasil merubah pria itu menjadi lebih baik dan lebih terbuka.

''Hwaaa.. Hiks... Hiks... Mommy Daddy, Mino jahat, Mino melusak balbie cuho...'' tangis anak bungsu mereka membuat WonKyu tidak jadi berciuman. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri putrinya dan menggendongnya. Sementara Siwon menghampiri Minho yang bersembunyi.

''Kenapa Baby, apa yang Minho lakukan padamu?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada Suho.

''Mino melucak balbie cuho. Balbie cuho tidak pakai baju cama sepelti mommy cemalam.'' adu Suho memperlihatkan Barbie-nya yang sudah tidak memakai pakaian. Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Suho, ''Seperti Mommy semalam?'' Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

''Ommmo! Kau kapan masuk ke kamar Mommy?'' Kyuhyun baru ingat semalam lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya dan seperti biasa dia dan Siwon melakukan this and that.

''Cuho lapal dan ingin makan tapi cuho liat mommy dan daddy tidak pakai baju cepelti balbie, cuho manggil mommy tapi mommy tidak dengal.'' Kyuhyun malu sekali mengetahui kalau anaknya melihat dirinya dan Siwon dalam kondisi yang seperti itu.

''Suttt... Sudah jangan diingat. Suho tidak boleh mengingat itu lagi dan Suho juga tidak boleh masuk kamar Mommy sembarang, oke?''

''Oke, Mommy.''

Kyuhyun mencari Siwon, kemana suaminya itu. Dia melihat kamar MinSu terbuka, Kyuhyun yang menggendong Suho berjalan menuju kamar tersebut.

''Wonnie.'' panggilnya. Ternyata Siwon dan Minho sama-sama tidur diatas tempat tidur. Minho memeluk erat Siwon, sepertinya Minho sudah menangis. Mungkin tadi Siwon memarahinya karena membuat adiknya menangis. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat kedua pria itu.

''Suho tidur siang dengan Mommy saja, oke?''

''Oke!''

Saat Kyuhyun akan membawa Suho ke kamarnya, telpon rumahnya berbunyi. Kyuhyun membelokan dirinya mengangkat panggilan itu.

''Yeobseo.''

''...''

''Mwo? Jinjja? Chukkae!''

''...''

''Pria? Selamat Hankyung Oppa. Aku dan Siwon pasti kesana.''

''...''

''Jangan sekarang? Iya, kalau begitu besok aku kesana. Sekali lagi selamat atas kelahiran putra pertama kalian.''

Hankyung memberi kabar kalau Heechul melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Dia juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke rumah Siwon karena saat di jalan Heechul tiba-tiba kontraksi dan langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi Hankyung bilang mereka besok saja menjenguknya mengingat cuaca di luar kembali di guyur hujan dan lagi WonKyu punya dua anak kecil yang tidak mungkin mereka ajak hujan-hujanan. Kondisi Heechul dan bayinya sehat tanpa kekurangan.

''Baby, Heechul Ahjumma sudah melahirkan. Itu artinya Suho punya adik.'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Suho.

''Adik? Yey, Cuho punya dongcaeng.''

**-I Love You -**

''Siwon, besok setelah pulang kerja kita harus melihat Bayi Heechul.'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

''Aku dengar pria kan? Waah, Minho punya teman bermain kalau begitu.''

''Ne, katanya dia mirip dengan Minho. Sama-sama Big Baby.'' ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum ingat kelahiran putranya. Walaupun saat lahir Minho kecil -karenakembar- tapi pertumbuhannya begitu cepat dan hanya satu bulan setelah dilahirkan Minho semakin cepat besar.

''Mungkin karena sewaktu hamil Heechul suka sekali gemas pada Minho makanya mirip.''

Kyuhyun mengiyakan, kemudian wanita itu mengeringkan rambut Siwon dengan mengambil handuk kecil. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah cantik itu yang berjarak dekat darinya. Tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun mereka bersama. Tahun pertama pernikahan mereka begitu banyak cobaan, sampai-sampai mereka kehilangan salah satu bayi mereka. Siwon teriris mengingat hal itu, sampai saat ini dia belum memberitahu masalah itu pada Kyuhyun.

''Wonnie, kenapa aku sering bermimpi kalau ada suara anak kecil yang memanggilku Mommy tapi sepertinya begitu jauh.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengeringkan rambutnya dan membawanya duduk di tempat tidur.

''Love, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.'' ucap Siwon

''Apa itu?''

''Begini... Eummh...'' Siwon bingung dari mana harus memulainya.

''Ada apa Wonnie? Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?''

''Sebenarnya...''

#Duar!

''Kyaaaa... Petir...'' Kyuhyun refleks memeluk Siwon karena kaget dengan petir yang tiba-tiba. Hujan yang turun sejak siang, menyisakan kilatan petir yang semakin menggelegar. Hujan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mereka, dan semakin deras setiap jamnya.

Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang berada dipelukannya. Siwon ragu mengatakannya, tapi kalau tidak dikatakan mungkin dia akan merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun juga sering bermimpi didatangi seorang anak kecil yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Itu semua juga terjadi karena dulu Siwon memperlakukan Kyuhyun tidak begitu baik. Walaupun bukan salahnya Kyuhyun mengalami itu, tetap saja kalau saja Siwon peka dan lebih memahami keadaan Kyuhyun saat itu. Dan setiap kali mereka melakukan 'itu' bayangan malam pertama mereka sering Siwon ingat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengecup bibir Siwon karena suaminya itu malah melamun. Siwon tersadar dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sekilas ia melihat wajah itu seperti menangis, wajah itu bersedih, wajah itu terluka, wajah itu marah, matanya berkilat marah, atau pipinya penuh air mata.

''Gweanchana?'' Kyuhyun meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Siwon.

''Maafkan aku love. Aku banyak membuatmu menangis selama ini, percayalah bahwa sekarang aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu.'' ucap Siwon tulus.

Kyuhyun sudah bosan mendengar Siwon meminta maaf. Sudah 4 tahun sejak anaknya lahir, Siwon selalu mengatakan maaf dimana kontak mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa penyebab Siwon selalu meminta maaf padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu memaafkan apapun itu, dia sudah lupa dengan kenangan pahit di hidupnya. Sekarang dia hanya ingin bahagia bersama Siwon dan kedua anak kembarnya.

''Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu karena kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, aku sungguh bahagia menjadi istrimu. Aku, begitu bersyukur atas semuanya.''

Kyuhyun berinisiatif mencium Siwon. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Siwon. Siwon membalas lumatan Kyuhyun dengan membimbing Kyuhyun sampai terlentang dan dirinya menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumannya saat Siwon membalas ciumannya. Suasana yang dingin karena hujan berubah panas bersamaan dengan gairah mereka yang semakin besar.

''Hmmmphh.. Siw...on...'' desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon menurunkan ciumannya di leher jenjangnya. Siwon terus melakukan tugasnya, sesekali menggoda Kyuhyun dengan meremas pelan dadanya.

''Srrrt... Geli Wonnie-ah,'' Kyuhyun kegelian saat kumis tipis Siwon bergesekan dengan leher putihnya. Siwon tersenyum nakal dan semakin menggoda Kyuhyun. Tangan nakalnya mulai membuka kancing baju tidur Kyuhyun berniat menggesekan kumisnya di bagian atas dadanya. Kyuhyun mencengkram erat baju belakang Siwon menahan sensasi geli yang Siwon lakukan.

Siwon tidak tahan untuk menghabisi 'si kembar' di depannya. Ia menyibak sedikit branya untuk mengecup salah satu dari si 'kembar'.

''Aaahhh... Siwon...!'' Kyuhyun berteriak merasakan nipplenya yang terasa panas dan basah akibat Siwon menghisapnya.

''Mommy, Daddy! Kami takut petir!'' teriak MinSu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Kyuhyun kelabakan, lagi-lagi anak kembarnya itu memergoki mereka yang sedang dalam kondisi hot.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon dan mengancingkan kembali bajunya. Dilihatnya kedua anaknya yang begitu kompak saling berpelukan dan saling menutup telinga masing-masing karena takut pada suara petir.

''Kami tidul disini belcama Mommy dan Daddy!'' ucap Minho sebagai kakak dan Suho mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Minho. WonKyu saling berpandangan, ''Gagal.''

**-I Love You -**

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE!**

**FF jadul sekitar tahun 2013 - 2014. Kata-kata masih belum baku, banyak typos dan segala kejelekan lainnya. So ini hanya FF repost ko, makasih kalau ada yang baca.**


	15. Chapter 15

Pagi - pagi keributan kecil nampak terlihat di salah satu rumah mewah di kawasan Gangnam. Terlihat dua orang anak kecil yang memakai seragam taman kanak-kanak tengah ribut dan saling berebut susu.

''Kya! Mino yang itu puna Cuo!'' jerit seorang anak perempuan.

''Diam! Cuo, adik Mino jadi Cuo halus membelikan ini untuk Mino!'' kekeh Minho tidak mau mengalah pada adiknya.

''Hiks... Hiks... Mino jahat! Mino celalu membuat Cuo menangis... hiks... hiks...''

Kyuhyun, Ibu dari Minho dan Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat anak kembarnya. Kyuhyun jadi berpikir jika saja dulu dia dan Changmin tidak terpisah, pasti mereka akan seperti itu. Jika memikirkan masalah itu kerap kali membuat Kyuhyun sedih.

''Baby baby Mommy kenapa ribut, eoh? Mommy sudah memberikan sarapan yang sama untuk kalian.'' ucap Kyuhyun mendekati anak kembarnya.

''Mommy, Mino mengambil cucu Cuo.'' adu Suho memeluk Kyuhyun yang menyamakan tingginya dengan Suho.

''Tidak Mom, Mino hanya minta cedikit.'' bela Minho, anak itu naik ke atas kursi dan sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya pada Suho.

''Yasudah, Mommy buatkan yang baru. Berhenti menangis, oke?'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Suho. Suho mengangguk dan memeluk Mommynya.

Siwon yang baru turun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Lengkap sudah hidupnya sekarang, Siwon melihat jika ucapan Ibunya tentang Kyuhyun itu benar. Dia itu wanita baik dan lemah lembut. Mungkin dulu berubah hanya karena pengaruh kehamilan kembarnya, sekarang Kyuhyun kembali seperti saat mereka baru bertemu. Dan Siwon yang dulu membenci wanita seperti itu sekarang justru menyukainya.

''Captain, sit down please!'' ucap Siwon pada Minho.

''Yes, Daddy!'' balas Minho menuruti Daddynya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan Suho di kursinya dan ikut bergabung dengan anak dan suaminya.

''Wonnie, jadi kan ke rumah sakit?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Yes, Love. Pulang kerja nanti aku jempat.''

\- I Love You -

Zhoumi berjalan menuju ruangan Siwon. Zhoumi membawa proposal kerja sama dengan perusahaan mainan. Saat di depan ruangan, Zhoumi berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang saat itu baru melakukan Interview. Mereka bertabrakan dan terjatuh bersamaan.

''Akh, maafkan aku Nona.'' ucap Zhoumi membungkukan badannya. wanita itu hanya tersenyum, ''Gweanchana.'' ucapnya. Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya membantu wanita itu bangun, wanita itu menerima uluran tangan Zhoumi.

''Ya Tuhan, rasa apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini.'' batin Zhoumi dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan.

''Zhoumi imnida.'' ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Wanita itu juga sama gugupnya seperti Zhoumi dan menerima perkenalan Zhoumi.

''Henry.'' balasnya. Zhoumi tersenyum lebar mengetahui nama wanita itu.

''Kau selesai interview disini?'' tanya Zhoumi.

''Iya aku baru selesai interview dengan Presdir.''

''Kalau boleh tahu untuk bagian apa?''

''Assisten manajer sepatu.''

Zhoumi mengangguk, ternyata dia akan menjadi asisten Sulli. Selama Kyuhyun tidak lagi bekerja, Sulli menggantikan posisinya sebagai manajer.

''Saya permisi.'' pamit Henry membungkukan badan dan pergi. Zhoumi hanya terpukau dengannya, ''Astaga! Manisnya.''

Masih asyik Zhoumi membayangkan Henry, sebuah berkas menghantam dadanya, badan Zhoumi hampir oleng untung dia langsung memeluk berkas yang sudah ada dipelukannya.

''Jangan melamun, jelaskan hasil rapat kemarin.'' ternyata Siwon yang melakukannya.

''Hyung kau mengagetkanku.''

''Suruh siapa bengong disini eoh? Ayo keruanganku.'' ucap Siwon berjalan mendahului Zhoumi. Zhoumi tersenyum sendiri dan mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

\- I Love You -

''Changmin-jusshi, kita main game lagi.'' rewel Minho saat Changmin datang berkunjung.

''Oke, oke. Kita main apa sekarang?''

''ctarcraft.'' jawab Minho semangat. Changmin hanya geleng-gelang, keponakannya itu masih kecil sudah pandai bermain game sulit itu.

''Baik handsome baby, sebelumnya apa Mommymu punya makanan?''

''Makanan? Ah, iya Mino punya ice clem.'' jawab Minho. Changmin berbinar, ice cream lumayan lah.

''Ayo keluarkan, sebelum main kita makan ice dulu.''

Minho semangat langsung berlari ke dapur. Ia mengambil ice cream jatah -Suho- karena ice creamnya sudah ia makan saat pulang sekolah tadi. Minho membawa ice cream jumbo itu ke ruang TV. Changmin tertawa dalam hatinya, dapat ice gratis.

''Jucci, Mino bawa ice-nya.'' teriak Minho.

''Yes, baby bawa kemari.''

''Cepat nyalakan PSnya, Mino ingin cegela main.'' ucapnya tidak sabaran. Changmin bukannya menyalakan PS tapi malah membuka cup ice itu. Ice rasa bluebarry itu tercium enak di hidung Changmin.

''Kita makan ice dulu.'' ucapnya.

Mino mempoutkan bibirnya tapi akhirnya ia ikut asyik menghabiskan ice cream bersama Changmin. Perbandingan sendokan mereka itu 3:1, 3 untuk Changmin dan 1 untuk Minho. Sisi sendokan Changmin hampir habis, sementara Minho masih banyak.

''Kami pulang!'' suara cempreng Suho terdengar diikuti suara sepatunya yang masuk bersama Mommynya.

Minho panik dan melihat icenya yang hampir habis.

''Ahjucchi, ini ice puna Cuo.'' ucap Minho, Changmin menghentikan sendokannya. Changmin menatap Minho seakan ingin memarahi anak itu.

''Ahjucchi makan banyak cekali, kalau gitu Mino tidak ikut-ikutan kalau Cuo nangis.'' ucap bocah 4 tahun itu melimpahkan semuanya pada Changmin. Belum sempat Changmin berkata, jeritan Suho terdengar.

''Mommy ice clem Cuo tidak ada!''

Changmin menatap horor cup ice yang hampir habis itu.

''Oppa, sedang apa disini?'' tanya Kyuhyun muncul dari arah dapur. Kyu menggendong Suho yang menangis.

''Ah, annyeong Kyunie.'' ucapnya gugup. Suho melihat ice itu, dia minta diturunkan dan mendekati meja.

''Hwaaaa... Ini ice Cuo! Mino jahat!'' marah Suho menjenggut rambut pendek Minho. Minho menjerit dan balas menjenggut.

''cakit!''

''Hwaaa.. Mommy Mino jahat!''

''Manja!'' ledek Minho. Suho mencubit Minho dan dibalas cubitan, dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar. Kyuhyun menghela napas bosan, bosan karena hampir tiap hari mereka bertengkar.

''Baby stop! Kalau kalian bertengkar terus Mommy akan pergi.'' ancam Kyuhyun. Kedua anaknya itu diam dan kompak berhambur memeluk kaki Kyuhyun.

''Jangan... Mommy jangan pelgi...'' ucap mereka kompak. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjongkok untuk memeluk kedua anaknya.

''Yes, Mommy here.''

''Bagaimana kalau Ahjusshi teraktir makan ice cream.'' ucap Changmin, sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah menghabiskan ice itu.

''Ye! Kami mau ajhucchi...'' kompak MinSu sekarang memeluk Changmin. Kyuhyun curiga, pasti Oppanya itu melakukan hal yang salah makannya baik. Apalagi soal makanan dan uang. Kyu melihat cup ice di meja, ah.. Dia tahu ternyata pelakunya Changmin bukan Minho.

''Oppa, bisa temani MinSu dulu. Aku dan Siwon harus ke rumah sakit.'' ucap Kyu.

''Oh, iya. Kau percayakan saja mereka padaku. Aku ajak mereka jalan-jalan.''

''Hmm... Gomawo. Yasudah aku pergi dulu, Siwon bilang dia sudah di jalan.''

''Oke. Pergilah, salam saja pada HanChul.''

''Iya. Baby baby, kalian bersama Changmin Ahjusshi dulu. Mommy pulang sore kok.'' pamit Kyu. MinSu hanya mengangguk dan sibuk memegangi baju Changmin. Dasar anak kecil itu, karena dijanjikan sesuatu makanya lengket pada Changmin.

\- I Love You -

''Yah, kena macet. Bagaimana ini Wonnie?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimana lagi, kita tidak bisa kemana-mana kalau begini.''

''Masa kita tidak jadi lagi menjenguk Heechul, nanti dia keburu pulang.''

''Iya juga, seharusnya dia pulang sore ini.''

''Yah, bagaimana ya. Apa kita kerumahnya saja?''

''Sepertinya begitu, macet begini pasti sampai sore.''

''Aku beritahu Heechul dulu.''

Sudah 2 jam mereka terjebak dikemacetan. Rencana awal ke rumah sakit pun gagal. Hari sudah hampir sore, kasihan juga Changmin menjaga MinSu sendiri.

''Wonie, Minho dan Suho sudah makan belum ya? Aku hubungi Changmin Oppa dulu.'' ucap Kyu berniat menghubungi Changmin tapi Siwon menahannya.

''Percayalah mereka baik-baik saja. Lihat aku sudah bertanya padanya.'' ucap Siwon menunjukan pesan dari Changmin.

''Kyu, bagaimana kita jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sini. Menunggu macet hanya membuat badan kita sakit terlalu lama duduk.''

''Jalan? Hmm.. Boleh Wonnie.''

Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan di trotoar sekitar tempat macet. Siwon menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya melewati deretan mobil yang diam. Genggaman tangan itu begitu erat, Kyuhyun tidak tahu Siwon akan mengajaknya kemana.

''Kita mau kemana Wonie?'' tanyanya.

''Ikut saja.'' Siwon terus membawa Kyuhyun sampai di tempat pemakaman. Kyuhyun bingung diajak kesana, sepengetahuannya tidak ada rekan yang meninggal.

''Wonie, siapa yang meninggal?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menjawab dan membawa Kyuhyun sampai di salah satu makam. Makam dengan gundukan tanah kecil membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

''Makam siapa Wonnie?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Makam anak kita.'' jawab Siwon, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

''Anak kita?''

''Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya dulu saat kau pendarahan itu, dokter menemukan satu embrio yang ikut keluar. Dan pihak rumah sakit menguburkannya disini, pemakanam khusus pasien VVIP.'' jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun shock! Sangat shock! Inikah jawaban atas mimpi-mimpinya selama ini. Jadi suara anak kecil yang selalu memanggil namanya di setiap mimpi adalah anak mereka.

''Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku, kenapa Wonnie? ..''

''Maafkan aku. Aku juga baru tahu saat kita tahu kalau anak kita kembar. Aku berpikir mungkin Tuhan memberikan penggantinya dengan memberikan kita bayi kembar.''

''Tapi tetap saja kau menyembunyikannya! Kasihan dia Wonnie, dia sedih di alam sana. Dia ingin aku sebagai ibunya mendoakan dan mengetahui keberadaannya.''

''Maafkah aku Love, aku memang bersalah.'' Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun. Sakit rasanya mengetahui kalau anak kita meninggal sebelum sempat kita melihatnya.

''Anakku... Maafkan Mommy.'' Kyuhyun menangis dan mengelus nisan tanpa nama itu. Kyuhyun terus menangis sampai tangannya kotor berusaha memeluk kuburan kecil itu.

''Love, relakan dia. Sekarang kau sudah tahu, aku berharap dia bahagia di sana dan mau menunggu kita.''

''Hiks... Baby, ini Mommy. Maafkan Mommy sayang, mommy mencintaimu.''

Setelah tenang, Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali ke mobil. Kyuhyun hanya diam seperti memikirkan banyak hal. Siwon jadi merasa bersalah sudah menyembunyikannya selama ini.

''Minum love.'' Siwon membukakan air mineral untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya, dia juga lelah sudah menangis.

''Maafkan aku. Aku selalu mengecewakanmu, jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf.''

Kyuhyun menutup bibir Siwon dengan telunjuknya. Dia menggeleng, bukan salah Siwon juga. Mungkin dulu kalau Kyuhyun tahu justru akan membahayakan dirinya yang tengah mengandung. Kyuhyun berpikir positif kalau Siwon melakukan itu demi kebaikannya.

''Sudah jangan dibahas. Aku sekarang lega, dia di sana juga pasti akan bahagia.''

''Iya, aku yakin dia akan bahagia disana. Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik yang Tuhan berikan. Kau tahu bayi kembar 3 itu sulit bertahan di dalam kandungan.''

Kyuhyun jadi berpikir, ucapan Siwon benar juga. Mungkin kalaupun Kyuhyun kehilangan satu anaknya, dia punya MinSu yang sekarang harus dia rawat dengan baik.

''Wonnie, kita cepat pulang! Aku ingin bertemu MinSu...'' ucap Kyuhyun mendadak tidak sabaran.

''Iya, iya. Jalan sudah tidak macet, kita pulang.'' Siwon mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tidak sabar untuk bertemu anaknya.

\- I Love You -

''Love, jangan lari.'' Siwon mengingatkan. Kyuhyun terus berlari sejak turun dari mobil. Dia masuk dan langsung mencari anaknya.

''Minho baby, Suho baby!''

''Oppa mana MinSu?'' tanyanya pada Changmin.

''Mereka sudah tidur, wae?''

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan berjalan cepat ke kamar Minsu. Changmin heran melihat adiknya dan bertanya pada Siwon yang baru masuk.

''Dia kenapa?''

''Ceritanya panjang.'' jawab Siwon duduk di sofa, sedikit memijat pelipisnya.

''BabyKu!'' Kyuhyun menciumi kedua anaknya yang tengah tertidur. Di kecupnya seluruh wajah anaknya bergantian. Kyuhyun memeluk erat kedua anaknya seakan tidak mau anaknya itu pergi.

''Aku sangat mencintai kalian, Babyku yang disana Mommy berjanji akan menjaga kedua saudaramu dengan baik.''

MinSu terbangun karena Kyuhyun mengganggu tidur mereka.

''Mommy!'' ucap MinSu.

Kyuhyun sampai menangis dan menatap kedua anaknya sambil tersenyum.

''Baby, I Love You...'' Kyuhyun kembali memeluk kedua anaknya dengan erat. MinSu yang kebingungan akhirnya hanya diam di peluk Mommynya.

\- I Love You -

''Maafkan kami, kami baru sempat sekarang melihat. Sekali lagi selamat Heechul-ah, anakmu sangat tampan dan lucu.'' ucap Kyuhyun saat dia dan Siwon berkunjung ke rumah HanChul.

''Terima kasih Kyu, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalian datang.'' balas Heechul.

''Siwon-ah, anakku tidak kalah tampan kan dari anakmu?'' ucap HanKyung yang menggendong Taesung.

''Iya, anakmu sangat tampan. Matanya sangat mirip dengan Minho, tapi bibirnya mirip Heechul. Jadi dimana mirip denganmu, Hankyung-ah?" Goda Siwon.

"Dia masih bayi jadi belum jelas. Tunggu saja beberapa bulan lagi, dia itu fotokopian dariku." Kata Hankyung tidak mau kalau. Heechul hanya gelang-gelang saja melihat keduanya.

''Itu sekarang tidak penting, saat melihat dia lahir aku merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung karena malahirkannya.'' Ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul, dulu dia juga seperti itu. Saat anaknya lahir, Kyuhyun merasa dia wanita paling bahagia dan beruntung di dunia.

''Dia pasti mirip dengan adik Suho.'' ucap Kyuhyun tidak sadar.

''Mwo? Kau hamil lagi Kyu?'' kaget Heechul. Siwon juga sangat kaget, bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu kalau istrinya hamil.

''Love, kau hamil?''

''Siwon hebat sekali.''

Kyuhyun tersadar dengan ucapannya. Maksudnya adalah adik Suho yang meninggal bukan berarti dia sedang hamil.

''Ah, tidak. Aku tidak hamil. Maksudku kalau nanti aku punya Baby lagi pasti mirip. Anak-anak kita kan selalu mirip.'' jelas Kyuhyun tidak mau membagi berita duka itu.

''Owh, begitu. Aku kira Siwon sudah membuatmu hamil lagi, mengingat dia itu cukup, ah maksudku sangat pervert!'' ejek Heechul.

''Mwo? Ya! Kim Heechul.. Aku tidak pervert!'' kata Siwon tidak terima.

''Hahaha..''HanKyung hanya bisa tertawa.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun sedikit sendu, pasti saat Kyu melihat bayi Heechul dia jadi teringat pada anak mereka. Siwon mendekatinya dan merangkul Kyuhyun, ia berbisik. ''Jangan sedih, kesempatan kita untuk punya Baby masih terbuka lebar.'' bisiknya.

\- I Love You -

Siwon mematikan mesin mobilnya saat sampai di rumah. Kyuhyun masih melamun dan tidak turun. Siwon mendekatinya dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

''Kita sudah sampai Love!''

Kyuhyun tersadar dan melihat sekelilingnya.

''Maaf aku melamun lagi.''

''Jangan sedih love. Ingat kita masih muda dan kesempatan kita untuk punya anak lagi masih terbuka. Tenang saja, kita berusaha bersama.''

''Iya Wonnie, kalau kita punya Baby aku tidak akan merasa bersalah lagi. Tapi masalahnya MinSu saja masih kecil, kau tahu betapa pusingnya aku mengurus mereka berdua.''

''Iya juga. Kita... Kita sewa baby sister. Selama kau hamil nanti biar MinSu ada yang mengurus.''

''Mwo? Andwe! Mereka anakku bukan anak pelayan.''

Siwon terkekeh, begitu sayangnya Kyu pada MinSu. Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan rakus. Mereka mulai beradu lidah masing-masing. Kyuhyun terhanyut dengan perminan Siwon yang terus mengeksplor bagian mulutnya sampai mereka hampir kehabisan asupan oksigen.

''Hmmm.. Wonn...'' desah Kyu saat Siwon mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjangnya.

''Jangaa...aahh...'' desah Kyuhyun lagi.

''Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya Baby.'' ucap Siwon. Siwon langsung turun dari mobil dan menggendong Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon.

Siwon kembali menciumnya dalam, Kyuhyun sudah terbawa suasana dan menyerahkan dirinya malam itu untuk Siwon seorang. Tidak mau mendengar protes atau penolakan, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun sampai di tempat tidur king size di kamar mereka. Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur yang dilapisi sutera merah padam. Siwon mulai menindih dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

''Hmmm...''

Siwon mulai menyesap bibir bawahnya dan memainkan lidahnya berpaut panas, lebih panas dari yang tadi. Tangan Siwon mulai meraba-raba tubuh Kyuhyun sampai di resleting belakang dress Kyuhyun. Siwon menurunkan resleting itu sampai dada Kyu yang berbalut bra tanpa tali itu terlihat. Siwon menurunkan gaun itu, jemarinya membuka bra Kyuhyun.

''Kau tetap indah Love!'' jari Siwon memelintir pelan nipplenya sebelum bibirnya menyesap nipple Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan basah di area dadanya.

''Ahh... Wonnie... Pelan...'' desah Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Siwon menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Siwon semakin menghisapnya kuat, tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram pundak Siwon dan menancapkan kukunya.

\- I Love You -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, perlahan matanya terbuka dan mengerjap berkali-kali. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati namja tampan memeluknya dari belakang dengan posesif. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah cantiknya, dengan pelan Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang berada di pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun bangun mengambil kemeja putih Siwon dan memakainya menutupi tubuh nakednya. Kemeja itu cukup besar walau hanya menutupi sedikit paha mulusnya. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka serta menggosok giginya lalu mengikat rambut coklat panjangnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Pagi itu kedua anaknya tidak ada dirumah, kemarin eomma Siwon menjemput keduanya dan membawanya untuk menginap. Siwon sendiri Kyuhyun biarkan tidur, lagipula hari itu adalah hari minggu. Kyuhyun memasak sambil bersenandung pelan.

''Love, sedang apa?'' tanya Siwon tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut namun hilang saat Siwon mendaratkan ciumannya di leher Kyu.

''Siwon...'' keluh Kyuhyun.

''Yes, Love!'' jawab Siwon santai tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Sesekali Siwon menggesekan hidungnya di tengkuk Kyuhyun.

''Siwonnie, hentikan!''

Siwon menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun. Siwon memasukan tangannya kedalam kemeja Kyuhyun yang besar, mengelus perut ratanya sampai tangan Siwon naik ke atas payudara Kyuhyun yang tidak terbungkus apa-apa. Siwon meremsnya lembut, sesekali memilin nipple Kyu yang sudah keras.

''Akkhh, Siwon.. Jangan.. Sekarang.. Jeb...al...aauhh...'' ucap Kyuhyun mengerang menahan dirinya yang sudah dikuasai gairah. Siwon pandai sekali menggodanya dengan sentuhan yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu cepat terbawa suasana.

''Tapi kau sudah basah Love...'' goda Siwon, tangannya mengelus-elus vagina Kyu yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan kewanitaannya.

''Biarkan aku memasukimu.'' bisik Siwon memohon sedikit mengerang menahan dirinya. Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika Siwon meminta, dia akan sulit menolak. Bagaimana pun Siwon menguasai dirinya.

''Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah puas denganmu..'' lanjut Siwon.

''Iya aku tahu itu Mr. Pervert. Baiklah lakukan dengan cepat. Aku harus menjemput bayi-bayiku.'' jawab Kyuhyun berusaha mencari alasan, padahal dia sendiri menginginkan hal itu.

Siwon segera melepas kancing dan menurunkan resleting celananya. Junior besarnya sudah mengepul keluar membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Bagaimana bisa adik Siwon itu cepat sekali bangun.

Siwon memojokan Kyuhyun di dinding, mengangkat kemeja Kyuhyun keatas dan meremas payudaranya yang menggantung. Siwon dengan hati-hati memasuki Kyuhyun karena posisi mereka berdiri.

''Siwonnie~'' erang Kyuhyun saat adik Siwon sudah masuk seluruhnya.

''Aku akan bermain cepat.''

Siwon menggerakan juniornya yang sudah seluruhnya memasuki vagina Kyuhyun. Mengeluarkannya dan memasukannya lagi dengan begitu cepat dan bergairah.

''Ukkh... Masih saja sempit... Jagy-ah padahal MinSu saja sudah besar, engghhh...'' Siwon merasakan juniornya dihimpit erat vagina Kyuhyun membuatnya susah untuk digerakan cepat. Walaupun begitu Siwon semakin bergairah dan ketagihan untuk melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, Kyuhyun meraih kepala Siwon dan mencium bibirnya kasar untuk menyalurkan orgasmenya membuat bibir suaminya itu semakin sexy.

''Siwonnieeee...''

Siwon ikut menghentakan miliknya dengan keras dan mengeram meneriaki nama Kyuhyun.

\- I Love You -

WonKyu menikmati sarapan mereka. Walaupun telat karena kegiatan mereka yang Siwon sebut _morning sex_ itu. Rumah itu sepi karena MinSu tidak ada, biasanya mereka akan ribut dan tidak pernah bisa akur. Kadang Kyuhyun pusing menghadapi mereka, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia hamil lagi dan mengalami kondisi sama seperti kehamilan pertamanya.

''Love, bagaimana kita jemput MinSunya nanti sore saja. Sekarang kita jalan berdua.'' ucap Siwon.

''Oke,'' jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon gembira karena Kyuhyun langsung mengiyakan permintaannya, jarang sekali bukan?

\- I Love You -

Sementara itu Minho dan Suho menunggu orang tuanya menjemput mereka. Eomma Siwon sudah menyiapkan mainan yang dibelinya saat liburan ke Hongkong, termasuk kamar khusus untuk kedua cucunya. Tapi MinSu tidak bersemangat kerena Mommynya sudah janji akan menemani mereka belanja untuk besok pergi ke kebun binatang bersama teman dan gurunya.

''Babybaby kenapa kalian cemberut eoh? Apa Halmoni berbuat salah?'' tanya Eomma Siwon.

''Kami ingin pulang!'' ucap Minho.

''Iya, kami ingin pulang!'' tambah Suho.

''Baby-ah Simchon bawakan permen kapas untuk kalian.'' ucap Zhoumi datang dengan membawa dua permen kapas besar. MinSu yang cemberut langsung tersenyum dan berlari ke arah simchonnya.

''Mana puna Mino.'' ucap Minho tidak sabar.

''Yang pink puna Cuo.'' ucap Suho ikut ribut.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dan memberikan satu untuk Suho dan satu untuk Minho. Kedua anak kecil itu menerimanya dan langsung memakan permen kapas itu dengan lahap. Mereka duduk manis diatas karpet dan tidak bersuara menikmatinya. Zhoumi dan Eommanya hanya bisa tersenyum.

''Aigo, aku tidak menyangka Siwon akan mempunyai anak seperti mereka,'' ucap Eomma Choi.

''Iya eomma, Hyung sekarang sudah dewasa. Aku senang melihat hyung yang sekarang,'' ucap Zhoumi.

''Aku tidak salah kan menjodohkannya dengan Kyuhyun?''

''Tidak, justru itu sangat tepat. Tidak ada wanita yang lebih cocok selain Kyuhyun Noona.''

''Walaupun dulu aku khawatir Siwon tidak bisa membahagiakannya, sekarang aku sama sekali tidak meragukan kalau Siwon bisa membuat istrinya bahagia.''

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dan terus memandangi MinSu. Zhoumi sangat paham bagaimana dulu Kyuhyun sering bercerita masalahnya dengan Siwon padanya. Kyuhyun yang selalu sedih dan khawatir hubungannya dengan Siwon. Sikap Siwon yang kurang baik yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun dilanda ketakutan, takut kehilangan suaminya itu. Zhoumi juga menjadi saksi dimana ia melihat Hyungnya berubah karena Kyuhyun, wanita itu sudah membawa banyak keberuntungan di keluarganya.

\- I Love You -

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun berkencan. Mungkin sejak menikah bisa dihitung oleh jari berapa kali mereka jalan bersama. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun menonton di bioskop. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat pasangan kekasih di sekitarnya, hanya dirinya mungkin hanya dia yang sudah punya dua anak.

''Wonnie lihatlah, sepertinya kita yang paling tua disini.'' ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa pasangan.

''Haha, tidak sayang. Kita masih terlihat muda, bahkan aku seperti yang belum menikah. Masih tampan kan?'' ucap Siwon kepedean.

''Ingat kita punya dua anak Siwon.'' ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

''Iya dua anak dalam satu kali melahirkan, kalau ditambah 2 kali lagi jadi enam.''

''Ya! Kau pikir aku kucing. Aku tidak mau punya baby lagi, sudah cukup Minho dan Suho membuatku pusing.''

''Mwo? Tidak asyik love punya dua anak. Nanti setelah kita tua mereka akan menikah dan meninggalkan kita, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kita akan kesepian.''

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar Siwon berkata dewasa. Sejak kapan Siwon bisa berkata seperti itu? Tapi hati Kyuhyun menghangat dan bersyukur atas semuanya. Jika saja Siwon tidak pernah berubah bagaimana nasibnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memandanginya, kenapa Kyuhyun itu sangat cantik sampai-sampai Siwon tidak bisa melirik yang lain.

Struktur wajah yang nyaris sempurna, sifatnya yang baik dan lembut ditambah kesabarannya selama ini. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah berteriak kalau kedua anaknya itu membuat keributan. Entah darimana datangnya malaikat itu. Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun membuat mata Kyuhyun yang seperti boneka itu mengerjap dan tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

''Wonnie~ aku malu...'' ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dari depan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Siwon.

Mereka bahkan asyik berdua tanpa memperhatikan film romantis di layar. Siwon tersenyum menang, akhirnya Kyuhyun itu bersikap cute seperti biasanya. Membuat Siwon semakin gemas dan tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya.

\- I Love You -

Setelah acara kencan mereka selesai. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun makan di restoran favorite mereka. Siwon memotongkan steak dan mengganti piring Kyuhyun dengan steak yang sudah dipotong.

''Terima kasih Wonnie,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Saat sedang asyik menikmati makan mereka, Kyuhyun teringat pada kedua anaknya, bisa-bisa MinSu marah kalau telat menjemputnya.

''Wonnie, Minsu bisa marah kalau kita telat menjemput mereka,''

''Yaampun aku hampir lupa, habiskan makanmu love kita langsung ke rumah eommanim.''

''Tapi sudah sore Wonnie, bagaimana kita belikan dulu perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan untuk besok?''

''Iya seperti itu lebih baik,''

Saat asyik mencari perlengkapan untuk MinSu, ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Eomma Siwon mengubunginya.

''Iya Eomma,''

''...''

''Mianhae, aku lupa eomma.''

''...''

''Mereka tidak menangis kan eomma?''

''...''

''Yasudah aku segera pulang eomma.''

''...''

''Aku hanya jalan dengan Siwon,''

'...'

''Ne, annyeong.''

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendorong troly besi itu sampai Siwon berdiri di depan Kyuhyun sekarang.

''Siapa?''

''Eomma, eomma bilang eomma sudah dijalan kerumah kita. MinSu minta pulang sejak tadi siang, aku merasa bersalah pada mereka,''

''Benarkah, yasudah kita pulang sekarang.'' Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun dan mendorong troly ke arah kasir. Setelah membayar mereka langsung pulang sebelum kedua bayinya itu tambah marah.

\- I Love You -

''Kemana Mommy dan Daddy Heolmoni?'' tanya Suho saat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

''Mommy dan Daddy segera pulang, kalian ganti baju saja, oke?''

''Cuo! Aku lupa, kita puna PL. Bagaimana ini?'' teriak Minho membawa bukunya. Suho mendekati Oppanya, ''Yah, Cuo juga lupa.''

Eomma Siwon tertawa melihat kedua cucunya yang menggemaskan. Di dudukan keduanya di pahanya, ''Pr apa sayang, biar Heolmoni bantu,''

''Pl matematika, biasanya mommy yang bisa.'' ucap Suho.

''Apa Mommy kalian yang selalu mengajari kalian membuat pr?''

''Iya, Mommy kadang galak kalau kita tidak menulut dan tidak mau mengeljakan pl.'' adu Minho.

''Kalau begitu ayo kerjakan,''

Eomma Siwon membantu Minsu mengejakan pr saat Kyuhyun dan Siwon baru datang. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan cepat ke arah ruang tv. Siwon sendiri ke dapur menyimpan belanjaannya.

''Baby!'' teriak Kyuhyun. MinSu dan eomma Siwon menoleh.

''Oh My Baby, mianhae...'' ucap Kyuhyun memeluk kedua bayinya bergantian. MinSu mengeratkan pelukannya dan tidak mau lepas dari pelukan Mommynya. Eomma Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Siwon yang tersenyum padanya.

''Eomma, kapan datang?'' tanya Siwon.

''Baru saja, kalian dari mana?''

''Kami, ah.. Kami hanya jalan-jalan.''

''Kencan kan? Baguslah kalau begitu,''

''Tidak eomma, kami hanya mencari perlengkapan untuk Minho dan Suho besok,'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Mommy sudah membelinya?'' tanya Suho.

''Iya baby, sesuai permintaan kalian.''

''Yey, kami cayang Mommy.'' MinSu memeluk Kyuhyun erat, Siwon cemburu dan memeluk mereka dari belakang.

''Masa Daddy tidak dipeluk,'' ucapnya manja.

''Haha,''

Besok Minho dan Suho akan pergi ke kebun binatang bersama teman, guru dan kedua orang tuanya. Seperti akan terjadi kehebohan kalau teman dan para orang tua tahu orang tua MinSu. Terlebih Siwon yang jarang datang ke sekolah. Mereka mungkin akan syirik melihat orang tua MinSu yang sempurna. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan cemburu kalau orang tua murid ada yang kagum melihat ketampanan Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan sesuatu kalau Siwon macam-macam Kyuhyun akan langsung menyerangnya.

\- I Love You -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**Thanks buat 20.600 lebih viewers yang entah hanya sekilas liat atau memang benar-benar membaca sampai selesai. Ini FF ada 21 Chapter + 3 Sequel yang masih on going.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Seoul Grand Park Zoo_ adalah kebun binatang yang dihuni oleh 3400 hewan dan 360 spesies serta terdiri dari 8 daerah yang terbagi atas Kebun Binatang Anak-anak, Kebun Mawar, Area Alam, Kebun Ilmu Kehewanan, Paviliun Serangga, Taman Tanaman Rumah Kaca, Meseum Kontemporer dan Taman Hiburan yang merupakan kebun binatang terbesar di Asia.

Jika musim liburan tiba, maka akan banyak pengunjung yang datang kesana. Tercatat lebih dari 3 juta pengunjung setiap hari yang datang jika saat liburan tiba. Sepertinya bukan pilihan yang salah kalau sekolah Minho dan Suho melakukan rekreasi kesana. Selain menghibur para murid, kebun binatang juga bisa sebagai sarana pendidikan dan pengenalan hewan serta spesies yang ada didunia.

Beruntungnya Minho dan Suho memiliki orang tua sempurna yang ikut antusias rekreasi kesana. Kyuhyun sebagai ibu sudah mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan bayi-bayinya termasuk bayi besarnya. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun dan Siwon pergi bersama menemani buah hati mereka diacara sekolah. Biasanya hanya Kyuhyun yang datang jika ada undangan dari sekolah.

''Baby nanti disana jangan jajan sembarangan, ne?'' pinta Kyuhyun pada Suho.

''Ne Mommy!'' jawab Suho.

''Anak pintar,'' Kyuhyun mengelus rambut panjang Suho dan mengikatnya agar Suho lebih nyaman saat jalan-jalan. Setelah memakaikan Suho sepatu Kyuhyun mencari keberadaan Minho dan suaminya.

''Daddy kemana ya,''

Ternyata Siwon tengah mencoba mendiamkan teman Minho yang menangis akibat Minho menjahilinya. Minho mengambil permen kapas milik temannya dan menyembunyikannya sampai permen kapas itu meleleh dan akhirnya terbuang.

''Minho kau tunggu disini, Daddy carikan permen yang baru.''

''Ne, Daddy.''

Siwon pergi untuk mencari permen kapas dan mengganti permen kapas yang sudah Minho ambil. Siwon tidak habis pikir kalau Minho itu sangat iseng dan jahil. Padahal tadi pagi temannya itu datang karena orang tuanya menitipkannya pada Kyuhyun. Baru ditinggal mengambil kunci mobil temannya sudah menangis.

''Siera-ah kenapa sayang? Kenapa menangis?'' tiba-tiba eomma Siera datang dan panik anaknya masih menangis.

''Mommy, hiks..hiks.. Mino mengambil pelmen Thila...'' ucapnya memeluk ibunya. Minho bersembunyi di belakang pagar rumahnya takut dimarahi. Ibu Siera melihatnya dan menarik tangan Minho agar keluar.

''Minho, kenapa Minho jahil sekali. Lihat Siera jadi menangis,''

Minho tidak menjawab, anak itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan meremas bajunya. Ibu Siera geleng-geleng dan mencoba paham kalau Minho itu masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa.

''Tara~ Daddy bawakan permen kapas,'' ucap Siwon datang membawa dua permen kapas. Minho terlonjak senang dan berlari mendekati Daddynya.

Ibu Siera melihat kebelakang dan terpesona melihat Daddy Minho. Begitu tampan, tinggi, athletis, dan memiliki lesung pipi yang mempesona. Untuk beberapa detik dia terpesona melihat ketampanan Siwon. Sampai akhirnya anaknya menarik bajunya dan merengek ingin permen kapas.

''Maaf membuat anak anda menangis, Minho ini memang sedikit suka bercanda,'' ucap Siwon memberikan permen kapasnya pada Siera.

''Gomawo ahjusshi''

Siwon tersenyum membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Setelahnya Siwon bangun dan juga tersenyum pada ibu Siera.

''Anda, ayah Minho?'' tanya ibu Siera.

''Iya, kenalkan nama saya Choi Siwon,'' Siwon memperkenalkan diri. Yeoja itu membalas perkenalan diri Siwon, ''Junsu,''

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah dengan Suho. Dari teras dia bisa melihat Siwon nampak akrab dengan Junsu. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi cemburu padahal Junsu itu adalah temannya di sekolah. Sejak sering mengantarkan MinSu sekolah, Kyuhyun jadi punya banyak teman ibu-ibu. Walaupun diantara mereka dia tetap yang paling muda, mengingat dia menikah diusia muda dan mempunyai anak kurang dari satu tahun pernikahannya.

''Ehem.. Junsu-ah kau sudah datang menjemput Siera,'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat Junsu dan Siwon mberhenti mengobrol.

''Kyuhyun, dia suamimu. Aku baru tahu,'' ucap Junsu tersenyum pada Siwon.

''Nhe, dia suamiku.'' jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menatap tajam Siwon.

''Love aku ambil mobil dulu, ne. Mari ibu Siera,'' pamit Siwon kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. Junsu masih tersenyum memandanginya. Kyuhyun mendadak sebal melihat tingkah temannya.

''Ehem.. Junsu-ah apa suamimu tidak ikut?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Ah, dia sibuk. Tadi aku baru datang ke kantornya dulu. Dia itu pelupa sampai file penting tertinggal di rumah makanya aku menitipkan Siera disini,'' jawab Junsu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Mobil Siwon keluar dan mengelakson mobilnya meminta Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya masuk.

''Yasudah ayo kita berangkat bersama ke Kebun Binatangnya.''

-I Love You-

Di kebun binatang orang tua murid dan guru sudah banyak yang datang. Memang sengaja mereka bertemu disana karena tiket dan sebagainya sudah diberikan sejak kemarin. Tinggal menunggu semuanya kumpul dan mereka bisa masuk bersama kedalam. Minho dan Suho sangat antusias untuk jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang.

''Daddy, daddy nanti dicana apa ada beluang? Beluang yang Mino liat di televici..'' tanya Minho antusias, anak itu naik ke kursi penumpang dan berbicara tepat di belakang kursi Daddynya yang mengemudi.

''Ne, binatang apa saja nanti Minho bisa lihat,'' jawab Siwon tersenyum lewat spion pada Minho.

''Yeye, nanti ada yang mirip Cuo tidak?'' tanya Minho lagi. Kyuhyun menoleh, ''Mirip Suho? Apa Baby?''

''Hmm... Panda,'' jawab Minho. Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya menjerit dan menarik baju Minho sampai Minho jatuh kebawah.

''Ya... Baby!'' teriak Kyuhyun hawatir.

Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya mendadak, untung Junsu dan anaknya tadi minta pergi sendiri karena harus membeli sesuatu jadi mereka tidak melihat adegan yang dilakukan Minho dan Suho.

''Hwaaaa... Daddy!'' Minho menangis, Kyuhyun keluar dan membuka pintu belakang.

''Cupcup, sayang jangan menangis ne,'' Kyuhyun menggendong Minho dan menghapus air mata Minho. Kyuhyun menatap Suho yang sepertinya merasa bersalah membuat Minho sekarang menangis.

''Suho baby, lihat Oppamu menangis kan,'' ucap Siwon.

''Maaf, Cuo tidak thuka Mino meledek Cuo..'' ucap Suho sudah hampir menangis. Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng dan memeluk kedua anaknya.

''Sudah, baby-baby jangan menangis. Kalian harus damai dan tidak boleh bertengkar,''

''Ne Mommy,'' jawab Minsu.

Hati Siwon menghangat dan merasa bahagia saat melihat keluarga kecilnya harmonis. Walaupun anak-anaknya suka bertengkar tetapi mereka sebenarnya saling menyayangi. Saat melihat Kyuhyun, Siwon sungguh bahagia memilikinya.

''Wonnie,'' tegur Kyuhyun kerena Siwon hanya melamun.

''Nhe,''

''Kita sudah sampai ayo turun,''

Sesampainya di kebun binatang, mereka langsung masuk dan berpencar menikmati liburan. Kebanyakan ibu-ibu yang datang, hanya beberapa saja yang datang bersama ayah mereka. Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan berdampingan, sementara Minho dan Suho ikut dengan gurunya berkeliling. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya jalan-jalan.

''Wonnie baby-baby kemana ne?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Mungkin mereka masuk ke kebun binatang anak-anak, kita kan tidak diijinkan masuk kecuali guru pembimbing.'' jawab Siwon.

''Iya juga ya, waah aku baru pertama datang kemari Wonnie,''

''Mwo? Kau ini tinggal di Seoul tapi belum pernah kemari?'' ledek Siwon. Kyuhyun kesal kemudian mencubit pinggangnya, ''Kau ini jahat!''

''Love, demi semua hewan yang ada di kebun binatang ini aku Choi Siwon dengan ini berjanji akan selalu mencintai Choi Kyuhyun sampai maut memisahkan,'' ikrar Siwon merentangkan tangannya di depan deretan kandang yang berisi berbagai hewan. Kyuhyun tersipu dan memeluk dari depan, ''Aku percaya.'' Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah puas berkeliling berdua mereka pergi ke Paviliun Serangga, di dalam paviliun anak-anak dan guru sudah berada di dalam sementara orang tua menunggu diluar paviliun. Siwon dan Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah MinSu dan kompak tersenyum dan saling pandang. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ingin kekamar mandi dan pamit pada Siwon.

Siwon yang sekarang tinggal sendiri pun mulai digerumuti ibu-ibu. Ibu-ibu itu banyak bertanya apa saja pada Siwon atau hanya sekedar memuji ketampanan ayah MinSu tersebut. Minsu yang melihat Daddynya di geremuti ibu-ibu ingin keluar tapi ditahan oleh gurunya dengan alasan mereka belum selesai meneliti serangga.

''Pantas saja Minho tampan ternyata ayahnya lebih tampan.''

''Boleh aku memegang tanganmu, woooa sangat bagus dan kekar,''

''Boleh tanya, kemejamu beli dimana? Aku ingin beli untuk suamiku.''

''Eh, suamimu kan bukannya kurus?''

''Ya! Kau membuatku malu,''

''Maaf, maaf saya harus pergi,''

''Mau kemana? Sudah kita tunggu anak-anak disini. Jarang sekali kan ada orang tua murid setampan ini.''

''Aku bahkan tidak bosan menatapnya, hehe''

Kyuhyun yang baru datang pun tertegun dan mendadak cemburu melihat Siwon di gerumuti ibu-ibu. Padahal saat tadi Kyuhyun ada disana ibu-ibu itu tidak berani mendekati Siwon. Sekarang dia tinggal ke kamar mandi saja mereka berani.

''Ehem.. Ehem..'' Kyuhyun berdehem tapi sepertinya ibu-ibu itu semakin suka menggoda Siwon. Siwon mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tidak berhasil ditambah di depan Paviliun penuh pengunjung. Kyuhyun kesal melihatnya tapi tidak bisa juga ia marah atau berteriak disana, bisa-bisa ibu-ibu itu menganggapnya cemburuan.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk dibangku dan memainkan ponselnya berusaha tidak terpengaruh. Saat anak-anak keluar akhirnya ibu-ibu itu bubar menggerumuti suaminya. Kyuhyun menarik Minho dan Suho dan menuntun keduanya menjauhi Siwon. Siwon langsung mengejar ketiganya.

''Love, mau kemana?'' tanya Siwon. Minsu menunjuk Daddy mereka yang mendekat dan meminta Mommynya berhenti berjalan tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli.

''Kalian mau ikut dengan Mommy tidak!'' bentak Kyuhyun. Keduanya diam dan menundukan kepala. Kalau Kyuhyun marah bisa membuat kedua anaknya takut.

''Love jangan membentak mereka. Mereka masih kecil,'' bela Siwon.

''Terserah kau saja! Terserah terserah kalian!'' bentak Kyuhyun lagi dan melepaskan genggamannya dari Minsu dan pergi.

''Love!'' teriak Siwon. MinSu memeluk kaki Siwon dan menangis. Siwon berjongkok dan meminta keduanya berhenti menangis.

''Sayang berhenti menangis ne, maafkan Mommy kalian,'' Siwon menghapus air mata Minsu dan membawa keduanya duduk dibangku.

''Sudah jangan menangis, oya lihat itu Monkey-nya lucu bukan?'' Siwon berusaha mengalihkan rasa sedih kedua anaknya. Siwon mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

''Maaf, anak-anak sudah mau masuk ke Museum tuan,'' ucap guru Minsu. Siwon melihat anak-anaknya masih sedih.

''Maaf Bu sepertinya mereka tidak ikut, apa boleh?''

''Ah begitu, iya tidak apa-apa. Saya permisi.''

Setelah guru dan teman-temannya masuk kedalam Museum Seni Kontemporer Siwon hanya duduk dengan Minsu yang asyik melihat atraksi Monyet. Kyuhyun dari dulu memang tidak berubah kalau sudah cemburu dan marah akan begini. Saat Minsu masih bayi saja Kyuhyun pernah marah dan membuat asinya tidak keluar.

''Bagaimana aku punya bayi lagi kalau Kyuhyun masih suka ngambek,'' guman Siwon sesekali mengelap keringat di wajah anak kembarnya. Mereka sangat senang dan ribut saat melihat monyet-monyet itu bergerak kesana - kemari.

''Kyyaaa.. Monyetnya jatuh, hahaha...''

''Monyetnya pakai topi sepelti...'' Suho tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya takut Minho menangis.

''Sepelti Daddy,'' lanjutnya. Minho menatap Daddynya dan berbisik, ''Daddy milip kuda''. Siwon setidaknya terhibur melihat anak-anaknya tertawa.

''Siwon,'' panggil seseorang. Siwon menoleh dan mendapati seorang Yeoja duduk di sebelahnya.

''Yoona,''

''Ne, senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini.''

''Kau sedang apa disini?''

''Aku bekerja disini, aku bertugas memberi makan monyet.''

Siwon diam dan kaget mendengar penuturan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu adalah teman sekelasnya dulu saat Sma. Dan dia yeoja yang hampir berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun saat di Mall. Ingat yeoja itu yang pernah komplen masalah sepatu pada Kyuhyun dan akhirnya mereka hampir jambak-jambakan karena yeoja itu berbohong dan berkata kalau sepatu yang dibelinya rusak.

''Mereka anak-anakmu?'' tanya Yoona.

''Iya, anakku bersama Kyuhyun,'' jawab Siwon.

''Mereka lucu sekali. Mwo? Kyuhyun... Ah Kyuhyun yang waktu itu?''

''Iya siapa lagi. Dia teman kuliahmu bukan?''

Yoona hanya mengangguk. Memang iya mereka kenal saat kuliah dulu lebih tepatnya bermusuhan. Karena yeoja itu tidak pernah rela saat banyak namja yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dulu masih pendiam dan bersikap manis selalu menjadi bahan untuk ia tindas. Tapi saat pertemuannya di kantor / mall Siwon saat itu dia merasa Kyuhyun berbeda. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun berkata dia istri pemilik mall itu.

''Kau kenal lama dengan Kyuhyun?''

''Mungkin hanya satu bulan sebelum menikah,'' jawan Siwon.

''Lalu kau langsung jatuh cinta?''

''Tentu saja, buktinya satu bulan pernikahan Kyuhyun sudah hamil Minsu.'' jawab Siwon santai.

Yeoja itu nampak tidak suka dan tersenyum palsu. Saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mereka, Yoona berniat membuat Kyuhyun cemburu. Ia pura-pura mengambil daun yang ada dirambut Siwon.

''Siwon ada daun,'' tangannya terulur mengambil daun tersebut sampai ada sedikit kontak mata tapi Siwon tidak peduli. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mereka dan menjauhkan Minsu.

''Baby kita pulang!'' ucap Kyuhyun memaksa Minsu. Minsu berontak dan tidak mau pulang.

''Tidak mau Mommy! Kami masih ingin disini!'' jawab Suho. Kyuhyun menatap keduanya tajam, Siwon bangun dan menarik Minsu.

''Mereka masih mau bermain Kyu, biarkan mereka menikmati liburan mereka,'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam kemudian melirik Yoona yang tersenyum menyebalkan kearah mereka.

''Bukan Minsu yang ingin bermain tapi kau yang ingin berduaan dengan wanita itu!''

Siwon tidak percaya Kyuhyun berteriak padanya, ''Kyuhyun.'' Siwon berusaha menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menepisnya.

''Jangan sentuh aku! Aku mau pergi,'' Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan menangis. Siwon merasa bersalah dan memeluknya dari belakang.

''Maafkan aku Love, maaf.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

''Lepas, aku mau pulang!''

''Iya kita pulang bersama.''

Kedua anaknya mendekat dan Siwon menuntun mereka di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan dikawal oleh Siwon dan dua anaknya. Setelah sampai dimobil, Minsu masuk kedalam mobil. Sementara Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang mau masuk, ''Love.'' Kyuhyun diam dan terus menundukan kepalanya.

''Maafkan aku.'' Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun membuatnya bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat.

''Maaf love!'' Siwon menciumnya hangat. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati kelembutan bibir Siwon. Didalam mobil kedua anaknya saling menutupi mata masing-masing melihat adegan orang tuanya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan paksa ciuman Siwon, ''Aku tidak mau dekat - dekat denganmu! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu. Please jangan muncul di depanku,'' ucap Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil belakang. Siwon melongo menatapnya, kemudian dengan kondisi masih shock Siwon masuk ke kursi kemudi saat akan menatap kebelakang Kyuhyun kembali berteriak.

''Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu!''

Siwon geleng-geleng dan tidak mengerti Kyuhyun sebenarnya kenapa. Sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres pada istrinya itu. Apakah dengan ini artinya Siwon tidak akan mendapatkan jatah? Padahal malam nanti adalah malam minggu. Dan dia bisa bangun siang setelah mengeksekusi istrinya, ckckck pikiranmu sungguh pervert Siwon-sshi.

\- I Love You -

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**Thanks for reading. Viewers nambah 1000 dari part sebelumnya, thanks buat 21.000 lebih viewers dan makasih juga kalaupun ga suka couple, genre (gs) atau ga suka ff-nya tapi tidak membashing. Mau review atau tidak itu hak kalian, udah dibaca aja makasih banyak!**


	18. Chapter 18

Changmin baru pulang dari Arab. Setelah selama 1 tahun dirinya mengunjungi orang tua angkatnya dan memberitahu kalau dirinya sudah menemukan adik kembarnya. Changmin sebenarnya tidak betah tinggal lama-lama disana, perbedaan cuaca yang cukup ekstrim membuatnya ingin pulang secepatnya. Untunglah orang tuanya mengerti dan memberi kebebasan pada Changmin untuk memilih tempat tinggal. Dan Changmin memilih Korea agar selalu dekat dengan adiknya.

"Kyunie, aku sudah pulang!" ucap Changmin pada adiknya memalui telepon.

"Oppa! Aku merindukanmu, Minsu juga merindukan Ahjusshi mereka,

"Woooaa.. Mereka sekarang sudah sekolah, ne? Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengan mereka."

"Ne, mereka sekarang sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Aku saja sebagai ibunya sering mereka cuekan karena terlalu asyik dengan teman - temannya."

"Haha.. Mereka pasti semakin menggemaskan. Woooa Kyunie aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka.."

"Datanglah kemari Oppa, kami selalu menunggumu."

"Ne, aku akan kesana besok. Jangan beritahu mereka dulu."

"Oke,"

-I Love You-

Ibu Siwon mengeluh kalau dirinya sudah lama tidak pergi berlibur dengan anak-anaknya. Siwon sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan keluarga kecilnya, Kangta sibuk dengan bisnis barunya di luar kota, Zhoumi semakin sering pulang terlambat karena pekerjaannya. Menantu-menantunya juga jarang datang. Boa yang mempunyai usaha salon sibuk menjadi bisnis womennya sementara Kyuhyun juga jarang datang.

"Yeobo bagaimana musim liburan kali ini kita ajak anak-anak menginap di Villa?" saran Ibu Siwon.

"Ide bagus Jagy. Kalau bisa Heechul dan suaminya juga diajak. Dia sudah seperti anak kita sendiri bukan?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Sejak masih bayi, Heechul dan Siwon sudah bersama. Dulu aku berpikir kalau dia akan menjadi menantuku tapi ternyata dia malah menjadi istri Hankyung,"

"Jodoh memang tidak bisa diduga. Bicara soal itu, menantu kita kenapa jarang kemari? Aku merindukan kedua cucuku."

"Iya, kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun juga jarang menelpon. Ahhh.. Benar Yeobo aku juga sangat rindu dengan Minho dan Suho. Entah hal ajaib apa lagi yang mereka lakukan,"

"Bagaimana nanti malam aku hubungi Siwon sekalian mengajak mereka berlibur,"

"Ne, sekarang kita siapkan dulu yang lainnya. Yeobo aku telepon penjaga Villa dulu."

-I Love You-

Kyuhyun ternyata masih marah pada Siwon. Sejak mereka pulang, Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkan Siwon. Padahal tadi Siwon bertanya apa Changmin sudah pulang karena Siwon mendengar Kyuhyun bertelpon dengan Changmin. Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkannya. Siwon menjadi gerah juga, Siwon mau Kyuhyun lebih dewasa dan tidak bersikap cemburuan seperti itu.

"Mommy, Cuo ingin makan. Cuo lapal..." rengek Suho.

"Makan apa? Tadi kan sudah makan malam. Aigo, kenapa Baby Mommy jadi suka makan?" ucap Kyuhyun menggendong Suho dan mendudukannya di pahanya.

"Cuo ingin makan eis cleam.." ucap Suho. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak boleh Baby. Ini sudah malam nanti Suho sakit gigi." tolak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. Tapi Mino tadi makan, kenapa Daddy bilang Thoho boleh..."

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil memainkan laptopnya. Jadi tadi Minho Siwon biarkan makan ice cream? Pantas saja anaknya itu sudah tidur sekarang. Kalau Suho memang selalu melapor dulu pada Mommynya kalau ingin sesuatu.

"Baby tunggu disini. Mommy nanti kembali." Kyuhyun mendudukan Suho di sofa dan berjalan mendekati Siwon.

Siwon terlihat serius mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Sepertinya dia lebih memilih lembur dirumah dari pada pulang terlambat dan membuat Kyuhyun berpikiran macam-macam dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar.

"Hey, kalau anak ingin sesuatu jangan begitu saja di turuti pikirkan dulu dampaknya," ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik kiri - kanan.

"Bicara denganku?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengagguk. Siwon menggeleng, kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun kalau berkata jadi tidak sopan seperti itu. Biasanya dia itu akan lemah lembut dan sopan padanya. Jebal~ Kyuhyun jangan berubah dan membuat Siwon hawatir.

"Wahai istriku aku ini suamimu, mohon bicara dengan sopan. Panggil aku Oppa, siapkan minum jika suami bekerja dan katakan apa keluhanmu dengan sopan."

Kyuhyun diam, benar juga apa kata Siwon. Dia sudah keterlaluan dan tidak bersikap sopan. Bukankah sekarang Kyuhyun harus berbakti pada Siwon, dia tidak punya orang tua. Ayahnya masih belum kembali, kakaknya jauh dan sudah seharusnya Kyuhyun berbakti pada suaminya.

"Oppa, aku mohon jangan memberikan Minho Ice Cream di malam hari. Dia bisa sakit gigi." ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya berkata sopan. Siwon tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar duduk di sebelahnya, "Sayang, Minho baru sekarang makan ice, tadi dia sudah mengerjakan PRnya dengan benar makanya aku memberinya hadiah." jawab Siwon.

"Sekarang Suho jadi ingin apa yang Oppanya dapat,"

"Benarkah? Yasudah beri dia susu saja, nanti dia sendiri mengantuk dan tidur. Bukankah dia paling menurut pada Mommynya?"

Kyuhyun bangun berniat menjalankan perintah Siwon tapi Siwon menahan tangannya lalu Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun sampai punggung Kyuhyun menyentuh matras sofa. Siwon menciumnya lembut.

"Jangan marah terus love, aku tidak tahan kau mendiamkanku." ucap Siwon menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam dan memandangi Siwon dari dekat. Apa sikapnya sudah keterlaluan pada Siwon? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar dengan yang ia katakan.

"Kenapa love?" panik Siwon melihat Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dan mengabaikan rasa sakit kepalanya. Siwon masih hawatir dan memegangi tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan volume suara kemudian Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dan kembali bergumam, "Apa salahku?"

Kyuhyun pergi membuat susu untuk Suho, dia mengabaikan rasa sakit kepalanya dan terus melakukan aktifitasnya. Saat menuangkan air panas ke dalam botol, kepalanya kembali pusing dan air panas itu mengenai tangannya.

"Akhhh, panas.. ukkkhh..." Kyuhyun meniup telapak tangannya yang memerah terkena air panas. Siwon yang mendengar teriakannya langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau kenapa?" panik Siwon.

"Tanganku tersiram air panas," jawab Kyu memperlihatkan tangannya yang merah.

"Ya Tuhan, tunggu!"

Siwon mengambil es batu dan menyimpannya di dalam mangkuk serta handuk kecil. Kyuhyun masih meniupi tangannya yang memerah. Ditambah Kyuhyun itu memiliki kulit sensitif yang langsung terlihat membiru ditangannya.

"Biar aku kompres," Siwon menempelkan handuk yang di dalamnya terdapat es batu di atas tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon juga meniupi tangan Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas wajah hawatirnya. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Siwon dan tersenyum kecil melihat perhatian Siwon yang besar.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Mommy mana cucu Cuo..." ucap Suho menangis dan mendekati Mommynya.

"Baby, maaf.. Maafkan Mommy," Kyuhyun berniat mendekati Suho tapi Siwon menahannya, "Obati saja lukamu biar Suho aku yang urus," ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Siwon menyimpan mangkuk yang berisi es batu dan beralih menggendong Suho. Suho mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Siwon dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

"Daddy, eis cleam..." bisik Suho. Kyuhyun mendengarnya, "Baby setelah minum susu langsung tidur." ucapnya. Suho menundukan kepalanya.

-I Love You-

"Siwonnie~ Minho dan Suho mana...?" tanya ibu Siwon saat Siwon mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ibu, mereka sudah tidur. Ini sudah malam," jawab Siwon.

"Mwo? Ah iya maaf ibu lupa. Istrimu mana?"

"Sudah tidur." jawab Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap di sebelahnya.

"Langsung saja ya Siwon, besok ibu ingin berlibur bersama kalian ke Villa. Semua keluarga ikut termasuk Heechul."

"Mwo? Ke Villa? Villa kita yang di Gyeonggi?"

"Ne, nanti siang kita pergi. Kau siap-siap saja, ingat cucu ibu jangan lupa harus ikut. ibu sangat merindukan mereka,"

"Ne, Ne ibu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur. Perlahan dia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Siwon sebenarnya hawatir kalau Kyuhyun ikut, sakitnya tambah parah. Tapi saat Siwon memeriksa keningnya tidak panas dan tidak pucat juga.

-I Love You-

Pagi menjelang, tumben sekali Siwon yang menyiapkan sarapan. Di meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai makanan. Waffle dengan Espresso untuknya, Roti untuk Kyuhyun dan Sereal + Susu untuk kedua anaknya. Siwon memang tidak mau mempunyai pembantu. Sejak awal menikah Siwon tidak mencari pembantu karena baginya menyiapkan segalanya untuk keluarga adalah hal yang mambahagiakan.

"Wonnie,"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar suara manis itu menggelitik kupingnya. Siwon yakin Kyuhyun sudah tidak marah lagi, dengan begitu mereka bisa pergi ke Villa.

"Love, mana Minsu?"

"Masih mandi. Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk meja makan. Siwon tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Untuk istri dan anakku tercinta. Oya Minsu sudah bisa mandi sendiri?"

"Aku mual menghirup sampho mereka jadi aku membiarkan mereka mandi sendiri saja." jawab Kyuhyun santai. Siwon melepas apron yang melekat di tubuhnya dan berlari naik keatas. Berlari ke kamar mandi melihat kedua anaknya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan meminum susu yang Siwon buat.

"Baby!" teriak Siwon membuka pintu kamar mandi. Minho dan Suho yang sedang berada di bath-tup menorek kearah Daddy mereka dan berteriak, "Daddy!" Siwon lega karena anaknya tidak apa-apa. Siwon mendekati keduanya dan akhirnya memandikan keduanya.

-I Love You-

Siwon dan kedua anknya turun dari kamar, Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di sofa sambil membaca koran yang belum Siwon baca.

"Love, ayo sarapan." ajak Siwon.

"Hmm.." jawab Kyuhyun hanya berdehem. Kedua anaknya naik keatas kursi dan langsung menyantap sarapan mereka. Siwon menuangkan susu di mangkuk sereal dan membiarkan anaknya makan. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun dan mendekatinya, "Love sarapan dulu."

"Aku tidak mau satu meja denganmu," jawab Kyunhyun santai. Siwon sudah pasrah dan tidak mau membalas.

"Nanti siang ibu akan menjemput kita ke Villa, kita liburan bersama." ucap Siwon kembali ke meja makan. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya bangun dan menghampiri Siwon, "Villa? Liburan disana? Bersama keluargamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, aku sudah mengajak Changmin dan dia bilang mau ikut."

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu,"

Siwon tersenyum karena Kyuhyun tidak menolak untuk ikut. Di lihatnya kedua babynya yang asyik menyantap sarapannya, "Baby kita akan pergi bersama Halmoni &amp; Halboji jadi kalian pakai baju yang bagus ne,"

"Yey, oke siap daddy!" jawab Minho, Suho melirik kakaknya dan ikut mengacungkan jempolnya, "Ciap."

-I Love You-

"Changmin hyung akhirnya aku melihatmu lagi," ucap Zhoumi saat bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Mi kau semakin tinggi saja! Bagaimana kau masih jomblo tidak?" canda Changmin, Zhoumi memukul dadanya dan tertawa "Kau malah bertanya begitu,"

"Dia itu payah soal wanita Changmin-ah, coba kau carikan dia kekasih," ucap ibu Siwon.

"Ibu!" ucap Zhoumi malu

"Haha.."

''Kau sendiri bagaimana Changmin-ah, apa sudah memiliki kekasih? Ahh.. Lihat Kyuhyun saja sudah punya baby." goda ayah Siwon.

"Ah, ahjusshi aku jadi ikut malu. Kalau aku sih belum terpikir sampai kesana, masih menikmati masa muda," jawab Changmin yang mendapat pukulan di bahu. Changmin menoleh, ternyata Siwon yang melakukannya.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau menikah. Segera cari pasangan," ucapnya.

"Kalau aku dengan Sulli bagaimana?" ucap Changmin mendapat sorakan dari semuanya, "Kau suka pada sepupuku? Aigo, tenang nanti aku jodohkan," ucap Siwon.

"Ya, Changmin Hyung jangan dulu pacaran nanti hanya aku yang jomblo." kata Zhoumi.

"Haha."

"Changmin Oppa!" panggil Kyuhyun setengah berlari dan memeluk Changmin.

"Kyunie!"

Siwon hanya memutar matanya melihat Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan Changmin. Uh, walaupun Changmin itu kakak kandung Kyuhyun tetap saja dia tidak suka kalau mereka sangat dekat seperti itu.

"Jangan cemburu Siwon," goda ibunya.

"Any ibu." jawab Siwon. Minho yang melihat Ahjusshi kesayangannya datang langsung berlari pada Changmin, "Ahjushhi!" teriak Minho. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan anaknya memeluk Ahjusshi kesayangannya.

"Baby!" Changmin menggendong Minho dan membawanya berputar-putar. Sudah dibilang kalau Minho dan Changmin itu seperti kembaran. Sama-sama evil dan tidak bisa diam. Suho hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendekati Zhoumi. Kalau Zhoumi adalah Shimcon favorite Suho karena suka memberi permen kapas untuknya.

"Woooa Suho baby cantik sekali memakai bando ini, siapa yang memasangkannya?" tanya Zhoumi berjongkok di depan Suho.

"Mommy!" jawab Suho tersenyum.

"Semuanya sudah kumpul yasudah kita berangkat. Siapa yang ikut mobil ibu?"

"Aku ikut ibu, biar anak-anak bersama Daddynya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau semobil denganku love?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oke, yang satu mobil dengan Ayah berarti Kyuhyun, Zhoumi. Yang semobil dengan Siwon anak-anak dengan Changmin. Kangta nanti akan menyusl kan?"

"Loh jadi Heechul tidak ikut ibu?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak, katanya dia punya anak bayi jadi merasa tidak nyaman."

-I Love You-

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Zhoumi jadi penasaran, sebenarnya kakak iparnya itu ada masalah apa lagi dengan Kakaknya. Mau bertanya tapi di mobil ada ibu dan Ayahnya. ibu Siwon juga jadi penasaran sebenarnya mereka kenapa.

"Kalian bertengkar Kyu?" tanya ibu. Kyuhyun kaget, "Ani ibu. Aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa?" Zhoumi juga penasaran ingin tahu apa yang akan di katakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat kumis tipis Siwon," jawab Kyuhyun membuat semuanya hampir tertawa terbahak tapi di tahan takut Kyuhyun sakit hati.

"Oh jadi karena kumis? Padahal kan Kyu kumis Siwon itu tipis sekali dan hampir tidak terlihat,"

"Tapi karena itu aku malas melihat wajah Siwon. Kadang aku juga mual mencium bau badannya,"

ibu Siwon berbinar, itu bukankah petanda baik. Bisa saja menantunya itu tengah isi lagi. Hal aneh yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan bisa saja menjadi pertanda.

"Kyu kau telat datang bulan tidak?" tanya ibu Siwon. Ayah dan Zhoumi menoleh langsung pada ibunya, "Maksudmu kau mengira menantu hamil lagi?" tanya Ayah. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terkejut, "Aku hamil ibu?"

"Woooaa... Oh My God! Hyung itu keren sekali.. Minsu sudah mau 5 tahun dan dia akan mempunyai adik. Perhitungannya bagus, lima tahun sekali punya bayi." ucap Zhoumi yang langsung di pukul ibunya, "Belum pasti Zhoumi, nanti kau harus memeriksanya Kyu." saran ibu.

"Ne ibu," Kyuhyun jadi menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Benarkah dia akan menjadi ibu lagi. Apa ini adalah sebagai ganti untuk anaknya yang meninggal. Apa Tuhan sudah mengirimkannya pengganti. Tapi kalau di pikir lagi ini hal baik dan lebih baik jika benar begitu. Kalau dia waktu itu melahirkan 3 bayi pasti akan sangat repot, tapi sekarang Minsu sudah cukup besar dan mulai mandiri ditambah sudah sekolah dan bisa membaca.

"ibu jangan bilang pada Siwon dulu, aku harus memastikannya dulu. Aku tidak mau dia kecewa kalau ini hanya dugaan kita,"

"Oke, siap! Tapi kau harus segera memeriksanya dan segera memberi kabar pada ibu."

-I Love You-

_**Villa**_

Ketiga mobil itu sudah sampai di Villa keluarga. Villa yang di fasilitasi berbagai fasilitas seperti pacuan kuda, kolam renang, kebun buah sampai air terjun karena tanahnya yang luas Villa itu sudah seperti sebuah kampung. Mungkin cukup untuk menampung sampai 20 orang. Selain lingkungan yang luas di dalam juga banyak kamar yang bisa di tempati.

Penjaga villa tersebut adalah teman ayah Siwon saat masih susah dulu. Dulu sebelum menjadi orang sukses, ayah Siwon sempat tinggal di Gyeonggi dan mempunyai rumah di kaki gunung. Pantas saja walaupun sudah tua, ayah Siwon masih kuat dan terlihat awet muda. Dengan kerja keras dan usaha sekarang dia bisa menikmati masa tua dengan bahagia.

"Aku sudah lama tidak datang kemari," ucap Siwon.

"Yeobo aku jadi masa kita pacaran dulu," bisik ibu Siwon.

"Iya jagy nanti kalau perlu kita jalan-jalan ke tempat kita pacaran dulu," jawab Ayah.

"Ibu, Kyuhyun mana?" tanya Siwon tidak melihat istrinya.

"Loh tadi ada di belakangku," ucap ibunya melirik ke belakang dan kiri kanan.

"Coba lihat di parkiran," jawab Ayah. Siwon langsung berlari ke tempat parkir mencari Kyuhyun.

"Huueee.." Kyuhyun mendukan kepalanya di samping pohon dekat parkiran. Entahlah dia tiba-tiba mual dan tidak enak badan. Siwon mendengar suara itu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau baik - baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak lagi muntah. Siwon tambah hawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, apa benar Kyuhyun sakit dan semakin parah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita masuk." ucap Kyuhyun kali ini menggandeng tangan Siwon karena dia juga merasa kepalanya sakit. Siwon mengerti dan menuntun Kyuhyun.

"Changmin Ahjusshhi kita jalan-jalan ayooo.." Minho menarik-narik baju Changmin. Sementara Suho asyik menggambar dengan Zhoumi.

"Jalan kemana sayang?"

"Kita naik kuda! Halboji, Mino ingin naik kuda..." rengek Minho pada kakeknya.

"Dari mana kau melihat kuda itu baby?"

"Tadi, caat kita.. Hmm..." Minho berpikir dimana tadi dia melihat kuda. Suho yang sedang menggambar menjawab, "Di dekat pohon." jawabnya.

"Iya, di dekat pohon. Ayoo..."

"Minho kenapa menarik-naik baju ahjusshi eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru masuk dengan Siwon.

"Kyu kau kemana dulu tadi?" tanya ibu Siwon.

"Tadi aku hanya mengecek barang, takut ada yang tertinggal di mobil," bohong Kyuhyun.

"Changmin ajak anak-anak jalan, kau juga Zhoumi ajak mereka. Kau kan sudah tahu seluk beluk disini, biar yang lain istirahat terutama Kyuhyun yang sedang ha..."

"Ibu bagaimana kita mengambil buah," potong Kyuhyun tidak mau ibu Siwon berkata dugaannya.

"Memetik buah? Wah ide bagus! Ayo menantuku, Boa kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya ibu pada Istri Kangta.

"Boleh ibu."

Siwon duduk diatas sofa menggoda keponakannya yang jarang sekali ia temui. Kangta hanya sibuk menonton bola di televisi. Benar-benar perkumpulan keluarga yang harmonis. Penjaga Villa itu malah sibuk mengobrol dengan Ayah Siwon. Seperti pertemuan antara sahabat lama yang sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Terakhir mereka datang sebelum Siwon menikah. Sekarang datang dengan membawa cucu.

"Kwangmin, Ayahmu itu suka sekali nonton bola, bilang padanya jadi pemain bola saja." bisik Siwon pada keponakannya.

"Ayah, Paman bilang Ayah lebih baik jadi pemain bola." ucap Kwangmin polos. Kangta yang menonton bola melempar bantal kursi ke muka adiknya, "Jangan bicara macam-macam!"

"Haha.. Habisnya Hyung serius sekali menonton bola, lihat anakmu saja sibuk makan. kk~" goda Siwon melirik Kwangmin yang masih sibuk memakan snacknya.

"Dia itu habis sakit typus Siwon makanya setelah sembuh jadi suka makan," jawab Kangta. Siwon menatap keponakannya, "Wooooaaa... Keponakanku sakit, tapi Simchon tidak tahu."

"Simchon sih jarang datang ke rumah Kwangmin," balas anak berusia 12 tahun itu.

"Maaf, tapi Simchon senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

.

.

Kyuhyun, Boa dan mertuanya asyik memilih buah di kebun buah. Banyak sekali buah-buahan segar yang siap di petik. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dengan buah-buahan yang sudah matang dia malah mencari buah yang masih setengah muda dan masih berasa asam.

"Sudah manis tidak enak," ucapnya saat mencicipi jeruk.

"Kau suka yang masih muda? Itu kan pahit dan asam," kata Boa.

"Eonnie apa tidak ada buah yang masih muda, misalnya mangga." ucap Kyuhyun memelas. Boa jadi bingung sendiri, niat mereka kan mengambil buah yang sudah matang.

"Boa, mungkin Kyuhyun itu sedang mengidam. Biasalah kalau orang hamil sukanya buah yang masih muda," jawab ibu mendekati. Kyuhyu jadi malu dan menutup wajahnya yang merah, "ibu itu belum tentu."

"Woooaaa, selamat Kyuhyun. Semoga saja benar, Kwangmin semakin punya banyak sepupu. Aku saja yang punya anak sudah besar sulit untuk punya lagi. Ternyata adik ipar hebat sekali," puji Boa.

"Itu belum pasti eonnie, walaupun iya sih aku sudah telat dua bulan tapi bisa saja karena menstruasiku kurang lancar."

"ibu harap itu benar, ayo kita cari lebih banyak."

.

.

"Mimi.. Lihat ada cewek cantik, cepat kau ajak berkenalan," tunjuk Changmin melihat seorang wanita yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ah, kau saja Hyung aku mau menjaga anak-anak saja." ucap Zhoumi pura-pura menemami Minsu bermain gelembung.

Kedua anak itu hanya tertawa dan saling meniupkan gelembung dan berlari di sekitar taman menunggu kuda yang kosong.

"Aih payah sekali."

Changmin maju dan pura-pura menjegat wanita itu, "Ehem.. Cewek boleh kenalan tidak?" ucap Changmin. wanita itu melirik Changmin kemudian melirik Minsu. wanita itu menggeleng dan pergi menjauhi Changmin.

"Bwahahaaha... Dia kira Minsu anakmu Hyung," tawa Zhoumi meledak.

"Aish! Ya, mereka bukan anakku. Aish, Kyunie anakmu kenapa mirip denganku sih," omelnya.

"Sudah Hyung kau diam saja, kan katanya kau suka pada sepupuku Sulli yasudah nanti di Seoul aku jodohkan,"

"Ya, aku kan mencarikan wanita untukmu bukan untukku!"

"Hehee kalau aku sih belum ma..." ucapan Zhoumi terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik di depannya. Mata gadis itu sangat bersinar dengan wajahnya yang cantik mampu membuat Zhoumi terpana.

"Annyeong. Kalian anaknya Choi Ahjusshi kan?" tanya wanita itu. Zhoumi tidak menjawab karena sanking terpesonanya.

"Aku kakak menantunya, ada apa Noona?" tanya Changmin mewakili Zhoumi yang masih terpesona.

"Ahjusshi bilang kalian harus pulang karena akan diadakan foto keluarga," jawab wanita itu.

"Oh baiklah. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?"

"Saya Henry, anak penjaga Villa. Boleh saya yang menuntun cucu Ahjusshi?"

"Iya silahkan."

wanita itu menuntun Minsu dan berjalan mendahului mereka. Changmin menegur Zhoumi, "Hey, Kau jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Namanya Henry."

Zhoumi memegangi dadanya yang berdetak sangat kencang, "Dia cantik." jawabnya. Changmin sudah menduga, "Kalau begitu lamar saja langsung!"

"Apa Hyung gila!"

-I Love You-

Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di halaman Villa. Mereka berfoto bersama. Mulai dari anak tertua sampai cucu paling kecil. Semuanya akrab dan kompak. Benar-benar potret keluarga bahagia. Jika melihat mereka yang sekarang pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kalau dulu mereka tidaklah seakrab dan sekompak saat ini.

Dimana Siwon yang membenci Zhoumi, Kangta yang suka pergi dari rumah, Siwon yang suka berselisih dengan ayahnya, sampai Changmin yang belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi untunglah sekarang semuanya mendapatkan kebahagiaan masing-masing dan berkumpul menjadi keluarga besar yang saling mengasihi.

_**Night.**_

Setelah makan malam dan menonton atau mengobrol bersama sebagian ada yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar untuk beristirahat. Masih ada hari esok untuk mereka jalan-jalan sekarang waktunya istirahat untuk mencas tenaga mereka. Kedua anak Siwon sudah tidur dengan pulas di tempat tidur di dalam kamar yang ditempati orang tuanya.

"Love, lelah tidak?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Siwon mendekatinya, menyingkirkan rambut di bahu Kyuhyun dan mengecup bahunya lembut.

"Harumnya kau love,"

Siwon sangat ingin menebus malam minggu kemarin yang gagal melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun. Karena kemarin tangan Kyuhyun tersiram air panas dan akhirnya Siwon tidak tega kalau memaksanya.

"Masih sakit tidak?" Siwon mencium tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sudahlah Wonnie aku lelah," jawab Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya. Tapi Siwon sudah tidak mau menerima tolakan, diciumnya Kyuhyun sampai istrinya itu terlentang diatas tempat tidur.

Mulai dari ciuman lembut sampai lumatan, Siwon semakin menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggerakan kepalanya tidak mau, tapi Siwon tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menolak. Siwon cukup sabar menahan dirinya sejak kemarin.

"hmm..." desah Kyuhyun semakin membuat Siwon trun on.

"Baby kalian sudah... Ya! Choi Siwon jangan menindih Kyuhyun begitu dia sedang hamil muda!" teriak ibu Siwon yang tiba-tiba datang. Siwon menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya, "Benarkah itu?"

-I Love You-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kyuhyun's Pov

Aku menatap Wonnie yang masih menanti jawaban dariku. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menyembunyikan apapun darinya, ini juga bukan pengalaman pertamaku. Walaupun dulu saat aku tahu mengandung Minho dan Suho saat itu aku dalam masa sulit dan aku juga tidak langsung memberitahunya.

Mungkin ini juga yang membuat Wonnie kaget saat ibu berbicara seperti tadi. Aku sudah meminta ibu tidak mengatakannya karena aku takut Wonnie kecewa jika dugaan kami salah. Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih.

''Love, jawab aku. Aku benci kau selalu menyembunyikan hal seperti ini padaku.''

''Wonnie, aku...''

''Kenapa? Kau ingin aku tahu dengan cara tidak baik lagi? Apa kau suka membuatku merasa menjadi suami paling jahat di dunia ini.''

Siwon mulai marah, aku melihat raut kecewa yang terlihat di wajahnya. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku sadar kalau sekarang Siwon bukan dirinya yang dulu. Dia sekarang adalah Siwon yang baru dan Siwon yang mencintaiku dan anak-anak.

''Bukan begitu Wonnie, aku.. Aku hanya takut kalau dugaanku salah. Aku belum memastikannya.'' aku menunduk takut. Aku takut dia akan marah karena aku tidak langsung memeriksanya.

''Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang dugaanmu? Kita bisa pikirkan bersama dan memastikannya,'' ucapnya kembali berbicara lembut. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap wajahnya yang juga menatapku, ''Aku juga takut Wonnie, aku tidak siap jika dokter mengatakan kalau itu salah. Aku tidak mau harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau dugaanku kembali salah.''

Siwon memelukku, sebelumnya aku memang sering mengalami ini dan hasil yang aku dapat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kami harapkan. Aku hanya mengalami keterlambatan karena aku kurang meminum vitamin kesuburanku dan terlalu banyak aktifitas yang membuat tubuhku lemah sehingga menghambat datang bulan.

''Aku mengerti Kyu, aku tahu kau tidak mau membuatku kecewa. Maafkan aku, aku sudah berkata seperti itu. Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahas masalah itu lagi,''

''Tidak Wonnie, aku yang salah. Aku terlalu larut dalam rasa takutku tanpa berpikir jika hal ini benar maka aku sudah melewatkan satu kesempatan lagi,''

''Eoh? Kesempatan apa?''

''Kesempatan mengabarkan berita baik, melompat bahagia di depan suamiku dan.. dan kau menggendongku sepanjang kamar, hehe...''

Siwon tertawa dan menyentil pelan hidungku. Tangan besarnya mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Ya Tuhan benarkah ini, aku rasa jantungku bedetak sangat cepat. Melihat wajah tampannya di dekatku membuatku tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangan sedikit saja.

''Ayo kita tidur,'' Siwon memelukku dan mendekapku dalam pelukannya sampai aku tertidur.

-I Love You-

Pagi yang cerah menyambut seluruh keluarga Choi yang tengah berlibur di vila. Cuaca dingin khas pegunungan membangunkan mereka dari mimpi indah. Di luar cuaca sangat cerah, sangat cocok untuk berjalan-jalan. Penjaga vila dan istrinya sudah menyiapkan sarapan di bantu oleh anak gadis mereka yang kemarin membuat Zhoumi terpesona.

Dia, Henry. Anak dari sahabat ayah Siwon. Orang yang pernah bertemu dengan Zhoumi di Seoul. Dimana saat itu Henry melakukan interview dengan Siwon untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ternyata itu sudah di rencanakan oleh ayah Siwon, dia mau Henry bekerja di kantor Siwon dan dekat denagn Zhoumi. Tanpa di sangka kalau Zhoumi langsung menaruh hati pada gadis berkulit putih itu.

''Henry-ah kau sudah mulai bekerja di kantor Ahjusshi?'' tanya ibunya.

''Belum eomma, minggu lalu aku baru interview dan belum mendapat panggilan,''

''Eomma yakin Ahjusshi belum mengurus ini, apalagi kemarin Appa dengar cucunya baru keluar dari rumah sakit.''

''Cucu yang mana? Si kembar atau yang sudah besar?''

''Cucu pertama mereka, Kwangmin. Anak dari Kangta yang belakangan sibuk tinggal di Jepang. Saat datang kemari anaknya terkena typus.''

''Pagi semua!'' sapa ibu Siwon baru datang.

''Pagi, mari nyonya kami sudah menyiapkan makanan.'' ucap ibu Henry.

''Jangan memanggilku begitu, panggil eonni saja apalagi sebentar lagi kita...'' ucap eomma Siwon melirik Henry yang mengelap piring.

''Ah iya eonnie. Saya panggilkan yang lain,''

''Eh, tapi jangan panggil menantuku. Istri Siwon, biarkan dia istirahat.''

''Eoh, memangnya dia sakit?''

''Tidak juga, tapi.. biar nanti aku yang bangunkan.''

''Ah, menantu kesayangan. Hehe.. Baiklah eonnie,''

Semuanya mulai turun dan mengambil posisi di meja makan. Mereka saling mengobrol ringan dan menikmati makanan khas provinsi Gyeonggi. Di daerah pegunungan sangat enak memakan _Toppoki dan Dumpling_ panas. Eomma Siwon masuk ke kamar Siwon, dia geleng-geleng melihat Siwon memeluk erat Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. Payah sekali anak itu, kedua anaknya saja sudah bangun. Kenapa dia malah masih asyik tidur berpelukan.

Perlahan eomma Siwon menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Siwon berguling ke kiri dan kembali tidur terlentang. Eomma Siwon yang jahil mengambil kemoceng dan menggelitik hidung anaknya. Tidur Siwon terganggu dan mulai menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

''Hachim!'' Siwon bersin dan langsung bangun. Siwon kaget melihat eommanya berada di sana dan tersenyum jahil padanya.

''Eomma!''

''Cepat bangun anak malas! Semuanya sudah menunggu di meja makan. Biarkan Kyuhyun eomma yang urus, cepat bersihkan mukamu dan lekas turun!''

''Iya eomma iya, aku serahkan dia pada eomma. Ah~ kemani bayi-bayiku?'' kaget Siwon melihat tempat tidur di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

''Mereka sudah di meja makan. Cepat bersihkan dirimu!''

Setelah Siwon keluar dari kamar, eomma Siwon duduk di samping Kyuhyun berbaring. Eomma Siwon sudah menganggap Kyu lebih dari anaknya sendiri. Sejak kenal dengan Kyu, eomma Siwon berjanji akan memperlakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin. Kyu itu sudah seperti anak perempuan yang ia lahirkan sendiri. Mungkin karena semua anak-anaknya laki-laki makanya dia merasa begitu.

''Kyunnie~'' bisik Eomma. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah waktunya bangun mulai bergerak. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan merentangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal berpelukan sepanjang malam dengan Siwon.

''Eomma!'' kaget Kyuhyun yang langsung duduk dan mengancingi baju tidurnya yang tiga kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka. Hayo apa yang sudah Siwon lakukan sepanjang malam?

''Kyu, coba kau pakai ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui hasilnya,'' ucap eomma memberikan alat tes kehamilan pada Kyu. Kyuhyun mengambil alat itu dan memperhatikannya. Apakah alat itu akan memberikan hasil yang ia inginkan atau justu membuatnya kecewa lagi.

''Eomma.. Bagaimana kalau hasilnya negatif?''

''Tidak apa-apa, mungkin belum waktunya. Tapi sekarang kau coba saja, cepat jagy!''

Kyuhyun bangun dengan ragu dan mulai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Eomma Siwon menunggunya dengan penasaran dan rasa degdegan. Kyuhyun mulai memakai alat itu, ia menutup mata selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia melihat benda di tangannya.

''Dua garis merah, itu artinya... Ommo,'' Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri tidak percaya. Dua garis merah itu sudah jelas kalau dirinya benar-benar hamil. Akhirnya harapan dan doanya terwujud sudah.

''Jagy, bagaimana?'' tanya eomma Siwon dari luar.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan menghampiri mertuanya. ''Eomma, aku hamil.'' ucapnya bahagia. Eomma Siwon berteriak kecil dan langsung memeluknya.

''Jagy, eomma sudah yakin akan begini. Selamat sayang~ akhirnya aku punya cucu lagi,''

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan merasa hatinya sangat senang. Sekarang ada yang berbahagia atas kehamilannya. Ada yang memeluknya erat atas berita baiknya dan tentunya ada yang menanti buah hatinya.

''Eomma aku bahagia, apa Siwon harus tahu sekarang juga.''

''Sebaiknya begitu, ah tapi begini saja. Nanti siang aku ada hal penting mengenai Zhoumi sekalian aku kabarkan berita baik ini. Tapi sebaiknya untuk Siwon kau sendiri yang bicara padanya, ajak dia bicara berdua.''

''Hmm.. Memangnya Zhoumi kenapa eomma?''

''Ah, dia akan aku jodohkan.''

''Mwo? Ah.. Senangnya~''

-I Love You-

''Kenapa baru turun love? Kami bahkan sudah selesai,'' tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun dan eomma baru datang.

''Siwon ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan,'' ucap Kyu. Siwon bangun dan membawa Kyuhyun berbincang berdua di teras belakang.

''Woooa.. Keponakan simchon kenapa hanya diam saja? Tidak suka dengan makanannya?'' tanya Zhoumi pada Minsu yang diam sejak tadi.

''Eoh, eomma baru sadar kenapa dengan cucu heolmoni?'' eomma Siwon ikut mendekati meja Minsu.

''Mereka ngompol heolmoni, celana mereka basah.'' ucap Kwangmin.

''Hyung/Oppa'' teriak Minsu dan kompak menangis. Semua yang ada di sana kompak tertawa termasuk eomma Siwon.

''Aigo baby sayang jangan menangis, ayo.. ayo, biar heolmoni yang menggantikan kalian celana,''

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun duduk di bangku. Siwon terus menunggu sampai Kyuhyun sendiri memberitahu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

''Wonnie, aku hamil.'' ucap Kyu memberikan alat tesnya. Siwon mengambil alat itu dan tersenyum bahagia, ''Benar ini love? Ya Tuhan terima kasih, akhirnya kau hamil lagi love!'' Siwon mengecupi Kyuhyun dengan ciuman. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Siwon di wajahnya.

''Kau bahagia Wonnie?''

''Tentu saja! Istriku sayang akan memberikanku malaikat lagi, aku tentu senang.''

''Terima kasih Wonnie, aku senang mendengarnya.''

''Haruskah aku menggendongmu sekarang?''

''Tidak perlu itu justru bahaya Wonnie, cukup kau berkata kalau kau bahagia sudah cukup.''

Siwon tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Siwon sungguh menyayanginya dan bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat Kyuhyun kembali memberikannya keturunan lagi. Bukannya Minsu tidak cukup membuatnya bahagia, tapi lebih complete kalau mereka punya lagi.

-I Love You-

Napas Zhoumi semakin tercekat saat melihat Henry yang sekarang berada di depannya. Henry memberikan teh hangat untuk menemani Zhoumi yang asyik memandangi kedua keponakannya berenang. Untunglah semakin siang cuaca semakin cerah dan panas matahari yang cukup menghangatkan bumi. Mata mereka bertemu, Zhoumi diam seribu kata saat menerima gelas itu. Henry tersenyum dan duduk di bangku sebelah Zhoumi, ikut melihat Minsu yang asyik bermain air.

''Kau.. Kau... Kau anak ahjusshi Kim?'' tanya Zhoumi gagap. Henry kembali tersenyum, ''Iya. Kau ingat padaku tidak?'' tanya Henry kemudian. Zhoumi memikirkan ucapan Henry sampai memori otaknya mengingat sepenggal kenangan saat di kantor seminggu yang lalu.

''Kau yang waktu itu interview?'' tebak Zhoumi senang. Henry mengangguk, ''Sebenarnya ayahmu yang menyuruhku melamar disana.'' Zhoumi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Rasa grogi menguar dalam dirinya membuat Zhoumi di kelilingi rasa canggung dan penuh debaran di dadanya.

''Simchon bola Mino mana!'' teriak keponakannya itu sungguh mengganggu bagi Zhoumi.

''Baby, ambil saja di dalam tadi sepertinya kau menendangnya kesana,'' jawabnya tanpa berkutik duduk di tempatnya. Minho kesal dan berteriak, ''Mommy! Bola Mino...!''

Tak lama Kyuhyun keluar membawa bola yang Minho cari. Kalau bermain air, Minho suka sekali mengajak bolanya berenang. Suho jangan tanya dia bilang sih, dia sudah punya pacal. Dan pacalnya Kwangmin, yang tak lain saudaranya sendiri. Lihat saja bocah kecil itu asyik bermain air dengan Kwangmin.

''Baby, ini bolanya!'' Kyuhyun memberikan bolanya dan berjongkok di pinggir kolam. Minho mengambilnya, ''Terima kasih Mommy! Mommy ayo kita belnang,'' ajak Minho. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Tidak boy, kau saja. Nah kajja bergabung dengan saeng dan hyung.'' Minho mengangguk, ''Oke Mom!''

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat anaknya yang semakin hari semakin pintar dan mulai mandiri. Mereka sudah jarang minta dimandikan, walaupun tadi pagi mereka mengompol itu karena mereka mengaku takut melihat ikan khas Gyeongggi yang berukuran besar tersaji di meja makan.

''Loh, mereka cepat sekali akrab.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Zhoumi dan Henry yang tengah pendekatan.

''Kemana Changmin Oppa ya,'' gumamnya kembali masuk kedalam vila.

Umur panjang ternyata Changmin sedang duduk di sofa sambil bertelpon dengan seorang wanita. Ah syukurlan kakaknya mulai berani mencari wanita, semoga saja cepat mendapatkan pendamping hidup. Saat melihat ke ruang televisi pertarungan sengit antara Kangta dan Appa yang bermain catur. Eomma dan Boa keluar mengambil buah yang kemarin belum mereka bawa. Lalu kemana Siwon? Kemana suaminya tercinta itu?

''Wonnie,'' panggilnya mencari-cari Siwon. Ternyata Siwon sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, entah sedang melakukan apa. Kyu mendekati Siwon yang berada di dapur. Aneh sekali namja itu bekerja tapi malah di dapur.

''Siwon,'' panggilnya.

''Love, ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?''

''Tidak ada. Kau sedang apa?'' Kyuhyun duduk di bangku sebelah Siwon melihat apa yang Siwon kerjakan.

''Bukan apa-apa,'' Siwon menutup laptopnya seakan tidak mau Kyuhyun tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

''Apa kau bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?'' selidik Kyuhyun.

''Tidak love, tadi itu hanya pekerjaan lama. Aku tidak mau kau menganggapku gila kerja, disaat liburan masih bekerja,'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun berusaha percaya dan tidak meragukan jawaban Siwon. Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk di paha Siwon. Kedua tangannya ia eratkan di leher Siwon.

''Aku percaya, boleh aku memelukmu?''

''Tentu love, dengan senang hati.'' Siwon memeluk pinggangnya erat mendekatkan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun meletakan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Mereka saling mencari kehangatan masing-masing. Sebenarnya Siwon tengah menyiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun minggu depan. Siwon akan menyiapkan kado dan pesta special sebelum acara perjodohan Zhoumi yang akan diadakan di rumah eommanya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mencium tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mengendus harum dari istrinya itu. Kyuhyun kegelian dan malah mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Siwon ikut mendesir merasakan tubuhnya mulai berkoneksi dengan cepat.

''Hmmm... Wonnie geli,'' erang Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengabaikannya, tanganya sampai di bagian depan Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya sampai ke atas dadanya. Siwon hanya mengelus lembut dada Kyu dari luar bajunya.

Entah sejak kapan bibir mereka saling bertautan panas. Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang mudah sekali larut dalam sensasi memabukan yang Siwon lakukan. Bahkan salah satu tangan Siwon merayap meraba paha Kyuhyun yang terbuka karena dress pendeknya yang terangkat saat dia duduk.

Kyuhyun merasa geli yang teramat saat Siwon semakin dalam mengelus pahanya dan menemukan incarannya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Siwon tahu mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang jauh tapi dengan hanya sentuhan lembut mungkin bisa sedikit mengobati.

Siwon mengelus vagina Kyu yang masuk terbungkus celananya. Dengan cepat tangan Siwon menelusup masuk dan mengelusnya. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar dan mencium lebih dalam bibir Siwon untuk meredam suaranya. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak tahu tempat.

Siwon memasukan satu jari telunjuknya dan menggerakannya lembut. Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Siwon dan meremas kasar rambut Siwon sampai berantakan. Gerakan Siwon semakin cepat dan cepat membakar tubuh Kyuhyun sampai dirasanya dua jari itu masuk dan semakin menggodanya sampai Kyuhyun tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan cairannya. Nafasnya terengah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya dan merasakan sendiri cairan Kyuhyun, ''Masih enak jagy,'' ucapnya seduktif. Kyuhyun bangun dari pangkuan Siwon dan membernarkan kembali pakaiannya. Siwon menahan tangannya yang berniat pergi, ''Baby kau sudah membangunkannya.'' Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Siwon dan benar celana jeansnya sudah mengelembung.

Kyuhyun menuntun Siwon dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Siwon duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan Kyuhyun yang berlutut di depannya.

''Balasan untukmu sayang,'' ucap Kyuhyun menggoda Siwon. Dielusnya junior Siwon dan meremasnya membuat celana Siwon semakin mengelembung saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Rupanya Siwon sudah ereksi sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun menurunkan resleting celana Siwon membuat dirinya terpukau dengan besarnya milik Siwon yang begitu terlihat tidak bisa bernapas di dalam underwarenya.

''Boleh aku keluarkan,''

''Lakukan apapun yang kau suka baby, jangan terlalu lama nanti aku tidak tahan mengeluarkannya di mulutmu.'' ancam Siwon yang masih mengkhawatirkan istrinya padahal itu untuk kepuasan dia sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam celana dalam Siwon. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengurut junior Siwon dari atas sampai bawah secara teratur. Sangat lembut dan membuat Siwon merancau.

''Ahhhh... Baby great... Ouuh...''

Kyuhyun mengurutnya lagi dari pangkal sampai ujung dan memasukannya kedalam mutut hangatnya. Melakukan apa yang biasa ia berikan untuk Siwon tapi kali ini saat Siwon mencapai puncak Kyuhyun langsung melepaskannya.

''Ahhh...''

Siwon terengah dengan keringat yang membahasi dirinya. Siwon mengambil air di dalam gelas dan meminta Kyuhyun mengkumur mulutnya. Padahal dia mengeluarkannya di luar dan tidak mungkin tertelan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menurut dan melakukan perintah Siwon. Siwon merapihkan kembali pakaiannya dan tidak lupa memuji Kyuhyun yang semakin pandai melakukannya.

''Kau hebat love!''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, memangnya siapa yang sudah mengajarinya selama ini. Dan begitulah aktifitas mereka sebelum kandungan Kyuhyun kuat untuk melakukan hal yang lebih mereka hanya melakukan itu.

-I Love You-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**Mendekati end.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sepanjang diperjalanan ke Seoul, Zhoumi hanya terbayang-bayang pada Henry. Sepertinya dia sudah jatuh pada pesona imutnya. Ibunya mulai curiga dengan anak bungsunya itu, tidak biasanya Zhoumi diam seperti itu. Sejak dia menjadi anaknya, Zhoumi itu tipikal anak yang ceria dan suka bicara walau kadang dulu kalau ada Siwon dirumah dia akan diam karena takut pada Hyungnya itu.

''Zhoumi-ah, besok malam kau ada acara tidak?'' tanya Eomma.

''Besok eomma, sepertinya tidak. Memangnya kenapa eomma?''

''Tidak. Eomma hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang.''

''Seseorang? Eomma, aku tidak mau dijodohkan seperti Hyung. Aku sudah menyukai seorang gadis!'' tegas Zhoumi yang sudah hapal maksud ucapan eommanya.

''Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenalkan pada Eomma.''

Zhoumi diam mendengarnya. Bagaimana caranya dia memperkenalkan Henry sebagai kekasihnya kalau dia dan Henry baru sampai di tahap perkenalan saja. Eomma Siwon sudah mengerti kalau Zhoumi sebenarnya menyukai Henry, yang tidak lain gadis yang akan di jodohkan padanya.

-I Love You-

Di rumah Siwon, Kyuhyun mengeluh kalau badannya sakit semua akibat terlalu lama di perjalanan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menikmati liburannya karena mertuanya melarang ini dan itu. Padahal bukan pengalaman pertama Kyuhyun hamil dan dia tahu untuk bertindak.

''Siwon, coba pijat punggungku sakit sekali,'' keluh Kyuhyun.

''Sebentar love, aku harus membawa si kembar ke kamar mereka,'' ucap Siwon setelah Minsu yang tertidur di mobil dia tidurkan di sofa ruang tamu.

''Biar Suho aku yang pindahkan.''

''Jangan Love. Sekarang Suho sudah berat jadi kau istirahat saja.'' larang Siwon. Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Siwon menggendong Suho dan Minho bergantian ke kamar. Ternyata kedua bayi-bayinya itu sudah besar. Mereka sekarang tinggi dan sedikit berisi, pipi Chubby yang diturunkan Kyuhyun membuat mereka menggemaskan. Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan naik ke kelas 2 di usia mereka yang baru 6 tahun kurang. Mungkin kepintaran yang membuat mereka diterima sekolah pada usia 4 tahun lebih.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Jangan sampai masa-masa saat dia mengandung Minsu terulang lagi, Kyuhyun tidak mau anak-anaknya tidak terurus. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, ''Ah, sepertinya aku harus menemui Sulli.'' ucapnya.

''Love, maaf menunggu lama.'' ucap Siwon yang baru masuk. Kyuhyun menggulingkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Siwon, ''Wonnie, apa kau pikir Sulli akan suka pada Changmin Oppa?'' tanyanya. Siwon mendudukan dirinya diranjang, ''Memangnya kenapa? Apa Changmin benar-benar suka pada Sulli?''

Kyuhyun ikut duduk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Siwon, ''Kalau iya bagaimana? Kemarin aku dengar dia sepertinya menelpon seorang wanita. Mungkin saja Sulli kan.'' tangan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon dan menautkannya.

''Coba saja pertemukan mereka berdua, kalau cocok sebaiknya cepat diresmikan.'' ucap Siwon.

''Apa kita terlihat seperti dating agency?''

''Dating agency? Terdengar menarik. Aku juga ingin mendekatkan Zhoumi dengan Henry. Lalu aku ingin melihat mereka menikah seperti kita love.'' ucap Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang menolehkan kepalanya pada Siwon. Mereka saling bertatapan, _''Surprise, Party, Tuxedo and New life._'' ucap Siwon.

''Ya, hidup baru dengan bertambahnya anggota baru. Kita juga punya anggota baru, our baby!'' ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon gemas dan mendorong pelan Kyuhyun berbaring. Tangan Siwon bertumpu disebelah tubuh Kyuhyun, menjaga agar tidak menindihnya. Kedua mata hitamnya terus memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

''Aku berharap kita akan selalu bahagia selamanya. Tidak peduli sulitnya rintangan yang akan kita tempuh nanti, sebisa mungkin aku akan melakukan yang terbaik setiap hari. Agar di masa depan kita tidak pernah menyesal.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Hiduplah dengan baik seakan ini hari terakhir kita, tapi tetaplah berjuang seakan kita tidak akan pernah mati.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk, tangannya menyentuh wajah Siwon. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menangis membuat Siwon khawatir.

''Hiks.. Hiks...''

''Kenapa love, kenapa kau menangis?'' panik Siwon.

''Aku hanya bahagia, terima kasih atas semuanya.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan memeluknya dari samping, ''Aku juga berterima kasih, dengan adanya dirimu aku merasa hidupku sempurna.''

-I Love You-

Eomma Siwon mengatur sedemikian rupa acara perjodohan untuk Zhoumi. Dia menyiapkan makan malam yang akan dihadiri keluarga Henry. Begitulah keluarga Choi, mereka tidak pernah mencari menantu dari kalangan rekan bisnis atau orang yang sama kayanya seperti mereka. Dimulai dari Boa yang bukan anak rekan bisnis, Kyuhyun dan terakhir Henry.

''Yeobo aku berharap semuanya berjalan lancar.'' ucap Eomma.

''Tentu saja, kita sudah tahu dan mengenal calon istri Zhoumi, aku yakin pilihan kita tidak pernah salah.''

-I Love You-

Kyuhyun pergi ke Departemen, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sulli. Demi Oppanya Kyuhyun mau Sulli menjadi istri kakaknya. Kyuhyun tahu Sulli itu gadis baik dan bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk Changmin.

''Sulli-ya,'' panggil Kyuhyun dari luar ruangan Sulli.

''Eonni Kya! Kyu eonnie!'' riang Sulli membuka pintu ruangan kacanya dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

''Aku rindu padamu Sulli-ah,'' ucap Kyu.

''Aku juga eonnie! Sudah lama sekali eonnie tidak datang kemari,'' Sulli melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Kyuhyun masuk.

''Bagaimana kabarmu?'' tanya Kyu. Sulli menuangkan minuman dan ikut duduk di depan Kyuhyun, ''Baik eonnie. Eonnie bagaimana? Apa Minho dan Suho baik-baik saja?''

''Baik. Aku, Siwon, Minho, Suho dan Baby dalam keadaan sehat.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Baby? Ya! Eonnie apa kau sedang...''

''Iya, anak ketiga.'' jawab Kyu cepat. Sulli tersenyum dan bergembira, ''Aku ikut bahagia eonnie.'' ucapnya.

''Sulli aku ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar toko, aku rindu melihat deretan sepatu. Nanti kita bicara lagi, ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan.''

''Baiklah, ayo eonnie.'' Sulli menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju tempat Sulli bekerja.

Mereka masuk ke toko sepatu dan melihat-lihat berbagai sepatu. Sulli sudah pandai berjualan, Sulli pandai memilih sepatu yang bisa menarik perhatian pembeli. Ada beberapa merk dan model yang sekarang tengah trend dan banyak di cari orang.

''Bukankah itu istri Siwon, Mom.'' ucap seorang Yeoja yang tengah memilih sepatu menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Sulli.

''Yang mana Fany?'' tanya wanita paruh baya disebelahnya.

''Itu yang memakai trens coat putih dengan syal merah,'' jawabnya.

''Oh jadi dia ya, wanita yang membuat tuan Choi tidak jadi menjodohkan putranya,''

''Kita hampiri dia Mom,''

Yeoja berambut kemerahan itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sulli.

''Ehem, apa kau istri Siwon?'' tanya yeoja itu langsung. Kyuhyun memperhatikan yeoja itu dari atas sampai bawah, dia tidak kenal.

''Kenalkan aku Tiffany Hwang, teman Siwon.'' tambah Yeoja itu lagi. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun menerima perkenalannya, ''Kyuhyun, istri Siwon'' ucap Kyuhyun. Wanita paruh baya di sebelah yeoja itu tertawa, ''Jadi ini wanita tidak jelas yang menjadi menantu Tuan Choi, aku pikir dia selalu payah mencari menantu.'' ucapnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut dan sakit hati dengan ucapannya. Apa keluarga Kyuhyun tidak jelas? Apa Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga sembarangan, sampai-sampai wanita itu berkata seperti itu.

''Maaf, anda siapanya Siwon Oppa?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu dan ibunya justru tertawa, ''Haha.''

Sulli berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, ''Dia yeoja yang dulu ingin dijodohkan dengan Siwon Oppa, tapi Choi Ahjusshi tidak mau.''

''Dengar ya, walaupun sudah 7 tahun kejadian itu berlalu. Aku sebagai wanita yang paling cantik dan pas untuk Siwon hanya bisa mengatakan kasihan sekali, Siwon menikahi wanita yang tidak dicintainya dan parahnya berasal dari keluarga tidak jelas. Tapi yasudahlah itu sudah berlalu, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja, sekaya apapun Ahjusshi dia ternyata tidak pandai mencari menantu. Baiklah, Ayo mom kita pergi,''

Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur sakit hati mendengarnya, ''Ya! Dengar jangan menghina Appa seperti itu!'' teriak Kyuhyun yang dihiraukan kedua wanita itu.

''Sabarlah Eonni, jangan di pikirkan. Wanita itu memang bermulut pedas.'' ucap Sulli.

''Yasudahlah Sulli, jangan sampai Siwon tahu soal ini. Sekarang aku harus ke rumah Eomma, tolong katakan pada Siwon aku pergi.''

''Iya eonnie, hati-hati di jalan.''

-I Love You-

Kyuhyun pergi terlebih dulu ke rumah eomma Siwon. Dia akan membantu mempersiapkan acara, sementara MinSu sudah diasuh oleh pengasuh. Mulai hari itu Minsu sudah ditemani pengasuh yang akan menjaganya. Bukan Kyuhyun lepas tanggung jawab, tapi Siwon memaksa agar Kyuhyun tidak terlalu lelah menjaga kedua anaknya.

Sulli masuk keruangan Siwon untuk menyampaikan pesan Kyuhyun, ''Siwon Oppa, Eonnie sudah pergi ke rumah Ahjusshi.''

''Oh begitu Sulli-ah. Oh ya, kau sudah punya kekasih apa belum?'' tanya Siwon memulai aksinya.

''Kekasih? Untuk saat ini belum, memangnya kenapa?''

''Tidak. Kau tahu Changmin kan? Dia juga masih jomblo loh,'' ucap Siwon langsung. Wajah Sulli mendadak memerah mendengar nama Changmin.

''Ah, iya aku tahu.'' Sulli menundukan kepalanya membuat Siwon yakin kalau Sulli menatuh perhatian pada Changmin.

''Haha... Sudah-sudah kembali ke ruanganmu.''

Sulli baru akan pamit tapi dia ingat ucapan Tiffany dan Eommanya tadi pada Kyuhyun. Sulli rasa Siwon harus tahu.

''Oppa, tadi Kyuhyun eonnie bertemu dengan Tiffany Hwang. Tiffany dan ibunya mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan pada Eonnie.''

Siwon terkejut, tiba-tiba ia merasa panas saat tahu Yeoja itu mengganggu istrinya. ''Apa yang mereka katakan Sulli?''

Sulli pun menceritakan semua yang dikatakan Tiffany pada Kyuhyun.

-I Love You-

Salah jika ucapan Tiffany itu tidak mempengaruhi Kyuhyun. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Eomma, dia terus memikirkan itu semua. Benarkah kalau dia tidak pantas untuk Siwon. Setahu Kyuhyun dia sudah dijodohkan dengan Siwon sejak dulu. Apa di zaman dulu orang tuanya adalah pasangan yang sempurna dan kaya raya sampai Appa Siwon menjodohkan mereka.

Lalu setelah mereka dewasa, dimana keluarganya tidak lengkap dan Appnya tidak terlalu sukses lagi Appa Siwon terpaksa menjodohkan mereka? Tapi eomma Siwon sangat baik jadi tidak mungkin kalau mereka terpaksa.

''Nona kita sudah sampai,'' ucap supir taksi. Kyuhyun sadar dan memberikan uang lalu keluar.

Di depan rumah besar itu Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa bersalah jika kehadirannya membuat keluarga Siwon gagal mendapatkan menantu dari kalangan yang kaya raya. Apa karena dirinya hadir di kehidupan keluarga itu, Siwon harus menerima mempunyai istri bukan dari kalangan keluarga pebisnis.

TingTung!

Seorang pelayan membuka pintu dan meminta Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun bisa melihat eomma Siwon yang sibuk menyiapkan acara untuk Zhoumi. Zhoumi bagaimana pun anak terakhir yang mereka nikahkan, tentu harus menjadi pesta penutup yang meriah.

''Jangan beritahu eomma. Eomma sepertinya sedang sibuk.'' pinta Kyuhyun pada pelayan tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya berjalan melihat rumah yang sedang di dekorasi sedemikian indah. Kyuhyun jadi ingat saat dulu pertemuan pertamanya dengan Siwon dirumah ini dan dalam acara yang sama juga.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat semangat Eomma Siwon yang sangat membara saat mengarahkan beberapa pendekor dan ikut ambil menyiapkan semuanya. ''Eomma aku sangat menyayangimu, aku menganggap eomma seperti ibuku sendiri. Tapi aku malah membuatmu mempunyai menantu sepertiku,'' tidak terasa Kyuhyun menangis.

Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dekorasi di tembok, Kyuhyun berjongkok mengambil bingkai foto Zhoumi.

''Siapa itu yang menjatuhkan bingkai, aigo!'' omel Eomma Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berjongkok.

''Pelayan aku bilang hati-hati, aku sudah menatanya dengan baik, kalau bingkai ini rusak bagaimana.'' ucap Eomma. Kyuhyun masih berjongkok dan memegangi bingkai itu. Eomma Siwon akhirnya ikut berjongkok dan mengambil bingkai itu, ''Kyuhyun! Kau membuat eomma terkejut!'' kaget Eomma.

''Maaf eomma aku sudah merusak bingkaimu,'' ucap Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Eomma Siwon menggeleng, ''Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah sampai. Aigo, ini hanya bingkai Jagy.'' ucapnya.

''Mari bangun Jagy. Biar nanti bingkai ini di pasang kembali.'' eomma Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun.

''Maaf Eomma,'' Kyuhyun kembali menunduk. Eomma Siwon heran dan membawa Kyuhyun duduk di sofa, ''Kau kenapa Jagy? Kenapa terlihat sedih? Sudah.. eomma memintamu kesini bukan untuk bekerja. Istirahat saja Ne, kau tidak boleh kelelahan.'' ucap Eomma Siwon teramat perhatian.

''Eomma maafkan aku.''

''Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Jagy. '' bingung eomma Siwon. Kyuhyun memeluknya, ''Maaf. Jika saja aku tidak datang ke keluargamu, mungkin Eomma akan mendapat menantu yang lebih baik dengan keluarga terpandang.'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat eomma Siwon sangat terkejut.

''Kau bertemu dengan Mr. Hwang?'' tanya eomma. Kyuhyun mengangguk, eomma Siwon mengeram kesal. ''Sudah Jagy jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal hidup. Mereka hanya tidak menerima kenyataan kalau kami menolak anaknya.'' ucap Eomma.

''Apa sebelumnya Siwon dijodohkan dengan Tiffany eomma?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Begini Jagy, aku dan suami tidak pernah mencari menantu dari kalangan bisnis. Mereka memaksa agar menjodohkan anak mereka dengan Siwon. Tapi eomma tolak karena Siwon sudah dijodohkan denganmu sejak kau belum lahir.''

''Tapi eomma karena itu kalian pasti malu,''

''Tidak sayang. Begini, kami menjodohkan semua anak kami berdasarkan penilaian sendiri bukan karena harta keluarga. Dulu Appa Siwon adalah orang susah yang tidak punya apa-apa. Appa, Appamu dan Appa Henry adalah sahabat. Kami berjanji akan menjodohkan anak kami.''

''Tapi bukan hanya kerena itu. Kami ingin semua anak kami mendapatkan istri yang baik, bukan karena harta keluarga mereka. Justru kalian ini adalah wanita hebat, ingat dibalik kesuksesan suami pasti ada sosok istri yang hebat. Kau mengerti?''

''Ne, Eomma. Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Siwon.''

-I Love You-

Zhoumi sebenarnya menolak untuk di jodohkan, tapi karena semuanya sudah siap dan dia tidak mau mengecewakan eomma yang sudah merawatnya, Zhoumi pun bersedia. Siwon sudah datang dan terus mendampingi istrinya yang sangat cantik malam itu.

''Apa Mimi akan kaget?'' tanya Kyu pada Siwon.

''Pasti, seperti aku dulu.'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun menunduk, Siwon mencium pipinya. ''Sebenarnya aku sudah suka padamu sejak hari itu.'' ucap Siwon.

''Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau bilang kalau kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku?''

''Itu hanya semacam kepura-puraan, hehe.. Maaf sayang aku tidak pandai soal cinta saat itu.''

Tidak lama Henry dan keluarganya datang. Henry sebenarnya tidak terkejut karena orang tuanya sudah memberitahukan semuanya. Saat semuanya sudah berkumpul, Zhoumi keluar untuk melihat tunangannya.

Zhoumi sangat kaget dengan kehadiran Henry, lalu dia melihat orang tua Henry ada. Eommanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau Henry adalah tunangannya. Zhoumi sangat terkejut tapi sangat bahagia juga atas berita itu. Pesta pertunangan itupun berjalan dengan lancar dan langsung menentukan tanggal pernikahan

-I Love You-

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah pada tengah malam. Untung saja MinSu tidak ikut dan diam dirumah dengan penjaganya. Sejak di pesta, sebenarnya Siwon ingin bertanya soal kejadian tadi siang tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk bicara.

''Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, aku senang akhirnya Zhoumi memiliki pasangan.'' ucap Siwon.

''Iya aku juga senang melihat Zhoumi segera menikah. Ah~ Siwon Minsu sepertinya sudah tidur,'' ucap Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar Minsu tapi Siwon menahannya, ''Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan Love.'' Kyuhyun menoleh, ''Apa?''

''Apa benar tadi Tiffany menghinamu di kantor?'' tanya Siwon langsung. Kyuhyun terkejut, bagaimana Siwon tahu soal itu. ''Iya, dia mengatakan hal yang cukup menyakitkan. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa Wonnie.'' ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

''Aku sudah menduga, gadis itu tidak pernah berubah. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku akan memarahinya!''

''Aku berharap kita tidak usah bertemu dengannya lagi. Yasudah Wonnie kita tidur.''

''Baiklah ayo!''

''Kya! Siwon turunkan aku!'' teriak Kyuhyun karena Siwon menggendongnya. Siwon menghiraukannya dan terus membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar.

Di kamar, Kyuhyun langsung mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Setelah meminum susu dan membersihkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya. Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, Siwon memang mandi tapi dia melarang Kyuhyun untuk mandi. Setelah memakai piyama yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

''Love, tidakah kau merindukannya?'' tanya Siwon menggerakan pinggangnya ke kiri dan kanan. Kyuhyun yang sudah leleh tidak merespon dan menutup matanya.

Siwon tidur menyamping menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah menutup matanya. Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar saja. Siwon mendekatinya, tangan jahilnya membuka tiga kancing teratas piyama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sadar dan membuka matanya, ''Kau mau apa!'' panik Kyuhyun.

''Aku hanya merindukan mereka,'' ucap Siwon mulai menyentuh keduanya.

''Siwon, jebal maafkan aku. Tapi untuk sekarang jangan dulu ne, tolong tahan dirimu.'' mohon Kyuhyun.

''Aku hanya ingin menciumnya saja Love.'' ucap Siwon menyibak salah satunya dan mengecupnya.

''Enggh~''

Setelahnya Siwon memasangkan kembali kancingnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping.

''Selamat tidur Lovely!''

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya lega, untunglah Siwon hanya menggodanya bukan benar-benar ingin menyerangnya.

-I Love You-

''Oppa, kau melihat PL Cuo?'' tanya Suho saat memasukan buku yang akan dibawanya. Minho yang memakai sepatu membantu Suho mencari bukunya.

''Ini bukan?'' Minho mengambil buku dibawah bantal dan menyerahkannya pada Suho.

''Iya, ini bukuku. Telima kasih Oppa,'' ucap Suho memeluk Minho.

''Ayo, kita belangkat sekalang. Nanti kita telat!'' semangat Minho memakai tasnya dan membantu Suho yang kesusahan memakai tasnya.

''Ayo!''

Keduanya turun dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Di dapur ternyata Mommynya sedang mengalami morning sickness di kamar mandi. Siwon sibuk mengambil air hangat untuk Kyuhyun.

''Baby kalian duduk dulu, Daddy harus memberi ini untuk Mommy!''

''Mommy kenapa?'' panik mereka berdua.

''Tidak apa-apa, palli sarapan!''

''Ne, Daddy!''

Siwon kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun masih muntah-muntah. Walaupun tidak separah dulu, tapi morning sickness itu hal yang wajar.

''Love, minum dulu.'' Kyuhyun meminum air yang Siwon berikan.

''Bagaimana? Masih mual tidak?'' tanya Siwon.

''Tidak, terima kasih.''

Mereka kembali ke meja makan menemani kedua anak mereka yang masih sarapan. Minho mulai baik pada Suho, sekarang dia begitu melindungi adiknya. Sepertinya Minho tahu kalau dia akan mempunya adik lagi dalam waktu dekat.

''Baby Mommy sekarang pintar sekali~ tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang pintar sayang.'' ucap Kyuhyun mengelus kepala keduanya bergantian.

''Mommy, Mino mulai thekarang akan menjaga Cuo. Cuo adik Minho dan Mino Oppa Cuo.'' ucap Minho dewasa.

''Iya itu sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang kakak, Good job Boys!'' Siwon mengelus kepala keduanya.

''Aku juga datang untuk menjaga adikku selama suaminya bekerja.'' ucap Changmin yang tiba-tiba datang.

''Ahjusshi!'' teriak Minho paling pertama.

''Oppa, tumben sekali datang pagi ini.'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Ne, aku datang untuk mengunjungi kalian saja.'' ucap Changmin.

''Changmin-sshi, aku menitipkan istriku tercinta padamu. Aku ada rapat pagi ini, aku menitipkan Minsu juga.'' ucap Siwon pada Changmin.

''Siap! Cepat pergi sana.'' canda Changmin.

''Sayang, aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku. Okay!'' pamit Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

''Ne.''

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan mesra kemudian kedua anaknya saat akan mencium Changmin dia sadar dan mengangkat bahunya geli.

''Aku berangkat!''

Kyuhyun, Minho dan Suho kompak tertawa melihat tingkah Daddynya.

''Haha.. Ahjusshi tidak jadi di Kisseu Daddy!''

-I Love You-

Setelah Minsu di jemput oleh bis sekolahnya, Changmin menemani Kyuhyun yang sedang merajut sepatu bayi. Changmin memperhatikan adiknya, ''Sejak kapan kau bisa merajut Kyu?''

''Sejak masih kecil. Dulu Imo yang mengajariku.''

''Seandainya Simchon dan Imo masih hidup, aku ingin berterima kasih karena mereka sudah merawatmu menjadi gadis yang luar biasa.''

''Kunjungi saja makam mereka, ah aku sudah lama tidak ziarah,'' sesal Kyuhyun.

''Kyu, aku ingin bertanya apa Sulli akan menerimaku kalau aku melamarnya,'' ucap Changmin membuat Kyuhyun yang serius jadi kehilangan konsentrasi.

''Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu. Coba saja Oppa~''

''Semoga saja. Waktu di Villa aku menelponnya dan dia bilang dia juga masih single, tapi aku tidak berani menembaknya.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, jadi saat di Villa Changmin menghubungi Sulli.

''Berjuanglah Oppa! Fighting!''

''Iya Fighting! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Zhoumi,'' canda Changmin.

''Haha.. Iya Zhoumi saja sudah mau menikah masa Oppa kalah.''

-I Love You-

**Malam hari.**

''Siwonnie..''

''Siwonnie...''

''Siwonnie, bangunlah~''

Kyuhyun masih terkekeh membangunkan Siwon yang masih tidur. Kyuhyun kesal dan terus berusaha membangunkan Siwon. Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang melilit di tubuh Siwon sampai tubuh toplesnya terlihat.

Dinginnya malam ditambah angin yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela sukses membuat tubuh Siwon menggigil. Siwon mulai berusaha untuk membuka matanya yang masih lengket.

''Mau apa lagi Jagy-ah?'' Siwon mengucek matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ini sudah ke 6 kali Kyuhyun membangunkannya.

''Help me!'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

''Kau kenapa? Sakit? Mual?'' Siwon bangun menegakan duduknya dengan tangan yang mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin.

''Kau ini kenapa sih, tubuhmu dingin sekali.'' dengan sigap Siwon membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut tebal.

''Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu'' ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan selimut tebalnya dan menatap intens Siwon.

''Kau mau apa love. Ini baru jam 2 pagi,'' ucap Siwon melirik jam weker.

''Siwonnie, aku ingin Panettone &amp; Florentines khas Italya.'' rengek Kyuhyun.

''Mwo? Kau mengidam? Mana mungkin ada restoran Italy yang buka.''

''Iya, ini keinginan Aegya kita Wonnie,'' lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega jika harus menyuruh Siwon keluar di pagi buta untuk mencari restoran Italy yang masih buka. Tapi bagaimana lagi dia sedang mengidam.

''Tidak mau? Yasudah tidak apa-apa.'' ucap Kyuhyun kemudian diam.

Siwon bangun menuruni ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Dibasuhnya mukanya berharap kantuknya hilang. Kyuhyun turun dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya yang lembut mengelus bagian perutnya.

''Kita menyusahkan Daddy.'' lirihnya.

''Tentu tidak sayang.'' Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

''Aku tidak mungkin menolak keinginanmu dan Baby kita,'' bisik Siwon.

''Terima kasih Wonnie~''

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

''Wonnie, aku ikut ya~'' pinta Kyuhyun.

''Mwo? Jangan! Tidak bagus sayang angin malam itu tidak sehat.''

''Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku ikut!''

-I Love You-

Suara kucuran air mewarnai pagi itu. Kyuhyun kembali mengalami morning sickness. Malah tambah parah karena semalam dia ikut mencari makanan itu bersama Siwon. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga sakit.

''Perutku sakit dan juga pusing~'' lirih Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

''Sudah aku bilang jangan ikut, beginikan jadinya. Awas saja kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anakku.'' Siwon menggerutu dan masih sibuk merapihkan pakaiannya.

''Ya! Kau bukannya membantu malah sibuk berdandan! Jangan-jangan kau mau selingkuh!'' tuduh Kyuhyun.

''Mwo? Selingkuh? Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau aku sudah mempunyai pacar lagi,'' canda Siwon menanggapi tuduhan Kyuhyun.

''Pacar? Ya! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu berselingkuh!'' Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon dan menarik dasi Siwon.

''Yayaya... Lepaskan love!''

''Kau berani selingkuh maka rasakan!'' Kyuhyun masih tidak mau melepaskan tarikannya. Matanya sudah mengeluarlan air mata.

''Maaf.. Maaf aku cuman bercanda love.'' Siwon mengaku kalah. Ternyata Kyuhyun berani melakukan hal itu.

''Uhhh, hampir saja aku mati!'' Siwon menarik napasnya dan membetulkan posisi dasinya.

''Sudah sana kau pergi!'' Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi keluar.

''Love jangan marah!'' teriak Siwon mengejar.

''Jangan menyentuhku Siwon-sshi! Sana pergi menemui pacarmu!'' teriak Kyuhyun membuat kedua anaknya menatapnya.

''Love, aku bercanda,'' Siwon berusaha meraih tangan Kyuhyun tapi di tepisnya.

''Aku bilang pergi!''

-I Love You-

Sudah seharian itu Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam di depan layar televisi. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa sejak pertengkaran tadi pagi dengan Siwon. Eomma Siwon tadi memintanya datang untuk memilih baju yang akan di pakai di pernikahan Zhoumi tapi Kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Ponselnya bergetar, Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel di atas meja dan mengangkat panggilan dari Hankyung.

''Iya ada apa Han Oppa?''

''Kyuhyun-ah, hmmm suamimu..'' ucap Hankyung gagap.

''Iya Siwon kan sudah berangkat sejak tadi pagi.'' jawab Kyu malas.

''Bukan itu, dia kecelakaan!''

Seperti geranat yang menghantam. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar mendengar kabar dari Hankyung. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung pergi menuju kantor. Hankyung bilang Siwon tertimpa kamera saat melakukan rekaman. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Mall sedang ada Syuting untuk mempromosikan produk baru.

Kabarnya Siwon tidak sadarkan diri. Sebelum Siwon pingsan dia meminta agar Kyuhyun yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun berlari menuju ruangan Siwon. Di luar memang banyak orang, termasuk Hankyung.

''Bagaimana dengan Siwon?'' panik Kyuhyun.

''Masuklah Kyu,''

Kyuhyun ketakutan dan sangat khawatir. Kakinya perlahan maju dengan tangan yang membuka pintu. Dihembuskannya napasnya berkali-kali, memejamkan mata sampai tubuhnya masuk kedalam.

Ruangan Siwon yang tidak terkena sinar matahari itu gelap dan sepi. Kyuhyun terus masuk dan memanggil-manggil Siwon.

''Siwonnnie!''

Saat sudah sampai di dalam. Tiba-tiba lilin menyala. Sosok yang di khawatirkannya berdiri dengan gagah dengan senyuman termanisnya. Banyak karyawan disana yang membantu membawa lilin di tangannya.

''Siwon, gweanchana?'' kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

''Aku baik-baik saja.''

Sekalipun hanya akal-akalan Siwon, Kyuhyun senang karena Siwon tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat. Dia menangis dan terus meminta agar Siwon selalu baik-baik saja.

''Jangan pernah terluka,'' isak Kyuhyun. Siwon memeluknya erat, ''Maafkan aku tadi pagi ya,''

Siwon meminta para pegawai untuk keluar. Suasana redup menambah kesan romantis. Hanya ada dua lilin diatas meja Siwon. Kyuhyun belum sadar kalau banyak hadiah dan bunga diruangan itu.

''Saengil Chukkahamnida Choi Kyuhyun!'' ucap Siwon menghapus air mata Kyuhyun.

''Kau jahat sekali, kau hampir membuatku mati mendadak,'' Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon tapi memeluknya lagi.

''Maaf sayang, lihatlah hadiah yang diberikan semua karyawan. Jumlahnya hampir 1000 kado, lihat betapa kau di cintai banyak orang sayang,'' ucap Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun mendekati semua hadiah.

''Aku terharu Wonnie, aku sangat bahagia.'' ucap Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya sendiri.

''Kalau hadiah dariku nanti special aku berikan,'' ucap Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

''Hmm.. Apa itu Wonnie, aku penasaran.''

''Rahasia.''

-I Love You-

**TBC**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	21. Chapter 21

Persiapan pernikahan sudah hampir 100%, sepertinya pernikahan Zhoumi adalah pernikahan terakhir yang dilakukan oleh tuan dan nyonya Choi. Sebagai anak bungsu, kedua orang tuanya ingin pernikahan itu berjalan dengan lancar dan sempurna. Segala persiapan sudah dilakukan dengan sebaik mungkin. Memang tidak terlalu terburu-buru seperti pernikahan Siwon dulu, persiapan sudah dilakukan sejak mereka belum bertunangan. Kedekatan kedua keluarga membuat segalanya berjalan lancar.

"Waa, keren sekali Zhoumi akan menikah. Aku benar-benar kalah," ucap Changmin saat mendapat undangan.

"Bukan kalah tapi Oppa sendiri yang suka mengundur waktu berkencan dengan Sulli." timpal Kyuhyun santai.

"Woa, kapan aku mengundur waktu. Aku belum mendapat waktu yang pas saja," elak Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil, padahal Sulli suka cerita kalau Changmin itu pemalu kalau di dekatnya.

"Aku bisa mengaturkan kencan untuk kalian, jadi tenang saja." ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Yes!" batinnya. Tapi Changmin buru-buru mengalihkan kembali wajahnya.

"Istri Zhoumi sepertinya keturunan China," ucapnya menunjuk foto di belakang undangan. Kyuhyun ikut melihat foto Henry, Changmin itu gampang bisa menebak hanya dari mata seseorang.

"Aku dengar sih, ayahnya turunan China. Dan aku dengar juga kalau ayahnya masih ada hubungannya dengan ibu kandung Zhoumi." ucap Kyuhyun serius. Changmin menjewel hidungnya pelan, "Sejak kapan suka bergosip?"

"Aish, ini bukan gosip tapi fakta. Ibu Zhoumi itu teman lamanya ayaha Henry, dan ayaha Henry juga sahabat ayaha Siwon dan juga ayaha kita. Awalnya mereka tidak tahu, tapi setelah semuanya terjadi dan ibu Zhoumi hamil baru semuanya terbongkar. Ketidaksengajaan yang terinci," jelas Kyuhyun. Changmin jadi berpikir kalau dia menikahi Sulli maka hubungan keluarga akan semakin erat.

"Sudah jangan dibahas, kalau Siwon dengar nanti kita malah mengingatkan dia soal masa lalunya." ucap Changmin.

"Iya juga. Tapi kalau di..." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Siwon datang.

"Loh, ada Changmin hyung disini," canda Siwon menghampiri istrinya dan menciumnya dengan mesra. Changmin berdelik geli, merasa cemburu pastinya. Siwon akan mencium Changmin lagi, tapi dia hanya bercanda dan mengikuti tingkah Changmin. Berdelik ngeri melihat otot-otot Changmin yang tercetak di kaos tipisnya.

"Aish, menjijikan!" ucap Changmin menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Siapa juga yang mau padamu! Makanya cepat cari pasangan yang bisa kau cium sepuasnya," ucap Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun.

"Di kamar sana kalau mau berbuat mesum!" kesal Changmin. Siwon tertawa puas melihat Changmin cemburu.

"Haha.. kau cemburu. Makanya jangan menaruh harapan kosong pada Sulli." ucap Siwon.

"Sudah jangan menggoda Changmin oppa terus. Cepat mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." ucap Kyuhyun mendorong pelan punggung Siwon. Siwon berbalik dan kembali mencium pipi Kyuhyun, "Enaknya punya istri," ucapnya kembali menggoda Changmin Changmin sudah mengangkat bantal berniat melempari Siwon. Sebelum itu terjadi Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu pergi berlari ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kakak dan suaminya.

"Sudah makan belum Oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu belum. Kau punya banyak makanan tidak?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya yang food monster itu, "Tenang, muat untuk mengganjal perutmu malam ini."

Changmin hanya memberikan cengiran terbaiknya, "Hehe.. Hmm.. Minsu apa menginap di rumah Neneknya?"

"Iya, tadi siang ibu menjemput Minsu dan menyuruh mereka menginap."

"Sepertinya ibu Siwon itu baik sekali, syukurlah kau mendapatkan keluarga baik seperti mereka."

"Bukan hanya baik tapi sangat menyayangiku. Aku beruntung menjadi bagian dari keluarga luar biasa seperti itu,"

"Apakah Sulli mau denganku. Aku hanya Manager di Hotel, bukan pengusaha seperti keluarganya."

"Kami bukan keluarga matre Changmin-ah, cukup bahagiakan Sulli kami tidak masalah dengan pekerjaanmu," potong Siwon yang baru turun.

"Tapi setidaknya Siwon-ah aku tidak mau membuat dia susah nantinya. Aku mau membahagiakannya seperti kau membahagiakan adikku," ucap Changmin dewasa. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Ah Oppa~ aku terharu mendengarnya," ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin, mata Changmin jadi berkaca-kaca. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama saat Siwon memisahkan mereka, "Jagy aku lapar~" rengek Siwon.

"Yasudah ayo kita makan,"

-I Love You-

Dirumah orang tua Siwon, Minho dan Suho begitu di manjakan. Sejak Kwangmin dan orang tuanya pindah ke Jepang, sekarang hanya Minsu cucu yang dekat dengan mereka. Apapun yang cucu mereka mau pasti di berikan. Minsu bahkan lebih betah tinggal di rumah Halmoni-nya karena di manja.

"Baby-baby tahu tidak kalau kalian akan mempunyai Dongsaeng?" tanya ibu.

"Cuo kan dongsaeng Mino Halmoni," jawab Minho yang masih asyik memakan ice cream.

"Adik Cuo thiapa?" tanya Suho.

"Maksud Halmoni sebentar lagi kalian berdua punya adik. Jadi untuk Minho harus menjaga dua adik dan Suho harus menyayangi Oppa dan Dongsaeng,"

-I Love You-

**WonKyu's Room.**

"Sepi sekali tidak ada anak-anak," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membaca Novel favoritenya. Siwon menyimpan handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Mereka sedang apa ya?" tanya Siwon.

"Mungkin sudah tidur, waa aku ingin mencium mereka sebelum tidur,"

"Bagaimana kalau cium Daddynya saja. Sudah lama kita tidak berciuman," goda Siwon. Kyuhyun menutup novelnya dan menekan bibir Siwon dengan novel tersebut.

"Choi Pervert Won!"

"Aish, kau juga pervert love. Ingat kita pasangan paling hot bukan?" goda Siwon lagi semakin mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau rindu pada mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka dua kancing piyamanya. Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mulai tertular sifat pervertnya. Tapi sayang Siwon tidak bisa menyerangnya sembarang.

"Love, semenjak hamil kau jadi hot begini eoh" ucap Siwon dengan napas mulai tidak stabil merasakan tubuhnya mulai panas.

"Kau tidak suka? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan." Kyuhyun membuka satu lagi kancingnya. Siwon menelan ludahnya melihat dalam Kyuhyun. Tanktop hitamnya membungkus tubuh sexy Kyuhyun yang kontras dengan kulit Kyuhyun putih.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku bisa lepas kendali love!" dengan napas yang semakin memburu Siwon menatap lapar tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir naked di bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau sih tidak apa-apa," ucap Kyuhyun bersiap mengancingi lagi bajunya tapi Siwon menahan tangannya.

"Aku akan pakai pengaman,"

Kyuhyun merasakan ciuman hangat yang Siwon berikan di bibirnya. Siwon melumatnya dengan lembut, menghisap bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Lidah Siwon mulai masuk mengabsen deretan gigi Kyuhyun, sesekali mengaitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Tangannya membuka tiga kancing terbawah piyama Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan piyama biru itu. Membuat Kyuhyun memeluknya merasakan dingin karena hanya memakain tanktop. Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya mengelus punggung Siwon.

Siwon merasakan sensasi geli yang menambah gairahnya. Perlahan tangan itu masuk kedalam tanktop Kyuhyun, naik keatas menyentuh lembut kedua dadanya dari balutan bra brokatnya. Kyuhyun masih duduk menyender di tempat tidur dengan Siwon yang duduk menghimpitnya di sisi tempat tidur. Siwon tidak mau menindihnya karena khawatir. Ciuman Siwon turun di leher putih Kyuhyun, melukis tanda cintanya disana. Kyuhyun sendiri membuka piyama Siwon untuk menyentuh tubuh suaminya.

Kyuhyun memelintir nipple Siwon seperti Siwon menghisap lehernya. Siwon mengejang semakin liar menyentuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bangun dan berdiri berciuman dengan Siwon. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon sementara Siwon membelai mesra seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya menurunkan celana panjang Kyuhyun dengan underwarenya. Dengan pasti tangannya menyentuh titik sensitif Kyuhyun. Membelainya lembut dan menggelitik gumpalan daging kecil di dalamnya. Kyuhyun mencengkram punggung Siwon, menusukan kukunya di punggung Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi love, " dengan pelan Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun, melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Tidak lupa Siwon memasang pengaman untuk menghindari masuknya sperma di rahim Kyuhyun yang bisa menyebabkan kontraski rahim. Masih bermain lembut dan sangat hati-hati Siwon mulai memuaskan dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun yang menginginkan hal itu.

-I Love You-

Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun bertemu dengan klien yang mempunyai sorum mobil. Mereka betemu di sorum dan membicarakan bisnis. Padahal Siwon membawanya kesana untuk membelikan Kyuhyun hadiah. Kyuhyun awalnya tidak curiga karena dia hanya menemani. Tapi tiba-tiba Siwon mengajaknya masuk memilih mobil.

"Love, kau suka yang mana?" tanya Siwon menunjuk deretan mobil mewah di depannya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dan menatap deretan mobil itu bergantian.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Hadiah dariku, pilih mobil yang kau suka." ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun terkejut, "Mwo? Kau membelikan hadiah mobil?" Siwon mengangguk membuat Kyuhyun menangis dan memeluknya, "Terima kasih Wonnie~" ucapnya. "Ini belum seberapa dari apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku,"

Setelah memutuskan mobil apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan mereka pergi ke restauran Italy. Memesan makanan yang waktu itu Kyuhyun makan saat pagi hari. Kyuhyun terus tersenyum dan bahagia dengan apa yang Siwon berikan.

"Aigo, Florentinos ini enak sekali Wonnie," ucap Kyuhyun menikmati makanannya. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan sesekali mengelap ujung bibir Kyuhyun yang belepotan.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun senang. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya membahagiakan Kyuhyun seperti yang pernah Changmin katakan. Changmin sebagai kakak sudah mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan Siwon tidak akan mengecewakan hal itu.

"Bukankah itu Sulli dan Changmin," tunjuk Siwon melihat seorang wanita yang memakai kaca mata hitam dengan pria tinggi yang mengenakan jaket kulit. Kyuhyun melirik arah tunjuk Siwon, "Iya itu mereka!"

"Aigo syukurlah kalau mereka sudah sedekat itu," ucap Siwon.

"Sebaiknya jangan sampai mereka melihat kita nanti di kiranya kira memata-matai mereka. Ayo Wonnie sekarang temani aku mencari permen kapas," ucap Kyuhyun memakai tasnya.

"Permen kapas?" tanya Siwon.

"Iya, keinginan anakmu," kata Kyuhyun cepat dan menuntun Siwon keluar dengan hati-hati agar tidak terlihat oleh Changmin dan Sulli.

Sementara itu Changmin dan Sulli sedang asyik menikmati moment bersama.

"Sulli-ah kau pesan saja apa yang kau suka," ucap Changmin sambil melihat menu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan disini," ucap Sulli. Changmin tersenyum dan mengelus rambut panjang Sulli, Sulli tertegun dan menatap Changmin begitu pun dengan Changmin.

"Sulli-ah jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku maka pilihlah ice cream sebagai desert kalau kau tidak menyukaiku maka pilihlah puding. Ini memang terlalu cepat tapi aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kita sering bertemu di kantor Siwon," ucap Changmin menatap mata Sulli. Sulli bisa melihat kesungguhan ucapan Changmin. Selama ini Sulli merasa nyaman dan bahagia saat di dekat Changmin, dia merasa aman dan tentram di saat yang bersamaan.

"Pelayan," Sulli mengangkat tangannya. Changmin menahan napasnya menunggu apa yang akan Sulli pilih. Pelayan itu mendekati meja mereka, Changmin sudah pasrah dengan pilihan Sulli. Lussekat dengan toping Ice Cream satu." ucap Sulli. Changmin tersenyum puas, bangun dari duduknya dan goyang oplosan membuat para tamu menatapnya aneh. Changmin memberikan cengiran terbaiknya dan kembali duduk dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Kau pesan apa Oppa?" tanya Sulli manis. Changmin dengan cepat menjawab, "Sama sepertimu!" ucapnya semangat. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan dan pergi. Changmin menggenggam tangan Sulli dan menciumnya, "Terima kasih Sulli-ah" ucapnya tulus. "Sama-sama Oppa," jawab Sulli.

-I Love You-

Pesta penikahan Zhoumi pun terlaksana. Pesta diadakan di dua tempat. Yang pertama hotel untuk para rekan bisnis dan kerabat jauh sementara pesta kebun di Villa untuk para saudara dan kerabat. Semuanya datang dengan tema pakaian berwarna merah. Seperti semangat keluarga Choi yang selalu membara dalam menjalani hidup.

"Selamat Zhoumi-ah, akhirnya kau naik ke pelaminan juga!" Kyuhyun memberi selamat.

"Terima kasih Noona,"

"Mulai sekarang tanggung jawabmu bertambah, tolong jadilah suami yang baik," pesan Siwon. Zhoumi memeluk hyungnya, "Terima kasih banyak Hyung,"

Kyuhyun mendekati Henry dan memeluknya, "Selamat~ berbahagialah sampai maut memisahkan,"

"Terima kasih eonnie~"

"Zhoumi Oppa selamat~" suara ceria Sulli yang datang bersama Changmin dengan membawa hadiah. Semuanya menoleh dan menyoraki pasangan baru tersebut.

"Cie~ cie~ ada yang segera menyusul sepertinya," ledek Hankyung dan datang bersama Heechul dan Baby mereka.

"Kyaaa... Lucu sekali..." teriak Kyuhyun mendekati bayi berusia 9 bulan itu dan menggendongnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kadonya," ucap Henry menerima kado dari Sulli &amp; Changmin.

"Apa itu Changmin Hyung? Sepertinya mencurigakan," ucap Zhoumi.

''Pakaian bayi," jawab Changmin cuek. Zhoumi membelakan matanya, "Hyung~" teriaknya malu.

"Haha, kalau dilihat dari kakakmu, aku yakin kau juga cepat dapat momongan," ucap Changmin melirik Siwon. Siwon yang mendengarnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku kenapa Changmin-sshi!" desis Siwon mulai mengeluarkan asap.

"Bukan apa-apa, Oppa hanya pervert!" ucap Sulli polos, Changmin mengangkat jempolnya untuk kekasihnya. Changmin tertawa puas sekali karenanya.

"Choi Sulli, Cho Changmin!" teriak Siwon dengan wajah merahnya. Kyuhyun sih sedang asyik menggendong anak Heechul yang menggemaskan.

"Kyu kemana anak-anakmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Sedang menyumbangkan lagu untuk Simchon mereka," jawab Kyuhyun menunjuk panggung. Disana Minsu sedang bernyanyi dengan suara cadelnya ditemani Kwangmin dan Boa.

"Haha.. Aigo kedua anak itu semakin pandai," puji Hankyung.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun asyik menggendong bayi Heechul yang besar, dia jadi panik dan mendekati mereka.

"Love, perutmu tertekan. Berikan baby itu pada Heechullie," ucap Siwon posesif. Heechul menatapnya bingung, "Kyuhyun sedang hamil lagi?" tanya Heechul.

"Iya, masih muda lagi." ucap Siwon beralih mengambil Taesung.

"Ommo, bayimu jumbo sekali. Berat Heechul-ah," ucap Siwon mengangkat Taesung.

"Ya! Anakku sehat bukan jumbo." kata Hankyung tidak terima.

"Haha, Sorry habisnya besar," ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun gemas dan menciumi pipi Chubby Taesung berkali-kali, "Kyeopta~"

"Kyuhyun, selamat atas kehamilanmu. Aku berharap semuanya lancar sampai persalinan," ucap Heechul.

"Terima kasih Heenim~" jawab Kyuhyun. Heechul ikut tersenyum, Heechul merasa bersalah dulu sering membuat Kyuhyun khawatir dan sedih. Sejak awal Heechul tidak pernah memiliki perasaan pada Siwon, hanya saja sifatnya yang tidak mau kehilangan sahabat yang membuat orang sekitar Siwon khawatir dengan hubungan mereka.

"Themuanya kita belnyanyi~" suara cempreng Minho terdengar dari panggung. Semua kompak bertepuk tangan dan berbondong berkumpul di depan panggung.

"Aish My Baby, sudah seperti artis saja." gemas Siwon melihat dari jauh anaknya.

Sulli menarik Changmin dan membawanya naik panggung untuk ikut bernyanyi. Kedua pengantin ikut naik dan meramaikan suasana. Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah buah hatinya.

"Ayo kita kesana," ucap Siwon disetujui Kyuhyun, Hankyung dan Heechul.

Semuanya berdiri di depan panggung dan meneriaki Minsu dan tengah bertingkah lucu. Nenek dan kakeknya sampai tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa cucu-cucunya itu sangat menggemaskan dan pinta

"Kwangmin, Minho dan Suho itu selalu membuat kita tersenyum bangga. Aku berharap selamanya keluarga kita di selimuti kebahagiaan dan lindungan Tuhan," ucap ibu Choi.

"Tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain cinta kasih keluarga," balas ayah Choi.

"Untuk Baby Mommy yang ada di surga, semoga kau ikut berbahagia. Mohon jaga Hyung, Eonnie dan Dongsaengmu disini, Mommy dan Daddy selalu mencintaimu," batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap Minsu.

"Semoga selanjutnya keluargaku selalu di selimuti kasih sayang, terima kasih Tuhan sudah menghadirkan bidadari dan malaikat terbaik untukku," batin Siwon.

Pesta pun berlangsung dengan meriah sampai tengah malam. Hanya senyuman dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah setiap orang. Bukan hanya kebahagiaan untuk pasangan baru tapi untuk semuanya yang ada. Mereka sudah mendapatkan semua kebahagiaannya masing-masing, tinggal kedepannya bagaimana mereka bisa menjaga keutuhan dan kebahagiaan itu sampai akhir masa.

-I Love You-

**THE END.**

**MAU SEQUEL?**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	22. Chapter 22

**12 Years Later.**

"Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa Kwangmin Oppa tega sekali padaku." tangis seorang gadis remaja berjalan melewati sebuah gang kecil di sekitar resort ski.

Wajah gadis itu sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Tadi Oppanya sudah memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi dia justru berlari pergi meninggalkan Oppanya. Saat Oppanya mengejar dia berhasil bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil.

"Hiks.. .hiks... Mommy..."

**I LOVE YOU**

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa Minho-ah... Cepat cari adikmu, Mommy akan memberitahu Daddy." Kyuhyun berjalan turun dari tangga dengan menempelkan ponsel putih ditelinga kirinya. Dia kaget saat Minho memberitahu kalau Suho tidak ditemukan saat anak itu melihat Kwangmin bersama Iu tadi di resort ski.

"Mommy, mianhae. Aku akan mencarinya bersama Kwangmin dan Gikwang." ucap Minho.

''Ne, kabari jika ada perkembangan!''

_TUT!_

Kyuhyun berjalan mencari taksi, tangannya pun sibuk menghubungi Henry agar saat menjemput Amber dia juga menitipkan Jino agar pulang ke rumah Zhoumi dulu. Jino dan Amber satu sekolah dan mereka hanya berbeda 1 tahun. Walaupun menurut Minho, Amber itu terlalu manly untuk menjadi seorang wanita. Tapi tetap saja Jino dan Amber itu sahabat dekat.

"Siwonnie~" Kyuhyun mencoba mengubungi suaminya. Namun sayang ponsel Siwon tidak aktif. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Namja berusia 40 tahunan itu mematikan ponselnya jika sedang rapat. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlalu hawatir.

Saat melewati sebuah gang kecil, dia melihat seorang gadis berbaju soft pink tengah berjongkok membelakanginya. Kyuhyun meminta taksi itu untuk berhenti. Setelah membayar Kyuhyun keluar mendekati gang itu. Baru beberapa langkah, dua orang pria besar menghadangnya. Kyuhyun terperajat kaget dan memundurkan tubuhnya tapi sayang namja itu menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun.

Gadis yang berjongkok tadi bangun dan membalikan badannya. Ternyata gadis itu bukan Suho, gadis itu menyeringai dan ternyata komplotan kedua namja yang menghadangnya.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketakutan. Seorang pria bercodet mencengkram tangan putih Kyuhyun, "Lihat Hyung dia cantik sekali ya!" ucap pria itu. Namja lain yang berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dengan membawa pisau lipat tersenyum menyeringai, "Haha... Kau benar dia sangatlah cantik. Sepertinya dia memiliki tubuh yang lebih indah." ucap pria itu tersenyum menjijikan menatap tubuh Kyuhyun.

"YA! Lepaskan aku sekarang! Kalian mau apa!''

''Jangan banyak tanya! Lepas bajunya!'' ucap Namja tadi menyuruh namja bercodet. Namja bercodet itu menyeringai lalu mendorong punggung Kyuhyun sampai membentur tembok. Di dalam gang kecil itu, Kyuhyun meronta. Dia tidak akan rela sampai sedikitpun namja - namja itu menyentuhnya. Jijik sekali melihat wajah dan pakaian tidak terawat kedua namja itu.

''Tolong! Tolong aku!'' Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Namja itu memasukan kain kedalam mulut Kyuhyun sementara namja yang satunya memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun.

'Tuhan tolong aku. Siwonnie tolong aku!'

Kedua namja itu menyeringai. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah berjatuhan di pipi Kyuhyun. Pipi yang masih mulus dan terawat, belum ada sedikit pun kerutan diwajahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun masih kencang, tentunya dadanya pun masih sangat menggoda di depan pria mesum itu.

_BUGH!_

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat sebuah kayu menghantam kepala kedua namja tadi. Kyuhyun melihat sosok tampan suaminya berdiri di belakang tubuh kedua pria tadi yang sudah tergeletak pingsan. Siwon nampak dengan napas yang masih memburu, kilat kemarahan masih tersirat di wajahnya.

''Love!'' Siwon langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dan membuka tali yang mengikat di tangan Kyuhyun.

''Siwonnie, hiks... hiks...'' Kyuhyun menangis memeluk erat Siwon. Terima kasih Tuhan karena dia masih diberikan keselamatan. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika dia terlambat menolong istrinya.

''Sudah love, kau aman sekarang.'' ucap Siwon. Setelah Kyuhyun tenang, Siwon menelpon polisi untuk menangkap kedua namja yang sudah meresahkan warga. Sudah puluhan korban pelecehan yang mereka lakukan. Untunglah Kyuhyun berhasil diselamatkan.

''Bagaimana dengan Suho?'' tanya Kyuhyun sadar tujuannya mendatangi tempat tadi. Dia hanya takut jika gadis yang tadi berjongkok itu anak gadisnya. Ternyata dugaannya salah.

''Dia ada di mobil, aku menemukannya bersembunyi di tempat yang sama seperti tadi aku menemukanmu. Saat mendengar kalau Minho mengatakan padamu kalau Suho biasa bersembunyi di gang, aku berpikir kau mencarimu disini. Dugaanku benar dan aku datang tepat waktu.'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun memandang wajah tampan yang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun. Dia selalu datang diwaktu yang tepat.

''Wonnie~ aku takut sekali.'' Kyuhyun kembali memeluk erat Siwon. Suho keluar dari dalam mobil ayahnya, dia tidak mengira karena sifat kekanakan itu Mommynya hampir celaka. Dia bersyukur Daddynya datang tepat waktu, sebenarnya Suho tahu jika disekitar situ memang rawan penjahat pelecehan.

''Mommy!''

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Siwon. Matanya tersenyum melihat anaknya berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena menangis.

''Baby!'' Kyuhyun menerjang Suho dengan pelukan erat. Dia terus berkata dan bersyukur karena putrinya tidak mengalami hal seperti yang baru saja ia alami. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur sekali. Walaupun dulu Suho pernah bercerita saat akan ke rumah temannya ia diikuti seorang laki-laki keturunan arab. Dan saat melewati gang laki-laki itu meminta Suho untuk menemaninya. Untunglah gadis itu langsung pergi dan berlari secepat mungkin. Dia sangat bersalah karena mencarinya, Mommy tercintanya harus mengalami kejadian buruk.

**I LOVE YOU**

**WonKyu's Home**

''Maafkan aku Suho, karena tidak benar menjagamu Mommy jadi terkena hal buruk seperti tadi.'' ucap Minho.

''Tidak Mino, ini murni kesalahanku. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kekanakan hanya karena Kwangnim Oppa bermain ski dengan tamannya.'' ucap Suho memelankan bait terakhir ucapannya.

''Percayalah Suho, IU hanya teman Kwangmin dan mereka tidak pernah berpacaran. Kalau kau hanya melihat dari kejauhan jangan langsung menyimpulkan begitu.'' jelas Minho. Suho sadar kalau sifat cemburunya pada Kwangmin sudah salah.

''Maaf.'' lirih Suho. Minho tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi Suho, ''Kalau aku sudah kembali ke Jeju siapa yang akan menjaga adikku yang manja ini eoh? Jino? Ah, dia terlalu kecil untuk itu.'' ucap Minho tepat di depan wajah Suho. Suho memukul pelan Minho, ''Ya! Aku sudah besar dan kita seumuran.'' ucapnya tidak terima.

''Benarkah? Kalau begitu berjanji kau akan menjaga diri baik-baik. Aku juga menitipkan Mommy padamu. Walaupun dia sudah punya Daddy yang menjaga, tetap saja Daddy terlalu sibuk.'' ucapan Minho disambut anggukan kepala Suho, ''Tentu saja! Aku akan menjaga Mommy!'' ucapnya mantap. Minho tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala adiknya, ''Good!''

Sementara itu di dalam kamar pribadi Siwon. Pria yang masih tampan diusianya sekarang itu tengah memberikan patuah untuk istrinya. Akh, Kyuhyun merasa kalau Siwon sekarang menjadi pandai berceramah diusia tua. Tapi dia tetap senang menerima perhatian besar dari suaminya.

''Love mulai sekarang aku akan memberimu mobil dan supir sekaligus bertugas sebagai bodyguard. Sudah lama aku menyuruhmu menggunakan mobil, sekarang kau tidak boleh menolak. Arra?''

''Ne, terserah kau saja Wonnie.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, tangan besarnya mengelus surai hitam panjang Kyuhyun. Pantas saja para pria tadi bernafsu sekali saat melihat bidadari ada di tempat seperti itu. Kyuhyun masih sangat cantik, wajah halusnya masih bergitu terlihat muda. Apalagi bagian yang menonjolnya masih sangat sexy, walaupun dia sudah menyusui 3 bayi selama 17 tahun terakhir ini.

''Love, kau mau tidak saat Minho kembali ke Jeju kita ikut. Aku ingin menginap disana, sekalian berlibur.'' usul Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir tidak ada salahnya juga kalau mereka pergi berlibur kesana. Selain akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Minho, mereka juga bisa.. Ehem, bulan madu untuk kesekian kali.

''Ne, kita bisa bulan ma... Ups!'' Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya tidak seharusnya dia terlalu terus terang soal itu. Akh, malunya dia sekarang. Siwon menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

''Apa yang kau katakan love? Maksudmu kita bulan madu untuk bisa ber...'' Siwon mendekatkan mulutnya di kuping Kyuhyun, ''Cinta?'' sambungnya. Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak memerah padam. Dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon yang sudah hampir menindihnya di atas sofa. Siwon masih mempermainkannya, ''Hentikan Wonnie. Maksudku bukan seperti itu.'' ucap Kyuhyun menahan Siwon yang sudah menciumi lehernya.

''Terlambat!'' Siwon menaikan wajahnya menatap kecantikan makhluk di depannya, ''Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang.'' ucap Siwon langsung menggendong Kyuhyun kebalkon kamar.

''Siwon-ah, besok kita akan pergi aku tidak mau kelelahan.'' Kyuhyun merengek digendongan Siwon.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa besar di balkon mereka. ''Ayolah, hanya sebentar.'' Tangan kanan Siwon yang tadi melingkar di punggung Kyuhyun perlahan naik mengelus dada Kyuhyun yang ditutupi lingerie hitam.

''Ehhmmm, besok, kita akan pergi.. Akuhhhhh...'' Kyuhyun menutup matanya erat, jari telunjuk Siwon tengah mengelus nipple kananya. Tangan Siwon masuk kedalam lingeri tipis itu tangannya dengan mudah meraih dada Kyuhyun. Tonjolan di jari Siwon menegang dan mulai mencuat.

''Ayolah love!'' Siwon mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa dengan memangku Kyuhyun yang duduk menghadap padanya. Leher Kyuhyun yang mulus Siwon kecup dengan mesra, ''Hhmm..'' Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menahan sensasi yang tercipta.

Kecupan di leher itu turun sampai di area dagu Kyuhyun. Kecupannya menjadi jilatan benda tak bertulang yang semakin terasa menggelikan di setiap titik yang dilewatinya. Tangan Siwon juga bekerja mengelus area privasi Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup rapat pantiesnya. Menaik-turunkan jari panjangnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak kuat.

''Aahhhh~'' Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon sampai bersandar di sandaran sofa.

''Pervert Wonnie!'' Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya di kening Siwon. Membuat wajah mereka begitu menempel, senyuman muncul dibibir Siwon. Namja itu langsung menaikan belakang baju Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun bergerak merasakan hawa dingin malam yang mengenai punggungnya.

''Wonnie, engh~'' Kyuhyun meremas rambut hitam Siwon saat pria itu berhasil melepas pengait di punggungnya dan meremas dadanya yang masih memakai lingerie. Pinggul Kyuhyun bergerak naik menggesek paha Siwon membuatnya menjerit sendiri merasakan miliknya semakin basah.

''Enggh~''

Siwon yang jahil sengaja menusukan jarinya dari luar membuat cairan Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja sampai terasa membasahi celana Siwon.

''Nakal!'' teriak Kyuhyun kaget. Nafasnya mendadak terburu dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

''Mom.'' Kepala Suho muncul di pintu disusul Minho muncul di atas kepalanya -karena Minho lebih tinggi.

''Engh~ Wonnie~ ahhhh...''

Kedua remaja itu langsung menutup kembali pintunya. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian menggeleng, ''No! Daddy menghabisi Mommy lagi.'' ucap Suho. Minho menatapnya tajam, ''Itu memang pekerjaan orang tua. Sudah biarkan saja!''

''Bagaimana jika Mommy pingsan lagi seperti dulu.'' Suho menerawang saat mengingat kepanikan Daddynya yang tanpa sadar dengan tubuh polos berlari membawa Mommynya untuk ker umah sakit. Hah~ sepertinya mereka terlalu bersemangat saat itu.

''Lupakan hal bodoh itu Choi Suho. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu. Eh bukankah kau ingin masuk Kyunghee? Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya!'' ucap Minho lambat laun menaikan volume suara saat sadar adiknya itu gonta-ganti sekolah seenaknya.

''Kecilkan suaramu! Kalau MomDad tahu mereka akan malu. Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak tertarik dengan bisnis. Aku ingin menjadi pelatih balet, makanya aku belajar dulu di Korea setelah itu aku akan pergi ke Inggris.'' ucap Suho. Minho mengacak rambutnya, sejak kapan anak manja itu suka menari. Turunan dari mana juga dia bisa menari. Orang tua mereka seorang pebisnis bukan.

''Hyung, Noona. Kenapa diluar aku mau bertemu Mommy dan Daddy.'' ucap Jino sudah berada disana dan sudah meletakan tangannya diatas knop pintu. Minho dan Suho berteriak, ''No Jino!''

Anak 11 tahun itu menatap heran saudaranya. Kenapa juga dia tidak diijinkan bertemu Mommy dan Daddynya. Memangnya salah jika dia ingin masuk ke kamar orang tuanya. Memang tidak salah tapi kondisi orang tuanya saja yang sedang tidak bagus jika dilihat anak dibawa umur.

''Momdad sudah tidur Jino-ya, bagaimana kalau Noona bacakan cerita dongeng. Ayo, kita tidur.'' Suho merangkul adiknya menjauhi kamar orang tuanya. Minho menyetujui usul Suho, ''Jino-a.. Hyung bacakan komik yang baru bagaimana?''

Jino menatap heran kakak-kakaknya. Kenapa mereka bisa kompak dan sangat baik. Pasti tidak ada yang beres. Jino langsung melepaskan rangkulan Suho dan berbalik berusaha membuka pintu kamar. MinSu berteriak kaget, ''Andwe!'' Tapi ternyata pintu itu sudah terkunci.

''Mommy! Daddy! Buka!'' teriak Jino. MinSu menghela nafas lega, untunglah.

Didalam kamar, Kyuhyun dan Siwon menghela nafas lega. Mereka menyenderkan badan di pintu, untunglah tadi saat mereka pindah ke tempat tidur. Jeritan Suho membuat mereka sadar, dengan masih tidak memakai apa-apa Siwon berlari mengunci pintu. Hampir saja dia lupa, memang Siwon selalu lupa mengunci pintu saat bercinta.

**I LOVE YOU**

''Buenos dias!'' sapa Suho baru turun dari kamarnya diikuti Minho, ''Good Morning!'' ucap Minho. Mereka tersenyum penuh arti pada kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun menyadari tatap keduanya lalu berkata, ''Why? Kenapa kalian menatap Mommy seperti itu?''

MinSu hanya tersenyum kemudian melirik adiknya, Jino. ''Jino-ya, sepertinya kau akan cepat dapat adik!'' ucap Minho jahil. Siwon ingat kejadian semalam lantas hampir memuncratkan kopinya. Kyuhyun mendadak wajahnya panas.

''Adik apa? Jinjja! Bisakah adik Jino seperti Yoogeun?'' ucap Jino polos. Kedua orang tuanya menatap tajam MinSu, ''No dongsaeng!'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekati jagoan kecilnya yang sebenarnya sudah cukup besar.

''Baby, tidak akan pernah ada adik. Kalau kau ingin adik, kau bisa menganggap Yoogeun anak Changmin Ahjusshi sebagai adik atau Amber mungkin.'' jelas Siwon. Jino menatap Daddynya dengan bingung, ''Kenapa tidak Daddy? Bisakah Daddy dan Mommy membuatnya.'' ucapan polos Jino membuat kedua kakaknya tertawa.

''Hahaha Jino sudah mulai mengerti sepertinya..."

''Hentikan tawa kalian. Habiskan makan kalian dan untuk Suho bukankah kau mau ikut audisi?'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat keduanya diam.

''Ne, Mom. Nanti siang Kwangmin akan menjemputku.'' jawab Suho. Minho mencibirnya, ''Kemarin bertengkar sekarang akur lagi.'' Suho mendengarnya, ''Ya! Memangnya kenapa? Dari pada kau masih jomblo!'' ledek Suho.

''Ya, ya. Mom lihat anakmu yang cantik itu. Mulutnya kenapa tajam sekali.'' ucap Minho tidak terima.

''Hyung payah, aku saja sudah punya pacar.'' celoteh Jino membuat semua orang dewasa disana menatapnya dengan mata terbuka.

''Mwo?''

**I LOVE YOU**

**Kyunghee University.**

''Gara-gara kesalahpahaman waktu itu, Mommyku hampir di perkosa orang.'' ucap Suho pada Kwangmin. Kwangmin yang baru melepas sabuk pengamannya kaget, ''Mwo? Imo hampir di...'' Suho menghela nafas pelan, ''Kau kan tahu wajah Mommyku itu seperti remaja walaupun usianya sudah tua. Aku saja aneh kenapa dia sangat awet muda.''

Kwangmin tersenyum. Dia jadi ingat saat masih 10 tahunan dia pernah menyatakan cinta pada Imonya. Saat itu Suho yang baru 5 tahun menangis dan memusuhi Mommynya selama 1 hari. Mati-matian Kyuhyun membujuk anaknya itu.

''Kau mirip dengannya, makanya aku suka.'' ucap Kwangmin. Suho tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Tapi kau anak Kangta Ahjusshi, bagaimana bisa kita bersama.'' sesal Suho. Kwangmin menggenggam tangannya, ''Tidak masalah selagi kita masih bisa bersama. Menjadi sahabat mungkin.'' ucapan Kwangmin membuat Suho mengembungkan pipinya. ''Aku akan mencari namja tampan disini,'' ucapnya keluar dari mobil.

''Ya, Choi Suho!''

Kwangmin mengejar Suho yang sudah masuk kedalam kampus mewah tersebut. Kwangmin tersenyum, walaupun cinta mereka tidak mungkin bisa sampai kepelaminan, setidaknya mereka cukup puas bersama hampir 10 tahun.

Impian Suho yang ingin menjadi pengajar balet semakin dekat. Setelah umurnya cukup untuk masuk ke 'Royal Academy of Dance' di Inggris. Syarat menjadi mahasiwa disana haruslah berusia 19 tahun. Umur itu memanglah usia umum lulus dari SMA tapi berhubung Suho terlebih dahulu lulus makanya dia harus menunggu 2 tahun dulu.

**I LOVE YOU**

THE END


End file.
